Steady, As She Goes
by K.greeni
Summary: Edward is a cocky jock with charm, Bella is a returning student to Forks- different. Let’s just say she gives someone a run for their money. Bella’s still sweet with just a tweak of boldness. Lemons in later chapters. Pure sexy to come. Please R&R & enjoy
1. Messes and Arrivals

**Summary: Edward is a cocky jock (excuse the pun) Bella is a returning student to Forks... definitely different than before. Let's just say she gives someone a run for their money. Bella's still sweet with just a tweak of boldness. Edward, well, the sexy jock. What's left to say? B/E A/J R/Em Es/C**

**Hello! It****'s been awhile since I have written on Fanfiction and am happy to be of assistance to my readers. :) Just for verification: This fic is rated M for a reason, lemons will appear... we will progress up to them. Also, my AN's are sometimes long due to my rambling but I'll try to stick to the point... sometimes. :P**

**Playlist: Psycho by Puddle of Mudd (Awesome song and will most likely be played again in a different chapter)**

**Edward's POV**

"Cullen, ass back on the line!"

I nodded at coach before returning my eyes back on the girls in front of me. _Girls_. Pshh. These _women _were filled out in every way a guy could dream. Busting cleavage, swaying hips, a nice firm bottom, long legs... Too bad their attention spans said otherwise.

_Oh well. We can work around that._ Thinking of not-so-clean thoughts, I give Lauren and Jessica my signature grin. "Ladies, I'm afraid I'm going to have to cut this conversation short."

Both visibly pouted.

"But Eddie..." Lauren whined. I tried not to grimace, I hated that nickname and thought I had told them that. As mentioned before, attention spans– not so great. "When will we see you again?"

_Umm... school? Tomorrow? _

"CULLEN!"

"One sec, Coach!" I whipped my head back around.

Jessica and Lauren both linked arms, pushing their chests out, exposing sweet heavenly cleavage.

"When, Eddie?" Jessica licked her lips.

_Shit. After practice? My bed? Let's say... 6ish? _

"I'll give you a call." I winked at them as they smiled and turned around. I just couldn't help myself and gave both asses a little swap. Lauren and Jessica screeched and giggled, throwing me a mischievous grin.

"So nice of you to join us again, Cullen." Coach Reynolds narrowed his eyes at me when I finally joined my team back on the line of scrimmage, receiving whistles and cat calls along the way. "Last time I checked, I gave 4 minute breaks, not 10. Don't let your position on the field get to your head. You owe your team the same, if not more, amount of attention you do those young ladies you were chatting with."

I nodded to Coach and mumbled a sorry. Reynolds felt it his duty to bring me down from my Q.B. high every now 'n then. I was Fork's best quarterback. The school knew it. I knew it. Reynolds knew it. But Reynolds and I had an unspoken understanding to not let the instant popularity that came with a football player's fame get in the way of the game.

"Jeez, Eddie. I know you think you got skills and has the need to flaunt them but..." Emmett smirked

"He thinks he's got skills?" Jasper scoffed. "_I _got skills."

Emmett and Jasper: two of the few best players on the team and my best friends. We've known each other since we were little and grew up together.

"Shut up." I grinned. " Let's play."

Next hour went by pretty fast. The team had learned and performed new plays and we were feeling pretty damn good 'bout ourselves.

"Bring it in, guys!" Coach yelled. He looked at me and I took it as my cue.

"Whose gonna kick some wolves' ass next Friday!?" I yelled, the team huddled around me.

"We are!"

"Who?!"

"WE ARE!"

"Break on three! BREAK!"

I was momentarily deaf at the loudness. Players were whooping, jogging to the locker room. I shook my head as Jasper and Emmett joined my side. It wasn't until we reached the inside of the locker room did we feel the need to join in the excitement of the game next Friday.

Forks was playing La Push, Wolves. Our absolute enemy and the only other good team surrounding us. The Fork's football team had made it its number one priority to beat La Push and keep ourselves at the top. We have been unbeatable for the past three years, and, not to sound cocky or anything, but since Emmet, Jasper, and I joined the team. We were Seniors now.

"We're gonna mess that shit up!" Emmett said loudly, receiving many, 'hell yeah's.' "Speaking of..." He shot me a look. "Someone else going to messing up some shit tonight?" He was referring to Lauren and Jessica of course.

More whoops from the players. "Tap it, Edward!" Someone yelled.

I rolled my eyes, grabbing my towel. "As much as I would like to "tap it" tonight, I doubt that would make their boyfriends very happy."

Groans and guffaws filled the locker room.

Emmett's boisterous laugh was the loudest. "When did that ever stop you?! And look, it's not stopping them. Seriously bro, when's the last time you got some? Last week?" He gave me a sincere, concerned look.

"My sex life– "

"Or lack of." Emmett nudged Jasper.

I glared at him and continued. "Is none of your business but if you must know, I got some last night as a matter of fact."

"Woo. Eddie you dirty boy, you. With who?"

"Uhn. See ya guys!" I threw my bag over my shoulder and headed out. It was never my thing to give away every detail and apparently the girls respected that and hey! It got me more girls.

"Edward!" Emmett yelled at me. "Come on! Who!?"

I could hear Jasper chuckling. We both knew it killed Emmett to not know. Because he was dating only the most beautiful girl on campus, Rosalie Hale, also Jasper's twin, Emmett found the need to live his un-single life through us.

"Catch you later. Stay focused!" I yelled into the locker room as I opened the door.

"Aw, come on!" My friend continued helplessly.

"Good work today, guys!"

"Well, at least tell me if it was good. Tell me! Don't be such a chick!" Emmett yelled as the door shut.

I shook my head and chuckled, walking to my car. My precious silver Volvo. As soon as I got in, loud music started playing, getting me, again, hyped up for the game next week.

Too bad I did decide to cut a break on Jessica and Lauren. I had a lot of energy I could let loose right now.

**Bella's POV**

_Agh_! Holding my breath and squeezing my eyes shut, I waited for my ears to stop popping as the plane descended from the air. I was on the plane from Phoenix, Arizona to Forks, Washington. Not exactly a normal trip for tourists that surrounded me but for me, this _was _normal and I _wasn't _a tourist.

When I was little and my parents were still married, we all lived in Forks. _Then_, when I was in the seventh grade, my mom divorced my dad and moved me to Arizona with her where she met her "friend", Phil. Mom, Renee, and Dad, Charlie, are still on good tabs with each other just as they were when they were married... it just took them eleven years to find out they weren't meant for each other. Har har.

Ever since, I have been making trips down yearly to see Charlie and spend a month with him on vacation. This time was different.

This time I was staying.

With Phil and Renee getting more intimate in their relationship, I found it as my duty to give them some room, therefore, putting a couple states in between us. Me moving wasn't a planned action, but once I had thought of it, I found it as a great idea. Charlie was lonely and I missed him, Renee had Phil to look after her now so I wouldn't have to worry about her too much. The plan felt natural.

What I hadn't thought of was my social life as far as moving back to Forks. I never really did have a lot of friends then and the one I had, Angela Weber, was just as shy as I was. I was the chubby kid with acne– pretty much one of the targets for the 'cool' people to pick on. I never let it get to me until the Bitch of Bitches interrupted the peaceful town of Forks.

Lauren Malroy. The– _breathe, Bella_– blonde freak'n bimbo made my life a living Hell... also another reason for me not objecting to moving with my mom to Arizona. And her _posse_... _Ugh_. Oh God. Of course, in a way, I should be thanking her... her teasing gave me the motivation to do something about myself. Not the best way to change how you feel about yourself but I am in good shape now and acne free. But _Lauren_... _Ech_...

I didn't even want to think about it and the horrible memories that followed. luckily I didn't have to as both my ears popped at the same time, reminding me to focus on holding my breath.

_Just another minute. Just another minute_. I chanted in my head, breathing a sigh of relief when the plane finally landed.

Getting out of the plane has always difficult for me. With getting the seatbelt stuck trying to unfasten it, knocking the suitcases on your head trying to get them out of the compartment, and then practically tripping down the aisle over people's feet, you tend to get behind schedule a little bit. Just a little. Finally, after smiling to pilot and fight attendants, I'm left to walk on dead legs and only being able to hear partially due to the ear popping issue.

"BELLA!"

_Good Lord_.

I turned my head to the direction of the loud voice and easily recognized Charlie. Still dressed in his police uniform, curly brown, fading hair, and a large smile plastered on his face– yep, that was my dad.

I quickly made my way over to him through the tiny airport, dragging my two suitcases behind me. "Dad." I sighed as he embraced me in a hug. Unusual since we weren't exactly the most comfortable when showing physical affection for one another.

"Welcome home, Bells." Charlie grabbed my bags." Let's go pick up the rest of your stuff." He smiled starting to lead us to the baggage claim.

I laughed and stopped him. "Dad, this is it."

Charlie frowned for a moment before breaking out into a full blown grin again. "You mean to tell me, I have a non shopaholic as a daughter _still _to this day?"

"Guess so, much to Mom's disappointment."

Charlie just laughed and led us to his police cruiser. "How is Renee?"

I sighed, unhappy that I was strapped to a seat again. "She's good. Happy, too young for her age. You know, normal."

"Heh." He gave me a sidelong glance as we pulled out on the road. "Are you sure you want to do this, kiddo? You know I'm not forcing you to be here as much as I enjoy the idea of having company at home. I just want you to be happy and if you want, we can put you right back on that plane and send you home."

I chuckled at Charlie's way of being polite and trying to relate to his teenage daughter. "Jeez, Dad. Not here for five minutes and you're already trying to kick me out."

He looked horrified and I laughed again.

"I'm just joking with you. Yes, I am sure I want to be here. Mom's got Phil to watch over her so I don't have to worry and I missed you, Dad. Besides, I look at this as an opportunity to start fresh– an adventure!" I tried to fake enthusiasm as my thoughts strayed back to my social problem again. Guess Charlie bought it though as he nodded and started asking questions about the flight.

We had just pulled up at a red light and I was about to answer his question about Biology in Phoenix when a silver car raced past us. Charlie growled and muttered something that sounded like, "Hooligans", and started chasing after the car, sirens going off and everything.

I had to remind myself that my dad was the Sheriff and this was his job but I still was surprised as the cruiser lurched forward. Call me a little kid, but driving like this– chasing someone in a cruiser– there was a thrill to it. Kind of like a Spy Kids meets Charlie's Angels moment.

The silver car pulled over and Charlie got out, getting the ticket ready. "When's the kid ever going to learn? Be right back, Bells."

I rolled down my window a little bit and could hear Charlie conversing with the criminal. Haha. Having a moment again.

"Sorry Officer Swan."

"Cullen, how many times am I going to stop you this week? You see that sign right over there? It seems almost everyday I have to remind you the speed limit and trust me, it _never _changes."

Cullen. Wait, _Cullen_? As in _the _Cullens? _Shit_. They were one of the 'cool people' when I lived here and I doubt any of that changed due to their insanely good looks... not to mention I might have had a slight crush on of them but that's besides the point.

I sat up in my seat and tried to look at the driver's side mirror of the silver car– Volvo, actually. The first thing I saw was a head of amazingly bronze hair, tousled perfect, naturally. _Oh no. _There's only one person I knew _then _with hair that amazing... unless someone else moved here with the same physical trait. Only one way to check...

I looked farther down until I met a pair of bright green eyes staring directly back at me. Blushing furiously, I sat down lower in my seat, wishing I could disappear. Not only was it embarrassing to have the person you're staring at catch you in the act, but on knowing _who _the person was that caught you in the act.

It was as I feared. The strong, square jaw, perfect straight nose, cheekbones, mess of bronze hair, and the eyes– Holy crap the eyes. Green and bright and beautiful. It was none other than the Edward Cullen. He ran with the popular crowd: born gorgeous, athletic... and like few in that crowd, actually had a personality. At least, that's how it was when I lived here. But, as stated before, very doubtful that changed. It was the guy I had a 'slight' crush on when I was younger. Of course those feelings passed when I found out he could be a jerk too, but still...

I waited until Charlie got in the cruiser again and for Edward to leave to sit up in my seat again.

Charlie shook his head, starting to drive. "Can you believe that? Three times in five days. I swear."

"Hmmm." Was all I could come up with.

"You remember him, Bells? You had classes with him in school." Charlie chuckled. "Renee swore you might've had a crush on him when you were..." He cut off and shifted uncomfortably as my eyes widened in horror, my face heating from the blood rising. "Well, it's a good thing you have a good head on your shoulders. Even though that boy brings us home winnings, he is trouble."

"Winnings?"

"Football, basketball, baseball. The boy's talented on the field. It's off the field I'm worried 'bout." His eyes narrowed on the road.

"Hmmm." Still couldn't come up with something to describe my feelings at the moment.

Charlie cleared his throat, giving a half smile. "I know you never had any feelings for Cullen, Bells."

_Huh_.

"You were always too good for him."

_AHA_!

"Just, watch yourself. Ok?"

I finally looked at Charlie when he pulled up into the driveway of the familiar house. "Don't worry, Dad. Fresh start, new adventure, remember?"

We got out of the cruiser grabbing my bags. "S'long as there's no adventure going on in my daughter's pants." Charlie mumbled silently for me not to hear.

Unfortunately I did and blushed my way inside the house, trying to ignore him. As I unpacked I thought about school tomorrow... dreading it actually. Here and there would Edward Cullen's face drift into my mind, making me start fantasizing and then chastising myself on such... heh... internal behavior.

I mean, _psh_, it's not like I had any feelings for Edward Cullen.

**First chapter out of the way! Just a little intro going on. Of course, more will be given out next chapter but I just really wanted to get some stuff out there now ... So... what do you think? I won't force reviews or threaten, not my style, but they would be **_**greatly **_**appreciated. Any suggestions? Let me know!**

**Also, any questions you have for me that aren't related to the story, ask those too! Lol. I love random. **


	2. Excuse me, you're in my seat

**Hey, peoples! So, those of you that reviewed, you got my message and public thank you's will be starting next chapter. :) **

**Head's up... this chapter... well, _will _be the one and only most boring in this fic. I'm sorry but more information was needed and well, yeah. You can shoot me for not making it fun but just know, then you'll never know how this fic will progress... :P**

**Someone told me to make my chapter longer... if you find yourself asleep halfway through, lol, you asked... ahahaha. **

**Playlist: Wheels by Cake**

**Bella's POV  
(7:30 AM)**

_Beep_.

No.

_Beep_.

Noooo.

_Beep._

Shut the h-

"BELLA!"

I groaned and turned on my side, banging my alarm clock to a stop. I made sure to stomp on the floors as I maneuvered my way through the house, hearing Charlie chuckle downstairs.

It was Wednesday. First day of my senior year at Forks. Whoopie.

Time to get ready.

I was never one of those people to obsess over their appearance and this morning was no different. My apparel consisted of jeans and just to add a little pizazz, a blue, _V-neck _Tee. Uncontrollable hair was brushed and moved behind my shoulders, face washed, teeth brushed, make up-- Ha. Dealt with that in the eighth grade and vowed to never try it again after Renee asked if I was making a statement for clowns.

Checking my appearance in the bathroom mirror once more, I noticed something that was not where it was supposed to be.

A zit.

_Oh, God_, _no_. A zit smack center of my right cheek. _This cannot be happening._ _First day here, cut me a break!_

I thought about picking it, ugh, but that would just make it worse. And since I never wear makeup, therefore, not having any...

Crap. Mentally cursing myself, I stepped out of the bathroom, knowing if I dwelled over the unwelcome pore clogage, I would go insane.

As said before, I'm not big on my appearance- I'm a plain Jane; there's not much you can do- but, I was more worried on the symbolization a zit on the first day of school gave me. I mean, isn't that like a bad omen or something? A zit can follow up to more disasters.

_Cut it out, Bella._

Ok, I had to admit, the freaking out on the zit was a way for me to release nervous energy on the idea of seeing people again.

Sighing, I grab my bag, lace my sneakers, and head downstairs to Charlie. "Morning."

Charlie grunts, swallowing a spoonful of cereal.

I sit down next to him and tap my fingers on the table as the seconds pass.

He finally looks at me. "You ok?" He stared pointedly at my hands.

"Oh. Yeah." I blush and move my hands under my seat. "Just nervous I suppose."

Charlie smiled. "You don't need to be nervous, Bells. You'll do great. You always do."

"Heh." I decide to agree, hoping that some of his biased belief might rub off on me. "Aren't you supposed to be at work?"

Charlie nodded. "I called in telling them to take over for another hour. No way in Hell I'm gonna miss your first day."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm a senior, Dad, not a little girl. I think I could've handled the 'going to school by myself' thing ok."

He laughed. "Well, good, because as of right now," He looked at the clock on the stove. 8:05. "It's been an hour since I called. I should probably be head'n out anyways."

"Ok." I give him a smile as he stands up.

"Have a great day, Bells. No crap on the first day or you call me." Charlie winks as I, once again, roll my eyes. He throws me a granola. "Gotta eat something. See ya, kiddo."

I waited until I heard the cruiser pull out of the driveway to start making my way to my truck. Yes, you heard right. My beat up, red pickup was a loyal vehicle given to me last year from Charlie. Well, actually, he bought it from his friends and then gave it to me. The truck was here for me when I had nothing to do that last vacation... of course, all I did then was sit and listen to crappy stations, not having the willpower to actually drive anywhere.

The truck was old but it was tough-- my baby. I started the engine... or at least attempted. Once... twice... three times... finally on the fourth try did it come to life. "Time to make way."

Finding Forks High was not as difficult as I thought. A decent sized sign declared the major school spirit that went on there. I gave a deep sigh. It was 8:15 and school started in fifteen minutes yet, the parking lot was surprisingly, for the most part, empty.

I grabbed my bag and made my way to the door that had a little paper sign that said, "OFFICE.' Entering the building was oddly comforting. All stress seemed to have left my body as I inhaled candle scents.

"Good morning. May I help you?" A pretty woman, plump, and around her mid fourties asked me. "Oh my," She looked closer at me. "Isabella Marie Swan, is that you?"

_Shoot. Recognition so soon? _

"Yes. Hello." I make my way over to her and shake her hand, trying to draw out memories of when or where I might've known her from.

She smiled knowingly. "I'm Mrs. Cope. I was a teacher's aid in your fifth grade class. My, you have grown up into a beautiful young woman."

I blushed, mumbling a 'thank you.' I faintly remembered her; fifth grade wasn't exactly a year I was stuck on trying to remember.

"So," Mrs. Cope started going through paperwork. "I assume you'll be wanting your schedule, am I correct?"

I nodded. "Yes, please."

After filling out some information, Mrs. Cope handed me the schedule and a school map. "It's not hard to find your way around the school but just in case..."

I smiled and waved goodbye to her, finally making my way to my first period class, English. I, personally, didn't mind. English was one of my strong points and as long as I knew that I would be able to get through my first class ok, I felt good.

Mrs. Cope was right; finding the way around the school wasn't difficult at all. I stepped into room 401, noticing that there was no one in there yet. Odd. Only ten minutes until the bell rang. Oh well. I wasn't going to complain if it got me a back seat with no interruptions.

I sat down and pulled out my notebook, doodling on the cover. It wasn't until five minutes before class started did students finally start filling in. Almost at once did my hands start to clam up. I closed my eyes.

_Calm, Bella, calm. You'll do fine, you'll do fine, you'll do fine... _I was so focused on my chant, I didn't even recognize that there was someone standing over me.

"You're in my seat."

_Morning just keeps getting better. _

"Excuse me?" I opened my eyes and instantly regretted it. Directly in front of me was none other than the Bitch Queen herself surrounded by her bitched out posse. Eesh.

"You're in my seat." Lauren's voice was in between trying to sound sexy and a cat getting it's tail ran over. It was nasally and... just damn annoying. Unfortunately, she was still pretty.

"Is there assigned seating in this class?"

Jessica, Lauren's best and equally annoying friend, snorted.

"Um, no. But I don't like sitting in the front." She said as a-matter-of-fact, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well, neither do I." I turned my head down and continued with my random scribbles.

"Excuse me, I don't think you know who you're dealing with here. I tried to show you, _the new student_, hospitality but you decided to be a bitch about it. This seat might as well have my name on it, I sit here every morning. Meaning, you. Should. Move."

Was she for real? People were starting to turn around and see what the commotion was about. Not what I needed at the moment. I could feel my face start to heat up. _Oh, God_. I wonder why she doesn't remember me...

The bell rang. Never before had there been such honest meaning to being _saved by the bell. _

The teacher (Mr. Wilkins I note, looking at my schedule. Hey, gotta know my saviors.) walked in. "Miss Malroy, Miss Stanley, I suggest you and your friends find an open seat in the class before I do for you."

Lauren glared at me one last time before walking to the front row, the only row with open seats. Good Lord. So far, not getting off on the right foot with someone. The question still nagged at the back of my mind though. _Why didn't Lauren recognize me... or Jessica. _As being one of their popular targets throughout school, you think they would at least remember. I know I look different an' all, but it's not a drastic change.

Mr. Wilkins started doing role call, continuing at what seemed a normal speed until he came to my name. "Isabella Swan?"

I blushed as nearly every head turned to the back of the room. I heard some mutters. "Bella? She's back?" "Bella Swan? Chubby Bells?"

I frowned. Well, at least some people remembered me.

Raising my hand, I pray my face is not the color of a tomato. "Here."

"Ah." Mr. Wilkins sat up from the top of his desk and smiled at me. "Welcome back, Miss Swan. I hear you're returning for your senior year at Forks?"

I can feel Lauren's gaze on me and turn to look at her. Recognition, surprise, and hate passes through her face in a second. _Amazing. I'm surprised she didn't get a head rush._

My attention turns back to the teacher, wishing he would cut the 'new student's here, let's have an hour intro' crap. "Yes."

More mutters and looks from students. And, did I just see a guy actually wink at me? I shake my head and look down at my notebook.

"Well, I hope you will find your time here at Forks welcoming again." He makes it sound as if I was ever welcomed in the first place. "And I'm sure," He looks around the classroom. "Your peers will make sure you do so."

"Thanks." I continue looking down, not wanting to witness people still watching.

Mr. Wilkins, praise Jesus, started the lesson shortly after finishing role call and I was, once again, safely hidden from attention.

The class went by pretty fast. Only a couple times, when the teacher wasn't looking, would Lauren turn around to glare at me. Everything in English was review for me. It seemed that Forks was behind in some of their teachings as well as styles.

I was thankful when break finally rolled around. As soon as the bell rang, I was out of that classroom and made way to my locker. All around, whispers and looks were being directed at me. I groaned and leaned my head against the shelf of my locker.

"News does spread fast, huh?"

I turned around and gasped. "Angela?"

She gave me a big smile and threw her arms around me. "Hey, Bella. I just heard."

I laughed at that and finally took in her appearance. Angela Weber was, well- gorgeous. In a homey kind of way but still, she had a certain glow about her. And no, not the, 'I just lost my virginity' glow, but the soothing one.

"How are you?"

She shrugged. "I've been ok. Kind of lost my place at school though without you. Speaking of, you look great."

I blushed and Angela laughed. "Same 'ole, same 'ole. So, what class do you have next?"

We shared schedules and found out that we had each other in the next three classes. "Thank God!" I muttered as she laughed and we made our way to History next.

**Edward's POV**

I made my way out of math, three girls on either side of me. "So, ladies..." I gave them a smile which automatically led them to a fit of giggles. Fortunately for me, their over-the-top giggles made their breasts bounce in the most amazing way.

"Hey! Edward!"

I internally groaned and turned my attention away from the women in front of me to my loud, obnoxious friend. "What, Emmett?"

"Did you hear? 'Scuze me ladies." He wiggled his eyebrows at them as they shuffled out of the way.

"Bye, Eddie!" One of them called. Which one? Brenda? Barbara? Becky? One of those names. Who knew. It could've been Bertha for all I knew.

"Hear what?" I scowled at Emmett.

"Guess who's back?"

Now annoyed. "What the Hell, Emmett. You interrupted me for this?!"

He rolled his eyes. "Guess."

_I swear, the guy acts like a five year old sometimes_. Giving up, I guess. "Uh, Santa."

Emmett glares. "Bella." He finally answers.

I just look at him. "I'm drawing a blank here, buddy. Am I supposed to know who this chick is? Did we had sex so amazing she had to leave the country, then come back knowing that all she needed was more and-"

Emmett snorts at my creative story. "Shut up, dude. No. Bella. _Chubby Bells_."

"Oh." Oh! I remembered her. Chubby Bells was the chubby chick with the acne. Well, at least that's how she was before she left. I doubt much had changed. "What's she doing here?"

"Apparently she's living with the Sheriff now. Anyways, from what I've heard, Bella came back a new _woman_."

_Hmmm. Maybe things had changed_.

Emmett noticed my look and patted me on the shoulder. "Whatever, man. Just cut her some slack. Even if she is different, some of us weren't always the nicest towards her and I doubt she forgot." He gave me a pointed look which I grudgingly ignored. "See ya at lunch." Emmett gave me another pat on the back and headed to his next class.

I was still thinking about Chubby Bells until I felt someone's arm snake around my waist.

"Hey, Eddie." Lauren gave me a seductive smile.

"Edward." I corrected, my eyes automatically straying to her very-exposed cleavage.

She giggled and kissed my cheek just as the bell rang. "Oh. We better go."

I smiled at her, running my hand through my hair, and we both headed to English.

**Bella's POV**

Unfortunately, Angela and I were one of the last people to enter History. Good news though, is that we were able to snatch some seats in the back row.

"Whew." I breathed, getting out my notebook again.

"Hi!"

"Agh!" Gasping, I clutched my desk and turned to the owner of the voice that nearly gave me a heart attack.

"Sorry, I'm Alice." She laughed, sticking her hand out for me to shake.

I shook it, momentarily mesmerized at her looks. She was beautiful. Large almond, green eyes, high cheekbones, shiny, short black hair, and I was positive, not over 5 ft. "I know."

Alice looked at me, confused for a moment. "How?"

_What do you mean how? We had classes together when we were younger. You're the Alice Cullen who's related to the Edward Cullen! Am I really that hard to recognize? _

"It's me, Bella."

Alice looked as if she was racking her brain and then-- "Oh! Bella!" Last thing I expected her to do was actually get up from her seat and give me a big hug.

I looked at Angela who was just smiling, obviously amused.

"How are you? You look wonderful! Although your clothes... well, I can just take you shopping. You can come too, of course, Angela. Oh my gosh! This is great!" Alice finally let go of me and I had to really concentrate on what she was saying.

I smiled at her weakly. "Woo. Great." Trying desperately to gain her enthusiasm.

All the sudden, pain flickered across her face. "Bella, I promised the next time I saw you, I would apologize."

I looked at her, confused. What did she mean? Was she referring to all the teasing when we were younger? But she was never rude to me... I was about to protest but Alice held up her hand.

"No, Bella, let me finish. I ran with a crowd who were mean and teased relentlessly. They were rude and hurtful to you and I just watched. It was wrong and I knew it. I'm sorry for never stepping in." Alice looked straight in my eyes, figuring that she probably didn't have a chance for forgiveness.

I was speechless for a minute... a little overwhelmed. Alice, as said before, was never rude to me. In fact, she always smiled at me if we passed one another but nothing more. I never thought of her when I was being picked on, I was too focused on not letting the cruel words hurt too much. But now that I thought of it, where had Alice been through all of that? I guess watching.

For a second, I could feel tears prick behind my eyes out of anger and a little hurt._ I hate this_. You never realize how much your childhood has an affect on you until someone else brings it up.

I breathed through my nose. "It's fine, Alice. Thank you." Turning around to face the front of the class, I waited until she sat back down.

Angela smiled at me, sadly, before doing the same.

The room filled with students just as the bell rang. I could feel Alice's gaze on me and shifted uncomfortably.

I noted that there were a lot more guys in class than girls. Mr. Lew, the teacher, went through role call and just as Mr. Wilkins had, stopped when he got to me.

"Chubby Bells!" A big guy shouted at me, receiving a smack on the head from a pretty blonde behind him and a, 'shut up' from Alice.

I blushed at the attention, barely even noticing the oh-so-familiar nickname.

"Emmett!" The pretty blonde snarled.

Emmett? I looked closer and noticed that it was indeed Emmett. He was the same just as when I'd left... just more muscly. Big, threatening muscles.

But then that meant...

Yep. The pretty blonde- scratch that- probably the most gorgeous blonde people had ever layed eyes on, was none other than Rosalie Hale.

"Emmett." A guy hissed next to him. Let me guess- Jasper Hale. Rosalie's twin who had equally good looks.

This almost completed the popular crowd with the exception of Edward, Lauren, and her posse.

_Shit_. _I'm surrounded_.

"What?" Emmett gave me a huge grin and yet, I didn't find it condescending. It was just Emmett acting goofy without trying to insult. "She knows we're all happy to see her."

One of the girls snorted and clicked her heels. Must be from Lauren's clan.

I smiled at Emmett shyly, letting him know he didn't mean any harm, causing him to let out another loud laugh.

The rest of the class went by quickly. At the end, Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper joined the back of the room. I tensed, not knowing how to handle the situation. Angela did the same, apparently not used to being around them either.

Jasper smiled at me. "Hi, Bella." His presence was soothing and I instantly felt calm. He walked over to the side of Alice who was now standing, putting his arm around her.

I guess they were a couple now.

"Hey, Bells! I hope you didn't mind about before. I wasn't thinking..." Emmett actually looked ashamed, hands in his pockets and looking down.

"Bella." Rosalie assessed me, staring me up and down.

I was immediately intimidated and seemed to have shrunk back in my seat.

Rosalie smiled at me finally. "It's great to have you back. You look... fantastic."

We all gave her a surprised look. I guess they weren't used to her giving compliments, I was just amazed that she took the time to give me one. A definite turn since seventh grade. Just to get this out of the way, the only people who teased me was Edward and Lauren. The people in front of me now just tolerated it.

"Thank you." Jeez, that seems to be the only thing I was saying today. A big thank you followed by a guarantee of a full on blush.

"So..." Jasper strted, apparently not knowing how to continue. It was awkward seeing the people I used to envy when I was younger.

"Bella, I can't take it anymore!" Alice said suddenly. "I'm sorry! I know that you probably think of us as the lowest scum on the Earth right now and you have every right to not want to speak to us, but please, please at least give me a chance. I promise I've changed. We all have." She looked at me with pleading eyes.

"Alice," I started slowly. "I don't hate you... I'm just confused right now. It's weird being back and I'm still trying to adjust. Of course I forgive you. The past's the past and that's how I would like to _keep_ it." I said the last part firmly.

Alice's smile was contagious and she hugged me again, this time softly. "Thank you, Bella." Then she giggled and clapped. "Oh my God, this is going to be fun! Angela, I'm going to have to know your schedule for the weekend seeing as I want to get to know you better too. And Bella. One word: shopping..."

Jasper laughed as Rosalie rolled her eyes. "She hasn't changed much, huh?"

I laughed, finally finding myself at ease. "I guess not."

Angela and I walked to our next class, Emmett and Jasper following. It seemed that I had a friend at least in my classes.

Friend. Friends.

I smiled. The feeling was nice. I had actually made friends today and was only made fun of minimally... Lauren of course and when Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett weren't around. But besides that, my day was going ok. I was actually looking forward to the rest.

Who knew that during lunch, that was all going to change?

**Oh my gosh... this chapter was tiresome. Never again will you see Bella's schedule so layed out. lol. I'm sorry but this was necessary... you'll see why next chapter. Which by the way, will be more in Edward's POV. **

**Sorry, but I had to tell this chapter mainly through Bella's eyes. **

**Again, sorry for the boring chapter. The next one will be better and because I just can't help myself, something sexy is definitely going to be going on. **

**Reviews are fuel. **


	3. Realization

**Hello again. I'm back in black peoples! Watch out! lol. (sighs) Just a pointless funny put out there. No one gets my humor. :)**

**Ok, so, as promised... drum roll, please... DEDICATIONS!**

**First one, and everyone please read this, goes to mjuyhnbqtrfv: I thank you for your review and love for the story however, dun-dun-dun, you said my story's flawless. Well dear people, I found a flaw. A-hem. In chapter two, it states that Lauren and Bella are in English first period. Then, when I got to the end of Edward's POV it said that Edward and Lauren were going to _second_ period English therefore, having Lauren do English two periods in a row. To fix this, I'm just going to have Lauren have a free period second period which she just happens to spend with Edward in his class as a helper to the teacher. So... yeah... :P**

**lovesanime92, APC720, Chelmo, K.M.Browen, bay girl, ali93, and Selene'BoOk LOvr', here's your update! I tried to get it out there as soon as I could! lol. Thanks for the kind words.**

**World of Peace, thank you for the love. Too bad the love can't get through to the world, eh? I agree with your username. **

**ema666, why thank you so much for the review. I'm glad it wasn't boring!**

**Finally... the playlist: Unbelievable by EMF**

**Edward's POV**

I walked out of class with some guys on the football team, laughing at some geek who was shuffling his way to the cafeteria. We followed him.

Why we made fun of him? I honestly have no idea. His clothes were a little dated, he sported some acne and a little Irkle attitude goin' on but, seriously, he had the IQ of a genius. If anything, he would probably be dancing circles around us one day, waving green paper in our faces, drinking a martini.

So why did I do nothing but laugh with the guys as they pestered the poor guy? I scoff in my head. _Because I'm a follower in my own destruction. _My image is important and that means, sometimes, having someone else suffer for my insecurities.

It's a pathetic excuse to maintain the high social status. I start thinking about how I used to be, how I could be: the better person. But, of course, that little nagging voice in the back of my head told me to shut up and chill. So I did. And continued on.

We had made it inside the cafeteria by now.

"Look at the guy!" A player from the team laughed and started imitating the 'geek's' walk.

I was bored with their antics and started seeking my friends. Normally, Jasper and Emmett would have met me by now. What was up?

I looked for them, ignoring the goofballs surrounding me. I finally spot them sitting at a table. Normal seating arrangement with two extra. Jasper and Alice... Emmett and Rosalie... some chick named Angela if I remember correctly, and... _Whoa_.

I literally felt as if my breath had been knocked out of me. The most gorgeous creature I have ever layed eyes on, check that, a woman. She had long brown, luscious hair cascading in waves down her back. Beautiful, full lips, a cute nose, and from where I was standing, a _really_ good figure. And, yet, there was something oddly familiar about her.

I quickly separated myself from the group and made my way to the table, mentally congratulating myself on my use of adjectives to describe this girl I was now almost close enough to touch.

"Hello." I give everyone a grin before settling my eyes on the hottie. God, did she have beautiful eyes. A rich brown I could see myself getting lost in. "I'm Edward Cullen." I pick up her small hand, raising it to my lips. "And you are?"

She's blushing, somehow this is a turn-on, and I hear Jasper clearing his throat. I ignore him. Can't he see I'm busy?

The girl still hasn't answered yet and I continue to hold her gaze, winking.

This seems to put some emotion back into her and a flash of annoyance crosses her face. I'm confused as she takes her hand back and narrows her eyes, grinning sweetly.

"Don't you remember me?" Her voice is even beautiful. _Dammit_.

A crease forms in my forehead as I struggle to understand. "Umm...no."

Alice snorts, shaking her head in amusement. I feel that I should be mad at my sister but I'm just seriously confused at the moment.

"Bella Swan." Her smile falters a little as I fake drawing a blank. I know exactly who she is now and I am... there are no words. She sighs softly and scoffs. "Chubby Bells, at your service."

My mind is swirling at the moment to the point of feeling lightheaded. Chubby Bells. Bella. Of course. Emmett had told me just before second period but my mind had strayed to other things since then.

_Bella_. The same girl that was shy, had acne, blushed at nothing, and had been chubby? I, personally, always found the chubby to be kinda cute but I still made fun of her for it. Oh my God. I made fun of her. I was right along there with Lauren; she made the rude comments, I just laughed, acting as if she had just made the funniest joke. We were the hunters, Bella was the prey and there was no doubt in my mind that she had been hurting.

This gorgeous female sitting in front of me had been my target. I suddenly felt very ashamed, embarrassed, stupid, and worst of all, vulnerable.

_Cut it out. You are Edward Cullen. THE Edward Cullen. You will not let some chick bring you down_. The annoying voice said again. _The past's the past_.

I notice that everyone's waiting for me to say something. "Wow." I finally say, replacing the shock with a cocky smirk. "Chubby Bells no more, huh?" I come out sounding like a jerk and I instantly regret it.

Alice glares at me, Angela, Emmett, and Jasper are looking everywhere but at Bella and I, and Rosalie... just continues to paint her nails.

Bella moves her head to the side, thinking. All I can think about is how the curve of her neck dips delicately as it gets to the base of her throat.

"I guess not." She says finally. "But I suppose you're still the same arrogant, ass faced Edward I've grown to know." Bella gets up and shoves past me out of the cafeteria, leaving a speechless table, and me, to look after her.

"Now look what you've done." Alice hisses at me, hurrying after Bella. Angela followed, Roslaie towing behind, blowing on her nails as she walked.

I take a seat, replaying what just happened and look up at my friends. Emmett and Jasper look as if they're about to pee their pants, trying to stifle their laughs.

"Arrogant, ass faced Edward has nothing to say?" Emmett's voice cracks a couple times before he starts laughing his ass off.

Jasper snorts, trying to contain himself and pats my back. "What'd you think of the new Bella?"

I shake my head. "She's..." At a loss for words.

"Hot." Emmett says after finally calming down.

I shake my head again. "Gorgeous."

"Who-ho-ho. Should we all be worried that your vocabulary seems to have expanded in the past two minutes?"

"Shut up." I'm still trying to wrap my head around what happened. The fact that I just got dismissed by ex- Chubby Bells is horrific. This shouldn't be happening.

The fact that I just got dismissed by ex- Chubby Bells _I now have the hots for_, is disturbing. I have got to stop referring her to that name. It's Bella. And she just turned me down. No one rejects Edward Cullen. It just _doesn't_ happen.

"So..." Jasper starts. "What're you gonna do? Physically, Bella has changed. Mentally, she's the same. She's shy-"

Emmett snorts.

"She's still herself just with more self respect. I think we should honor that." Jasper practically whispers the last part.

"Yeah, Bella's cool, man. She's clumsy as Hell, blushes still, and is funny. Why weren't we friends before?" He raises an eyebrow at me. Already I could tell Emmett was protective of Bella: like he was her brother. Shit.

Jasper repeats his question.

I pull it together and roll my eyes. "She'll come around." Lauren and Jessica join me as I get up. Perfect timing. "Until then..." I wiggle my eyebrows at the ladies in front of me as they loop their arms through mine and head off in the opposite direction.

I notice Jasper frowning after me, Emmett just shaking his head as if karma's gonna come bite me in the ass.

Lauren's talking to me but I'm barely aware of her at the moment. My focus seems to be on Bella. Funny too, but I don't even find myself looking down Lauren's shirt when she bends over, purposely giving me a sneak peek.

In fact, I suddenly seem to lose interest in the women in front of me, flaunting their assets in my face. Their conversations are fake, their moves too scripted.

I seem to want Bella's realism surrounding me again... even if it did wound my ego.

**Bella's POV**

What the Hell did I just do?

_What the Hell did I just do?!_

Seeing Edward made my heart skip a beat. Having Edward's lips touch my hand almost caused me to start hyperventilating. I was almost considering taking a liking to him again but then... he opened his mouth.

God, what a nice mouth he had- and his voice! Deep, smooth, sexy... It had taken me awhlile to actually get what he had said. When I registered the shock on his face, I couldn't help but feel a little pleased and annoyed at the same time.

"Chubby Bells no more, huh?" Edward's voice was alluring... but he was smirking, and he looked exactly as he had when I left in the seventh grade; an arrogant jerk who needed to get off his high horse.

Anger had taken over my actions, ignoring my conscious. "I guess so. But I suppose you're still the same arrogant, ass faced Edward I've grown to know." I stood up and shoved past him, my arm tingling where we made contact, and headed out of the cafeteria.

And now I was in the girl's bathroom, being comforted by Alice, Angela, and Rosalie.

"My brother's a jerk!" Alice fumed then spoke softer so I wouldn't hear. "If he doesn't get his act together soon, there's no way my plan will work..."

"What's that, Alice?" I'm trying to focus on something besides Edward's face that, somehow, keeps entering my mind.

"Nothing." She hugs me. "We'll get you through this."

I look up in surprise. "Get me through this?" Rosalie _tsks_ at Alice. "There's nothing to get me through. I'm perfectly fine. Edward just needs to be knocked down a few pegs." Or a few hundred.

Alice stares at me, contemplating about something.

"I have never let Edward get to me and I will not start now." Half's a lie. Edward always used to get to me. But I'm older now and not a pushover. The guy's an asshole.

"Ok." Alice nods slowly, still looking as if she's trying to figure something out. "Well, then why did you run out of the cafeteria?" She doesn't say it accusingly, but like she's really trying to understand.

Hell, I'm still trying to understand. Why did I run? "I don't know. Overwhelming I guess. It just felt like the thing to do at the time. I kind of feel bad calling your brother a name." And I did. I could've handled punching him better than I did calling him a name.

Rosalie all the sudden smirks. "Ass faced Edward? AHA!"

Angela starts giggling and pretty soon, all four of us are laughing.

"Seriously Bella," Alice says, chuckling. "What made you say that? What happened to the shy Bella we know?"

"She's changed, ladies." We lock arms and walk out of the restroom. "She has changed."

**Edward's POV**

Sixth period, Biology. Easy. _Why don't I just skip?_ I needed to think about somethings that involved a certain someone anyways.

For some reason, my foot kept moving in front of the other in the direction of Biology, as if my body was being pulled there.

_Ugh_. I go inside the class and sit at the lab table I'm assigned to.

"Mr. Cullen," Mr. Banner walks in, sitting at his desk. "You're awfully early."

"Biology calls to me, sir."

Mr. Banner chuckles. "Uh-huh."

Students start puring in through the door a minute before the bell rings. I reach for my notebook under my chair when I smell the most wonderful smell next to me; a mix of freesias and strawberries. I quickly sit up and look next to me, no one sits there, and freeze.

"Hello again." Bella smiles but expression's guarded, as if wondering if she hold even be talking to me.

_God, make her, please, keep talking_. "What are you doing here?" _Dammit, Edward! You fucktard!_ It's like my mouth has a mind of its own when around Bella... it's infuriating. I'm the one that knows what to say and makes the girls swoon and then I do something like this?!

Bella glares at me and I can't help but notice how cute she looks angry. _Focus, Edward_! I scold myself.

"I happen to take this class too. Is that a problem?"

"No. What are you doing sitting _here_." _You just keep getting better and better, dude_.

"It's the only open seat in the classroom unless you want me to go sit on Mike's lap over there."

Mike (another football player) looked up as if he'd heard and smiled at Bella, inviting her to do as she said. I wanted to rip his head off and looked back at Bella just as she grimaced.

"This is fine." I say quickly then catch myself before I start sounding desperate. "Just don't mess up on the lab today. I have an A in this class and I don't want to have to suffer for your lack of participation." _Shit, Cullen_. Even I flinched at my words.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure to pick up your slack." Bella snorts, disgusted, and turns to face the front as Mr. Banner begins to speak.

I can't concentrate. Bella's scent is delicious, her voice is like freak'n sex... and she's real. The most real person I've talked to in a long time. She calls me out when I'm being a dick, doesn't try to impress me... wounds my ego _again_. I don't know how to feel about her.

She's attractive in every way. _But she doesn't like me_. It's shocking, really. Never before has my charm been rejected and this is what irritates me. I know I can get cocky but Hell, we all get a little ahead of ourselves sometimes.

_A little? Sometimes?_ A thought suddenly occurs to me.

I wait for that little nagging voice in my head to give me a boost again. Strange, it seems that at the time I need it most, it deserts me and I'm actually left to think for myself.

The lab goes smoothly. We are dissecting a dead cat. Bella doesn't groan and act like she's going to throw up like other girls do and I'm impressed. We barely speak two words to each other, just taking turns on dissecting. She knows her stuff, calling out every part perfectly. I do the same and I catch a surprised look on her face when I'm correct, as if she amazed that I actually have a brain.

I think I should be insulted but the way her cheeks blush when she sees I've caught her looking distracts me.

We finish the lab before anyone else and Mr. Banner comes to look at our work. "Well done." He gives us praise. "I think you and Miss Swan make an excellent team."

Bella blushes about ten shades of red. "Well," She says, curtly. "I'm impressed Edward. You actually know the anatomy of a cat and I didn't have to correct you at all."

Hmmm. So she's warming up to me. "I also happen to know the female anatomy just as well." I grin at her.

Bella's eyes flash and her foot holds mine to the floor, crushing my toes with her heel as she speaks. Ow.

"Great. You're lucky these aren't your balls I'm doing this to." She whispers. "You have a lot of nerve, Edward. I am not the same girl you knew before and I will not be another toy you're going to play with. You can go play with your sluts and tell them your knowledge on _their_ anatomy. In the meantime, think to yourself why the _Hell_ you can't grow _up_ and stop being such a _pig_!" Every word she emphasized caused her heel to go down harder on my foot.

She looked at me in the eyes, furious, for a moment before raising her hand. "Mr. Banner, may I go the nurse's? I'm not feeling so well." Bella acted as if nothing had happened, and judging from the way the class was still absorbed in the lab, it seemed as if no one else noticed what had just went down.

Mr. Banner hands her a slip and tells her he hopes she feels better. He walks over to my table and grins. "Guess the cat got to her, Mr. Cullen. What? Didn't notice the pain she was goin' through cutting open the poor animal?" He's teasing but he has no idea how much truth there is behind the double meaning of his words.

I force a weak smile and Mr. Banner checks on the other tables.

Bella's words echo in my head. _Grow **up** and stop being such a **pig**! _

_Think straight, Edward! Don't listen to her. She's a girl who doesn't know what the Hell she's talking about and-- _I block out that nagging voice and think.

I think about what Bella said.

I think about how beautiful and hurt she looked when she told me off.

I think about just how right she might be.

And then I take her advice and ask myself, Why the Hell can't I grow up and stop being such a pig? That's easy. Image purposes.

Now I ask a slightly different question. _When_ the Hell am I going to grow up and stop being such a pig?

I pinch the bridge of my nose. The easiest questions are the hardest to answer.

**They've met! This week again...but it seems that Edward doesn't remember the ticket incident... oh well. What did y'all think? Remember, I listen to suggestion in or out of the story. lol. :) **

**Reviews make my world go 'round. **


	4. Wake Up

**Greetings, my fellow earthlings! Ok, so as to not waste time... DEDICATIONS and VERIFICATIONS.**

**LittleBells: Thank you for the review. First off, no, Bella is not wearing heels. It mentions in Chapter 2 what she is wearing and as far as footwear goes, she's wearing sneakers. :) When I mentioned her pressing her heel to Edward's foot, I simply meant the base of her shoe. Hope that clears that up!**

**lucy the divaqueen: lol, I agree. Even I get a little depressed writing about Bella but, I need to get out there how much pain she went through... in the most non-painy way I can. lol. Don't worry, the sadness stops here. Bella needs to "shake some !" :D**

**piratehannlore: Good questions... You will just have to see. Personally, I find some readers might be extremely dissapointed with how slow the process with Edward may take... OR... pleased with how fast he progresses... ahaha. That answered none of your questions.. You know I can't tell you! lol. :P**

**BroodyBrittney23: It **_**is **_**nice to see Edward question himself, huh? Thanks so much for the review. :)**

**jazymin, xiomara209, xolj77xo, Kiren-Dar, APC720, World of Peace, ema666, ali93: Thank you, thank you, thank you! Sheesh, I'm saying that a lot. lol. But it is wonderful to hear such a great response coming from such great reviewers!**

**Y'all roch something hard!... again...**

**Enjoy...**

**Bella's POV**

Stupid.

Stupid, stupid, _stupid_.

I was, honestly, seriously pissed at Edward right now... lying on an old, squeaky bed in the nurse's office. After lashing out at Edward, I felt exhausted... using sickness as a way to escape the man next to me. And get this- overshadowing the annoyance I had for him, was pity; I felt sorry for him.

Why, though? I couldn't quite place my finger on it. Of course his oblivious attitude and willing blindness to look over his shallow behavior was an issue but there was something else...

_Oh well_. I huffed, causing the bed to squeak again._ I will not waste my time thinking about something that's __**not **__worth my time. _

I had fifteen minutes until the bell rang and I was free. Free from this office, this school... Edward.

_Dammit, Bella. _

I focused on the tiny squares on the ceiling, counting them. _19...20...21...22..._

_I'm Edward Cullen_. His voice rang in my ears as I thought back to his introduction. _And you are?_

I narrowed my eyes, disturbed my heart seemed to have skipped a beat as I remembered. His silky voice, easy smile, prominent jaw. _39...40...41..._

_What are you doing here? _I glared at the ceiling, thinking of the sharp edge to his voice. It not only hurt but reminded me why I was so angered. _53...54...55...56..._

But then again... there was Edward's eyes, so green and bright; beautiful. _Ugh_. I groaned, trying to stop myself thinking about him. His hair, untidy... sex hair.

Why did the guy have to be so un-freaking-believably gorgeous? To the point I caught myself fantasizing of unusually kinky thoughts? That seemed to have happened just right now? Involving me and him... a shower...a dressing room... the nurse's bed I was on right now... the frick'n classroom for God's sake! I shake my head, vigorously, clearing it.

This will not happen. I am over him.

_I also happen to know the female anatomy just as well._

The bell rings and I hop out of the bed. As I continue a fast paced walk to my truck, I faintly wonder why I suddenly feel hot in forty-nine degree weather.

...

The next week went by slowly. Edward and I barely muttered three words to each other, only responding to each other when it involved a lab in Biology. I had been nervous when I returned to school on my second day, not knowing how my outburst would have affected Edward.

Apparently, it hadn't. I still saw him sucking faces with random girls, laughing as his buddies cracked undeserved jokes to fellow classmates, acting all high n' mighty.

As the group and I sat at lunch, watching him, Alice shook her head. "It's disgusting."

"The boy has no shame." Rosalie agreed, popping a french fry in her mouth.

"I mean, don't get me wrong," Alice sat up. "I love my brother and he can be a good guy but..."

"He's a man whore." Rosalie filled in.

Jasper took a swig of his drink. "Insensitive."

"The man." Emmett spoke. We all looked at him and Rosalie narrowed her eyes at him. Emmett instantly started backtracking. "The man... who's a jerk." He said slowly. "The man who's a jerk who has no morals." He kept trying, looking at Rosalie who continued to look unimpressed. "The man who's a jerk who has no morals who--"

Rosalie rolled her eyes and the rest of us laughed.

"I was just going to rebound on disgusting but, you seem to all have something to say." Alice chuckled. "What 'bout you, Bella?"

"What 'bout me what?" I circled the lid of my water bottle.

"Input. 'Edward can be a good guy but...?'" She quoted herself.

I stared in the direction of Edward. He just stopped whispering something to Lauren and was now laughing, again, with his friends but his eyes seemed guarded now. As if he didn't know this was something he should be doing. _Strange_...

"He's confused." The words tumbled from my mouth, unthinkingly. I hadn't even thought about giving that answer but as soon as I did, I realized how true it was. My finger knew, automatically, where to point to then. Edward was confused.

The table sat, staring, thoughtfully.

"Hmm." Rosalie sat up. "I think she's right about your brother, Alice. I mean, his sexuallity aside," She laughed when Alice swatted her arm. "I think Edward might actually be confused which way his life's going."

"Or maybe someone said something to make him think." Jasper stared, pointedly, in my direction.

I blushed, ducking my head.

"What?" Alice pressed, not liking being out of the circle. "What happened, Bella?"

I sighed and looked at Jasper. "He told you?"

He shook his head. "He's just really been out of it this past week and your name might've come up once or twice..." Jasper smiled. "I'm curious. What could have Bella Swan said to make 'the' Edward Cullen so uneasy?"

Emmett nodded his head. "Hell yeah, I'm curoius too. Edward's been acting weird."

The group stared at me, waiting, curious. I hated having the attention on me on such an already sensitive topic.

"Well.." I started and then just blurted out the whole story. "But," I concluded. "I had good reasons." I had left out the part of my whole nurse's office experience, just telling them that I went shortly after.

Rosalie looked at me, actually looking impressed. Alice was practically bouncing in her seat, giddy for only God knows why, Jasper was smiling, shaking his head, his eyes crinkling, and Emmett was laughing.

"Whoo!" He let out a breath, laughs still escaping his smirking lips. "Shit, Bells! I was expecting you to punch him or something the way you were acting when you told us; you looked so guilty. And then," He snorts. "You end up just telling him off."

Jasper frowned as I my blush became more pronounced. Of course the confrontation might've been very mild to some, but to me, because it's very _rare _for me to act like such, it was intense.

"Sometimes, words affect more than your fist." Jasper rolled his eyes.

"Exactly." Rosalie said, picking up her tray to put away. "Like this: Emmett, because of your lack of sensitivity, no sex tonight."

"Ugh!" Jasper groaned, covering his ears. "Lalala. My sister. My friend. Just shaking hands... yeah. Doing a secret handshake. Lalala."

"Ha! Guess what we know what you're doing tonight. Or, heh, not doing." Alice laughed.

Emmett threw a glare at Alice before making his way quickly after Rosalie. "Come on, Rosie. Don't be like that..." We heard him as he caught up to her.

I laughed, finally finding something amusing about this.

"When will he learn?" Alice chuckled and snuggled in closer to Jasper.

We continued to talk throughout lunch. Every so often, my gaze would drift to Edward, watching him.

An image of physical perfection. A look of ease on his features, a small smile in his lips. But, if you looked closely, you could see the loneliness and confusion peeking through.

Sighing, I agreed with Alice.

_When will he learn?_

**Edward's POV**

I admit, Bella letting me have it was haunting. Not exactly what she said, though that was a big part of it, but how she told me. Her eyes were blazing, her cheeks flushed, overall beautiful. Angry was a good look on her. But it was haunting all the same. Contolled, precise, as if she had been waiting to tell me this for years.

I needed to get her off my mind. So what did I do? Lauren and Jessica were always free for me, why not use them to my advantage?

But even as I thought that, I was momentarily disgusted with myself. While their lips moved from mine to my neck as we sat in the backseat of my car, all I could think about was Bella... officially ending the night with me immediately dropping the girls home.

It was so _damn _frustrating having someone affect me like this.

And school just made the whole situation more awkward. In Biology, Bella and I barely talked to each other. Me not knowing what to say and her, very likely, still pissed off. But, dammit, did I want to talk to her just so I could hear her voice. To look straight into her eyes and let her know that I wanted her.

_How do I get Bella Swan to want me back? _The thought was so sudden, so unprepared. It threw me off for a moment.

Now, in the cafeteria hanging out with some other guys, I look at Bella and her laughing face, wishing, _hoping_, I could somehow will myself to join her. To be the one to cause her to laugh.

The feeling was overwhelming and it unsettled me but, now more than ever, I knew what I wanted... what I needed.

I needed Bella.

And I was going to make her mine.

**So, I wanted to speed things along. I really don't want to linger on the past therefore, getting done what I want to get done. Edward's going to be... well, you'll see. I believe this is my shortest chapter yet and I hope, my last shortest chapter. **

**Reading plus reviewing equals me smiling (for some reason, math signs won't appear on my screen.. -.- )**


	5. Shakespeare's Ways

**Wow... ok, I am sorry about the little hold up. I have been busy non stop but I need a break! lol. I'm also sorry, but, I will not be announcing the public thank you's to each individual reviewer! T.T Please don't hate me, I will do it next time. I really just want to get this chapter out and then, I will do what I do...how I do. lol. **

**SO... thank you to ALL who reviewed! You all make me want to cry my little eyes out! :P Really, your kind words and feedback is really awesome and it is for you that I write this story!**

**Enjoy!**

**Bella's POV**

You know those days when you just wake up and feel good? Like you can do anything about anything and nobody can stop you? The feeling of being invincible. That's how I felt. Productive, untouchable, free.

_Too bad these feelings did nothing to improve my equilibrium. _I thought, tripping out the door of my truck, hands in the air, books flying. Luckily, no one was around to witness my humiliation.

It was a Monday morning. Forks normally cloudy, dull weather was replaced by a shining sun and a slight breeze creating a close-to-perfect temperature of sixty-seven degrees.

I laughed to myself as I made my way to English. _Sound much of a weather woman? _

Humming softly, I walked into the class, not bothering to look at who was already there. Today was a beautiful day, I was happy. No, I was more than that. I was _uber _happy. I felt great... wonderful... spectacular...

This time, I chuckled softly and swung my bag around as I sat down.

"Something funny, Bella?"

I slowly shifted my eyes upwards, already matching that perfect voice to the one person that could easily ruin my day.

"Edward." I acknowledged in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

He smirked and shrugged. "I guess we're combining first and second period English today. _Is that a problem_?"

We were repeating words that we had spoken to each other. I rolled my eyes. My mind quickly rewound to last week and, indeed, Mr. Wilkins _did _say something about combining classes to teach his lesson.

Two hours in the same room with Edward Cullen.

"Great." I voiced my sarcastic opinion aloud.

Edward smiled, gently, and leaned down to whisper in my ear. My breathing hitched and my heartbeat automatically increased. _Damn him for having this affect on me. _I mentally cursed myself.

"You have no idea how great it'll be, Bella. No idea." He said, quietly, his voice husky.

I shivered, trying to recover from his obvious innuendo and glared at him. "Do you mind? I'm busy." I made a point of opening my notebook.

Edward chuckled and walked to the side of the room. It wasn't until then that I noticed there weren't enough seats in the class for everyone.

The bell rang and I almost gagged when Lauren practically threw herself at Edward. I was slightly relieved to see that he looked horrified at her action. _No need to feel that way, Bella. He has no sort of attachment to you whatsoever. _

Mr. Wilkins walked in. "Up. Everyone, up. We're moving to the Lecture Demo Hall. More room and we're going to need it."

The people who were sitting quickly got up and the two classes followed the teacher. The Lecture Demo Hall was, as mentioned before, a big room and was mainly used for big presentations, meetings, detentions, etc.

I looked for a seat in the back and was instantly disappointed to see that the whole back three rows were taken...followed by the middle rows_..._which left the front row. I grumbled to myself as I made my way to my seat, noticing that Edward, one of the impostors in the back row I was supposed to sit at, was watching me the whole time. This only caused me to blush and get paranoid.

"All right." Mr. Wilkins settled on top of the desk, observing the two classes. He did role call and then pulled out a folder. "In here are essays written in both my classes last year and college classes this year. The essays are on a famous love story written by Shakespeare." He stopped, giving his speech a little suspense. "_Romeo and Juliet_."

The room was filled with groans and frustrated sighs. I smiled, relieved that the topic was, at least, easy. In Phoenix, I had already worked on Romeo and Juliet; this was going to be a no brainer.

"I will read some of the play then move onto reading a few essays. There is a point to this lesson today, so, I would advise that you listen carefully. Ideas are going to be made, opinions formed, and tolerance is going to be needed seeing as I expect a discussion to be held after I am through." He gave us a stern look before getting out the school textbook, reading parts of the play to us.

Even though I had already read this play numerous times, it still fascinated me. I sat up in my seat, allowing Mr. Wilkin's voice to carry out through the room as he read one of Mercutio's verses; strong and true to every word.

"_O, then I see Queen Mab hath been with you. . . .  
She is the fairies' midwife, and she comes  
In shape no bigger than an agate stone  
On the forefinger of an alderman,  
Drawn with a team of little atomi  
__Athwart men's noses as they lie asleep_."

He stopped reading and lifted a few essays from the desk, reading them instead. I sat back and drew random lines on my notebook, absentmindedly. The first essay was a narrative, the college student expressing their views on the play as well as Shakespeare himself. The next essay was, also written by a college student, a persuasive essay: _Romeo and Juliet: A False Hope for Love_.

The title itself was enough to guarantee the writer's position behind their essay. It was good; had interesting and logical points. But, on more than one occasion did I find myself disagreeing with the writer's points. My own view of love was disoriented. How was I really able to define love without actually knowing the emotion to its fullest extent?

"And so," Mr. Wilkins lowered the paper he was reading off of and looked at the class, sitting on his desk. "What makes Romeo and Juliet so unique? Why is their story known as one of the most, if not _the_, romantic stories?"

I looked up from my notebook I was doodling on to watch the class. No one had their hands raised. Half looked as if they were asleep.

"Ok." Mr. Wilkins chuckled. "How about starting off with an easier question. Man, wake up people!" He yelled, playfully, causing some students to jump, some to smirk. "Why do you think Shakespeare wrote _Romeo and Juliet_?"

"Who cares." Mike said. "They're not even real people ."

"Ok. Well, at least we're starting somewhere." Mr. Wilkins looked slightly relieved, slowly building confidence in the classes again. "Why don't you care, Mr. Newton? Does _Romeo and Juliet _not interest you?"

Mike raised his eyebrows. "Do you want me to answer that honestly?"

The class laughed. My lips twitched as I watched the situation slowly start to unfold into a heated discussion on Shakespeare. The class probably didn't realize it yet, but that's the direction they were headed in.

"Hmmm. All right. Yes, Miss Malroy?."

"I think the stories' kind of sick." Lauren's nasally voice said somewhere behind me. "I mean, Juliet faked her death to be with Romeo... She couldn't even get that right. They both ended _up _really dead. It's almost like a prank. And, seriously, who would actually waste their time to go through all this trouble? Juliet had another man waiting for her anyways, Romeo or no Romeo."

_Always the player_. I grimaced in disgust. "Then you obviously missed the whole point of the play." I didn't mean to speak aloud. In fact, that was _supposed _to stay in my head... where it _belonged_.

I shrunk down in my seat while students looked at me. I could feel Edward's eyes on my back.

"I see we have a rebel in this discussion." Mr. Wilkins' eyes gleamed with excitement. "Miss Swan," He gestured to me. "As you were saying."

"Nothing." I mumbled, feeling my face heat up.

Mr. Wilkins frowned, disappointment creasing his forehead.

"I agree with Lauren." Edward said, suddenly.

My head snapped in his direction, my body turning to face him. _I can't believe him! How on Earth could he agree with that bimbo slut?! _I guess it shouldn't have surprised me much, though, considering he ran with the same crowd as her.

"Two teenagers killing themselves for love. That's a little extreme... even for raging hormones." The class laughed, appreciatively.

Edward's eyes met mine, smirking, daring me to reach out of my comfort zone and confront him. He knew my discomfort of attention, but he also knew I loved to prove him wrong... especially about something I felt passionately about.

_I'll show him. Stupid, beautiful, idiotic, annoying, boy with no freak'n brain to match that absurdly handsome face...arrogant fool...._ "It runs a little bit more deep than that." My voice was calm despite what I was really feeling.

Again, attention was turned to me and Mr. Wilkins smiled. I hated it. "How so, Miss Swan?"

"Yes, how so?" Edward repeated, sitting up in his seat, looking directly at me.

My face was flushed but I didn't dare back down. I had a point to get across. "It's more than that. Yes, Romeo and Juliet killed themselves but it wasn't as if they did it for nothing." I took a deep breath, looking at the clock as I spoke. "They did it for the love they felt for one another. Could they have handled the situation better? Yes. But at the time, I truly believe Juliet saw that faking her death was the only way around the issue to not marry Paris. Technically, she was _already_ married to Romeo, even if by secret. Of course, it didn't go all as planned but just imagine: Your Romeo and you see the love of your life who appears to be dead. What would you do?"

Students were thoughtful for a moment and I sighed, relieved to have not stuttered at all.

"Well, I wouldn't have killed myself." Lauren huffed.

I rolled my eyes and looked at her. "What _would _you have done? Moved on to the next person living? That's low, Lauren. For such a _classy girl like you_, I would at least think you would have some dignity."

There was a round of low snickers, even Mr. Wilkins looked amused. But, all I heard was Edward's deep laugh, it seemed to coarse through my body and I shivered.

Lauren shrieked. "Shut up!"

"Now, now." Mr. Wilkins pursed his lips. "Settle down. It seems our most active participants are Lauren, Edward, and Bella."

Mike scoffed.

"Yes, I see some effort peeking through from you too, Mr. Newton." Mr. Wilkins smiled. "Now, Bella had brought up something in the point she was trying to make that I want to discuss... Juliet's decision? Was it rational? Was there another way?"

"Of course there was another way." Edward spoke.

I turned around again. "Like what?"

Mr. Wilkins cut in. "Edward, Bella, to the front of the class. I want you at separate podiums on each side of the room." He continued to speak as I grudgingly got up to stand in front on the class, leaning my elbows against the podium I was at. Edward went to the other side of the room, grinning, clearly enjoying the situation we were in now. He got wolf-whistles and some applause and he bowed. I wrinkled my nose.

"And this, class, is how a heated discussion will occur, sometimes narrowing down to a debate." I wanted to bop the teacher one for using me as his guinea pig. "Continue, Edward; answer Bella's question." Mr. Wilkins was now standing at the very back of the room, waiting for the scene he wished for to unfold before him.

Edward looked at me, that sure grin still placed on his lips. "Juliet didn't have to marry Paris–"

"She was being forced too." I cut in.

Edward continued as if he didn't hear me. This was infuriating. "There had to have been another way. Sooner or later would Romeo's and Juliet's parents see that the marriage was wrong and that they were meant for each other."

I didn't know which to be more surprised over... the fact that Edward actually read _Romeo and Juliet _or how much meaning he put into his argument. So I had made an error; he had, apparently, understood the story.

"Sooner or later. Well, why later? What's the point of realizing too late what a mistake it was to force someone into a marriage they didn't even want in the first place? Until that realization hit, the damage would have already been done! And it's not like Paris and Juliet could have just divorced! That was frowned upon back then. Completely forbidden."

"She didn't have to fake her death."

"She felt as if she had _no _choice."

"They could have ran away."

"That was the original plan."

"Romeo didn't have to kill Tybalt. Mistake after mistake. It seems as if the man had no common sense. Romeo could've avoided conflict but, instead, created it. Had he not made such an ass out of himself, perhaps things might've gone differently."

Mr. Wilkins cleared his throat at the language use but we ignored him.

"Maybe." I hated to admit it but, Edward might have had a point. "But then what kind of story would Shakespeare had written if there wasn't a little conflict every now and then?"

Classmates laughed as Edward and I stared each other down, both smirking at each other.

"You call that a little?" Edward scoffed. "Romeo killed Juliet's cousin! Her _cousin_. He gets banished, pretty much setting himself up in the process."

"He was provoked!" I gasped. "Tybalt killed Mercutio! Romeo acted out of loyalty to his friend, not hate to the enemy. If you remember, Romeo wanted peace between the Capulet's and Montague's. He flees the scene from fear and shame of his actions, thinking of Juliet the whole time."

"Had he been thinking of Juliet, I doubt he would've killed her cousin."

"Had you been thinking as Romeo was at the time, I doubt you would be acting otherwise."

"Ok, so, let' say your right about that. Then what about how he pretty much messed up his own "secret marriage." He kills himself thinking that his wife's dead. And, even though it's a trick for others, she would not even have to be pretending had he not made the decision he did. "

"That was not his fault. The messenger was obviously slow. It was a minor mishap that led to a major unfortunate event."

"But you see! That _minor _mishap wouldn't have happened had Romeo not been such a dumbass!"

"He acted out of love!"

"He acted out of stupidity."

"Juliet killed herself too. She saw her love dead and realized her mistake. She would not live her life without Romeo so she joined him in the 'afterlife.' This is about the sacrifices two people will make for love! Not about the mistakes they make in between."

"There would not have to be any sacrifices if a certain someone could've kept their testosterone level in check."

"In love, there's always sacrifices."

"Would you have made such a sacrifice?"

"I–" I stopped for a moment, thrown off by his question. "Yes, I think I would. Had I been in that situation." I had gotten so into the conversation with Edward, it was like we were in our own little bubble, and I was slightly confused when brought back to reality with a classroom full of people.

"You _think._" Edward chuckled.

"Would you?" I retorted. I didn't like the question or the position I was in being asked it.

"Edward stared at me straight in the eye. "Depends. Had I been that in love with someone, I think I would too." I scoffed. "_Had _I been that in love. But, the whole thing on how Romeo and Juliet fall in love is unrealistic too, so..."

Lauren snickered at me when she noticed my face whiten. "Unrealistic? It was love at first sight!"

Edward's eyes narrowed at me and he frowned. I squirmed under his intense gaze. "I know."

"And... do you _not _believe in love at first sight?" I was willing to say anything as long as he stopped looking at me like that.

Edward's green eyes lit up, suddenly, as if realizing something for the first time. "Had you asked me a month ago, I would have said no. But now, I think I do."

I blushed crism and a loud chorus of cat calls swept the room. I faintly heard Lauren, Jessica, and some other girls huff in annoyance. Edward's gaze pierced mine and, even if I tried, I found myself unable to look away. What did Edward mean? Dammit! He can't say something like that at a time like this?

_Was he just being his usual self and trying to charm his way to winning?_

My eyes narrowed, I stared him down. "In that case, do you realize you have just claimed yourself a hyprocrite to your own argument?"

Edward flashed me a crooked grin. "Not a hyprocrite. The point of a debate is to verify your opinions, pursuading others to agree. I suppose you're just that good, Bella."

Some girls '_awwed_,' and I frowned. What was going on? Edward was acting strange... and it was making me uneasy.

"I guess so." Mr. Wilkins finally cut in. "That was- very interesting. Truly, well done and class," He turned away from us now. "This is an example of how it's done. Edward, Bella, you may take your seats now."

I trudged my way down the small steps and sat in my seat, ignoring the curious glances I was receiving from people. We still had a half hour of class and were to write an essay on the discussion that just happened between Edward and I.

"What!?" I whispered, frantically, to myself. I finally participate, in a way I'm not used to, and, as a reward, I get to get written about?

"You may begin now. No talking." Mr. Wilkins sat at the desk at the front of the room and sipped his coffee, opening up the morning paper.

I glared defiantly at him before sighing, surrendering to the fact I had to write this essay... on myself. And Edward.

He wouldn't be so hard to write about when it came to the debate. His opinions were based off logic, though he may be somewhat biased when it came to Romeo and Juliet's relationship. His arguments were interesting. I relived the arguments in my head, remembering the way my heart beat faster the more heated the discussion became. The way Edward's eyes lit up with feeling when he defended his position... and the arrogant smirk that covered his face when he watched me get stumped.

Edward was many things; full of himself, sometimes rude, annoying... to name a few. But, one thing I was sure of was that he was dangerous. He was dangerous to my emotions, scrambling them and making me confused about how I felt.

However, he was also a gentlemen deep down. And I had seen that part of him, if only for a little while, and had found myself dazzled by him.

Me. _Dazzled by Edward_. Again.

There was just no denying these feelings anymore. I liked Edward before and, apparently, still do. I guess denial went far in my life. How could I have denied myself this? What was the point? I marveled in this new revelation and was surprised to notice that I felt cautious. Cautious because, heh, I've come to terms that I like Edward... but who's to say he'll ever like me? This feeling I have, it's going one way.

To Edward, I will always be Chubby-- eh. No. To Edward, _now_, I will always just be Bella.

That will change, though. For him, I will be something more. I will make him want me... it's only fair.

**Now, aha, I know you all are confused by the ending. What's with Bella's sudden, demanding thought? It will be explained next chapter. Don't worry, it will not be bad. lol. To just give you a little heads up, it might imply that Bella was just having a moment and the sudden urge to claim something happened. So... I know that the whole Romeo and Juliet thing was a little weird. **

**I added in and took away things in the whole discussion... I was trying to make it decent, but I don't know. Something still seems a little off. Hmm... tell me what you think. If it's not a chapter you enjoyed, I will re-write it. :)**

**Reviews declare celebration! Viva Las Vegas baby!**


	6. Bump, Set, Spike, Love!

**For the sake of the story, I am just going to go on ahead and say what I need to say. **

**Reviewers: Thank you so much! You have no idea how much your kind words and helpful suggestions brighten up my day. =)**

**You know, I always thank the reviewers but there are other people that need thanking... READERS! lol... of course that includes the reviewers but to those of you who don't review (and no, that was not a let down. lol) this is for you: THANK YOU READERS!! YOU ROCK MY SOCKS AND... ummm... OTHER THINGS!! =D**

**I finally saw Twilight! I was in Vegas Thanksgiving weekend and saw it at the Brenden Theaters. It was definitely different than how I thought it was going to be but it was good. Well, in my opinion, it was spectacular. However, I can understand the upset other fans have had with the movie. I see where they're coming from but I don't agree... does that make sense? lol. What I'm trying to say is that I LOVE IT! Rob Pattinson... Oh my... to all you Rob haters... don't diss my future hubby. Aha. Oh well... I guess the more of you that don't like him, the more likely I'll get him! =P **

**Also, to those of you who are asking me questions about me, just go on my profile. I'll try to update. Oh! I got a haircut! It's a biggie for me because well...yeah... it's my avatar pic on my profile. Heh. **

**Songs I was listening tooooo... Well... just go on playlist(dot)com and look for me: YouAreInsatiable. My playlist... the featured one really... that's the music I listened to writing this. **

**Without further ado... Enjoy....**

**-------------------------------------------------------------**

**Bella's POV**

_One way or another I'm gonna find ya  
__I'm gonna getcha, getcha, getcha  
__One way or another..._

"Ugh." I twisted around in my bed, reliving the dream– no, _nightmare_– that I just had. It was like a cheesy eighties movie gone _oh so _wrong.

Edward. Me. Lecture Demo Hall. Alone. I was in the back row, sitting and staring at the back of Edward's head. Edward was sitting in the front row, writing the essay on our debate, completely unaware of my intense gaze. There seemed to be a halo of light above his head... which was weird since there was no lights on the ceiling.

My pencil kept tapping then, all the sudden– as if the scene needed a more dramatic intake– a spotlight appears out of nowhere and focuses on me. Could this get any worse? Ha, why dears, yes it could. In this nightmare, I'm slowly rising from my seat and singing, stalking down the isle to Edward. Only, he can't hear me... it's like a dream moment within a dream.

_One way or another I'm gonna find ya  
__I'm gonna getcha, getcha, getcha  
__One way or another I'm gonna see ya  
I'm gonna meetcha meetcha meetcha meetcha_

Somehow I end up in fishnets, heels, and a skirt. I find this out when my leg goes up on a desk, my hand lying on top of Edward's head. Of course, this is when, magically, he takes notice of me.

Good God. I can definitely say I was crying of embarrassment in my sleep. Not only do I dream amazing crap, I dream myself a slut in amazing crap.

Blondie's vibrato seemed to have been passed down to me in this nightmare, and I belted out more lyrics. Moving off the desk, I step in front of Edward, pointing my fingers for him to get closer as I move towards him.

_One way or another I'm gonna find ya  
__I'm gonna getcha, getcha, getcha_

And _that's _when I woke up in a cold sweat, sitting straight up, eyes wide.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"School is taking over my life!" Alice groaned to me in History.

I chuckled and looked to the desk to smile at Angela... only to remember she wasn't there anymore. Angela had gotten a little chummy with a certain someone by the name of Ben Cheney and, because she could, she switched her classes around to be with him more.

"It'll be fine, Bella." Angela had told me as I started panicking. "You still have Alice in your class."

That calmed me down but I still missed the person I could roll my eyes with at Alice's exaggerations. The ceiling would have to do for now.

Alice was scrambling furiously through her binder to find the homework due. "I swear I did it and I _know_ I brought it." Sweat was starting to form above her right eyebrow.

I sighed and pointed to the cover of her binder. "Could it be the paper with a post-it on it saying 'Don't panic...I'm right here?'" I started laughing and shook my head. _Ah, Alice._

"Agh! Thank you, Bella!" She grabbed it and stood up, hurrying to the teacher's desk.

"I don't know what Alice would do without you." Jasper laughed in front of me.

"The same she was doing before." I blushed.

He frowned, thoughtfully. "It's kind of hard to imagine our lives before you, Bells."

"He's right." Emmett cut in.

I frowned. "Hmm." Within the short time I had been here (again), the relationship we had all developed was one to match up against the Three Musketeers... with an extension of a couple. It was-- well, bizarre.

"And Hell begins." Rosalie smiled at me, replacing the seat Angela once sat at, as class started.

Though we weren't as close as Alice and I had gotten in the short time, my relationship with Rosalie was growing and growing strong. Did I still see her as an intimidating Bitch? Eh... I saw her as a strong, independent woman who had the _ability _to be an intimidating Bitch. Kind of like super powers, I suppose.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

The day went by slowly and I sighed in defeat as I made my way to Gym.

"We're playing volleyball today, _Swan_." Lauren sneered at me as I walked in the locker room, changing clothes. "Try not to screw it up."

I ignored her, remembering the fateful day Coach split us up into teams for volleyball and who we played against. Unfortunately, somehow Lauren managed to worm her way out of the team I was in _only_ to end up on the team I was playing. I think it's a plan to hit me with the ball as much as possible. I walked back out to the gym when I was changing. Why does she hate me so much?

"Bella!"

I jumped up in the air and turned around, slowly. "What. Are. You. Doing. Here?"

Edward smiled his lopsided smile at me as I assessed him. _He doesn't have this class!_ He had on P.E. clothes and looked as if he was here to stay.

"Hello to you too." His smile widened, noticing that my cheeks had turned red from the shock.

I started walking away.

"I switched classes." Edward fell into stride with me.

I tripped over my foot and stumbled a bit. Edward held my arm to help keep be stable. I looked up at him in horror. "_What_?"

His eyes crinkled, trying to not smile. "I switched classes, Bella." He spoke slowly, as if making sure my brain could keep up with his words.

Through the surprise, annoyance peeked through. "But-- why?"

Edward shrugged and continued walking, waving to some guys across the gym. "Just because I can."

I didn't move as I stared after him. _Just because I can._ Just like Angela _just_ could. Only Angela had a reason... Edward just had a motive: to bug the crap out of me.

Well, if they could switch classes just because, then so could I. As soon as this class was over, Mrs. Cope was going to be getting a whole handful of logical reasons why I could not be in the same class with Edward Cullen. For one, well, he's Edward Cullen. He's arrogant. Probably looking to create trouble... mess with my head... embarrass students just like he does on a regular basis. Make me nervous... my heart flutter... breathing hitch....Yep. Definitely dangerous to my health.

"Alright!" Coach came out of the guy's locker room and pulled out his clip board. "Teams! Split the courts! Cullen, you're with Mike's team." Great. That's the team including me. I looked up at the ceiling, shaking my head.

Lauren smiled sweetly at Edward before turning a glare on me. Speaking of 'dangerous to my health.' I could only take so much before I lost it with the devil's child. Taking my position at the back of the court, I bent my knees, trying not to notice the firm back of Edward who was now standing in front of me. I blew strands of hair out of my face and huffed in aggravation.

Edward turned around, grinning. "Is there a problem back there, Bella?"

"Watch the ball, Edward."

Mike leaned towards me, standing next to me, and whispered. "You could help me with a problem I've been having." He winked and took his spot again.

I was too busy gaping at Mike to notice Edward glare at him.

"0-0. Service!" Lauren squeaked before jumping in the air, smiling when she knew every guy was watching her assets flop in the air, and served the ball.

It came at me and I ducked.

"Out!" Edward called when the ball hit outside the line. "Our serve. Nice, Bella."

I looked at him disbelievingly.

"Your serve." He passed the ball to me and I stared at it blankly.

Lauren rolled her eyes. "You hit it over the net. That's what a server does." She smiled coyly at Edward. "_Serves_."

Ignoring her innuendo, I stepped behind the line and tried not to pay attention to the stares of my team. I hit it, and only God knows how, it went over the net. I froze as the teams played, still in shock how I actually made it over.

"Line!" A player called from my team and handed me the ball again. "Let's go, Bella." They called, encouragingly.

I grimaced at the ball.

"Make sure you call it this time!" Lauren sneered. Someone really needed to shut her up.

My brows furrowed as I tried to remember the score.

Edward chuckled. "2-0"

"Thanks." I mumbled, then, in a louder voice, "2-0" I was about to hit it when--

"Service!" An annoyed voice called.

I dropped the ball. "Excuse me?"

Lauren rolled her eyes and clucked her tongue. "2-0. _Service_."

My tongue swept my mouth before I bounced the ball. "Sorry... _bitch_." I whispered the last part. Apparently not low enough as the team laughed. My cheeks flamed with heat.

"Is something funny?" Lauren demanded but before she got an answer, I served the ball.

I don't know what made me snap. Maybe the tone of her voice, the pointless insults... the constant flirting with Edward... who knew? "2-0. Service!" The ball hit my hand just right so that enough power was put behind it and I was positioned just right so the ball went where I wanted it too.

Lauren was too busy talking crap about me to the girl next to her she didn't notice the ball come her way.

"Ball!" One of her teammates cried but just as Lauren turned, the ball hit her right smack in the face.

"Gah!" She screeched and held her nose.

"Is there something wrong here?" Coach joined us.

"Her!" Lauren pointed to me. "She hit me with the ball on purpose!"

Edward chuckled, looking at Coach who was looking at him for confirmation. "Well-" Coach's hand scratched his head. "Unless you were paying attention, I don't see how that could've happened. Why don't you take a break, Malroy? Continue!" He yelled at us.

Edward laughed and put his arm around my shoulders. "Nice, Bella."

I stiffened under the contact and moved away from him. "Er- Thanks."

We continued playing. I missed the next serve, thankfully saving me from more attention. I got a few hits in but found my attention was on Edward more than the ball. The way my skin tingled every time we touched, the way he moved on the court... the grace of a natural athlete. I was envious. His height and powerful arms gave him the ability to serve, block, and spike easily.

His genuine sincerity made me speechless more than anything else. Edward would encourage his teammates, cheering for them... even me. And I couldn't deny the way my heart seemed to pump an extra thump when the compliments were directed at me. I'd just smile, raise an eyebrow, blush shamelessly into a different color.

When class was over, I dressed quickly and headed to my truck as quickly as possible... before I changed my mind. Mrs. Cope would have to see me another day. Right now, I think I could deal being in the same room with Edward for more than an hour at a time. I just hoped that wouldn't change because whether I liked it or not _at times_, I actually, generally, enjoyed being with Edward.

All these feelings.... I had asked Alice how she knew she was in love with Jasper. Her answer, at the time, was more confusing than ever.

"I just knew." That was her frustrating answer and I didn't think to put more thought into it. Especially since it resulted in questions like, "Why, Bella? Are you in love? Who!?" So much for just asking a question.

But... _How_ did you _just know_?

"When you do fall in love, Bella, you just know. There's no other feeling like it." That was the last thing Alice ever said concerning the topic.

Now, as I sat in my truck, driving around town (I didn't want to go home, I had to think), I thought of every feeling I remember having. Heh, corny as it sounds, I don't really _remember_ feeling before Edward. Sure there were the simple emotions but none came on as strong as when I was with him.

I stepped on the brakes at the stoplight, ignoring honks from behind me when the light changed. Holy crap.

Frozen to the core, I marveled in a new revelation.

I was in love with Edward Cullen.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Separate thought Bella has when discovering she's in love: _Dammit_.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**How's that for a little dramatic ending? lol. Again, I am so sorry for such the long wait. Please forgive me... but, as said before, I really did have important things going on. Maybe I'll explain later. **

**Hope you enjoyed it! **

**I know I don't really deserve any reviews but they are always welcome... heehee**


	7. One more word, Newton

**Hey! So... after reading the wonderful reviews, I am pleased to present another chapter. Don't worry, I'm already writing the next one so it should be up shortly. Also, so sorry for the typos in my previous chapters... I'll fix them when I get time. **

**To my New Zealand reviewers: My dad's from there! lol. He's from Aukland. SO...if you know any PoChing's, tell me. We be family, holmes. Aha. Ok, I tried to be gangster...and failed. :D**

**piratehannlore: I find it amusing that your realization was similar to Bella's. Makes me smile that at least someone relates. :)**

**To ALL my readers/Reviewers: You people seriously make my day. I send you a million kisses and one shirt Edward wore. Heh. Not Edward...he's mine. :P**

**SO... **

**.... Enjoy....**

**Edward's** **POV**

I had changed my schedule around to match with Bella's. Match up enough so I could keep an eye out on her but not enough to make myself too obvious. When Emmett and Jasper asked about it, I simply said, "School's boring. Might as well mix it up a little." They both nodded and when they thought I wasn't looking, grinned knowingly at each other.

I guess I wasn't that subtle.

Watching Bella in P.E. was like nothing I've seen before. She was hilarious. The determined pout on her lips, the little glare in her eyes meant for Lauren... it was, weirdly, a turn on. Even when her arms went flailing, trying to stop the ball from getting to close to her or when she would duck and then turn towards the team, eyes wide, her cheeks flushed from excitement, every move from her was arousing. And yet, I couldn't find it in myself to want to just _take_ her. Not that she'd let me but still...

That is what I had done with all the other girls. See them, want them, get them, sex them. Almost like a routine, as piggish as it sounds, a routine that guaranteed pleasure. But Bella wasn't like the other girls. She was something more. And Bella deserved something better. Not to be fucked, but to be loved. To be made love to.

_Whoa_. My head swam as I thought, suiting up for practice. _No need to be showing the more feminine side to your manly thoughts_. The annoying voice nagged in my mind. _Don't go exposing your vagina in public_.

I left Bella in the corner of my mind when practice started. I needed to focus and one little thought of her was sure to get me tackled.

"What's up, man?" Emmett slapped me on the back after we ran laps. "You seem distracted."

Damn. And I'd thought I'd been doing so well. "Nothing. Just thinking 'bout the game against La Push comin' up." It was a poor excuse in my ears but, apparently, it was good enough for Emmett as he _whooped_ and started singing 'We will rock you,' the rest of the team joining him. Coach rolled his eyes but didn't object, just kept coaching and yelling at us to hurry our asses up.

Practice was going well until I heard the offensive line talking as we were getting drinks.

"Did you see her in gym, today? The way her ass looked in those shorts?" Newton groaned.

I thought Lauren was, yet once again, the topic of the day so I just rolled my eyes. The girl had no shame. I didn't used to mind. Her lack of caring got us in the back of my Volvo more times than I could count. Her boyfriend? Some other clueless mofo on the team who was screwing girls behind her back.

James laughed. "Nah, dude. I was too busy looking at her shirt pulling across her rack. Swan's got some--" James held his hands out in front of him as he pretended to squeeze. Some other players laughed appreciatively.

My water bottle was halfway to my mouth when I automatically froze.

I turned, ready to pumble James and Mike when I felt hands pulling me back. "Take it out on the field." Jasper hissed, urgently.

I took a deep breath and glared defiantly at Mike and James, them still unaware of what was happening. I turned and nodded curtly at Jasper who I noticed wasn't looking at me but at them, his eyes black with anger. He seemed just as pissed as I was. Emmett was cracking his knuckles, his biceps bulging threateningly.

I was slightly soothed by their reactions and walked to the center of the field. "Break's _over_!"

_Who the Hell do they think they were?!_ I internally fumed. Talking about Bella like she was just another screw waiting to happen.

_Were you so different? _

I shook my head, not in the mood for my own mind's reverse psychology. Ha. I'm like a freak'n lunatic in my head. But, the other little sensible, nagging voice in mind was right. I used to be just like that. Talking about girls like they were around to serve their assets to me. I was a disgusting pig. But not Bella. She is different. She is shaping me into someone new and she doesn't even know it. Because of her and wanting to impress her, the true gentleman my mother raised was slowly making a reappearance. Bella had me wrapped around her finger and she didn't even _freaking_ know it.

I stood a few feet away from Daniels, calling, and waiting for the right moment for him to hike. He hiked the ball into my waiting hands and I ran back a bit, watching as my receivers ran, waiting for me to throw. Emmett and more defensive lineman were blocking the opposing players from getting to me. I was supposed to go by the play that was decided but watching Mike right there, just a few yards away...

I hitched my arm behind my head, indicating I was going to throw far, and Mike turned around. My wrist snapped forward and I threw the ball-- directly at Mike. The ball spiraled directly to his neck, below his helmet, above the shoulder padding. It was perfect- and very obviously directed.

The ball fell to the ground as Mike went down. Coach blew the whistle and a time-out. "Cullen! Take a breather!" He glared at me as I made my way to the benches.

"What the Hell was that, Cullen!?" Mike got up, grabbing his neck.

"You weren't paying attention, obviously." The victory dance I was doing in my head was slowly being clouded by annoyance.

"You didn't follow the fucking play!"

Before I could release some more anger, Coach cut in. "Shut up, Newton! And stop acting like a pansy. Your neck is going to be fine! Get back on scrimmage!" He turned to me after putting in our second hand QB. "Cullen, I don't know what just happened but you need to get it together. As amusing as that was, we cannot afford to hand out free touchdowns to La Push this week. Head in the game."

I nodded, mumbling a quick sorry. Though, when Coach turned around, I could've sworn I heard him chuckle at Newton.

It was now that I realized nobody was ever going to be saying shit about Bella without having to deal with the consequences from me. I would stand up for her, defend her.

_I freaking love that woman_.

Again, my water bottle was halfway to my mouth before I froze, repeating the words in my head before pausing a moment. I slumped back on the bench, my shoulders sagging, brows furrowed.

_I love Bella. I am_ in _love with Bella...._

_....Shit_.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bella's POV**

Seeing Edward in school the next day was terrifying. I had approached my feelings for him with confusion and acceptance... now to just learn how to deal with them... around him.

It seemed as if the whole world had changed ever since I realized I love him. I giggled, repeating the words in my head.

_I love Edward. I love you, Edward. Edward, I love you_. I felt like a little girl who was having her very first crush. But, truth be told, he _had_ been my very first crush. And now, he was again.

The school felt homier, the halls looked brighter, people seemed nicer. It was as if this whole new revelation was the answer to everything. Everytime I passed him in the halls, I would look at him, feeling the tingles long after he passed. I would be too caught up in the new sensations to notice him stop and turn around, watching me as I made my way to my next class.

It looked like he was now in my English and P.E. class too, never switching from Biology. Biology was interesting. Sitting so close to him, my whole body tingling the entire time. Every move he made it seemed my body followed, tugging me to revolve my moves around his. I would sneak glances at him from the corner of my eyes when we were watching Bio videos only to see him doing the same which result in me blushing furiously as he shifted uncomfortably.

Everything about him seemed to be enhanced. His hair and the strands that would get in his eyes. Edward would shake his head until they were out of his sight. It was cute. His smell. Oh God, his smell. It was-- not even describable. It was just something very welcoming... and very tasty.

P.E. was going to put me in my grave. My attention on Edward only heightened my chances of getting hit with objects and made me more clumsier than ever. We were doing basketball and I was dodging balls like crazy, all while trying to keep Edward in my line of sight. I couldn't see him at one time, looking everywhere when all the sudden I could only see a ball being thrown at my head.

Before I could flinch back, a hand saved my head from a throbbing pain, grabbing the ball away. Edward looked down at me, concern lacing his features. "Are you ok?"

My heart sped up and I nodded, incoherent with words at the moment. He nodded and gave me his sexy, crooked smile, heading back to his friends before giving the ball back to its owner.

"Watch where you're throwing, Lauren. "

Ugh, I should have known.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"You ready for the game tomorrow?" Alice was jumping up and down in the parking lot.

Edward had got in his car and sped off, but not before shooting a glance our way. It made me curious and giddy all at once. Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, and I were all hanging around our cars in the school parking lot, making plans for the weekend... and apparently tomorrow...

"Tomorrow?" I didn't understand why Alice was so enthused. She didn't hate sports but she did show clear distaste in their uniform department... Except when the football pants were on Jasper. Those, according to her, were ok.

"Yeah. You and Rosalie are going to be coming over to my house to get ready. I called Angela but she said she already had plans with Ben..." A small smile crossed her lips as she thought of our other friends.

I wasn't paying much attention. "But, why do we have to get ready? It's a football game."

Alice looked at me in disbelief while Rosalie tried to save me from a lecture.

"Alice likes to always look... presentable for every event." Rosalie rolled her eyes at Alice, causing me to chuckle.

Jasper's eyes flashed and his arm went around her, protectively. "Sometimes, she can be a bit naive to the ways a guy's mind works when she's wearing mini skirts."

Alice giggled and reached up on her toes to peck Jasper's lips. "You know I only have eyes for." She sang as Jasper rolled his eyes.

Rosalie wore a wistful smile on her face as she stared at her brother then glared at Emmett. "Nice to know someone's boyfriend cares about their safety of the disgusting animals Forks produced."

Emmett's eyes widened, innocently. "Aw, babe, you know I care. And they know to not mess with me 'cuz I'll mess up that shit. Anything for my girl."

I think even my eyes watered a bit at Emmett's interesting way of being romantic with his words. Rosalie grinned at him and leaned up to whisper something in his ear. Emmett smiled back and kissed her cheek, lovingly. The gesture was simple and sweet... even though I'm positive Roslaie's words were anything but pure.

I thought back to the game and started sputtering as I realized something. "Short skirts?! Alice, it's a football game for God's sake!" I crossed my arms and shook my head, defiantly. "No, I'm wearing my jeans and T-Shirt. You can't make me convert."

Rosalie and Alice shared a look and started to get in their vehicles, leaving me pouting.

"Don't worry, Bella. You'll be hot." Rosalie snickered as Emmett shut her door.

"Yeah." Alice agreed. "Our way."

"My way!" I stomped my foot, sending Emmett in a fit of laughter and he rolled down the window, driving to one side of me. Jasper did the same, so Alice's window was on the other side of me.

"I'm not going to be a slut." I huffed, feeling slightly awkward as I stood in the middle of two cars.

Alice gasped and placed her hand over her heart. "Bella! Is that what you think of me?" She feigned hurt.

I looked down and blushed. "Of Lauren." I mumbled. Of course I had to mention the one person I felt was one of the most major threats to Edward's and I.... non-existent relationship. I frowned.

Everyone took my frown the wrong way and started comforting me at once.

"You're so much better than her, Bella!" Alice yelled.

"You're more than she'll ever be." Jasper assured me when Alice elbowed him.

"She's half of what you are." Emmett grinned.

"I just said that, retard." Jasper rolled his eyes at Emmett from one side of me.

"No, you said, "you're more than she'll ever be."

"Same thing."

"Nevermind, guys." I laughed. "So, game? What time?"

"After school. You can follow us to my house." Alice said, a glint in her eyes.

"Ok."

"Where we going?" Emmett called to Jasper.

"I don't know. You wanna come, Bella?"

I shook my head. "Nah, thanks. I think I'm going to do some homework."

"We'll see you later, Bella." Rosalie smiled.

"Bye, Bella!" They all chorused back to me.

"So, my house?" Jasper asked Emmett.

"Mine."

They stared each other down before, "Rock, paper, scissors!" was yelled from the both of them, like a war cry which was hilarious since there were two big guys playing and trying to smack their hands from their cars... which were a good couple feet from each other.

I chuckled and rolled my eyes, waving, and started walking from between the two cars.

It didn't hit me 'till I got home that I would be going to the Cullen's tomorrow. I was going to be in the same house where Edward lived. The thought sent my heart beating in a frenzy.

**Next chapter is the football game. It will be full of smexilicious sexy, smiles, crying (though from who, I won't tell. Heehee.) and whatever emotion that shows up. :D**

**What did you think?**


	8. I'm not in the mood for your crap

**Bow-chicka-wow-wow. Chicka-wow-wow...yeah, baby...**

**Heh. Ok, I am just so "AGHAGHAGHAGHA!" You people make me scream in joy and in utter amazement. We have passed the 100 mark and I have you to thank. **

**First of all...**

**VaderandPadmeLover4Eva****, ****teamedwardc101**** , ****anne kingsmill****, ****World of Peace****, ****poetrybabe313****, ****iloveevertyhingtwilight**** , ****Malaysianwriter1995****LittleBells****, ****deviLISH-innocence****, jaspersgal1861: Thank you soooo much! sniffs... y'all trying to make me cry. Ha! It won't work! :P**

**Otaku Samurai: Yes I am having fun with this. You think my fics make people horny. Shucks... lol. **

**e. jameson: I agree with you, actually. I reread this and in a way, I feel as if it may have been to soon in a realists eyes. But, I'm going to go as if this was love at first sight. I am so honored to have a mom reading my fic. lol. Don't ask me why, probably because I know my own mother wouldn't read what kinds of things her daughter writes... lol. I'm adopting you as my Fanfiction mother. Hah! God help you :P**

**Detzer! You made me giddy! I applaud you for doing so and for having the ability to make me jump, sneeze, and laugh all at once. **

**102655: Is that like an area code or something? lol. I found your review amusing. And looky! I did as you commanded. Haha. :D**

**xxXAliceInWonderlandXxx****: You're making me blush. I cannot tell you how much what you said meant to me. MUAH!**

**tw-i-see-light: Hey back. :)**

**ThankYouForTheVenom08****: I agree, the band does rock. lol. Their song is the inspiration for the whole story. :D Thank you so much for the compliment!**

**mamato: mamato...that is just so cool. lol. I love the name. mamato. May I ask the significance of it? mamato, mamato, mamato. Aha! I love it! Ok, I'm done now. :P**

**Thank you so much people...again! **

**Enjoy!**

**Bella's** **POV**

_Beep_

"Ugn..." _Not again. I don't wanna get up_.

_Beep. Beep_.

I grabbed for the cord, deciding on trying to yank it out of the wall. It wouldn't budge.

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

This is the damn alarm clock from Hell, I swear. One more beep-

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep_.

"Gah!" I shot up from bed and banged on my alarm clock, searching for the off button. I couldn't find it so I went for the cord. I yanked it out and sighed in relief at the moment of silence. Unfortunately, that's all I got as the clock started running on batteries. I screamed, horrified for a moment, cringing back in my bed, staring at the evil thing working on freaking Durecells. I pictured the little pink crack bunny slamming on his drum with his cool glasses and wanted to strangle him.

The sight, I was sure, was amusing but I was pissed and not in the mood to get up yet. I searched for the opening to the batteries and noticed it was one of those that required a screwdriver and screws. "Heh. You wanna screw?" I was still on a sleep high and in need for something that consisted of caffeine. "Screw YOU!" I was screaming at my alarm. Great.

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep_. The _beeps _were ongoing and consistent... infuriating.

I picked up the alarm clock in my arms, still sitting up in bed. "Die. Die. Die!" Finally, after a few minutes of enhanced, colorful vocabulary, and a few more beeps, I eyed the off _switch_. Heh. Not a button but a _switch_. I glared at it for a second before happily switching the damned thing off.

I still had an hour and a half before school started so I lay back in bed, throwing my comforter on me and trying to get some more sleep. That was until I realized what period I had first: English. English with Edward.

"Gah!" I jumped out of bed and ran for the bathroom. _Stupid Edward and goddamn alarms._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I arrived with twenty minutes to spare. The teacher wasn't in the classroom when I entered and I sighed. Grabbing my back row seat, I fished out my English essay.

"Well, if it isn't little Miss Goody-Two-Shoes." Lauren seconds after me. If I didn't know any better, it was almost as if she followed me in. So what if she had this class too? It was still creepy.

"Lauren." I acknowledged, grudgingly, still staring down at my work.

I felt her eyes on me as she walked my way. I saw her blood red pedicure and sighed before meeting her eyes. "Yes?"

She smirked. "We need to talk."

"Are we not doing so at the moment?"

Lauren glared. "Don't be such a smartass, this is serious." I mentally counted the number of timed her head bobbed when she said that. "You need to back off."

Her words threw me off for a moment and my brows furrowed as I tried to understand what she was talking about.

Lauren scoffed. "God, and they call you smart." She flipped her hair. "Edward, Bella." She broke my name up into syllables. "You need to back off. He is mine. So keep your slut-self _to_ yourself. I'm sure _someone_ will notice and have you."

Her words stung but I was so not in the mood. I replaced Lauren's head for the alarm clock and replayed what happened this morning, smiling when I got to the _off_ switch part.

Lauren's satisfied smile fell when she noticed my own. "What the Hell are you smiling about?"

"Lauren," I chuckled. "I am not in the mood for your crap today. I don't know what you're talking about but whoever Edward wants to associate with is not a problem of mine. If you feel that I am a threat to your... _relationship_ with Edward, then tell him to stop hanging around _me_." Ok, so the last part was kind of a lie but it made my speech a little bit badass. I sat back in my seat, a satisfied smile on my lips now.

Lauren gasped, outraged. "You-"

"Ah!" Mr. Wilkins walked into the classroom. "Students in class five minutes before the class even starts. Impressive." He smiled and sat at his desk.

Lauren leaned down, her cleavage spilling over her low-cut top. "This is so not over." She hissed.

"Oh!" I whispered, mocking her frustration. "It so is!"

She huffed and gave me another glare before heading to her seat. Students started filling in after her and I was pleased to see Edward as one of the first. I frowned a little when I noticed his expression... it was troubled. He would glance at Lauren every now and then, making me frown, then smile when he would cringe from her obvious attempts at flirting.

While we were doing in-class assignments, Lauren was twirling her pencil in between her fingers, suggesting sexual offers with her movements. Nearly all the guys sitting by her were panting, staring at her like she was a freaking God. Edward was still cringing, trying to be polite when he smiled at her but not pulling it off.

A little chuckle escaped my lips, causing Edward to turn back and look at me. A wide smile broke on his face and I was momentarily shocked at the sight. It was one of the most sincerest smiles I had ever witnessed from him... it made my fingers twitch, just wanting to hold his face. I smiled back at him and our eyes held. His green eyes, if possible, turned brighter and his wide smile broke off into his sexy, crooked smirk.

My heart was thumping overtime and I tried to hold his gaze but failed. I quickly looked down at my assignment, my cheeks flushed, my whole body burning with anticipation. He made me hot in ways I never dreamed... and that was just by staring at his eyes. I wonder what full-on body contact would do to me. My eyes glazed over as I thought....

Edward and I in the library, the stacks in the back. Not too hidden, not too public... just right. There was something thrilling about showing affection in such a way out in the open. It was a dangerous feeling, a free feeling. Anyways, back to my smut action...

He would push me up against the shelves, his hand traveling up my leg, over my thighs, curve my hip-bone, trailing higher up my shirt. He would pull my mouth to his, his other hand cradling my head, using gentle force, pulling me tighter to him. Edward's tongue would separate my lips, licking my top lip before sucking on the bottom.

I could feel the heat pooling between my legs as I stared off into space in class, just... thinking.

Edward's hand cupping my breast would fall to my bottom, grabbing... helping me as I hitched my legs around his waist. He would groan into my mouth as I took his tongue, sucking on it gently. Very slowly would my hips begin to move, resulting in another groan from him. Our breathing would hitch, his hips moving into me. My head thrown back, one hand gripping a shelf above me as he continued to thrust into me.

His lips by my ear, his head into my shoulder, whispering sweet nothings combined with... dirty nothings, I suppose is what you'd call it. The only complaint being our clothes in the way. Our moans would only make each other more excited, our movements quickened, bodies shaking as we got closer to-

"Ok!" My eyes flew open (I don't remember closing them) and I jumped up in shock... and disappointment... hearing Mr. Wilkins. "Be sure you turn this in tomorrow! No exceptions unless your dying!" The bell rang halfway through his speech and I quickly got up, gathering my things, and rushed out of the classroom.

Out into the open where fresh, cool air was available. God only knew how much I needed it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The school hours passed much too quickly in my opinion. The sooner school was finished, the sooner I was in for being used as a mannequin. I sighed in defeat as I made my way to the parking lot, not surprised when I saw Rosalie and Alice waiting for me.

Emmett and Jasper were with the team, prepping themselves for the game.

"So..." Alice took hold of my arm, skipping us back to Rosalie and my truck. "We'll lead the way, you follow." She left me to get in my truck and cocked up an eyebrow at my scared face. "Don't worry, Bella. We know you have boundaries and we would _never_ think to even come _close_ to crossing them." She smiled sweetly at me... a smile I automatically distrusted.

**Two hours, forty five minutes, and twenty two seconds later...**

"You're pushing my boundaries! No, scratch that, you did that an hour ago! You are _crossing _my boundaries!" I was screaming in the chair in Alice's bathroom as Rosalie did my hair, Alice forcing my face in her hands. "You are crossing my goddamn boundaries!"

I was being tortured by two psychotic girly-girls and no one was here to hear my plea!

"Oh, stop being such a drama queen." Alice breathed in my face. I felt her stabbing at my eyelids.

"What the Hell are you doing to my eyes? Tattooing them?! Cut it out!"

Rosalie laughed and I frowned. "Don't think you're getting out of this, missy! My hair is going to be fried and..." My lips puckered into a smirk as I thought of a way for them to stop this madness. "Ruined." _Ha. Now they'll see that how my hair looks "matters" and they'll take pity on me..._

"Oh!" Alice crooned, squeezing my cheeks between her fingers. "You do care about your hair! There's hope in you after all!"

My smirk turned upside down again and I huffed, waiting for them to finish their punishment on me.

**Thirty minutes and 17 seconds later...**

"Wa-la! You are complete!" Rosalie swirled me in the chair, making me slightly dizzy, and took the goggles off my face.

Yes, goggles. When Alice was finished with my makeup, she didn't want me looking at myself so I needed cover. The original plan was a bandanna but after a hissy fit on how that would ruin the "very little" makeup I had on, Rosalie and her decided that goggles with duck tape over the lens was ok.

I squinted at the mirror for a second, adjusting to the sudden brightness and my jaw dropped.

"Ahahaha!" Alice clapped, giggling.

The first think I noticed was probably one of the most biggest changes about me: my hair. It was... it-- it had a style. My auburn hair was cut- still long but had more definition- layered and healthy. It felt nice, still natural but smooth. The second thing I noticed was my face. I was amazed. There was very minimal change, just as Alice had promised me. Brown eyeliner was applied and a light golden-brown eyeshadow with grey, giving my eyes a 'smokey' appeal. The natural brown in my eyes seemed lighter and stood out. _Wow_.

I... "Like it." I breathed out.

This time both Alice and Rosalie jumped up and down, giddy. I was thrown off. Very rarely did Rosalie lose composure over something. I almost felt smug that I was apart of the reason this time.

"I knew you would." Alice laughed. "And look, no blush! Your natural blush is much more pretty anyways."

As if on cue, my cheeks flushed and I looked down. Again, I was surprised. Looking down, I noticed my outfit for the first time. Sometime throughout those _long_ hours I remembered being pulled away and stripped. Now I was wearing jeans, slightly more fitting than my own, and a... T-Shirt. A school spirited T-Shirt.

I looked up at Alice and Rosalie, wondering if this was a joke they were playing on me. Rosalie grinned at me. "It took a lot of convincing, but, I managed to get Alice to cut you a break seeing as this is your first time to be in her styling wrath." I grinned, hugely, and got up, throwing my arms around her in a hug.

Rosalie stiffened for a moment, surprised before hugging me back.

"Hey!" I heard Alice and could just imagine her pouting. "What about me?"

I laughed and turned around, giving Alice a big hug too. "Thank you, guys. I was prepared to yell at you over this-"

Alice scoffed, remembering my complaints through the process but I ignored her.

"But, I must say, I am impressed and actually... am really warming up to this." I held up a few strands of my hair to prove it. "But-" I continued, noticing Alice's mouth beginning to open. "Don't think you can be holding me hostage often! I am a human being who does not deserve to be treated like a hostage-"

Alice rolled her eyes at Rosalie. "Whatever, Bella. Your Welcome. Now, go wait as Rose and I get ready."

I smiled at them, appreciatively, before making my way downstairs. The Cullen's house was enormous. A big whopping three stories enormous. Unfortunately, I couldn't see Edward's room as I passed considering it was on the third floor and Alice's was only on the second...

Damn. And I had really been looking forward to that. Just a little peak. Could've given me more time to 'think' of things to happen in the confining space. Remembering my library fantasy made my stomach twist in anticipation.

I made my way down the stairs to wait in the kitchen, refusing to 'think' as I did so.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Edward's POV**

There was a half hour before the game started and I was ready. The team and I were huddled in the locker room, Coach giving us his speech. We were playing La Push and the team was radiating nervous excitement.

We broke the banner that was made for us as we ran out to the field. It was a nice night, the moon full and gleaming over us. It was forty seven degrees in Forks, I could see my breath being released in short puffs.

"I'm pumped, man." Emmett was hopping on his feet, pumping his fists like a wrestler.

Jasper slapped me on the back. "La Push. You think we can take 'em?"

"Hell yeah!" I slapped his helmet and pointed to my sister who was now waving at him frantically from the stands. "Better go before you get in trouble."

He grinned before taking off in her direction.

"You seen Bella?" Emmett stood beside me, watching as Alice threw her arms around Jasper.

I looked at him, surprised. "Um, no. Should I have?" My head whipped in the direction of the stands and I looked for her. "Is she here?"

Emmett chuckled. "Why so interested?"

I stopped my frantic searching and calmed myself before answering. "Doesn't matter. You know, just wanted to know since you brought it up an' all."

Again, Emmett chuckled. "True. I just wondered if you've seen her. Rose called and said she gave Bella a little makeover at your house and-"

"My house?" I cut in, my brows disappearing beneath my hair. _Bella was in my house? Her body had been in my house? And I wasn't there? Where the Hell's the justice in that?!_ I fixed my expression to seem more uninterested. "Oh."

"Yeah, oh. Apparently Bella looks good."

"Bella's always looked good." I snapped and instantly regretted it when Emmett snickered.

"I know, man. You know that's not what I meant. But whatever they did to her even got Rose to shut up and admire." Emmett laughed, picturing a baffled Rosalie.

I joined him, curious now. I hope they hadn't done anything drastic to Bella. She was beautiful the way she was. Knowing Alice, I know that she would have nothing but enhanced natural perfection. The thought soothed me.

"Come on." Emmett pushed my shoulder. "Your sister's calling us."

I turned around an sure enough, Alice was waving her arms up and down at us to join her. We caught up to Jasper.

"Hello, boys." Rosalie called, carrying water bottles, as she passed people to get to where we were.

I barely heard her. I was too busy staring at the beautiful creature walking behind her. Bella looked, if possible, even more beautiful. Her hair was shining under the moon, her cheeks and nose flushed from the cold. Her lips were puckered slightly, concentrating on not tripping as she carried some food and a water bottle. She was wearing my Letterman's jacket from a couple years ago.

I looked at Alice and then at my jacket, back to Alice and she smiled. "I thought Bella'd get cold and since she didn't have anything warm with her..."

_Hmm,_ I thought. _Then why not wear one of your things, Alice?_ But I wasn't going to complain. Seeing Bella in my jacket was the beginning to seeing her in my clothes... and it was hot as Hell.

When Bella finally looked up, her eyes widened as she came face to face with me. "Edward." She gasped.

I reveled in the way she said my name, drowning myself in her voice for a moment.

"Bella." I grinned at her. I was pleased to see her blush darken. Though, this time, I'm pretty sure it wasn't just from the cold.

Bella looked down, shyly, and shuffled to the bench to put down the food then back to me. Well, us. But, I like how that sounded. _Bella came back to_ me.

"Here you go." She said, a small smile on her face. Bella gave Emmett, Jasper, and I water bottles. "I know the water boy can be a little slow sometimes so..."

"Thanks, Bella!" Emmett laughed, boisterously, picking her up in a bear hug.

"Oomph!" She squeaked and I laughed. She was beautiful, sexy, and cute all at once.

"Let's go, guys!" Jasper called, stepping away from Alice. "We got to get going." He kissed Alice on the cheek. "For good luck." He whispered and Alice smiled.

"Good luck." She pecked his lips.

"Aw, babe!" Emmett groaned, playfully, as Rosalie pushed him away, rubbing her cheek. He gave her his 'puppy dog' look and bent his head to her level. "For luck." He copied Jasper, trying to get some lovin'.

Rosalie scrunched up her nose before finally giving in, a laugh escaping her lips as Emmett picked her up and swung her in a circle, kissing her.

Technically, as things were to go, it was my turn. But, Bella and I had no type of relationship established between us and as far as I knew, Bella still hated my guts. But her reactions to me are anything but hate... most the time. _And I've been trying really hard to show her I've changed..._

I shifted, uncomfortably, looked down at my feet and then back up again. "Well," I rubbed the back of my head. "I guess I gotta go."

Bella also shifted and looked up at me from under her eyelashes. _Holy shit, she's going to kill me_. I tried to keep myself on track, better to not be pitching a tent in these pants; it would not be the most comfortable.

"Yeah..." Her voice trailed off and I was disappointed to see that was the end of our conversation. I smiled at her, a little forced, and turned around to follow the guys.

I walked a couple feet away before- "Edward!"

I quickly turned around to the sound of Bella's voice.

"Good luck." She called, her lips forming into a smile.

My own wide smile broke through as I looked at her. I nodded and turned back around, jogging to my team who was waiting for me.

I hadn't gotten a hug or a kiss from Bella like my friends had from their girlfriends, but, I had gotten something just as good. I got acknowledgement from the most beautiful woman on the planet.

I was doing just fine.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The game was close. We had ten minutes left. Forks: 36 La Push: 29 The team was in for a surprise when we found out La Push had a new quarterback. His name was Jacob Black and he was good. In fact, in my moment of truthful modesty, his talent was good enough to rival with mine... not enough to beat mine but to rival against...

It was Fork's ball and the seconds were ticking down.

"HIKE!"

The ball flew into my hands and I ducked a little as I faked a hand-off to Jones, my hands tightening on the ball in my grip. As planned, the opposing team players went after Jones as he raced down the field, empty handed.

I ran on the opposite side of the field, running, running running. Jasper and Emmett were blocking me, covering me as I cupped the ball safely under my arm. I could hear the crowd cheering, screaming my name, and I felt a thrill run down my spine. This- this feeling of being invincible- this is the feeling I lived for.

That was until- "Argh!"

I was thrown to the ground by three La Push guys.

I heard a whistle blow... and never stop. My head was pounding and I shook it as Emmett and Jasper helped me up.

"You ok, dude?" Jasper clapped my shoulder as I continued my head shaking.

"Yeah, man." And I was now. Staring down the other team players and glaring.

La Push glared back, one of them grabbing their crotch. "Tu mama, holmes."

Emmett snickered. "I love it when it's the skinny, white boys trying to act Mexican."

I laughed to as I noticed other players from their team looking at the guy like he was an idiot.

We did the next play, four minutes left of the game. I repeated the play. I needed to make this touchdown, to get past this. It was probably unnecessary, but if I made this touchdown, the internal competition I was having with Jacob would cease.

Again, I ran. I pushed passed people, running like my life depended on it. Again, the crowd was cheering. Agin, I felt that thrill. And this time, I made it through. I through the ball down on the ground as I made the touchdown, feeling the trembles of the crowd's screams.

Emmett did my victory dance for me. I was never one to brag about my scores(no pun intended). I had scored a touchdown before, no need to celebrate like this was my first. Besides, it gave people something to laugh about, watching Emmett make an ass out of himself.

The teams got in lines, muttering 'good game' as we passed, taking off our helmets in the process. When Jacob got to me, he stopped.

"Nice game." His voice was cold but his eyes sincere.

I decided to give him a break. "Yeah. Thanks."

He nodded. "Next game."

I laughed. "Yeah, right."

His lips twitched and he punched my shoulder, playfully, and then got serious again. "We'll be ready. You better prepare yourselves."

I was still grinning, nothing able to get me off the winning high. "You as well." We parted with a small nod and I jogged to join the rest of the team.

Together, we raised the bucket full of ice and dumped it over Coach's head.

We were distracted when a woman ran down from the bleachers and started scolding us. "It's cold out here, boys!" Ah, it was Mrs. 'Coach'. "He'll catch a cold."

We all tried to hold in our snickers as Coach grimaced away from his wife's hands, his eyes narrowing at his team, daring us to say something.

Emmett and Jasper broke away, running to Alice and Rosalie. I put down my water bottle and was making my way to the group when a pair of hands stopped me. "Eddie!" Lauren threw her arms around me.

I flinched back, surprised, "Lauren." My eyes moved past her, trying to look for Bella.

Lauren grabbed my face in her hands, forcing me to look at nothing but her face. "Good job, Eddie. We should go and..." Her other hand lie flat on my chest, her fingers thumping against me. She smiled, wickedly. "Celebrate."

I nodded, not really paying attention to what she was saying as my eyes strayed back to look for Bella. I saw Alice and her eyes were wide with fear as she looked back at me. _No_ she shook her head. I shrugged, helpless. Alice looked like she was going to come over here and give Lauren a piece of her mind but then Lauren pulled my face tighter in her hands, forcing me look at her again.

"Edward..." She pouted.

I internally groaned in annoyance. _At least she got my name right this time_. I was about to shove her off but then I felt lips on my own. Wet, glossy lips. I broke away.

"What the Hell, Lauren?!" I yelled, rubbing the moisture off my lips.

"What, Eddie-"

"My name is Edward, Lauren. Get it right. You have a boyfriend, dammit!"

Lauren's eyes flashed, dangerously, and she moved closer to me. "That never stopped us before." She whispered, nipping my ear.

I pushed her away. "No."

She turned around and started skipping back to the bleachers. "I'll see you later, _Edward_."

I stood in my spot for a couple minutes, absorbing the loud noise of the crowd, trying to clear my head before I made my way to my friends.

Alice looked at me, worriedly. "Are you ok?"

I sighed. "Yeah."

Alice sighed, too. "Good." Then she lifted up her bag and started whacking me. "You jerk! How could you kiss her back?! I don't care if Mom raised you to not hit women. I'm not even sure Lauren's classified to be one of us. You treat her like you would an animal attacking you! Which is what she is and what she did!"

"Alice!" I cringed away from her hits as Jasper tried to hold her back. "Ok, ok. OK!"

She finally stopped and crossed her arms. I turned and was met by a pair of raised eyebrows. "Rosalie, not now. I know."

Rosalie scoffed. "Heh. I know you know. But, I'm going to tell you what _I_ know. Bella-"

My head whipped around as I looked for the one person I wanted to see most. _I knew something was off when I got here. Where is she? _

"Considering we-" Rosalie pointed to everyone surrounding us. "Saw your little episode, I doubt Bella missed it. Not that she would care or anything but she did leave rather quickly after."

My heart sank. _No, no, no._"Where'd she go?"

"She said something about getting a refill." Emmett spoke up, eating a large pretzel. "The line's long, she's probably still waiting."

I ran a hand though my hair, thinking. _What do I do? What do I say?_ _I mean, it's not as if she probably cares_... but I still felt the need to explain myself.

Alice dumped her drink into the grass and handed her cup to me. "I need a refill, Edward."

I looked down at her, a relieved smile breaking through. She knew. She knew my feelings and how I needed a reason to do something about setting this straight. I never loved my sister more than I did at that moment.

"Thank you." I spoke quietly, hoping she could make out my gratitude laced with every word. I started jogging to the line, not knowing what I was going to say to Bella but, knowing I _had_ to see her.

"Dr. Pepper!" I heard Alice scream from somewhere behind me.

**Wow! This is... well, it felt long to me. Now this is a cliffhanger teamedwardc101. lol. Hope you enjoyed the little sexy I added in. Next chapter...well... it's going to be fantasy filled. Mua-ha-ha-ha!**


	9. So Close

**Thank you very much! I am sorry this update was not as quick as you had all hoped. I am, unfortunately, sick... but, we will not let that stop me! Coach's words keep repeating in my head: "You are only as physically sick as you are mentally weak." God, I love that guy. lol. You will be hearing that quote from the football coach in this fic at least one time... at one point. **

**So... this chapter is a bit angsty ...a little sad... but, it will pick up. This is just a necessary part of the story...you'll see why in upcoming chapters. **

**Thanks to all my brilliant REVIEWERS!!... and readers... :) You make me want to 'Jump on it!' lol ..you'll get the reference soon enough. **

**...Enjoy...**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Bella's POV**

Edward on the field was beyond mind-blowing. His grace, his focus, his speed-- all performed and applied with a type of ability only a natural-born athlete would be blessed with. When Edward had gotten knocked to the ground I could feel myself wince.

"Is he alright?" I tried to keep my tone light and curious, nothing like the panic I was feeling inside.

Rosalie bumped my shoulder with hers. "He's fine. If anything, his ego's been knocked down a bit. You should know how to have that affect...." She looked at me, smiling, and I blushed.

We watched a player from the opposing team grab his crotch and say something to Edward and his team surrounding him. Because of Edward's tumble so close to us, we could hear every word. Alice burst out in giggles, Rosalie rolled her eyes, and I snorted.

"Go get 'em, baby!" Rosalie yelled to Emmett as the players got back on scrimmage.

Again, I watched as Edward performed the play, marveling in the sensation of seeing him look so... free. The crowd screamed when he made a touchdown. I was surprised to see Edward just walk away, leaving Emmett to do his victory dance. I admit, I expected Edward to celebrate his touchdown. Him not doing so was a humble move-- it drew me to him more.

Emmett was hilarious, though... interesting for a better choice of words. He was trying to perform some version of the Hukkah it looked like...followed by some famous M.C. Hammer moves... some Michael Jackson moves... an attempt at the moonwalk which led to him slipping on the slick ground. This didn't deter him in any way and Emmett jumped up, yelling. "Praise Jesus! Sing with me y'all!" He grabbed his crotch, mocking the other player. "Celebrate good times, come on!" Emmett put his closed fists in front of him and pulled his arms back, jumping forward, his hips rocking.

The crowd continued to go crazy, girls were screaming for Edward and Emmett. Rosalie covered her eyes, looking down, and shook her head.

"You want more!?" Emmett was being encouraged by his watchful audience, leading him on. "Ok!" One hand grabbed his tight-pants, the other raised in the air like a cowboy's would if roping cattle. He started hopping on his feet, moving around in a circle, in place. "What's up Forks, what's up? What's up Forks, what's up? Forks! Jump on it, jump on it, jump on it!"

Alice, as well as other onlookers, were clutching their sides, laughing to the point tears were being shed. Parents were chuckling, some girls looked as if they were going to faint from Emmett's such 'smooth moves.' Rosalie continued looking down until he came over, sweeping her up in a hug, kissing her, passionately.

Jasper came over and shared a look with Alice. A look so intimate and loving, I had to turn away. I regretted it instantly as I watched Lauren saunter her way over to Edward. My heart pounded wildly in my chest as I watched her arms circle around Edward's neck, her body making full contact with his.

I flinched back, surprised at my bodies' reaction, when Lauren's lips came into contact with Edward's. Instinct told me to run right now, to not continue watching the scene unfolding before me... but I was a masochist. I couldn't move- and in some twisted part of my mind- I wanted to see how the unintentional rejection from Edward would happen to me.

Edward pushed her away, anger visible in his features. My face must've been something to see. I could feel the shock overwhelm me, a light pull from the corners of my lips moving upward. _He pushed her away. He said no... to Lauren. _My blissfulness was cut short when Lauren wormed her way back into Edward's arms, her lips tugging on his ear lobe as she whispered to him. I noticed Edward shiver. Whether from disgust or pleasure, I couldn't tell. I turned away before I could find out, not able to take anymore of... _that_.

I had turned right into the waiting faces of my friends. Alice's stood out more, her concern seeming to scream out at me. I was looking through blurred vision and was frustrated to find that there were tears behind my eyes.

"I- uh, I need a re-fill." I looked down, clutching my cup in my hand and walked over to the long line, quickly, not waiting to hear their responses.

I swiped at my eyes in disgust. _Stupid, Bella. Stop before you disgrace yourself and do something disgusting... like cry. _

I took a deep breath, anger meeting a powerful wave of sudden calm. I, graciously, allowed myself to be engulfed in the emotion and thought through what I had just seen.

Edward, technically, did nothing wrong...

... but Lauren...

She was a pain in the ass. No questions about it. And the fact that I almost shed tears over her little display with Edward... I smirked to myself. I wasn't much for revenge... but for Lauren, I could make an exception...

_No, no! _A little voice in the back of my mind screamed. _You are willing to go all 'psycho-Bella' over a guy who barely even notices you?! _

I shook my head, moving forward as the line shortened, slowly but surely.

_Yes. _The little gestures, the quick glances. _Yes, I am_. Edward has noticed me. Whether coincidental or purposely, he has taken notice. The tingles, the _want_... the hyperventilation... all induced by him. He was worth the fight and if that meant getting in Lauren's little web, Hell- I'm ready.

I had never felt the need to declare what was rightfully mine- mind the property meaning- more before in my life. My mind set on this little thought, I was a little irritated when a voice interrupted my thinking.

"Bella!"

My head whipped around at the voice- deep, rich, creamy, smooth... _ahh_. "Edward?"

He jogged up to me, a cup in his hand. I replayed him nearing me in slow-motion. His messy, damp, bronze hair flying every which way, his muscles rippling through the tight uniform... _breathe in, breathe out_... His eyes bright, his mouth set in a hard line, jaw clenched... Edward looked determined.

And he never looked freaking sexier.

I mentally slapped myself. Numerous occasions had I rolled my eyes at teenagers in their moments of lustful gazes and hormone-driven actions and, now, I was acting as the typical horny teenager.

"Bella." He breathed and I froze at the tone of his voice, the way he said my name. "I need to-uh..." Edward picked the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes as he thought.

"Get a re-fill?" I offered, pointing to the cup in his hands.

He looked down at it, as if surprised it was in his grasp. "Yeah." He looked up at me. "Alice wants another drink so..."

"So..." I continued to look forward, not really understanding the sudden, tense atmosphere. "Good game." I congratulated him, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah." Edward said, still looking distracted. His jaw would clench, unclench, then clench again.

We stood, only moving in time of the line shortening, silently. This went on for a couple minutes.

I sighed and turned around to face Edward. He was staring at me, intensely. "What's wrong?" I asked.

Edward looked at me for a moment. "You ever wanted to tell someone something so bad but _something_, who the Hell knows what, kept holding you back?"

My eyes narrowed in confusion at his question and slight change of topic. "Um, yes." I answered slowly, choosing my very few words carefully.

He nodded and looked over my head, past me. It seemed as if he was somewhere else, thinking somewhere beyond now. I waited, patiently, wishing I could smooth the worry lines on his forehead. Finally, Edward looked back down at me. "I'm having that problem now."

"Oh." I didn't know what to do or say. This conversation was turning into something I found myself afraid of. I was expecting playfulness, the usual after-game attitude... as of now, I was receiving deeper vibes that were heading in the direction of a meaningful discussion. A discussion where feelings were going to be laid out in the open.

Perhaps it was too much to assume of Edward's words, but, the hint of _there's-something-more-to-this _feeling was in view, if only barely.

"Heh." Edward nodded, his hand smoothing back his unruly hair again, a poor attempt of keeping it out of his eyes. "_Oh_." He agreed.

He sighed and stood up straight, gripping the cup in his hands. His jaw was set, his eyes hard.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I sighed and squinted. "God, that sounds like something you would hear during a cliche moment in a movie."

I was surprised when Edward chuckled. His eyes softened again and he grinned. "Yeah, it does." He agreed. "I–" He groaned, frustrated for some reason and grabbed my arm. "I need to talk to you."

I followed him, my eyes wide. Edward led me over to a secluded part on the benches, the line now only visible if I craned my neck. He sat me down on the bench and then started pacing in front of me.

"Edward?" I asked, timidly. His mood was confusing me... and slightly scaring me. Edward was the guy who never lost his cool, stayed focused. What he was right now was frantic but determined.

He stopped pacing and took a deep breath before speaking. "I'm sorry. You probably think I'm a raving lunatic right now."

I shrugged, nonchalantly, causing Edward to let out one hard chuckle.

"I don't know how– how to do this. And I'm not sure..."

"Edward?" I asked again, one eyebrow rising.

"I'm sorry."

"Would you stop saying that?"

"But I am. From the very first time I saw you sitting at the lunch table before, I've wanted to apologize. Apologize for being inconsiderate and... everything else."

I smirked at his expression as he tried to think of something else to say.

He looked down at me, a smirk appearing on his face, too. "Is something funny?"

"Oh, no. Just your lack of a better use in words is amusing."

Edward's smile faltered some. "Speaking of... Lauren. Well- I don't know what happened there but, I want you to know that nothing is going on between us–"

I interrupted him, though I was internally clapping for joy. "There is no reason for you to tell me what happened, Edward. Whatever's going on between you and Lauren is none of my business."

Edward shifted in his spot, his hand grabbing the back of his neck. "But nothing _is _going on between Lauren and I." He spoke, quietly, looking into my eyes.

I felt some self control slipping as I looked back at him. _He was so beautiful_.

If ever I had wanted to find something in my life that made me want to live, the treasure found would've been nothing compared to the one I was looking at right now. My whole world seemed to have took a turn, now revolving around the one I loved most on this Earth.

I, somewhat, comprehended when the shining, green orbs moved closer to me. A sweet scent washed over my face. I inhaled, my eyes closing, bathing in the intoxicating smell.

"Bella."

My eyes snapped open at Edward's low whisper. His face was centimeters above mine. He moved his finger under my chin, lifting my head up to his. I closed my eyes, again, as I waited.

_So close_.

I felt the whisper of his lips, so close to making contact with my own. The close proximity was enough to send feelings of little sparks of electricity crossing from his lips to mine.

_So close_.

"Cullen!"

I jumped back, startled, my eyes opening wide. I touched my fingers to my lips.

Edward groaned and then sighed, defeated, and straightened up, turning to the sudden commotion.

I looked around him, also wanting to know the disturbance of our moment. There, standing a few yards away; was some of the football team. They were laughing, goofing around, waiting for their captain.

I sighed, annoyed at what just happened.

I worked myself up over kissing Edward. I had dreamt about it for weeks. Now, just as it was about to happen, we're interrupted. And on top of that, I still have no idea what made him act so... different. Yes, I had an idea and _some _reason... but not enough. The sudden twist in activities was maddening. Especially since I had no answers.

"I'll be there in a minute!" Edward yelled back. He turned to me, seeming reluctant to leave.

I glared at the ground, my face flushed from what was about to happen. No need to mention how that would have been my first kiss ever... _would have been_. If not ruined by clueless jocks...

"Wow." He breathed out, looking everywhere but at me. He looked... embarrassed... confused...

I was having an internal panic attack. What if he regretted the almost-kiss? What if he thought I would be bad at it? Did he know it would've been my first? Is there a secret code only pro kissers can read from amateurs? _Oh, God_. Did my breath stink?

I refused to let the pointless questions continue and I focused on breathing normally. My heart was still thumping erratically, my lips still tingled. I wondered if he could feel it too.

"Cullen, hurry! We got a party to attend! It's at Daniels'!" Someone from the team yelled, again.

"Awfully impatient." I muttered, not realizing Edward had heard me.

His eyes pierced mine, again, and he looked thoughtful. "Thank you." He said, finally.

I stared at him, confused.

"For understanding," He continued. "What little information I did tell you. You're a good friend, Bella. A good listener."

My heart tore. _You're a good friend, Bella_.

_Stupid, Bella. Stupid. You lost yourself in that moment. That moment where nothing happened. You allowed yourself to think more into it. _Stupid_, Bella. _

I forced a smile. "Yeah." We stared at each other for a moment. I refused to let the threatening tears show. "You should go to the party. They're waiting." I gestured to the team who was now practicing the dog pile.

"Yeah." Edward nodded. He stepped off the bench below me and started walking to his teammates.

I sighed. As soon as I looked down, Edward called to me again. "Bella!"

My head shot up. "Edward?" I was pleased that my voice was even.

"I'll see you later."

I nodded, not trusting myself to speak.

Edward's eyes narrowed. "I promise, Bella." He turned around and him and the team left.

I looked down again, staring at my legs as I sat.

Minutes passed. I could hear the remaining people shouting and laughing. More minutes passed.

One by one, the tears started to fall.

"Bella?" A voice whispered somewhere in front of me. I didn't dare look up. "Oh, Bella."

Small arms wrapped around me, more tears falling as I tried to blink them away.

Alice rested my head against her shoulder. "My brother sure can be an idiot, sometimes."

My shoulders rose as I took a deep breath.

"Didn't even get me my damn Dr. Pepper like I asked." Alice wiped my hair from my face.

I laughed. It was weak and sounded slightly delirious, but it helped.

I touched my lips, _still _tingling.

...._Stupid, Bella_....

**I told you! I told you it wasn't all 'woo-hoo-ey' like some wanted. I mean... there were the Emmett moments but besides that... Yeah. **

**I'm writing the next chapter as we speak... well..as I speak. Well, technically, type. You get the point. **


	10. The Burning Man

**Umm..yeah. So, I was sick for a month... I was computerless for weeks and I am just really sorry. This chapter, honestly, probably makes no sense but I really had fun writing it. Aha. I'm serious... which is exactly the reason why it may not make one bit of sense. **

**Thank you to all my READERS/REVIEWERS!!! **

**Oh! And, to my fanfiction mother... Wow. It's ok... sometimes I think I'm 21 with a Corvette and has a nice house mostly secluded in the woods where only good Mexican food and a Burger King is nearby****... only to remember... I'm not. **_**See? **_**lol. **

**I have to track down these people's names who have their own pics of themselves who reviewed...well... anyways, you people are gorgeous! Lol. Thought I should just throw that out. You know, raise some self esteems.. Get me some reviews -wink, wink- or brownie points... or just brownies. -sniffs- Yeah...**

**Also..below are just some uhh... pointers on how to read this chapter. Heh. Yeah, it may be difficult. These are just some font/ bold/ italics to follow:**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

_**Edward's annoying, nagging voice**_

_Just a thought_

Umm...normal?

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**I hope you get that... **

**Ok.. Well..**

**ENJOY!! (Hopefully. I'm serious, this may be confusing...)**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**Edward's POV**

_You're a good friend, Bella_.

I was having an internal battle with myself as I made my way to my teammates on the field; whether to turn back to Bella right now or not. I was furious. Furious with myself , the situation, everything.

_Nothing makes sense_. I wanted to whine.

_**Oop! You're balls dropped. Must've been when you were being**_** a fucking**_** sissy! **_That annoying, nagging voice again. _**Suck it up and stop acting like a pussy, Cullen!**_

I shook my head, glaring at everyone and everything as I passed, barely acknowledging the figure of Jacob Black as he walked past me. His steps seemed to quicken for whatever reason as he strode by me but– I didn't care.

_I just don't fucking care. I want _her _. _

I repeated the shit load I gave Bella, my pace slowing as I ignored the nearby complaints from my friends for me to hurry up_. _

**(I don't want this to be confusing but this is Edward replaying the past in the present... so yeah. I hope the pretense is ok...)**

I had it all planned. Really, as soon as I got to her at the line, I knew what I was going to do and how I was going to word it. I did. I was going to confess everything to her, apologize for being such an ass, ask her to be mine. I had it set in my mind.

And then she looked at me. That's all it took. With one look in those big brown eyes of hers and I was a goner. Of course I still knew what I wanted to tell her but... how could I come up with a sentence while staring at her?

So what did I do? I looked down, pinched the bridge of my nose and decided to talk to her from that view. "I need to- uh..."

_**You're a smooth-talker. **_

I groaned and continued thinking.

"Get a re-fill?" Bella offered, pointing to the cup in my hand.

I looked down, forgetting that the re-fill was my cover. "Yeah" I finally risked a look at her, my breath caught for a moment when I noticed a tear at the edge of her eye. I was sure she didn't notice it, but I did. It made me want to punch Lauren in her big, stupid, slimy mouth. "Alice wants another drink so..." I trailed off, unsure of how to continue.

"So... Good game." Bella congratulated me, a small smile playing on her lips.

I didn't get it. Here she was, calm, acting so self assured and I _know_ she had, or at least was close to crying before. "Yeah." I agreed, distracted.

We stood, only moving in time of the line shortening, silently. This went on for a couple minutes.

_**-whispers- I hear crickets chirping. **_

Again, I shook my head at the freak'n interrupter and continued remembering what happened.

I stared at Bella the whole time as she turned forward. Now, I had no idea what to say to her. I didn't like that I had been the reason for her pain. She deserved better. She was a beautiful woman... kind and gentle... and I never wanted to see her in pain. Even if she was good at hiding it, I could still see her eyes. Her eyes were the most expressive and held the most emotion I had ever seen.

_I love you_. I thought.

Bella turned back to me, noticing me looking at her. "What's wrong?"

_It's now or never_. "You ever wanted to tell someone something so bad but _something_, who the Hell knows what, kept holding you back?" Well, it was a _start_ at least.

_**-scoffs- Nice **_**start**_**, dumbass. **_

I watched Bella's face transform into a look of confusion. She answered slowly. "Um, yes."

I nodded and looked over her head, looking at nothing. The feelings I was having were overwhelming... yet, _something _was holding me back. "I'm having that problem now."

"Oh." Bella's eyes narrowed as she looked down.

"Heh. _Oh._" If only she knew how much more emphasis I wanted to put on her one word that held such an understanding explanation.

I sighed and gripped the cup tighter in my hands.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Bella asked and then clapped the palm of her hand to her forehead. "God, that sounds like something you would hear during a cliche moment in a movie."

I chuckled, appreciating her attempt of lightening the tense atmosphere I was creating. "Yeah, it does. I– ugh." I groaned, frustrated that I couldn't conjure up a coherent sentence around her. I grabbed her arm. "I need to talk to you."

_**- sarcasm- Yes– best way to get through to the woman of your dreams is to do it by manhandling her. **_

I led her to a secluded part of the benches, sitting her down as I paced. Bella watched me with wide eyes. I believe this was the first time I ever really lost some of my cool around her. "I'm sorry. You probably think I'm a raving lunatic right now."

She shrugged.

This was so difficult. "I don't know how– how to do this. And I'm not sure..."

"Edward?" Now she looked scared.

"I'm sorry."

"Would you stop saying that?" Annoyance peeked through her tone.

"But I am. From the very first time I saw you sitting at the lunch table before, I've wanted to apologize. Apologize for being inconsiderate and... everything else."_ There, I got a little bit more out that time. _

_**Goooood jooobbbb, Eddwaaarrd**_.

My eyebrows rose, a grin appearing on my face at her smirk. "Is something funny?"

"Oh, no. Just your lack of a better use in words is amusing."

My grin faltered some. _Lauren_. Her name was used harshly in my mind, remembering te cause of the problem.

**_AHAHA! She messes_ everything _up, doesn't she?_ **

"Speaking of... Lauren. Well- I don't know what happened there but, I want you to know that nothing is going on between us–"

I watched as color flushed through Bella's cheeks, her eyes lighting up a little... but her mouth stayed set. As if whatever emotion she was feeling right now, she was determined to not let it escape her mouth. "There is no reason for you to tell me what happened, Edward. Whatever's going on between you and Lauren is none of my business."

I grabbed the back of my neck. "But nothing _is _going on between Lauren and I." I spoke, quietly, looking into her eyes.

God, she was so beautiful. I leaned down, breathing into her face as her eyes closed.

_**Bow-chika-wow-wow... Chika-wow-wow...**_

"Bella." I whispered. Her eyes snapped open at the sound of my face. Her lips were so close... we were a breath apart. I lifted her chin up with my finger, wanting to see how close we could get . Bella's eyes closed again, waiting. I was waiting too... but for what? Again, that _something _was holding me back. All I wanted to do was kiss her and all I kept seeing was that tear at the corner of her eyes, the hidden pain. I caused that pain.

_**Kiss her, dammit! You think too much!**_

I moved closer. I could feel her sweet breath on my mouth and I shivered. She trembled as I got closer.

"Cullen!"

_**Fuck! Gah! Dammit!**_

I groaned in defeat and leaned back, stepping away, turning to the noise though I had a pretty good idea of why it was caused. It was most of the football team, calling me. _Perfect timing, dick heads. _

_**I concur. **_

"Wow." I grabbed my neck and looked everywhere but at Bella. _What do I do now? I really want to kiss her still_.

"Cullen, hurry! We got a party to attend! It's at Daniels'!" Someone from the team yelled, again.

_Shut up!_ I screamed in my head.

"Awfully impatient." I heard Bella whisper.

_Shit_._ I can't do this. She deserves better_. "Thank you." I continued at the perplexed look on Bella's face. "For understanding what little information I did tell you."

_**Stop now, kid. This one's the killer. Stop, I'm telling you– **_

For once, I wanted to take the insane voice's advice. But I couldn't stop the replay. I must be a masochist. I played it over in my mind, repeating the words in my head, watching, again, as Bella's face fell. Pain. _Again_... My fault.

" You're a good friend, Bella. A good listener."

I stopped myself from thinking anymore of what happened just seconds before, shaking my head when I finally met up with the team.

"Jeez, dude! Just take your freaking time, next time, ok?" One of the players joked.

I forced a laugh, it sounded delirious to me. My jaw was clenched now, my eyes burning.

"You ok?" Another asked, clapping my back as we walked.

I nodded, not trusting my voice.

I turned around just one time before we got to the parking lot and my eyes widened at the sight. Alice had her arms around Bella, silent, it looked like, as Bella talked to another football player, a tiny smile on her lips. The sight of Bella talking, let alone smiling, with another man made my fists clench, my muscles tense.

But it wasn't just that, it was _who _she was talking to. The football player did not wear the Forks' school colors but the La Push school colors. His helmet was tucked under his arm, his ponytail hanging right below his shoulders.

Bella was smiling with Jacob Black.

And why shouldn't she? As far as she knew, she was just _a good friend _to me_. A good listener_.

My eyes narrowed, I could feel myself wanting to go back by the bleachers to protect Bella. Protect her from the slime ball who was trying to make moves on her. He had no right.

I watched as Bella's shoulders rose and fell as she leaned her head in her lap, Alice's hand patting her back. The bastard was making her upset. I started half-walking, half-jogging back to her, ignoring the whining complaints from behind me again.

I faintly heard Jacob's voice and stopped when I noticed Bella's head snap up as she laughed. She wiped her eyes and a spasm of pain hit me. Her pain was my pain. I made her cry. And Jacob was there to help her and be the man I couldn't be right now.

_Damn _it!

Alice's eyes snapped to me and she glared before sighing. Her shoulders rose, helplessly, as she nodded to both Jacob and Bella who were now engrossed in their own conversation, laughter interrupting the quiet.

I winced and my sister sent me a small, comforting smile. It was her _'I'm sorry_.'

Glowering at the ground, I turned back to my friends.

_I hate Black. He's a prick_.

_**Yeah, well, you're a freaking douche, huh, Cullen? Gee, funny how that works**__._

I needed to become a better man. My Bella deserved no less. It was time to get my act together. _I can't be without her. _

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**Bella's POV**

Jacob had popped up out of nowhere, confessing that he was worried when he saw Alice and I hunched over as I sobbed.

Kind of embarrassing but I had little time to dwell on that fact for I was actually relieved for Jacob's presence.

I recognized him as the captain of the other team. I wondered if this would anger Edward and was slightly taken aback when I felt anger surge through me. _It doesn't matter. Were _just friends _anyway_.

Jacob was sweet and comforting as I told him the little part of my problems. I had been hesitant at first but I warmed up to his brotherly charm.

"It's this guy..." Was all I got out before he patted my shoulder.

"We're clueless." His smile was sad and sincere. Kinda like Edward.

I dropped my head in my lap and started crying again. "I'm s-sorry." I hiccuped. "This is r-really embarrassing."

I heard Jacob chuckle. "No problem. I have sisters. _I_ know how to treat a woman."

I felt Alice's hand stiffen on my back and I could just imagine the skeptical look on her face. She hadn't been very fond of Jacob intruding on our 'girl bonding time' as she put it.

I chuckled and raised my head again, raising my hand to wipe away the tears.

Jacob and I started conversation, Alice _hmm_'ing every now and then. It was so easy to talk to him. He was so brotherly and understanding, making sure to talk about everything and anything but what had put me in tears in the first place.

I noticed Alice making slightly jerky movements that weren't apart of what Jacob and I were talking about. I didn't turn to look at her; Jacob was saying something.

We both laughed when he was finished and I looked at Alice who wasn't paying attention to me but looking out across the field. Her eyes were worried and anxious. I followed her gaze and my heart skipped a beat when I saw Edward walk stiffly behind his friends. It looked as if he had just turned away.

He got into one of the player's jeeps and looked over to me, our eyes holding. His hard expression faltered a second, his eyes softening as he looked into my own frantic ones. Then, with a flick of his wrist, he slammed the door shut, his face a cold mask again.

But I knew him. Underneath the facade, Edward was the burning man.

His pain was my pain. I let my gaze drop to my knees and I watched as Alice's hand grip mine tighter.

Her way of saying _'I'm sorry.' _

**SO, I told you... I feel really crazy right now and just..._weee_. I don't know. Just ignore my weirdness. Also, Edward's little voice is going to be in this story a lot! So, if you don't like it, skip it. I'm sorry. **

**What did ya think? **

**Nothing much? **

**No? **

**Yes? **

**Well, I won't force it from ya. -sighs- **


	11. He'll Be Waiting In The Wings

**I appreciate your comments very much... and the alerts.... and favorites. :P**

**Ok, I just want to tell you all something. I don't know what's going to happen in the chapters until I write them. Really. So, for all of you who ask me what's going to happen... I don't know. Lol. Really. This story actually didn't have a real set plot until...well.. The second chapter. This fic was actually going to be a depressing one but, as I wrote, I just couldn't leave out the little humorous remarks I was thinking. So yeah... Surprise!**

**So... I was looking over people's homepages (I always do this... it's an interest) and I have decided that for every chapter, starting now, I will be making a comment about someone's page. Why? Because I feel that all their hard work for making one so creative shouldn't be put to waste... and some quotes posted are just too damn funny. Here's the first:**

**-drum roll, please-**

**BloodyFreakin'Nightmare**— _**Her page is pretty freaking sweet. My favorite quote from her page is the first one shown: **_

**I'm a little teapot short and stout.****..**

**Here is my handle here is my...**

**Well I'll be damned.**

**I'm a sugar bowl.**

**Ahaha. -sighs- I am very easily amused. But it **_**is **_**funny...**

**Fine, whatever, I'll move on. **

**ENJOY!**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Bella's POV**

I was dreading Monday. Edward and I hadn't talked to each other since Friday, despite his promise of 'seeing me later.' Well, later could mean anytime but I don't think we left on the right note for 'later' to mean anytime _soon_.

It was Sunday and I was spending the day with Jacob. We had formed quite a unique relationship within the past couple days. He had exchanged his number with me on Friday after walking Alice and I to her car, promising to call me the next day to make sure I was ok.

True to his word, I received a call on Saturday, concern lacing every word he spoke. The phone call ended with a time set to meet each other in La Push the next day... and, now, here I was: walking the sidewalks of La Push with Jacob, laughing at nothing in particular.

Jacob had a soothing presence, a good aura. He reminded me of the big brother I never had and always wanted. Protective and kind. Sometimes, though, I felt his gaze linger on me longer than necessary or his hand touch mine too coincidental for it to be an 'accident.'

It was little things like this that I ignored, though, not wanting to think he may actually feel something more for me than the friend vibe I was giving off... or at least I hope that was all I was giving. Jacob was attractive: tall, dark, almond shaped eyes shaped by thick eyelashes, had the body of an athlete. But, I could never see it working out between us. Too much of a family-felt vibe to pursue something beyond that.

And, just because– he wasn't Edward.

My heart thud painfully in my chest as I thought of _him _and I shook my head to rid of any thought of Edward.

"You ok, Bells?" Jacob looked at me, worriedly.

We had stopped walking and I took a moment to compose myself, drowning myself in the sounds of the many people in La Push. "I'm fine." I breathed out when I was sure I put truth to my words.

Jacob still looked at me so I gave him a large, goofy smile to prove my point. He rolled his eyes and took my hand, leading me to the park. We sat down on the grass, watching kids play.

I leaned back on my elbows and shielded my eyes from the sun.

"Bella?"

I dropped my hand to look at Jacob.

He was staring at me with a small smile on his lips. "You look very beautiful today."

I blushed, looking down at my outfit. All I was wearing was shorts and a blue polo, my hair pulled back in a ponytail. "Thank you." I whispered.

It wasn't the first time I had been called beautiful. My mother said it plenty, even Phil, and every once in awhile, Charlie would too. But they were the parental figures in my life. I always thought it was just a natural thing for them to say to their child. It was this reason why I had never thought more to the word when it was used on me.

But Jacob wasn't a parental figure in my life. He was an attractive man who had told me I was _beautiful _with sincerity. And it was that little fact that I had made a guy, with looks like his, say something like that, that made me _feel _beautiful.

Jacob's lips quirked, his eyebrows raising. "You get any redder and I'm going to have to do the Hiemlick on you."

This made me blush harder.

"Not that I would mind." I thought I heard him mutter.

"What?" I asked. Perhaps all the blood in my head, now, was affecting my hearing.

"Nothing."

We continued sitting, talking only when we felt the need to make fun of a parent being too over protective with their child and "_The _Slide."

"Look at her." Jacob laughed, pointing to a Mom who had her hands on her face in horror as she watched her son climb the 'treacherous stairs.' "Don't do it!" Jacob mocked.

I was laughing so hard. It was one of those things where you had to be there to get the full affect of the humor.

"It's too big for you to climb!" The worried Mother screamed to her child.

Jacob and I looked at each other, snorting laughter. The ladder to the slide was a good 10-15 _little _steps up. Jacob stood a good 3 inches above the very top of the slide at the least, the kid would be fine.

"Watch, Mommy!" The little boy raised his hands above his head when he reached the top, stretching, messing with his mother.

"Caleb!" Ah, so now we knew the name of the mischievous boy. "Get down here, NOW! You are going to break your arm when you fall!"

Again, I snorted. The ground _of _the playground was a certain type of flooring specialized so that if any injury was caused, it was minor.

Caleb stood there for a moment, thinking, before nodding his head. "Ok." He propped himself down on the slide, much to his mother's horror, and slid down... slowly.

When he was at the bottom, his mother wrapped her arms around him. "Never do that to me again! You almost killed yourself up there, sliding down at that speed."

_Speed_? _The kid was going negative mph_! I couldn't hold it in anymore and clutched my sides, laughing till tears came to my eyes. Jacob's laughs were quieting down to chuckles but I couldn't stop.

"I'm s-s-sorry." I sputtered out.

I faintly recognized when Jacob's body got closer to mine. I thought he was going to pat my back and crack a joke about my inability to stop making myself look like an idiot. I was surprised when I felt a hand lightly pull at my chin, facing me in the direction it wanted.

My eyes, that had closed sometime during my little episode, snapped open. I was met by Jacob's stare, his eyes full of emotion. Want? Longing? Was there a difference?

I felt my eyes widen. _No. _It felt too much like when Edward had done this to me. But, though the action was the same, the feeling was not. I didn't, _couldn't_, feel the pull towards Jacob like I had towards Edward. There was a feeling of _want _for both men, but, not the need for Jacob like I needed Edward. I wanted Jacob as my friend, as my fill-in brother, my protector. But not like this.

"I can't." I whispered when Jacob's face moved closer to mine.

He frowned, not backing away, my face still securely tucked in his hand. "Is it...?"

I gave him a knowing look, a helpless smile crossing my lips. "It's this guy..." I repeated the words I had spoken to him that Friday night.

Jacob sighed, his hot breath sweeping my face as he pulled back. Not like Edward's sweet, cool air. It was that moment that I realized I had made the right choice. How much easier it would have been if I could've just been _normal _and fallen for Jacob. But, I couldn't because I didn't harbor the same feelings for him as I did with Edward.

I loved Jacob but, I was _in _love with Edward.

"I understand... I think." Jacob said. He looked at me with sad eyes. "I've only known you for a little bit, Bella, but I feel like I've known you my whole life. This– guy, whoever he is, he better get his act together. I'm serious, Bells." His eyes flashed. "If it weren't for him, I'd probably have a chance...." His voice trailed off, wondering.

I thought about what he said. _Maybe_. But, I doubted it. My heart was Edward's now.

We sat side by side, not speaking, just thinking. The sky's light blue was slowly darkening, a shadow of the moon appearing.

"I better get you home." Jacob got up and held out his hand to helm me.

I started to pull my hand back but Jacob's hold tightened and I was forced to look up at him.

"I'll be waiting in the wings, Bells." His voice was low, the emotion clouding his eyes again.

"Jacob..." It hurt to think of this happening. _This _was not supposed to happen. Having Edward and I being the way we were... and now Jacob...

"I know." He smiled, his expression now carefree, relaxed. "But if anything should ever change..." He wiggled his eyebrows, letting me know he understood, if only a little.

I laughed and nodded. "You will always be my friend." I winced at the words. It was almost like deja vu... just a different scenery, but the emotion was the same. I wanted Edward as Jacob wanted me. Oh, the irony.

Jacob chuckled and smoothed out the worry lines on my forehead. "Don't worry, Bells. It'll all work out." He kissed the tip of my head and grabbed my hand, walking me back to his car.

I didn't know what he meant by _it will all work out_. I just hoped he got over his feelings for me and like me the way he was supposed to: As nothing more than a friend. My own broken heart couldn't stand if I broke his.

Jacob's friendship was too valuable to lose.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Edward's POV**

"Ugh." I moaned into my pillow.

It was Monday morning. The beginning.... of the end.

There was school... and annoying teachers... and annoying exams with annoying people... and... Bella. I shot out of bed and hurried to get dressed.

"HEY!" Alice screamed at me as I hurried past her down the stairs, almost knocking her over in the process.

"Sorry." I mumbled, jumping the last six stairs and practically ran out the door to my Volvo.

Since I had left Bella on Friday, I had focused on changing my act. 'Course, I couldn't change everything but everything that needed to change... well, it was in affect. I had skipped the party on Friday and was dropped off at my house much to my teammates disappointment. That was a start to me getting rid of my manwhorish ways. Not that attending a party declares me man-whore but, it was guaranteed that I would be getting layed if I went... Especially in the state I would have arrived in; upset.

I was determined to fix what I had created with Bella. I would move slowly, be her good friend and then, when she was comfortable with me, I would ask her to be mine. I couldn't afford to rush this, Bella meant too much.

I slammed on my breaks when I pulled into the school parking lot and waited until I spotted Bella's truck. There was still twenty minutes before school started. I was impatient, my foot tapping the floor of my car quicker the more minutes passed.

Finally, I heard the wheeze of her truck pull into the school parking lot and I saw Bella park across the way from me. Getting out of my car, I walked over to her door and opened it for her, giving her my famous crooked smile.

Bella gasped in surprise, a delicious blush flushing her cheeks, before she offered me her own smile. Her eyes lit up and she gave me a little mock pout. "You scared me." She scolded me.

Bella hopped out of her truck, her breast bouncing as she did so. I shifted my weight. Unaware of the uncomfortable position she was putting me in, she turned her back to me and leaned over her seat to grab her bag. I got a perfect view of her ass and shifted my weight again.

_**Pitching a tent there, Eddie? Down boy.**_

My eyes snapped up before she could witness me staring at her. Bella turned around with her bag and books. I grabbed them from her, shutting her truck door, and we headed to English.

"Thank you." I heard her murmur. Bella was looking at me curiously, probably wondering at my sudden oddness. "Were you waiting for me?" She asked, suddenly.

My pace faltered and I had to catch myself. Hopefully she didn't notice.

Bella laughed. "Normally I'm the one who's tripping over flat surfaces."

_**Whoop. Guess she noticed. **_

I chuckled and saw that Bella was still waiting for an answer. "Well–"I hesitated, my free hand rubbing my neck. "Yeah, I was."

"Oh." Bella's eyes widened, slightly, as she turned to look forward. We were almost by the classroom.

_Now what do I say? _We walked in silence for a few seconds, stopping at the door of English, before she broke the silence. I was thankful until I listened to her question.

"Why?" The question was innocent, the answer– not so much.

_Because I can't wait to see you everyday. Not to mention, every night I have these fantasies and dreams about you that are the reasons why I wake up with morning wood. _

So I played it safe.

"No one worth talking to was here yet." Which was actually true but not everything I wanted to say. I opened the door for her as her eyebrows rose at my partial answer.

"No one worth talking to?" Bella held back a chuckle, walking past me, grabbing her things from me.

"Ah, you caught me." I laughed then leaned down to whisper in her ear, my lips just barely touching her lobe. "Can you blame a guy for wanting to make conversation with the most beautiful girl on campus?"

I didn't wait for her answer and walked by her, sitting at my seat.

So, I guess I didn't see that beautiful flush on her cheeks after I said that. Or the way she just completely stopped moving. Or how her knees trembled.

I guess I just noticed how it wasn't until the bell rang that she finally moved and walked by me to her seat.

My chuckle was silent as students started entering the class.

**I posted another chapter... the NEXT FREAKING DAY! Someone? Anyone? Thank you, thank you. -bows down- lol. I stayed home today so I did what I needed to do. Thanks for all who sent me a 'get well' review. I will... soon. :D**

**What did ya think? Personally, I like writing Jacob in this fic. It's fun. And with what I **_**just **__**planned as I was typing this**_**... Mua-ha-ha-ha! :P**

**A little dissapointed the number count that showed up this chapter. It _seemed_ like more than 3,039 or whatever. -sniffs-**


	12. I Intend To

**YAY to reader/reviewers! Y'all just... WOW! :D **

**Let's get started!**

**From 's a.k.a.: my F.F. Mom's profile: **

Edward Cullen.  
He doesn't pop his collar...  
His shirt gets an erection when it touches him.

**AHAHA! So true. Oh God... -fanning myself at thought of Edward and the word 'erection' together in a sentence-**

**Again, I just want to say thank you to you all. I will send you each an email this weekend, expressing my gratitude. :)**

**Also, I posted another story...but... it's eh. It's more like something on the side, so, I'm not going to be all like, "READ THIS!" It's just something different and helping me when I have writer's block with this story. It's called **_**No Other Love**_**. **

**Song(s): Long-Forgotten Fairytale by The Magnetic Fields**

**God, I have this song stuck in my freaking head! Check it out. I was, like, **_**eh **_**at first but it grew on me. Damn, how it grew... -grumbles-**

**Moving along... ENJOY!**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Bella's POV**

Today, Mr. Wilkins' English lesson focused on....

...Umm...

_Ah, Hell. _I sighed and shifted in my seat– again. Who knew what was going on this class. My eyes and thoughts had been focused on Edward Cullen for the past half hour. Everything Mr. Wilkins said went through one ear and out the other.

The only words I was focusing on was Edward's: _Can you blame a guy for wanting to make conversation with the most beautiful girl on campus?_

I sighed and rested my head in my hand. Ok, so I was acting like your typical love-struck, hormonal, teenage girl– I don't friggin' care.

Yes, I was confused as Hell, but, for now, I was determined to just stay focused on Edward's ass as he bent over to retrieve his pencil that had gotten flicked across the room.

I sigh again as he makes his way to his seat. Edward looks up, like he can hear me (I blush at the thought), and smiles. My fingers twitch and I return the smile.

_Ah... ok, _now _that he's sitting again_... Now I can focus on the sudden turn of events.

I had gotten up this morning expecting... well- I don't know what I was expecting, but it definitely wasn't what had happened.

To say I was shocked seeing Edward at my truck is an understatement. He had surprised me even more with his kindness which made me bite my tongue in disappointment at myself– why would I expect any less from Edward?

I thought back a few weeks ago and remembered Edward's attitude– eh. Perhaps then I could've expected less but, Edward was a changed man.

Which brings up question of turned events...

Why?

I mean, I enjoy _this _Edward... it's just that the change is so sudden and so– comfortable... the whole thing just makes my head spin.

Perhaps I was just expecting him to blow me off after the slight rejection at the game. It was irrational but that's what it had felt like, like he had just blown me off. I had wanted that kiss so bad... but...

_Cut it out, Bella! Focus on the present_. I pinched the bridge of my nose, a habit I seemed to have picked up from Edward. _The past is the past_

Nodding my head, I put my attention back on Edward... only to notice he's not in his seat. I look around, frantically, and notice Mr. Wilkins has left the room. In fact, as I was finally becoming aware of my surroundings, I notice that the students in the class were relaxing and talking with each other.

I looked to the door and froze. I found Edward– with Lauren. Or, more like, being held captive by Lauren. Edward was holding his pencil up, preparing to sharpen it, before Lauren grabbed his arm. She put both her arms under his, leaning her palms against the door that she had pushed him against. With one hand, she locked the door, smiling coyly at Edward.

Some students had noticed and started cheering at the freedom they now had, some were wolf-whistling at Lauren's antics, pretty much all the guys were now focused on Lauren and her lucky guy– Edward.

Everything I saw had a faint tint of red. My hands were shaking.

Lauren threw the class a grin, her eyes flickering to mine before going back to seducing Edward... in front of the whole class. The girl had no fear. Unlike Edward, who's eyes were wide and was looking at everything except her busting cleavage.

If I wasn't so pissed, I might actually find humor in the situation.. But, unfortunately for Lauren, I was.

Pushing myself up from my desk, I quickly made my way to Lauren and Edward. "Excuse me." I glared at Lauren, gesturing to the door.

Of course, I had no plans on leaving, but, I didn't have a better plan that got Edward away from the She-Devil herself.

Lauren huffed and looked at me. "You're excused." She giggled and turned her attention back to Edward who was looking at me.

Lauren didn't like this and grabbed his chin in her hands, forcing his attention back to her.

_____________________________________________________________________________

I grabbed her arm and said in my most polite voice, " Bitch, move." **Ahaha. Ok, I'm sorry, I just couldn't help myself. I mean, it's just so not something she would say in this fic at this time, considering her personality, but, hey.... Ok, now to what she really said. Sorry. **

_____________________________________________________________________________

I grabbed her arm, enjoying the shocked look on her face, and said in my most polite voice, "I don't think Edward wants you to..." I stopped. What would I call this harassment? "Manhandle him." I decided.

Lauren rolled her eyes, making sure she was going to play her part well in the show she was putting on for the class. "Like you know what the Hell Edward wants me to do. I've always been able to please him. Then _and _now." She stepped closer to him causing him to back up further into the door.

'Help,' he mouthed.

The class snickered. Of course, Lauren being the dimwit she is, took that as a congratulations to her comeback at me.

I rolled my eyes, hating the attention, but loving the way Edward's eyes were lingering on me. "I need to use the restroom, Lauren." I tried grabbing for the door.

"The Hell you do." Lauren swatted my hand away.

Edward's eyes narrowed at her. "Move, Lauren." I think it was the tone of his voice that got Lauren to slightly flinch back.

Hell, it made me want to cower and hide. Never had I heard Edward speak so forcefully... domineering... It was freaking hot and I felt my legs shake.

Then, before my thoughts could lead to more fantasies concerning that voice, the door was being shook from the other side. "Hey!" A loud knock followed by more little ones echoed through the room. "HEY!"

The class scrambled to get back in their seats, Lauren, Edward, and I staying put. Lauren decided to overlook Edward's warning and took her frustration out on me through glares. She unlocked the door, revealing a very pissy- looking- Wilkins.

Edward groaned and slapped his hands over his eyes. "_Shit_." He muttered, quietly.

My hands were clasped behind my back. I agree. _Oh, Shit. _

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"But– Mr. Wilkins! I told you! It was all her!" A nicely manicured finger was pointed directly in front of my nose.

I backed up and grimaced at Lauren's poor attempt at flirting her way out of punishment with Mr. Wilkins.

When he had entered the classroom, he was furious, to say the least. "I leave to use the restroom for two minutes and you pull this crap!?" He had yelled at the class.

Unfortunately, because Lauren and I were too involved in our stare downs to actually _sit _down, and Edward didn't want to leave me to fend for myself, all three of us got the brunt of his anger. It was, now, after class during break and Mr. Wilkins was giving us detention.

Edward and I had tried to plea our case, but, unfortunately, the teacher would hear none of it.

"You were all standing by the door when I walked in. And I didn't see you two," He looked pointedly at Edward and I. "Open the door."

Lauren was glowing, thinking she was out of this.

Heh, as if. "As for you, Malroy." Mr. Wilkins, directed his stern gaze on her. "I heard from most of the class it was _you _who started the whole disruption." Lauren gasped, feigning shock. "And since I wasn't there to witness it myself, I just think it's fair to just grant you three punishment instead of narrowing it down to just one person... don't you?"

We all grumbled in disagreement which he conveniently ignored."Good. Now, I'll be seeing you three in detention after school." Mr. Wilkins picked up his briefcase and headed out of the room. "Don't be late." He reminded us, shutting the door.

"I don't believe this!" I breathed out.

"I know." Lauren whispered, adjusting her boobs which were about to pop out of her top.

Edward and I turned to glare at her.

"This is all your fault!" I threw my hands up in the air. "If you weren't such a _slut_– yeah, I just called you a slut!– then this whole thing wouldn't have happened!" There, I can now admit to losing it. But I was a crazy psychopath on the loose now. This Bimbo just got me detention– my first detention ever. And if that wasn't enough to send her to Hell, she practically groped Edward. This wasn't just a little tiff, this was war and revenge now.

______________________________________________________________________________

_Bring it on, Bitch_. **Ok, **_**now **_**I'm done. That was just another something Bella wouldn't say at the moment... but, again, I just couldn't help myself. I promise, I'm done.. Heh. Continuing...**

______________________________________________________________________________

_I call for justice! _A little voice screamed in my mind, during my little, dramatic, internal speech in my head.

"I don't believe you, you little no-good-for-nothing–"

"Lauren! God, shut up!" Edward practically screamed at her. "Bella's right! This is all your fault. Besides, I told you Friday–" I frowned at the memories that night held. "You need to back. The. Hell. Off."

Lauren's mouth dropped open before she composed herself. Busting out her chest, she grabbed for Edward. "But Eddie..." Her voice, I'm sure, was supposed to sound sexy but, I swear, I thought she was choking.

Edward shook her off, throwing his hands up in the air like I had earlier. "Ugh!" He groaned, loudly. He sighed and grabbed my hand, much to Lauren's disbelief, and dragged me out of the room.

I don't know why I did it, perhaps it was the feel of Edward's skin on mine, the little high I felt, I know it was immature, but I just couldn't help it.

As Edward pulled me through the classroom, I turned my head around to look at Lauren's baffled expression and fucking smiled. Because, God as my witness, it was me who was leaving with Edward– not Lauren.

It may have meant little or nothing at all, but to me _and to _Lauren, it was something so much more.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Edward's POV**

God, I was so pissed at Lauren right now. On the other hand... her stupidity kind of worked out in my favor.

Though I regret seeing the tiny second of pain in Bella's eyes when she saw what Lauren was doing to me, seeing Bella get all angry and worked up was something else. It was hot as Hell. Had Lauren not been pushing herself against me, ruining the moment, I would have pitched a tent right then an' there.

And... now I got to spend more time with Bella. Even if it was in detention– well, at least it was something.

Speaking of– I looked down at my watch and cursed. "Shit." Tightening my hold on my books, I run to Mr. Wilkins' class. Opening the door, I notice Bella's already sitting down, her attention focused on the book in her hands.

I barely notice the little cough from my left. "Excuse me?" A little voice croaks out.

I turn my attention to the voice and almost snicker out loud at my luck. To my left is an A.P. teacher that has been at the school since the beginning of time: Mrs. Lewis. A sweet, old lady at the age of 78... well as of 8 years ago (she changes her age every year), who's blind in one eye, and almost completely deaf in both ears.

"Mrs. Lewis." I smile in greeting, making sure to speak just a little louder than usual. "Where's Mr. Wilkins?"

"Oh, don't worry dear. Mr. Wilkins had family matters he had to attend too." She gave me a smile, though wrinkled, you could tell she was a hottie in her day.

I grimaced and step back as I re-think my words. Ugh. _She was and is a beautiful lady. There_.

_**That's better, you perv. **_

Shaking my head, I walk up to where Bella's sitting, catching her gaze and holding it all the way. By the time I'm standing in front of her, she's breathing heavily and her cheeks are flushed.

"Is there something wrong with your heart?" I ask, teasing.

Bella ducks her head, embarrassed, and shakes her head, snorting. "You wish." Her cheeks turn brighter for some reason as she sits in silence.

I sit next to her and out my stuff down. "What's wrong?"

Bella shakes her head again. "I just snorted."

I thought it was cute. "So?"

She looks at me and rolls her eyes. "Nothing, apparently. It's just– I kind of just realize I snort a lot when I'm around you."

I laugh at her new discovery and she glares at me. "It's cute." I assure her, catching my breath when she looks up at me through her eyelashes. She has no idea how incredibly beautiful she is. And in a way– thank God. If she did, we'd have another walking Lauren. Kind of like Dr. Evil and Mini-me.... Only... a better looking Mini-me. A much better looking, sexy, Mini-me.

_**You are such a re-fucking-tard. **_

I groan, agreeing with my conscious for once. Yeah, I actually decided that little annoying voice in my mind was my conscious. My really _fucked up _conscious.

I looked to my right and finally noticed the book Bella was reading. "_Wuthering Heights_? Again? You read that all the time." I laughed.

Bella looked at me, a dent forming between her brows. "How do you know."

Her question cut me short and I quickly sobered. _Of course she wouldn't know the way you stare at her whenever you can during classes, noticing that she's probably re-read the book a total of three times. _I frowned, too. _Well, now four. _I amended.

"I– uh... Alice." I finished, lamely, drawing out my sister's name slowly. _Alice? Really? Stupid, Edward_.

"Alice?" Bella had put down the book now, turning her full attention on me.

I was too busy searching for a reasonable answer to notice the small smile on her lips. "Yeah, you know– She mentions it every now and then."

"Oh." Bella raised an eyebrow. "So... you talk about me with your sister?"

_Damn. You're just digging a bigger hole, buddy_. "No!" I answered, perhaps a little too quickly because Bella's smile fell.

My conscious screams, **_We need another shovel!_ (I hope you get this. I've decided on only adding in this extra voice a few times throughout the chapters due to confusion, but, the time I do add it in, I hope y'all get it. :/)**

"I mean, yes, but– that's not what I meant." Damn, when did it get so hard to talk?

Bella chuckled and turned back around in her seat, picking up her book again. "It's alright, Edward. I know what you meant."

I sighed, trying to rearrange my thoughts. _Such a dumbass, Cullen. A stupid dumbass_. _Say something. Be cool. Breathe. _I opened my mouth, thinking of something to say and closed it again, shaking my head a little. _I got nothin'_.

_I_ sort of felt like a fool, talking to myself the way I was. But, around Bella, that's what I was. I was a fool– a love-sick fool.

"Thank you." Bella spoke after a few more minutes.

I scrunched my eyes, confused. "For what?"

I watched her smile a little, her focus still on her book. "For noticing." She finally turned to look at me, that little tug still pulling at her lips.

_Those lips. _They were naturally red, full, the bottom lip just a little but fuller than the top. I licked my own, wanting so badly to know the feel of hers.

Very slowly, I lowered my head... just a little.

Bella's breathing became, yet once again, labored. I hesitated. _Too fast, buddy. Take it slow, remember? _I internally groaned, screaming '_screw it'. _But, deep down, I knew I had to make this really all right between us again before I took the next step.

So, as for Bella to not be misled by me again, I continued lowering my head and brushed my lips against her cheek. For my own pleasure, I dragged them all the way to her ear, lingering there, before dragging them back. Bella's breathing hitched and I pulled back.

I noticed that her eyes were closed, her knuckles turning white from how tightly she was holding the desk.

"You're welcome." I spoke, my voice barely above a whisper.

Bella nodded her head, turning in her seat, her eyes still closed. My fingers itched to touch her flushed cheek, but I didn't.

Better not to test fate.

I looked to the front of the room and saw Mrs. Lewis clutching something to her chest. She gestures for me to go to her. I oblige, getting up from my desk, leaving Bella to slowly gather back her composure.

"Yes, Mrs. Lewis?" I whisper, quietly.

The older woman leaned forward in her chair and smiled. "You remind me of my Charles." She holds up the object she was clutching to her chest to reveal an older picture of a man in a Navy suit. "He was my everything." Mrs. Lewis whispers and smiles, sadly, down at the picture, speaking in a hushed whisper. "Treated me just as you did with that young woman up there. Careful and loving."

I didn't know what to say. All I knew is that I felt an overwhelming emotion inside me as I sympathized for Mrs. Lewis. I don't even know what I would do if I ever lost Bella. _Better to not think about it. _"I'm sorry."

She looks up and laughs. "You know, he did the same thing to me when we were in school. Oh, he got scolded to no end by our teacher. Oh." She sighed, leaning back in her seat. Looking at me through wise eyes, her tone turns stern. "You better take care of that young lady darn well, Mr. Cullen." Her lips tugged up the corners.

I smiled in return. "I intend to, ma'am."

Mrs. Lewis laughs and we finally speak in normal tones. "_Ma'am_. Hush, boy!" She laughs. "I'm only 64!"

I laugh and turn around at the same time Bella looks up from her book, wondering what the commotion's about. We stare at each other for a minute before she ducks her head back down, blushing.

_I definitely intend to. _

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

**-sighs- So, did you all get the age humor in there at end? Just curious... What did you think? **

**I'm sorry for those two out-of-the-blue AN add-ins... But, as said before, I just couldn't help myself! Lol. :) **


	13. I love you, too

**I'm having surgery... I think. Lol. Nice opening, right? Ear troubles. I decided to start with that so I wouldn't get yelled at too quickly for my very late update. Besides my major family issues and lack of motivation, let me tell you a story why. **

**I was going through my mail a couple days ago and came across some very... mmm... descriptive emails from readers. I love my readers, you know I do, but being rude because of my late update is really unnecessary. **

"**If you don't update soon, I will start spamming your story." "If you don't update, you will have a dedicated flamer." Now, to the last one, I had to laugh because, heh, when I think of flamer, I think of a gay man. You know? No... *sighs* **

**Anyways, I love reviews, I do. There were other personal PM's I got but some are just– grr. I don't want to deal with them. And– really! If you're going to complain, complain about a fic worth complaining about! I'm flattered than some of you think my writing is great, but there are better fics out there. Check my favorites... you'll see. **

**So... yeah. I'm sorry to those of you who are reading this and are like, "What the Hell?" This isn' meant for you. I'm just frustrated. After I got over my little immature tantrum by not updating, I realized how childish I was being and... it's not fair to punish you all. So.. *sighs***

**Without further ado...**

**Enjoy...**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Edward's POV**

Today's the day.

Screw it all, I can't take it anymore. _Today. _Is. _The_. Fucking. Day.

I threw my bag over my shoulder and walked to Bella's truck, waiting. My thoughts were all over the place. One thing that made sense, though, was Bella. Every thought I had– she was in it. It was maddening, it was bliss, purely insane.

Bella exited the school building, a smile on her face as she talked to Alice. When she saw me, I swear, her grin got wider. It might've just been my eyes playing tricks on me, but dammit, it put a freaking smile on my face too.

Alice gave me a look before whispering something to Bella and walking to her car. "Bye Bella! See you at home, Edward." Her eyes cut to Bella and smirked. "Or not."

_Damn pixie. _

"So..." Bella walked over to me, leaning her side against her truck. "What might I owe you this unexpected visit on this lovely day?" She leaned her head to the side.

I was so focused on her lips moving, it took me a second to realize she was waiting for my answer.

"Uh– visit, right." _Nice recovery, man_. I took her hand, already used to the tingly feeling I get whenever I touch her, and led her over to my car. Opening the passenger door, I give her a smile. "I want to take you somewhere."

Bella started to protest but I stopped her, placing my finger over her lips _So soft. _"Do you trust me?"

Bella's eyes widened. "Of course." She mumbled, moving my hand away, smiling.

"Good." I shut her door. I felt like a fucking lunatic, being all giddy and crap. But, she had just said she trusted me.

That was fucking good indeed.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Where are we going? I feel like _George In The Jungle_." I held back a laugh as Bella tripped over a little branch, helping her up.

"Almost there." I promised. I was taking Bella to a place I had found a couple years back. Deep in the woods, beautiful, quiet– perfect for thinking. I had never taken anyone else there but, I thought for this occasion, it would be appropriate.

"You sure are a man of mystery." Bella tucked her arm through mine, using it as stable support.

_How wrong you are_. Bella was a woman of mystery. Everything she did or said was unexpected. Made me fall for her just a little more everyday.

I just smiled down at her, noticing when the trees started to thin out. I took her arm out of mine and wrapped my hands her head, covering her eyes.

"Hey!" Bella protested.

"Trust." I leaned down and whispered in her ear, a strand of her hair tickling her cheek. Her breathing stopped for a moment.

"Breathe Bella." I chuckled and started to move her forward, avoiding any objects that may cause her harm.

I swear, danger could be in another country and somehow, she'd find a way to get involved.

Finally, I saw the water, the grassy areas, and looked down at Bella. "I'm going to let go now." She sighed in relief. "But–" I continued, chuckling when she huffed. "I need your hands to replace my own. No peeking." I warned and let go, making sure her hands were securely covering her eyes.

I stared at her for a moment. Bella was chewing the crap out of her bottom lip, she was slightly swaying side to side, her eyebrows pulled together, anxious. She stood out in the meadow. A stunner against beauty.

"Ok." I whispered, fighting the overwhelming emotion. "You can look now."

Bella uncovered her eyes and gasped. "My God." She turned around, looking up at anything and everything. Finally, her shining eyes cut to me, the most beautiful smile plastered on her face. "This is amazing, Edward."

I shrugged. "Eh, I used to think so. I think you beat it in the amazing category though."

She blushed, looking down. I walked over to her, lifting her chin up with my finger. "Bella." I whispered. Grabbing her hand, I gave her a lopsided grin. "Walk with me."

The hours went by quickly. I'm not even sure how many went by. All I knew was that I was having one Hell of a time with the most intriguing woman I had ever met.

We walked, talking, laughing, learning more about each other. I was allowed to be myself with her.

"Ah." Bella sighed, plopping herself down on the grass, lying down.

I sat down, looking down at her. "Having fun?"

Bella let out a contagious laugh. "Oh my God, Edward. You have no idea. This place– _your _meadow–" She laughed, remembering how possessive I was when describing the meadow to her and how I found it. " Is just... beautiful. I'm glad you showed me your secret place. It means a lot to me, Edward."

"Well–" I sighed dramatically. "I suppose I could share the meadow with you."

"Ha!" Bella snorted. "You were going to have to share with me whether you liked it or not, buddy. This place is too wonderful to pass up. But, don't worry, it'll stay between you and me." She winked at me. Yes, fucking, sir. She freaking winked at me. God, this girl's going to be the death of me.

The sky started to turn orange, a pretty sunset in the making. Bella gave out another sweet sigh. "I'm glad things worked out ok between us." She whispered, suddenly, looking at me with sad eyes. "You're a good person to have around." Bella tried joking but I could still see the worry.

_I will fix this, Bella_. I promised silently.

I took her hand and kissed her knuckles. I held her gaze and held her hand to my heart. "Do you feel it?"

Bella's eyes were wide as she nodded.

I smiled, reassuringly, at her. It was time. "This is you, Bella. You do _this_," I pressed her hand firmly to my chest. "To me." I dropped her hand, not knowing how to continue and rested my arms on my raised knees, looking forward. _Fucking idiot. You probably scared her_.

I heard Bella get up. Her hand went to my cheek, forcing my head to turn so she could look at me. She stared at me intently before grabbing my hand, lying it against her chest

Anything sexual about this moment was minor. This was a moment of finding each other out, answering unspoken questions.

I felt the rapid beat of her heart.

"_This_," Bella whispered, still looking at me. "Is you."

We stayed like that, listening, feeling as the beats matched each others.

"Bella," I finally spoke, breaking the silence. "I know I was a jerk when I met you. Hell, I still had some moments even after I met you but, you changed me." My eyebrows scrunched in confusion.

Bella's eyebrow quirked up. "Is that bad?"

"No! God, Bella. If anything, you changed me for the better. I'm just... I'm just trying to adjust... with grace."

She snorted at me and I narrowed my eyes at her. "I'm trying to be romantic and your killing my attempt."

Bella stiffled her laugh and pretended to zip her lips, throwing away the key. I rolled my eyes, chuckling and continuing. "Anyways, as I was saying, you have changed me Bella Swan. You are the most mysterious, wonderful, beautiful person that has entered my life and I'll be damned if I let you leave. Bella," I stared at her. "I'm in love with you."

As soon as I said it, I knew I had done the right thing. It felt like a thousand pound weight had been lifted off my shoulders.

I watched Bella for any sign of emotion, but she was still, her eyes so wide I thought they might pop out of her head.

_Oh fuck_. I was panicking now. _I said something wrong. I went too fast. Fuck. Fuck. FUCK! _I was screaming in my head, my eyes searching hers wildly for something. _Anything_.

Before I could say anything else, I was knocked back, Bella's lips on mine. "About– damn– time." She muttered in between kisses.

I opened my eyes, and pushed her up with me. "What?"

"Edward, I love you. I thought my feelings about you were a lost cause though. I mean, look at you– then look at me–"

I took her face in my hands, loving at how perfectly it fit, and silenced her with my lips. God, those lips. They were amazing. She was hesitant at first... I had to help her. My tongue pried her lips open and snuck its way into her mouth. I had to make sure I was gentle.

This was all happening so fast. I was still registering the fact I was kissing a woman I fantasized about.

Bella moaned into my mouth, snaking her arms around my neck, pulling at my hair. She raised herself on her knees and leaned into me, putting more force into the kiss.

_Down boy_. I chastised myself, seeing a hard on in the very near future.

Bella's tongue traced my upper lip.

_Oh, fuck it all to hell_! I grabbed her waist and pulled closer to me.

I would worry about the rest later.

**Bella's POV**

Damn, the guy could kiss.

One of Edward's hands were on my waist, pulling me closer, the other behind my head, braiding his fingers through my hair.

He groaned into my mouth as I bit his bottom lip. I smiled, enjoying the reactions I got from him.

My hips ground into his and I stopped , my eyes popping open. Edward noticed my sudden stillness and pulled away. "Did I hurt you?" His voice laced with concern.

Just like Edward to suspect _he _did something wrong.

"No. I just– it's getting dark." I sighed, pulling back and smiling at him.

Edward sighed too. "As much as I would like to keep you here, I don't want the Chief to shoot me for kidnaping his daughter."

I gasped. "Oh crap!" I got up, pulling Edward with me. "Charlie!" I answered his questioning eyes. "He's going to kill me!" _How could I forget?! _I'll tell you how. This glorious creature in front of me!

Edward chuckled. "Calm down. I'll straighten things out."

I looked at him in disbelief. "Uh, Edward, you are like my dad's number one on the criminal sheet. You know, considering how many times you get pulled over for speeding."

"Exactly. See? We know each other well enough we're almost family." He looked down at me and grimaced. "Thank God we're not, though. Or I wouldn't be able to do this."

He leaned down and kissed me long and slow as I floated somewhere near the stars. I sighed when he pulled back.

"But, I should get you home." Edward looked up at the quickly darkening sky. He grabbed his bag off the ground and pulled out a flashlight, grabbing my hand, and pulling us back through the woods.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Chief Swan." Edward greeted when my dad pulled open the door before I could even get the keys out.

Charlie glared at Edward before turning his furious gaze on me. "Where were you?!"

I looked up at Edward, panicked.

Edward turned back to Charlie and spoke. "Sir, she was with Alice and I." He feigned bashfulness. Damn, he was good. I would've been a tomato by now. "We kind of kidnapped Bella after school. Alice was just so excited to hang out with her and somehow pulled me into her scheming ways. I must say," Edward snuck a peek at me. "We had a lot of fun." He looked back at Charlie. "I made sure to drive the appropriate speed and I will be sure to pick Bella up in the morning for school so she can return home with her truck. Also, considering my history, if you want to check that Bella was with Alice and I, you can call my sister for confirmation."

Charlie's face went from purple to red to a more natural looking color through Edward's speech. Finally, he took a deep breath and looked from me to Edward.

"Bella?" He asked._ Oh shit. He'll know for sure that's not what happened if he asks me._ "Did you have fun?"

I smiled in relief. This was a question I could answer honestly. "I had a lot of fun."

Charlie nodded and glared at Edward. "Thank you for bring my daughter home safely. Perhaps now you can continue those new speeding skills on the road without someone in the passenger seat."

Edward grinned and clapped Charlie on the back. "Aw, come on, Chief! You know, deep down, somewhere, you are impressed with my driving skills."

Charlie grunted and turned back into the house.

Edward's eyes met mine and he spoke loud enough for Charlie to hear. "Bella– I think you left something from school in my car."

I grinned at Edward. "Charlie–"

"Yeah, yeah. I heard. Hurry up, Bells." Charlie said, not even looking back as he continued down the hall to watch the rest o the game.

Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me to his car. As soon as we stopped, his lips crashed down to mine, his arms around my waist. "Now that I've got you, it's going to be Hell letting you go."

He muttered, leaning his forehead against mine, as I tried to focus on breathing normally again.

"You've always had me." I breathed out.

Edward kissed the top of my head before searching through his Volvo, returning to me , holding a notebook. "Here. You forgot your notebook from school." He said in mock concern.

I smiled. "Right."

"I love you, Bella."

It would never make sense for him to love me. This was all happening so fast and something was telling me to stop and look over things but, I was too selfish to. If there were any consequences to our quick confessions, I would suffer later. Right now, I would just enjoy and revel in the moment.

So, pushing aside, my screaming rational side, I held the notebook to my chest and grinned at him. "I love you, Edward."

**I know some of you are going to absolutely hate this chapter. I'm sorry for that. But, quite honestly, I really need to get them together. Some might hate how mushy I made it at times, some might love it. I don't know. **

**I just really need to get the drama started now. :)**


	14. Clear up the confusion!

**This is not an update! I know you all hate these things but I really need to clear up the confusion... **

**I love the reviews I'm getting and all the support... however, your worry on how this story might be turning is frightening me. For starters, let's just get this out of the way, Edward is _not_ and will** **_not_** **EVER cheat on Bella in this fic. I am actually appalled some thought so-- it hadn't even crossed my mind. (Now you know how far ahead I think concerning chapters. :) **

**I normally wouldn't give you little hints but, as said before, I just wanted to clear up the confusion a little... especially since it was the thing that might have made even my most loyal readers stop reading. That made me worry for a minute. lol. But-- no worries! **

**Thanks for all the reviews! You blow my mind and make me feel so loved. XP**

**I'll try to get up an update today! **


	15. You're the definition of SEX

**Here we go! I don't want to drag on in this Author's Note so... Thank you so much readers/reviewers. Your brilliant comments are a relief after a hard day. I'm really enjoying writing this and I'm glad you enjoy reading it. :)**

**Also, I added in Edward's "little voice." It's in this chapter twice, in bold. If you don't like it, skip over. I tried to make it recognizable for you to do so if you wished. :P**

**Song(s): **

_**I Feel Good **_**by Four Shadow (Such a cool song and really does justice for this chapter)**

_**Closer **_**by Nine Inch Nails**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Bella's POV**

I was having a wonderful dream.

Edward was in it, as usual, and, of course, it was pure bliss. He had taken me to a beautiful meadow deep in the woods... held my hand... told me he loved me...

I sighed, turning over so I was laying on my side. I didn't want to get up yet.

Then, he took me back home and Charlie came out and--

My eyes flew open. Charlie?!

Now, I know for a fact, in a good dream that involved a gorgeous man I was in love with, Charlie would not be anywhere in it! But, then... if it wasn't a dream that would mean-- oh!

I shot up straight in bed, my eyes wide. I rubbed my hands over my face and thought back to yesterday.

_Yep. Uh-huh_. I was talking to myself, thinking back. "And then I walked to my truck and-- hmm..." I got up and started pacing my room, ignoring the clock and the minutes ticking by, threateningly. School could wait. "Edward drove me in his car and then...took me to...._his meadow_." My whole body stilled, absorbing the fact that my dream, was indeed, reality.

And then I did something I would have never done before in my life and will most definitely cringe at when looking back on it.

"Oh my GOD!" I jumped up and down, clapping like a little child who just got a new toy. "Oh my God! Oh--" I quickly stopped myself and ran to my door, checking to see that Charlie was at work. Reassured, I ran back to my room, continuing my little episode. "Oh wow." I finally settled down, sitting on the edge of my bed.

"Edward loves me." I whispered in wonder. "He really..." My eyes strayed to my clock. It was 8:30. School started in... "Holy fucking shit!" I jumped, tripping in the process. I was whispering incoherently to myself, probably looking like a lunatic, but I didn't give a flying flip. "Got-- get-- school. Dammit."

This is what Edward did to me. I was a babbling fool head over heels for the guy.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Cutting it pretty close, Miss Swan." Mr. Wilkins eyed me from his desk. I had made it just in time. "Perhaps setting your alarm clock or, maybe in your case, not ignoring it is the way to go."

The heat of embarrassment was, thank God, mistaken for flushed cheeks from my run to the class. I hurried back to my seat, feeling Edward's eyes on me. I didn't dare look back-- one glance at him would cause my wobbling legs to give out. I think I've suffered enough humiliation for one day, thank you.

Safe in my seat, I finally looked to where Edward sat and allowed my mind to wander.

His hair was, as usual, in disarray. Total sex hair. _God_, I shifted in my seat, _the boy was dripping sex_. Hell, he might as well be the definition of sex.

Him and his sexy eyes... his sexy lips... _Oh, those lips_. I sighed.

Those lips could move in ways I couldn't even imagine. And that was just something including his beautiful face._ I wonder what his hands are capable of?_ We hadn't gotten far last night considering it was more of a... 'confession time', but, now, as I think dirty thoughts, completely ignoring anything my English teacher has to say, I'm sure Edward's hands are capable of _many _things...

_His hands are so soft- yet rough too_. Shaking my head, I moved to other more interesting body parts of Edwards. _He has a very powerful build. Not too muscular...just _right_. Broad shoulders, and those biceps of his... _

I sighed again, my chin resting in my hand as I stared.

Someone coughed near me, but, I was too lost in my daydreaming to see at what the commotion was about.

_His legs too. Pretty muscled. Must be the sports... running does that to people. _I ducked my head down a little, seeing if I could get a look at his feet.

_Dammit, Bella! _I chastised myself. _Does it matter?_ He has a good heart... and is smart...

_You do know what they say about men and big feet, though... _The dirty part of my brain was thinking.

Again, someone coughed and, again, I ignored it.

"Miss Swan?" Mr. Wilkins asked.

My head snapped up, a blush quickly creeping its way along my face when I noticed almost the whole class was staring at me.

Including Edward.

Which meant.... Everyone, him most importantly, knew I had been ogling a certain someone for the past hour, completely unaware of my surroundings. My face was on fire and I was sure I resembled something very close to a tomato by now.

"Nice to have your attention." Mr. Wilkins looked amused with just a hint of annoyance peeking through. "Would you be so kind to answer the question?"

"Yes." I managed to squeak out, avoiding everyone's smirks, and focusing on nothing but the teacher. "Uh..." _Oh crap_. "What was the question?"

Some laughs chorused around the room before the bell rang. _Saved by the bell_.

"All right. You got lucky, Bella. Focus next time, huh? I like to think I'm interesting enough to have the _whole _classes attention for at least an hour."

I nodded and quickly ducked out of the room, leaning against the hallway wall for support, my eyes shut.

"You sure know how to make an entrance."

Even when I wasn't looking I knew who that voice belonged too.

Very slowly, I peeked an eye open and groaned. "That was so embarrassing." I grumbled.

The hallway was completely deserted now, students outside enjoying their break. Edward chuckled in agreement and I glared at him.

"If it makes you feel any better, you look really sexy when your angry." Edward said, his eyes trained on my mouth. He stepped closer to me, placing both hands on either side of my head against the wall.

I stopped breathing for a moment, backing up against the wall on instinct. Edward stepped closer to me, our shirts the only thing touching. My eyes closed, involuntarily.

I felt his lips against my ear as he whispered. "So flushed."

His lips caressed my skin, dragging their way from the hollow of my ear to the base of my throat. "So beautiful."

Short, quick breaths escaped my lips before he silenced them with his own. His mouth moved slowly and languidly against mine. I finally found some feeling in my body again and slid my hands down his back until I reached his jeans. I slipped my fingers through the belt loops and moaned when Edward's tongue entered my mouth.

Lazy moments vanished- this was need. I needed Edward. Right. Now.

Our tongues battled for dominance, his hands everywhere. On my waist, my arms, he finally settled for my hair. One hand slid behind my head, fingers braiding themselves in my hair. The other hand cupped my cheek gently. There was something very loving about Edward's caress- gentle, patient.

The Hell with patient. I was a woman on a mission.

I placed my hands on his shoulders, pressing myself as close as I could to him, my lips moving against his forcefully.

I heard Edward's quick gasp before he bit my bottom lip, taking it in his mouth. I could feel pressure against my stomach and I was sure it was Edward. Deciding to play a little, I ground my hips against him, earning a soft moan. My body was slowly, but surely, coming undone. My skin was on fire, every touch of his scorched my skin till I was burning with lust.

Edward pulled back. I opened my eyes to see him watching me. His green eyes had darkened considerably, hooded with my own identical lust.

A sudden gasp reminded me that we were somewhere that didn't exactly prohibit this type of behavior.

Both our head whipped around to the sound and we groaned. Edward in disappointment, me in embarrassment. To our left stood a freshman girl, her hands gripping her books tightly, her eyes wide.

"I-- sorry." She sputtered before running in the direction she came from.

I groaned again, leaning my head against Edward's shoulder. He leaned me back against the wall again and sighed.

"It'll be ok." He whispered, kissing my closed eyelids. "The bell's going to ring anyways."

I opened my eyes and frowned. "Aren't you worried about what they're going to say?"

Edward brushed my hair out of my face. "Who's going to say what?"

My frown deepened and I stepped away from the wall, standing beside him now.

He turned torwards me, that crooked grin now seemed infuriating to me against his flawless face. "The school-" I waved my hand around me. "About us. You know that girl is not going to keep her pretty little mouth shut."

Edward grinned, sweetly. "Not as pretty as yours." He leaned down to peck my lips but I dodged away.

He was playing with me. I narrowed my eyes at him. "Don't mess with me, Edward."

"I think we all know what happens when you get mad, Bella. You become irresistible and then we end up having a passionate make-out session." A wicked smile crossed his face.

I ignored him, knowing that he was right. If I gave in, we'd be in another session shortly. "Edward, if the school knows that _their _Edward Cullen is going out with an average girl, do you know what they'll do to you? You'll be-"

I was interrupted by Edward's hand on my mouth. My aggravated groan was cut off when I looked into his furious eyes.

"Let's get something straight, shall we? You are not just some average girl, Bella. You are the most amazing, beautiful, witty, sexy woman I have ever met. As for the other dumbshits at this school, who cares?! They don't control me. I control me. And, maybe, you too..." Edward's eyes got a little unfocused as he thought. "I mean, if you want to control me you can. You can take control of me anytime you want." He wiggled his eyebrows, suggestively.

"Edward." I raised an eyebrow.

"Right." He took my face in his hands and peered into my eyes. "I love you and only you. I don't care what they think. And neither should you." He kissed the tip of my nose. "You are my life, Isabella Marie Swan. Not _them_. You."

I closed my eyes and sighed. There was more to his words and he knew it. _Them _meant not only the people at the school but the people he had been with. I was his life as he was mine.

"Ok." I chuckled, pulling back, taking his hand.

"What?" Edward asked, his curious gaze on me.

"Oh nothing." I replied as the bell rang. "You just have to explain to Alice why a freshman girl and half the school knew we were going out before she did."

My laugh at Edward's horrified expression was drowned out by the sudden commotion in the halls.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Edward's POV**

I held Bella's hand to lunch. Now that I had her, there was no way in Hell I was letting her go. It had only been a couple hours since our... little... thing.

Ha! Who was I kidding? That was the hottest kiss I had ever had with anyone. It was more than just a _little thing_.

**Heh. I'm sure she felt some**_**thing**_** poking fun at her lower region today**. I ignored my conscious... Hell, I don't even want to call it that. It's just this voice that speaks... in my head... uninvited. _Keep it up, might as well give it a name_.

**Fred. Willy. Bob. Johnson. *snickers* **_**Johnson**_**...**

I gripped Bella's hand tighter, gripping some sanity. _What did I do to deserve her? _

We entered the cafeteria and I swear, a hush fell over the room.

"They're staring." Bella muttered to me, grabbing a tray.

I grunted. "I only care about the group. How do they look?"

I was too chicken to look so, instead, I just grabbed a tray along with Bella and started piling on the food.

Bella giggled. "Jasper doesn't look too surprised. Emmett's eyeballs are about to poop out of his head." We both chuckled at that. The guy was clueless sometimes. "Rosalie looks- well, like she could care less. Though, she did smile at me."

I nudged her side and smiled.

She hesitated, building the anticipation for the one person I was really curious about. "Alice looks.... a mixture between glowing pride, disbelief.... and very pissy."

I sighed and turned us around when our trays were full. When we reached the table, I looked at everyone. "Hey." My voice came out worried. _Pathetic, dude. These are your friends, man. Loosen up. _Youdamanyoudamanyoudaman... I chanted in my head. Arrogant but effective.

I felt Bella step away from me and sit down next to Emmett. I glared at her. _Traitor_.

Alice folded her arms and glared at me. "Don't look at her like that? You, mister, have some explaining to do."

I waited. "Yes?"

"Why is most of the school saying you two shacked up in the hallway?"

From the corner of my eye, I saw Bella blush as she shoved her fork in her mouth.

"Because," I sighed. "Some girl found us in the hallway speaking... _intimately_..." I rolled my eyes when Alice snorted. "This isn't how we wanted you guys to find out."

"Nope." Bella stepped in.

"Find out what?" Alice prodded, her eyes shining.

"Yeah." Emmett looked genuinely confused and I had to bite my tongue to keep from laughing.

Bella looked at me and grabbed my hand.

I smiled down at her and raised her hand to my lips, kissing her knuckles. "Bella's my girlfriend."

The word sounded wrong somehow. Too insignificant to what she really was to me- she felt more to me. She was... My existence. That sounded right. But, who was I too get all sappy in public?

I sat down next to Bella as the group congratulated us. I almost laughed. It was like Bella and I were always meant to be together. Jasper pointed that out as we ate.

"About damn time, moron." He clapped my back.

"I am still slightly mad that I was one of the few to know last but..." Alice concluded. "I am very happy for you. And like Jazz said- "About damn time"!"

"Amen, sister!" Emmett yelled, slapping Alice's small hand in a high five.

We all laughed, ignoring that people were staring at us and whispering. Bell and I shared a smile, her hand grabbing mine under the table.

"Now they know." She whispered as the group started their own conversation. "Wasn't so bad, huh?"

"It could've been worse." I agreed.

"Girlfriend, hmm?"

"Eh. I had to give them a word they'd understand. You mean more to me, though, Bella." I stared into her eyes, losing myself in the brown depth.

To the world, for now, she was my girlfriend. To me, for always, she was my soul...

My everything.

**Sappy moment. Lol. I couldn't resist. What did you think?**


	16. Here's your blow up doll, Mike

**Ok, I'm on an update high. Honestly. **

**Thank you all who wished me a good recovery. Some have asked "what's wrong?" Well... long story short, I have had ear problems my whole life and have recently had yet **_**another **_**puncture in my ear drum. If I wasn't so fond of my hearing in my right ear, (which seems to, actually, be suffering some rapid hearing loss. Ironic, huh?) I would rip it off my head. :)**

**As for how this fic is progressing... well... it is. Heh. That's all I can say. Will Bella cheat on Edward? I most certainly hope not. I don't see that happening soon... However, what **_**other **_**people may do to **_**certain **_**people is something else entirely. Heehee. Happy readings. **

**Also, Bella IS a virgin in this fic... for now. -winks- I don't plan on keeping her that way. And ****that**** is the **_**last **_**hint you will get for any other upcoming chapters!**

**Because I haven't done one of these in awhile... **

Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Twilight series nor do I want to. I love it, don't get me wrong, but being one of _those impatient fans_, I don't think I could handle the pressure of being Stephenie Meyer.

**I have a FIC RECOMMENDATION! If you are not opposed to a domineering Edward or do not know of this story yet, I highly recommend you to check out **_**The Submissive **_**by tara sue me. **

**Song(s): **

_**Womanizer (Benny Benassi Club Mix) **_**- Britney Spears (If you have not heard this version yet, go check it out.)**

_**Take Me Out **_**- Franz Ferdinand **

_**Float On **_**- Modest Mouse**

**All of my song choices relate to the chapter their given at. You'll see how these fit in with this one shortly. :)**

**Enjoy....**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Edward's POV**

Bella didn't leave my side once. We walked to P.E., my hand never leaving the small of her back.

I glared at any male whose eyes strayed on my Bella longer than necessary.

I was pretty sure the shock of this new formed relationship between Bella and I had worn off in the student body. Now, it was all of them trying to figure out how this happened and why.

Not only did I have to worry about lustful gazes at Bella, I also had to worry about the threatening glares she was getting from other girls at our school. I shook my head in disgust. _As if they thought they could mean anything that resembles what Bella means to me. _

**Well, considering your manwhorish ways from before.... **

_That was before_.

I shook my head again, trying to focus on the present only.

"Are you ok?" Bella's hand cupped my cheek.

I sighed. _Ah, my Bella_. I kissed her forehead. "I am now."

She smiled that fucking beautiful smile of hers and grabbed my hand, pulling me through the gym doors. As soon as we walked in, a hush fell over the room.

I rolled my eyes and gripped Bella's hand tighter in mine. As if this school had nothing else to worry about.

I narrowed my eyes at Lauren and her posse as they watched Bella with furious expressions.

"Don't think about them." I held Bella's face in my hands when we got to the front of our own gym locker doors. "It's just you and me."

Bella smirked. "Against the world."

"Screw 'em."

"I most certainly hope not."

I laughed. "That would put a damper on our relationship, huh?"

She poked my chest with her finger, backing me up into the guy's locker room. "You betchya, mister." She kissed me on the lips, quickly, before turning around and fucking swaying her hips into the girl's locker room.

My breath caught in my throat. Right before Bella disappeared from sight, she threw me a wink from over shoulder.

Cussing under my breath, I entered the locker room.

As soon as I walked in, I got a roomful of whoops from the guys.

"Edward's got a girl!"

"Edward and Bella sittin' in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G..."

"Grow up, guys!" I laughed, swapping some guys with the towels.

I dressed quickly, not willing myself to be away from Bella longer than necessary. I was dimly aware that someone was standing in front of me as I tied my shoes. Grimacing, I looked up.

Mike. _Ugh_. "Can I help you with something?"

"Cullen." He greeted me. "So... you and Bella, huh?"

I finished tying my shoes, slowly getting up. "Looks that way."

"Wow– Must be-"

I narrowed my eyes. "Cut the crap, Mike. What do you want?"

He returned my stony gaze and stepped closer to me. I could see the sweat on his forehead. _Worried much? _"She could do so much better you know."

I stopped breathing. I didn't need this shit head telling me what I already knew.

Mike continued, liking that they guy's attention was now focused on us. What better publicity than to be known as the guy that stood up to Edward Cullen?

"You don't deserve her."

My fists clenched and I willed myself to stay calm. I would not waste my energy on this dip shit. "Are you done?"

Mike snorted.

I glared at him before making my way to the door, ignoring the sympathetic glances.

"Is she aware of every girl you've been with?" I stopped, listening to Mike's words. I was an idiot. _I should leave_. "Or how _intimate _your relationships were with the other girls?"

I saw red, my back still to him. "Shut the fuck up, Mike."

"Fucking look at me when I'm talking to you, Cullen."

"Dude, shut up." Someone muttered to him.

Mike ignored him. "Are you gonna tap that too? I mean– I don't blame you, Cullen. Bella's a mighty fine piece of ass. I wouldn't mine spreading those long legs of hers and pounding the shit out of her. Talk about–"

I didn't let him finish. With four quick strides, I made my way over to him, my fist making clear contact with his jaw, smacking his head back.

Mike yelled, falling to the floor from the impact. "Shit, Cullen!" He glared at me, holding his face. I could already see a fine bruising covering that fucked up face of his. _Good_.

I leaned down and grabbed his collar, staring down at him. Whatever my expression was, it was enough to shut the fucker's mouth up, his eyebrows quivered as he tried to keep the brave facade.

"Don't you _ever _talk about Bella like that. Do you hear me?"

When Mike didn't answer, I shook him. "I said do you fucking hear me?!"

He nodded dumbly, his eyes a cross between fear and amusement. This just pissed me off more. "Next time I hear something vile come out of your mouth, I will personally beat the shit out of you. Count your fucking blessings if you're still on the team." I let go of him, practically throwing his head on the floor.

Without a look back, I made my way out of the locker room, already hearing the commotion starting.

I rubbed my hand over my face. _Don't listen to him, man_.

**Should've gave the guy a wedgie or something. Do something 80's worthy like shove his head in the toilet or lock him in the janitor's closet with a blow up doll. **

_That's probably the most action he'd ever get_. I laughed to myself, slightly crazed. I sighed and rubbed my hand through my hair.

There was only one person that would make me forget about this. I searched around wildly for Bella... only to see she wasn't anywhere in sight.

_Hmm_. She never took this long to get dressed. _What's going on? _I looked around the gym and noticed that none of the girls were occupying it. I frowned in worry.

What the fuck was going on?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Bella's POV**

I laughed to myself, entering the girl's locker room. I knew it killed Edward when I did anything, if even minor, sexual.

I wasn't aware of the stares as I made my way to my locker, too caught up in my own 'Edward high". So, it was a shock when my locker door banged shut while I put on my P.E. shirt.

"God!" I gasped, whirling around to the reason. My face fell when I saw that my locker shutting was not an accident. There, standing not a foot away, was Lauren. Jessica was in the next aisle over, looking from me to Lauren with wide eyes.

"Oh." I said dully. "It's just you." I grabbed my lotion on the bench and started applying it to my legs.

"Expecting someone else?" Lauren's nasally voice said sweetly. "Like– oh, I don't know. Edward, maybe?"

I sighed, trying to ignore her, repeating Edward's words in my head. _It's just you and me._

"Look at me when I'm talking to you." Lauren snapped.

Lotion on my calves, rub my ankles.

"Hey!" Lauren snapped her fingers in front of my face. _Oh, Hell no. _

"_What_, Lauren? Is there something I can do for you." My own annoyed expression finally met hers.

"Why don't you try keeping your slut self off of Edward for one. I think we all know you're just another screw. Am I right?"

The locker room grew oddly quiet, just the noise of someone shifting every now and then.

I closed my eyes, counting to ten. _It's just you and me. It's just you and me. _When I opened them again, Lauren was smirking with satisfaction.

"If you're done, I'm going to go now." I avoided her gaze, trying to step around her.

A hand grabbed my arm and I jerked back. "I don't think so, bitch. You need to leave Edward the Hell alone. He. Is. Mine."

A few gasps were heard, all I saw was red. I looked down at Lauren's hand on my arm and shook her off.

"You don't deserve him." Lauren continued, taking small steps closer to me until she was right in my face. "Has he told you who he's been with? How many times he's been with me? How good it was? How _I _made him moan my name, grab _my _ass– "

Angry tears stung my eyes. I wanted to hit her, I really did. But her words came crashing down on me. I knew Edward better than anyone. That may have been how he was but I knew who was _now_. And that's all that mattered. But, still, the words stung.

_It's just you and me._

_Against the world. _

_Screw 'em. _

Edward was right– screw 'em.

So, ignoring the stares, I looked directly into Lauren's eyes, not wanting her to know that she got to me. "I have dealt with your shit for awhile, Lauren, but enough is enough. You are the most sad, pathetic, most crazy Bitch I have ever met and if I _ever _see you _look_, _speak_, or _touch _Edward again, I will freaking make your life _a living Hell_." My words were spoken with conviction, my hand twitching in want to make contact with her disgustingly gorgeous face.

More gasps sounded around the room. Lauren's eyes widened in shock and I felt a spark of pride go though me.

_That's right, Bitch_! I did a little victory dance in my head. It was an "Emmett's congratulations" worthy moment.

Lauren let out a screech before shoving me back and, of course, with my amazing grace an' all, I fell back. Luckily, someone was standing behind me and caught me.

Lauren let out another screech, this time worried that she had actually done something bad enough to get her in trouble. When she made sure I was in an upright position again, she glared at me. "This _isn't _over."

The fall was harmless, thank God, so I wasn't in any pain. I was mad as Hell, though. But, I was done with Lauren. I was missing Edward's presence. "This conversation, however, is." I glared back and shoved past her and outside the locker room.

I found Edward waiting on the benches, a worried look on his face as he talked with some friends.

Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath, regaining some composure. When I was sure I was ok, I made my way over to him.

Edward saw me walking to him and jumped down from the benches, meeting me halfway. "Are you ok?" He placed his hand on my shoulders and looked at me.

The large smile on my face was honest as I stared into his green eyes. He was so cute when he was worried. "I am now." I quoted him.

Satisfied with my response, Edward led me back to the bleachers, his arm around me. "Ready for P.E.?"

I groaned.

Edward chuckled. "Wanna ditch?" He sat me down but continued standing.

I feigned disapproval. "Mr. Cullen! What an absurd option!"

Edward sighed, leaning over me, his lips at my ear. "Hmm. Mr. Cullen. I like the sound of that. Pretty naughty things we could do using that name, hm?"

My eyes widened, my legs closing at the deep, husky sound of his voice. _Lord, kill me now_.

"Something wrong, Bella?" Edward grinned down at me, his hands playing with my hair.

I glared up at him. "That wasn't very nice."

He pulled me up, his arms wrapping themselves around my waist. "Want me to make it better?"

I nipped his chin. "Maybe later." I whispered, low and released myself from him, grabbing his ass quickly before making my way to the volleyball courts. The coach was in the gym. It was time to focus.

I grinned, taking my position front and center. I didn't need to look to know it was Edward playing middle back, I could feel his eyes piercing my back.

I had no doubt that his focus would be somewhere else for awhile.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Edward's POV**

I drove Bella home, her truck, yet once again, staying at the school. We didn't really talk, there was no need to. Having each other close was enough.

I tried not to think about Mike or how Bella looked when she came out of the girl's locker room. She told me it was ok but I could tell there was something wrong.

As is she knew I needed comfort, Bella placed her hand on my knee. It was comforting at first, but the feeling was quickly overpowered by lust. I shifted in my seat, gripping the wheel tightly.

Either Bella didn't notice or she planned to ignore me. I was glad.

"So, I heard something happened today in the locker room." Wasn't so glad anymore. "Do you want to talk about it?" Bella's voice was hushed.

"Nope." I said, curt.

Bella's head turned to me, her hand inching back. I looked into her sad eyes and groaned, pulling over on the side of the road.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I just– it was something stupid," I gritted my teeth. "And not worth mentioning again."

"Someone said you got in a fight." She whispered, her fingers tracing her seatbelt.

"Stupid." I repeated.

Bella looked up at me. "I heard things about what he said... but, I don't want to bring them up again." She shuddered. "I just want to know that you're ok."

I grinned. "Don't I look ok?"

She stared at me for a moment, scrutinizing my face before giving me her own grin. "You look slightly better than ok."

I started the car again and took her home. "I'll see you at nine." I told her, chuckling at her confused expression. "Just be in your room at nine. I have a surprise for you."

"I don't like surprises." Bella said slowly.

"You'll like this one." I leaned over and kissed the hollow of her ear, dragging my lips down to her collar bones. She stopped breathing. "Breathe, Bella."

With closed eyes, she opened the passenger door, nodding, and stepped out with wobbly knees.

"I love you, Bella."

"A surprise." She grunted. "I must love you, too."

I smiled before driving off. It was very rare when she showed her irritable side at me and it was cute. Sexy.

I accelerated the car, anxious to get home and prepare. I had a surprise in store that Bella and I would enjoy _very much_.

**Events that happened in this chapter will be elaborated in the next chapter. Speaking of, next chapter is a smutful one... followed by some discoveries. :) Reviews are not forced but very welcome. **


	17. Give it to me

**I am so thankful I have amazing readers/reviewers! Though, having good health is good an' everything, if I wasn't sick, I'd have to go to school and that's 6 hours down the drain already of time wasted without updating... lol. **

**I'm so glad you enjoyed last chapter. :) The reason I didn't have Bella physically fight Lauren in that chapter was... well, I'll give you a list. **

**1. Too much drama for one chapter in this particular fic. **

**2. She's more of a "I'll kill you with my words" type person. **

**3. Knowing Bella's skill with her awesome punching abilities, which, heh, is nonexistent, she probably would have broken her hand or a leg. I don't have time for Bella to be in a cast for 6 months. I need her healthy and prepared for Edward's surprise(s). :)**

**As said before, I really enjoy all your reviews but there is one person I have to just... "WOW!" at. **mamato,** you are wonderful for expressing your long ass opinions out in your reviews. I love you! I love you all! And know, just because I don't get back to you right away when you type in a review, doesn't mean I don't know who you are and how grateful I am for your beautiful comments. :)**

**Song(s): Let's Get It On- Marvin Gaye**

**Onto the smut! -fanning myself- **

**Enjoy.... (I know I did. -wink, wink-**)

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Bella's POV**

Nine o'clock couldn't arrive any slower. It was seven now, dinner time, and I was on edge.

What did Edward have in store? _God, I hate surprises. Maybe I can... no. Just deal with it! You'll be with Edward... that's all that matters. Eye on the prize. _

I shoved some salad in my mouth, noticing that Charlie had his fork halfway up to his mouth, his eyes scrunched at me. "You ok, Bells?"

I swallowed quickly and took a large sip of my water. "Mmm. Mm-hmm." I mumbled, my hand gesturing that I was fine.

Charlie raised his eyebrows, going to say something then hesitating, continuing on with his bit.

I looked at the clock. 7:03. Dammit. Charlie and I were quiet as we finished our dinner, just the sound of scraping forks on the plates.

Finally, at 7:20, because I just couldn't handle it anymore, I got up and started clearing the table. Charlie set down his fork after taking his last bit.

"That was good, Bells." He patted his stomach.

I nodded in thanks, scrubbing the dishes in the sink.

Charlie coughed. "So... something on your mind?"

_Damn. Of all times for him to be observant_. "No." I answered. _Yes_.

"Hmm. Well– it's just that you seem a little," I turned back to look at him as he shook his head a little.

I forced a laugh. "I'm fine, Dad. Are you finished?" Trying to shoo him out of the kitchen, I took his plate and went back to the dishes.

"Do you need help with that–"

"Nope!" I assured just a little bit too loud. "I got it. Thanks." I spoke quieter, throwing Charlie a grin over my shoulder. Right now, I needed to keep busy and think.

"All right. Well, I'm gonna go watch the game." Charlie finally left me at peace and I let the humming of the water calm me.

_Stupid surprises. You never know what's going to happen. Practically vulnerable_. I continued to rant in my head, anxious for nine o'clock to come around.

The dishes kept me bust until a little before eight. I spent the next hour reading a _Compilation of Poems _in my bedroom, making sure Charlie was absorbed in the game downstairs. I was sitting in my chair by the window, one lamp on, wearing sweats and a blue tank. If Edward insisted on being all _Mission Impossible _on me, I was going to be comfortable.

Reading, I let my mind wander, absorbing the quotes and poems I already knew so well.

It was 8:57 when I started noticing a tap at my window. I ignored it, grumbling at the tree. A few more taps and I lost it, furiously getting up to open my window and tear the branches down. When I opened my window and hand found its way around my window seal.

I almost screamed before that same hand quickly covered my mouth. "Shhh."

I instantly relaxed when I recognized the voice. Relaxed... then got angry.

"Edward Cullen!" I whispered, furiously, turning to him after he jumped through my window gracefully. "What the Hell!? You could've knocked!"

"I did." He answered, calmly, closing my window for me.

I crossed my arms over my chest. "I meant at the door."

Edward finally turned back to me, rolling his eyes. "Yeah, and then explain to the Chief why I want to visit his daughter in her room for the rest of the night."

I opened my mouth to argue when I heard a noise from downstairs. I raised a finger to my lips and made my over to my door, checking on Charlie over the banister. I could hear the game being drowned out my his deafening snores and I smiled.

I made my way back to my room, nodding at Edward that it was ok and was now ready to give him another piece of my mind. I opened my mouth when something he said before came back to me. "_Rest of the night_?"

Edward smirked, his eyes twinkling. He wrapped his arms around my waist. "Yes, ma'am."

I frowned into his chest, my heart seeming to beat faster in my chest at his closeness. "I am not a pushover."

I felt, as well as heard, his laughter. "I know you're not." Edward let go of me and kissed the top of my head.

He went over to my bed and I noticed that his bag had been thrown there. I looked at him curiously as he pulled out some boxes, some tupperware, silverware, and other stuff I couldn't identify. Edward set the boxes up on the bed, placing the containers on top of them and opening the lids. When he was finished, he stared at his set up for a minute in pride.

"Ok." He sighed, rubbing his hands together. He turned to me with a wicked glint in his eye, grabbing my hand. "You sit here." He sat me down on the bed and I sat pretzel style.

I eyed him as he made his way over to the other side of the bed, sitting himself down as well, before looking down at the items on my bed.

In the containers was food. I raised an eyebrow. One container was filled with whipped cream, the other, it looked like, chocolate syrup. Across from that container was a bowl of strawberries and a bag of Hershey bars. The lights in my room were turned off with the exception of my two lamps set on their lowest setting. Staring at me over the food was Edward, his eyes reading my face, that sexy grin on his face.

_I think I died and went to Heaven_.

"You climbed the tree?" I asked, not wanting to know he could so easily sway me. But, damn, could he.

Edward controlled his grin from becoming more prominent; he knew what I was doing. "I did."

"Hmm." I put my finger in the chocolate syrup, whirling it a bit before bringing it to my mouth. "Well, I'm glad you didn't hurt yourself."

I watched as Edward's eyes turned a darker shade of green, trained on my mouth. I smiled before I could stop myself and Edward snapped out of it. He straightened up and handed me a fork. "There's a reason why I brought these."

I smiled, sweetly. "You planned this?" Grabbing the fork, I swirled my strawberry in the syrup before popping it in my mouth.

"Do you like it?" Edward's worried gaze met my own amused one.

"Of course." I answered, honestly. I put the fork down and leaned over to him, kissing him on the lips. "I _love _my surprise." I whispered against his moving mouth.

I had planned for it to be a quick peck on the lips but, apparently, Edward had other plans. He wrapped his hand around the back of neck, securing my face to his. His tongue traced my mouth. "You taste good."

I moaned and set my hands on his shoulders, still leaning over the food.

"Like chocolate and strawberries." He stopped and sniffed my hair. "Delicious."

I pulled him back to me, threading my hands through his hair. It wasn't enough; I needed to be closer to him. Groaning in frustration, I pulled back, hurriedly putting the food on my desk.

I heard Edward chuckle. "Impatient much?"

I growled at him and then hopped back on the bed when I was finished removing the troublesome objects. My arms wrapped themselves around his neck, my knees between his legs. I nipped at his neck, enjoying the quick breaths I was receiving.

"I was expecting worse." Edward said. "Maybe I should give you more surprises."

I started unbuttoning his shirt, my rational side screaming, "Too quick!", my more willing side telling me to go for it. "Don't– even– think– about– it." I muttered between kisses.

When his shirt was off, I leaned back and admired. His chest was sculpted perfectly, intensifying his beauty even more. "Wow." I sighed.

Suddenly, I got self conscious. I was prepared to undress him, but, suddenly, I wasn't too sure about myself. _I want him so bad. But_–

As if Edward knew what I was thinking, he took my hands in his own, getting up on his knees too, looking down at me. "I won't make you do anything you don't want to, Bella. I love you and am prepared to wait for as long as you need me to."

_No!_ I wanted to scream at him. _I don't want to wait! Just– give me goddamn minute and I'll be ok. _Instead, I just looked at him with wide eyes and nodded as he pushed me back against the bed.

I sighed when my head met the pillow. Edward hovered over me, his elbows resting on either side of my body. I couldn't feel any part of him on me and I frowned. Resting my hand behind his head, I pushed his lips to mine, all to ready to give myself to him. My tongue traced his lips before pushing past them, relishing in the feel against his mouth.

His tongue rubbed against mine and I moaned, pushing my hips up to meet his. I needed more.

Edward groaned before finally resting his body gently on mine. The feel of his chest against mine was maddening and I bucked my hips against his once more, silently begging.

I felt him smile against my lips and I growled. "Edward." I warned.

He looked down at me, his eyes scorching. "I want to do this properly."

My eyes widened. "Don't tell me you have morals! I know for a fact that you do not–"

Edward rested a finger on my lip, silencing me. "No, I don't have those. God forbid if someone did." He laughed at my frown.

"Well– then what?" I was confused. Did he not– oh! My eyes went to his neck. Did he not want me?

"Bella? Bella?" Edward tried looking into my eyes but I refused to, scared he might notice the threatening tears. I stared up at the ceiling. "Did I do something wrong?"

I took a deep breath in and finally looked at him. "Did I?"

"Bella! God, no. Silly Bella." He cupped my cheek in his hand. "I just don't want to rush things. Plus, your dad's asleep downstairs." I grimaced at the thought and Edward smiled. "I love you, Bella. I _want _you. It's just– I'm not ready."

I thought about this for a minute as his lips played with my collarbones. "Ok. Fine. But that doesn't mean we still can't have a little fun, right?"

I felt his smile against my skin. "I suppose." He agreed and then moved his lips to mine yet once again.

So, now we had limits. Some part of me was relieved, most of my parts, and I mean _most_, were begging for a debate on this. But, I didn't worry about it. Right now, I had a sexy built man on top of me and I was determined on him staying like that for awhile.

I ground my hips into him, moaning when he started doing the same. We settled on a rhythm, slow, deep. I moaned, a little loudly, when he captured my tongue between his lips and started sucking, matching with the time of our movement. I could feel something hard and long on my hip and I sighed.

My body was slowly coming undone, and soon, I was moving faster, my hands on his hips to move with me.

"Bella." Edward panted, his forehead against mine, his pace increasing. I scratched my nails down his back, loving the way his muscles tensed.

"We– can't– Bella– no.." Edward was panting, his breath hot on my neck. His hips stopped moving and I cried out silently in frustration.

"Shhh." Edward soothed. His hands moved my hair away from my shoulders and he kissed his way down.

My breathing hitched. "You stopped why?"

Edward's tongue traced my collarbones and my eyes rolled back a little. "I wouldn't have been able to last."

His fingers played with my shirt, inching their way up to my stomach. "And that's bad why?"

Edward looked up at me and frowned. "Patience, Bella."

"Screw patience!" I huffed in annoyance.

Edward leaned into my ear. "I'd rather screw you."

My breathing hitched and I moaned, squeezing my legs together. "You're not going to budge on this... are you?"

Edward propped himself up on his elbow, one hand playing with my neck. He stared at me, thoughtfully. "I want to do this my way, Bella." He spoke slow. "I want to give you what you deserve. You deserve to be made love to, not fucked with. Ah, that came out wrong– "

I narrowed my eyes, interrupting him. "Are you fucking around with me?"

Edward chuckled. "Not in that sense. I just mean, your first time is to be special–"

"How do you know it's my first time?" I challenged.

Edward's eyes widened. "Isn't it?"

"Yes." I sighed. "But, Edward– I want you. _Now_."

"When the time is right." He said, getting up off the bed to retrieve the food. He propped me up and handed me back my fork. "I am not going to change my mind, Bella."

I gave him a look that said, "I know" and grabbed a Hershey. "The fun is still in affect though... right?"

Edward rolled his eyes. "You'll be the death of me, woman. I swear."

Tense atmosphere gone, I tried going along with his light one, ignoring the dull ache in between my legs.

"It's not good to swear." I bit into my strawberry, noticing when Edward gave a me a relieved smile. He knew I wasn't going to push the sex issue tonight... and he was right. But that didn't mean his other nights with me were going to be so easy.

And I could tell by the way he was trying to cover the front of him, he was having trouble holding his own on this one.

He wanted to play it safe? Fine. _But I'm not going to do the same. I'm going to play dirty_.

And, hopefully, he'd decide that the right time was very close because, dammit, I was horny as Hell.

**-sighs- Oh, Edward. Where art thou Edward? Heehee. Next chapter is going to focus on the middle of the night in Edward's POV. So much sexual frustration... It's lovely. :)**


	18. Waking With Insecurities

**Man, oh man. This was a long chapter to write. Well, seems that way to me. :) Thank you so much for your thoughts and encouragement. Your comments are amazing and... WOW! Ahaha. **

**luvbabyv1, YOU ARE AMAZING! I have to give you props on reading this in such a short time. -hugs-**

**I'm going to start my profile recommendations again... It's been awhile. :)**

**rmcrms5 ... This is a profile you should check out. She has got some damn good stories! Go check 'em out! Also, rmcrms5, I understand your love for Chuck. Heehee. And, I'm very happy for your children and your very lucky husband. He should be very thankful he has a wonderful wife at his side. :)**

**Don't worry, I will make sure to give everyone who has reviewed (or not. Lol) recognition in my story. It's only fair, right? All your hard work on those profiles should be recognized if they haven't already! **

**Songs(s): **

**On and On and On - Wilco**

**In Between - Linkin Park**

**Enjoy.....**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Edward's POV**

Bella had fallen asleep in my arms. She tried to stay up, lasting all the way until I had put the containers away in my bag. It was 2:15 in the morning now. I still had three, or four if I was willing to push it, hours left before I had to get home.

Though it was Saturday, I didn't want to get too laid back. Even if my parents didn't notice that I had been gone the whole night, I still wanted to play it safe.

I looked down at my Bella, her hair spread out over the pillows as I ran my fingers through it. _Speaking of playing it safe_...

I enjoyed our little episode a couple hours before... a little more than I should. And, apparently, was still suffering a major hard-on. Who knew Bella had so much force in her? Hell, it was a fucking turn on. But....

I had my share of... women at the school. I shook my head in disgust. Bella was something else– something more. I would do this with her the right way. Did that mean marriage and shit before we had sex? If that's when the right time was. A little part of my brain was hoping it wouldn't be that long, though.

An image of Bella in a white dress, walking down the isle to me, made its way in my head. I smiled down at Bella and then stopped. _Fucking married!? Slow down, man! _Taking a deep breath in, I rubbed my hand over my eyes. _Take it fucking slow. Married_... I chastised myself but, no matter how hard I tried, the image of Bella with a bouquet in her hands made me smile.

I was about to wrap my arms around the beautiful woman next to me when she arched her back off the bed.

_Holy fucking shit_. My eyes widened. _Did I do something wrong? Was she having a bad dream_? I tried to get the sexy image out of my head, trying to make myself believe she was just having a dream... that made her just look sexy as Hell.

"Edward..." Bella moaned.

I looked at her. Yep, still asleep. Did that mean..? I had a sleep talker on my hands? _Hell to the fucking yes! _I screamed in my head. I could never read Bella when she was awake, her words and actions always a mystery to me. Now, asleep and vulnerable, I could finally get an insight of what was really going on in her head.

"Edward.." Bella moaned again and I felt myself twitch in my pants.

_Dammit. Maybe this isn't such a good idea_. I adjusted myself and was about to prop myself up when Bella turned over so that her whole body was on top of mine. _Does she... act out her dreams?_ I thought in a mixture of hope and fear.

**Oh, Lordy. I have a feeling she's going to be acting her dream out on you **_**all night long**_**. **

I struggled with my thoughts, trying to think of a way to get Bella off without waking her. I leaned back against the pillow and grabbed her waist, applying the littlest pressure I could. Wrong move.

Bella moaned my name and dug her hips into mine. "Harder, Edward." Her hands brushed over my hardening cock and I froze.

_Oh my..._

**Shit.**

_Now what?! I need to get her off. _I loosened my hands on her hips and tried leaning to the side, her still on top of me. I felt like a sick pervert trying to take advantage of a girl while she was asleep.

Bella rubbed her hands over my still naked chest and groaned. "Hold me."

"Shhh." I assured her. "I've still got you." I held her and kissed her forehead.

"Hmm." Bella sighed in content, snuggling against my chest. "I love you."

I stared at the beautiful creature enveloped in my arms and felt an overwhelming wave of emotion hit me. "I love you too, Bella."

The rest of the night...morning... was very humorous. Bella didn't try anything else sexual, thank God. Instead, focusing her attention on more real life situations in her sleep.

"Freaking Lauren... Evil... Fake... Bet she can't cook..."

Though her random rants were amusing, it worried me that Lauren seemed to have such an impact on Bella. It wasn't healthy.

"No tomatoes... Edward..." I smiled, on a secret high that my name had come up quite a bit. A tiny fist hit my chest. "Dammit, Edward! I said no tomatoes."

"Ok! Ok!" I whispered, hurriedly, holding her fists down. Damn. "No tomatoes."

Bella smiled in her sleep and relaxed again. "Makes the soup... too... tangy." She yawned and rolled over on her other side.

I covered my mouth with my hand, trying not to chuckle. Bella was too cute sometimes.

Five o'clock rolled around, too quick in my opinion, and I got up, pulling my shirt back on. My movements jostled Bella awake and she opened her eyes, groggy.

"Edward?" Her voice was raspy with sleep. She propped herself up on her elbows, her sweats riding dangerously low, her hair slightly resembling a haystack, cheeks flushed, her hooded eyes slowly becoming more alert. Fucking beautiful.

I leaned over, my bag over my shoulder, and kissed her on the lips. Her mouth still tasted of chocolate and strawberries. With her neck underneath my hand, I could feel Bella's breathing becoming labored. Sighing, I pulled back, meeting a pair of shining eyes.

"Beautiful." I whispered out loud this time, wrapping her hair behind her ear.

"I love waking up to you in the morning." Bella's eyes glinted, mischievously. "I love falling asleep in your arms." She rose up on her knees and placed light kisses on my throat. I took a deep breath in, inhaling her scent. Freesias. "I– love– you." She muttered between kisses.

It felt like deja vu, Bella in between my legs, her mouth moving against mine. I pulled back, cupping her face in mine. "I have to go or we're going to have a rerun of last night."

"I don't mind." Bella frowned up at me, her lips pouting out a bit.

I took her bottom, jutting lip in my mouth and bit down on it, gently. "The Chief might."

She sighed against my lips and pulled back. "You're right." She looked at the clock at the same time a low humming noise echoed through the house. "That's the shower now. He leaves to work in about an hour." She got up, pulling me with her. "I think you can make it out the front door this time. Wouldn't want you to hurt yourself with my window."

I grinned and allowed her to pull me downstairs. I argued with her silently when she insisted on walking me out to my car.

"Bella." I warned, my hands on her arms. It was fucking thirty degrees outside. There was no way.

"Fine." She gave in after a few more minutes of arguing. Huffing, the raised herself on her toes to give me a kiss.

Leaning down, I grabbed her chin with my hand, giving her the longest sensual kiss I could without her passing out on me. When I finally let go of her, she was breathing heavily, her chest rising quickly.

I let my eyes wonder on her chest for a bit before I felt a smack on my shoulder. "My eyes are up here." Bella raised her eyebrows at me, smirking.

I gave her my crooked grin, kissing her on the lips quickly, before opening the front door. "I'll see you at eleven."

Bella smiled at me before letting me close the door. As soon as I shut it, I heard a gasp from behind the door and I smiled.

Another surprise. I could practically feel her eyes burning a hole through the door as I made my way to my Volvo. Ok, so it was little cruel to just give her the information that I'd be seeing her at eleven, but, hey, we could call this a lesson for Bella to accept things better.

I chuckled, sliding into my seat and starting the car.

_Anything for my Bella_.

I looked at the house again before I drove off and I saw Bella looking at me through the window, her arms folded over her chest. I winked at her, laughing when she flipped me off.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Bella's POV**

I walked away from the window, my heart beating furiously against my chest. I decided to make breakfast for Charlie since I was already up and thought back to last night. My body suddenly felt very warm and I had to turn on the oven fan.

I decided to make french toast and eggs, the process long enough to allow me to really think about Edward.

_Another damn surprise_. I grumbled to myself, getting the eggs out of the fridge. _Oh well. If it leads to anything that resembled last night... and this morning... _I giggled, all giddy._I'll be ok with it. It'll be practice for me– accepting surprises with grace_.

I sighed, mixing the ingredients together for the toast. _Practice. We would definitely need that practice for when Edward finally decided it was the right time for us to... _I blushed, thinking back to how aggressive I was last night. It was very unlike me. Edward unleashed the worst in me. I smiled, still feeling my face heat up.

My smile fell when I thought back to something he said._ I love you, Bella. I want you. It's just– I'm not ready._

That is what confused me. I flipped the toast over in the pan, watching it sizzle. Edward loved me and, somehow, he wanted me... so... why wouldn't he take me? What more could there be? I was ready!... right? I thought about his lips on my throat, his tongue doing delicious things to my mouth and... other parts of my body. _Yeah, still definitely ready_.

My thoughts, then, took a shockingly odd turn.

_I bet he didn't wait when he was screwing the other girls at our school_. I dropped the spatula, my eyes getting wide. What was wrong with me? The thought had entered my mind so sudden... and though I wished to ignore it, I couldn't.

_Think about this for a minute_. I leaned back against the counter, waiting for the french toast to cook. _I don't want to! _Another part of me argued. But I needed to. No matter how much I didn't want to, I needed to think about Edward's history involving his... I shifted, uncomfortable. _Sex life. _

I was a virgin still, not seeing the need to give that part of me up before. Of course, that was before I had met Edward. I loved him and I was sure he loved me too... baffling as it was. I still felt myself not worthy of a glorious man such as Edward... a living, breathing Adonis.

I shook my head, thinking back to my previous, painful thought. I knew he'd been with girls at our school... but, now I was curious as to know how many. The only girl I knew of for sure, as painful as it was to know, was Lauren. I grimaced to myself. Jessica had flaunted her nights with Edward too but, I wasn't sure, thinking it was just a fantasy of hers. Was it really any of my business though? I wasn't sure.

_I would think so... considering we were together now_. But how _much _was my business? I didn't think I could handle knowing everything that he had done before we got together. I was a person that focused on honesty, though. All these questions... so little answers. I was confused. I wanted to forget it, think about something else, I couldn't.

I went back to the oven, cracking eggs open. _Had Edward told them what he had told me? Had he said he loved them? That they were beautiful? Dammit_! I slammed the egg in the pan, leaning over the stove. Angry tears stung behind my eyes. _Did he go out on dates with them before he fucked them? Did he dazzle them to bed? How many of _them _had there been? _

A tear escaped my eye and I swiped at it, frustrated. I needed to calm myself down. _Don't think of him like that. He says he's changed. You've _seen _him change. _

Breathing in a deep breath, I got Charlie's place set up at the table. I was thankful to see him make his way to the table, keeping me away from any other thoughts.

"Wow, Bells! Got up just to make me breakfast?" Charlie sat down and started digging into his food.

"Something like that." I said, quietly, leaning against the wall of the kitchen.

"You going to eat?" He gestured to the seat across from him, his mouth full of food.

I shook my head and forced a smile. "I think I'm going to get ready. Leave your dishes on the table and I'll clean up after I'm done."

He nodded and I made my way upstairs. As usual, Charlie was oblivious to anything that concerned emotional teenage hormones, and, as usual, I was thankful. It kept the need for having a parent talk far and locked away. One good thing about Charlie– he didn't hover.

I stepped into the shower, sighing when I felt the hot water hit my back. I needed to wash away all the negative feelings away. I didn't want Edward to see me disappointed when he saw me at eleven. But, we did need to talk about this.

I washed my hair, scrubbing forcefully.

_We will talk about it. _I tried to play off my streaming tears as the water from the shower. _Just not now. _

_............................................................................................................................................................_

Eleven rolled around eventually_._ My mind was somewhere else though. My smile was slightly forced when I greeted Edward at the door.

He picked me up off the floor and hugged me to him. "I missed you." He whispered in my ear.

"It's only been a couple of hours."

"A couple of long ass hours." Edward growled and pushed me back against the door, his body pressed against mine.

I laughed, it sounded off to me. Apparently to Edward too. He stepped back, scrunching his eyes as he stared at me. "Is something wrong?"

I sighed, that smile still plastered on my face. "Everything's fine."

"No it's not." Edward crossed his arms. "What's wrong, Bella?"

_No, no, no. We weren't supposed to talk about this yet_! I braced myself and then released another sigh. "Edward... would you be honest with me for a minute?"

His eyes widened. "I will always be honest with you, Bella. What's wrong?"

I stared at him for a moment, scrutinizing his face, before answering with a question. "Have you ever loved anyone else?"

Edward's eyes opened wider. "You are the first person I have ever fallen in love with, Bella. Why are you asking me this?"

I exhaled. "Were you ever.... romantically involved with someone else?" I asked even though I knew the answer. He knew I knew too. There was no point in lying, I just needed to hear him tell me the truth.

Edward's eyes narrowed. "Is that what you're getting at?" He stepped away from me and leaned against the wall. There was a good five feel between us. I hated the distance. "Yes, Bella, I have. You know I have. But you should also know that I have never loved them as I love you."

My eyebrow raised and he realized his mistake. "_Them_?" I knew there was a them. Why was I so ready to feel the pain? Why did I have to do this now?

Edward rubbed his hand over his face. "There was... a few. Why does it matter? I'm with you now!"

"Why does it matter?! I'm just trying to find out why _they're _so much more fuckable than I am!" I lost it, finally. My hand covered my mouth as I tried to put back what was really bothering me. It was insane, childish really. I let my insecurities get the best of me.

"Bella!" Edward gasped. "I thought I went through this with you!" He didn't made any move to get near me and that hurt. His eyes flashed, he was pissed. _Great. _I groaned in my head. "I want to do this with you right."

"I know!" I interrupted him, throwing my hands up in the air.

"I don't think you do." Edward's voice was laced with anger. "I don't think you realize exactly how _much _you mean to me or how _much _I want our first time to mean. I know I've done some messed up shit. I know you deserve more– "

I was shaking my head at him, angry to feel the tears stinging behind my eyes.

Edward continued, not letting me interrupt. "Don't Bella. Don't shake your head. You do deserve better than someone who's screwed almost the whole female body at school." I gasped, not mad, just shocked at how open he was being right now. "Dammit, I'm trying to be that man for you, Bella, but, it's hard. Every time you do something, even little, you get this glow about you. You are amazing and beautiful and I worry all the time I'm going to do something to fuck it all up. Hell, look at what I'm doing now. I'm fucking it all up." He sighed in frustration and looked down, his hand covering his eyes.

I waited, staring at him with water stained eyes. This had not been my attention. I knew Edward had a player reputation. But I also knew it was one he had willingly let go. I started it this time... the argument that could've broke us. I wouldn't allow it to, though. My love for him was stronger than that. And, though, his confession was painful, it was truthful. I don't know what I had set to accomplish out of this, all I knew was that I loved him insanely.

Very slowly, I made my way to him, stopping when I was standing a few inches away from him. Carefully, I wrapped my arms around his waist, feeling how tense he was. I counted to twenty-five in my head before I felt his arms wrap around me too, his chin resting on top of my head.

"Sorry." I whispered, pulling back to look at his face. He opened his mouth to protest but I stopped him. "No, you had your turn. It's mine now." When I was sure he wasn't going to speak until I was done, I took my hand back, continuing. "I let my insecurities rule my actions, Edward, and for that, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you... I just... I needed to find things out. I know you love me and I know you're not who you were a couple months ago. I understand. What I need you to understand," I narrowed my eyes at him, my finger poking his chest. "Is that you are everything I deserve and more. Don't you ever think that you aren't again, do you hear me? I think I know what's good for me and I know that you're the best thing that's happened to me for– well– ever."

Edward rolled his eyes at me and I stared him down. "I mean it."

His lips started tugging at the sides and I sighed in relief when I saw a smile making its way through. Edward stared at me, intently before ducking down and kissing me on the lips. "Thank you." He whispered against my mouth.

With closed eyes, I frowned. "For what?"

I felt him smile against my lips. "For being amazingly understandable. For being more than I deserve–" I stepped on his foot and he chuckled, stepping back to look at me again. "For accepting me even with what-" He waved his hand around.

I smiled, glad to see the storm between us had passed. "Thank _you _for dealing with my sudden bitchiness."

Edward let out a relieved laugh, throwing his head back and I marveled at his beauty. "Better now then later."

I gave him the largest smile I could and hugged him, causing him to groan. I really needed to get a grip.

"So..." I patted the back of my head. It was awkward now... technically we had a fight. Kind of. Normally that would've required makeup sex but since that was out of the question... I laughed at myself.

"What?" Edward asked, noticing my chuckle.

I shook my head. "Just thinking."

"Hmmm. I was thinking too." He took some of my hair in his hand and started twirling it. I looked at him, waiting. He continued to stare at my hair, seeming oddly entrance by it. "I was thinking... maybe... you should meet the family."

I grinned. "Silly boy. I already know Alice."

Edward finally met my gaze and I was surprised to see his eyes full of amusement. "I wasn't talking about just Alice. That would be pointless meeting."

I frowned in confusion. _Who else could there be then if– oh.... _It dawned on me then and I felt my eyes widen.

Edward smiled, reassuringly. "Bella, how opposed are you to meeting Esme and Carlisle?"

I gulped. "I don't know... I mean..." I was rambling.

"They'll love you."

"I'm sure." I rolled my eyes and thought. I looked back up at him and frowned, hesitating. "Don't get mad, but, I'm just curious, how many girls have you brought home?" I waited for his answer anxiously, not willing to look at him in the eye as I played with his shirt. It was black and attractive on him.

I hear Edward chuckle. "You wold be the first."

My head snapped up, my expression shocked. "Really?"

Edward nodded. "No one's ever been worth introducing my whole family to."

I smiled, widely, and kissed his throat. "In that case," I muttered against his skin, nipping softly, enjoying the low growl I received. "I wouldn't want to disappoint."

Edward grabbed my arms, pushing me back a bit. "Seriously?"

I nodded and he sighed in relief. "I thought this would be hard."

I frowned and then smiled, smug. "Am I really that hard to persuade?"

Edward rolled his eyes and grabbed my arm, leading me out the door.

"We're leaving now?" My voice rose an octave, worry lacing every word. I wasn't feeling so confident anymore.

"They'll love you." He repeated in my ear, shutting the passenger door shut.

When he got in the driver's seat, I turned my whole body to face him. "But I'm not dressed right!" Edward raise his eyebrows at me and I blushed.

I was never one to worry about my appearance but, dammit, this was his parents! They weren't just anyone! They were the brilliant people who created this living Adonis in front of me. They earned some clothing-worthy respect.

Edward grabbed my hand and started driving. "You look beautiful."

I looked down. I was wearing jeans and a plain blue T-Shirt. I had wrapped my hair back in a low ponytail somewhere during out little talk inside, and I was sure, I looked like a mess.

Edward noticed me assessing myself and gripped my hand tighter in his own. "_Beautiful_." He repeated, giving me such a praising look, I blushed.

"Watch the road!" I snapped at him. Compliments always unsettled me, not knowing how to react to them.

He smirked and turned his eyes back on the road, not slowing down though.

After everything that had happened this morning and now this. I leaned my head in my hand. I knew Edward had parents... It just hadn't hit me that I would have to meet them. That's how much my head was wrapped around Edward and Edward only. I sighed and played with Edward's fingers in my hand.

I had learned a lot from our little heated argument. I had yelled at myself in my mind, asking why I had brought up what I was feeling. It seemed pointless halfway through our fight, but, as I thought back to Edward's words, he was right. _Better now then later._

**Whoo. Drama, man. Heehee. Don't get mad at me. It needed to happen. I mean, think about it, did you really think Edward's past wouldn't come up? But, Bella's insecurity issues are done now. Thank God, huh? Sheesh, that girl can get emotional. :) Just to assure you, if Edward's past does come up again, which I'm sure it will, it will be brought up by some of the dimwits at Forks High... or possibly some from LaPush.... or even family.. Heehee. I'm not going to tell. **

**What did you think?**


	19. Run

**Hmm...lalalala. :D I feel so loved. **

**So... I'm trying to remind myself that there are indeed other important people in this fic besides Edward and Bella (Heehee) thus, me trying to bring back some of those characters we all know and love. (Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Jacob, etc.)**

**Ok, so this chapter has actually been completely rewritten. I had something else, completely opposite, written.... BUT... some very nice and insightful reviews made me really rethink the situation I had put Edward and Bella in. So, heads up, there is drama and possibly a few tears. **

**In fact, to be honest, it's this chapter that will determine who really wants to continue reading my fic. Heh. No worries if you don't... But, this is the direction my fic is heading. There will be twists and turns. :)**

**Also, reminder, I said Edward would not cheat on Bella and Bella would not cheat on Edward... . And, that is still true... no matter WHAT happens. Heh. **

**I dedicate this chapter to **trutwilightfantasy**. Thank you for the wonderful opinions and that one question that was the real turnaround to this story. If anything, you have made this story have more meaning and have made it more enjoyable to write. :)**

**Song(s): River Flows In You- Yiruma (This chapter called for this song... honestly.)**

**Loose Ends - Imogen Heap**

**Enjoy....**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Edward's POV**

Though she said everything was ok, I knew it wasn't. Everything seemed fine, together we acted like we were the night before; happy, not a fucking care in the wold, but, something was off. I just couldn't place my finger on it.

Bella, just as I knew she would, got along great with my parents. To say Carlisle and Esme were shocked at me bringing a girl home was an understatement. I knew that they had some insight to how friendly their son was with the females in Forks... Carlisle and Esme chose to think of the rumors as lies. Esme would just pat my cheek occasionally, saying that she knows she raised a gentlemen.

And, I suppose, in some twisted way, I had handled my relations gentlemanly. But, now, since Bella had reentered my life, I was determined to make my parents proud and show them that they did raise a gentleman. They deserved that much of their son and Bella deserved nothing less from me.

"Ah, Bella." Esme sighed, taking Bella's hand in her own. We were all sitting in the living room with the exception of Alice and Carlisle. Alice was out with Jasper somewhere doing only God knows what, and Carlisle had left to the hospital shortly after giving Bella a warm welcome. "I am so happy Edward has you."

Bella blushed that fucking beautiful blush of hers and looked up at me from under her eyelashes. God dammit, Bella. I groaned in my head. She was doing dangerous things with her body and she damn well knew it too.

"Edward has been nothing but good to me since we've been together." Bella assured my mother, giving her hand a little pat as well. But I saw. I saw the way her eyes tightened a little too.

Esme looked over at me her eyes narrowing. "Good. It's nice to know that my son has some manners. God forbid if he should ever show them around me."

She smirked and I frowned. "Aw, Mom. You know I love you." I decided that it was my eyes playing tricks on me with Bella.

"Hmph!" Esme turned her body back around to Bella, a smile on her face to assure her that we were messing around. "Do you two have any plans today?"

"Well– " Bella started but I cut in.

"I was actually going to take Bella out to lunch in LaPush." Bella threw me a surprised smile. "But, I wouldn't mind taking my _two favorite _ladies instead." I rose from the couch and helped my mother up, grinning when she swapped my shoulder.

"Flattery will get you nowhere, Edward." She scolded and then patted her stomach. "But that lunch might."

I took Bella's hand in mine and helped her up too. "Why don't we invite everyone?" She asked, her eyes shining.... some other emotion brewing behind them. I still couldn't place it, though. _Something's definitely off. _

But, how could I fucking say no when she gave me that fucking pout she knew I couldn't fucking resist!? Heaving a sigh, I excused myself for a moment and went to the kitchen, calling Alice.

After three rings, I finally got an answer. "This better be good! _Jasper_.._stop_." Alice giggled.

"Ugh. Alice, find a more proper greeting. And tell Jasper to get his hands off my sister!" Alice shushed me and I grimaced. "Call everyone else and meet me down at _Italian Swee _in LaPush."

"Hmm. That's awfully fancy. Why? Will it just be you?"

"No, Bella will–"

"Ah! Bella!" I heard Alice gasp and rustling was heard from her end followed by a, "_What the Hell, babe?_" from Jasper. I growled, quietly. "We'll be there in a few. You've hogged Bella long enough!"

I raised an eyebrow. "Nice to know you'd be so willing to just have lunch with your brother, Alice."

"Shut up. Bella was my friend before she was yours." More rustling.

I leaned against te counter, knowing where this was going. "Yes, but technically, she's _my girl_friend so I have more leverage."

There was silence on the other end and my smile quickly fell when I heard Alice's next words. "Idiot, she's not a toy! And so help me, if you even treat her as one I will cut off your balls and hang them on the–"

"Alice! I know she's not. God!" I rubbed my hand through my hair, understanding how Alice might've misinterpreted my words. But, dammit, I think my sister, one of my best friends, would know that I'm better than that. Right? Bella's face flashed in my mind, her eyes tuning weary on me.

More silence then finally, "I'm sorry, Edward. I just– Bella's a really good friend to me." I snorted but she ignored me. "Promise me something?"

"Yes, Alice?" I was eager to get off the phone now, I wanted to hold Bella.

"Promise me you won't fuck this up." I could imagine the little tears that were forming behind my sister's eyes and I sighed. "I love you and I love Bella and I _know _you love each other. So, if you know what's good for you, promise me you won't mess it up."

"I promise, Ali." I whispered when I heard a little sniffle.

"Good. Now let me get off the damn phone! I need to get ready and you keep talking! So little time to get–"

I hung up on Alice with a grin. I knew I would get Hell from her later but it was worth it. I thought back to what she said, and shook my head, laughing silently. I loved my sister but _damn _did she have a mouth on her.

"Are you almost ready?" Bella's head popped in from the kitchen door, looking for me. She walked in, pulling her hair back in a ponytail, looking down. "Your mom's freshening up. I _love _her, Edward. Both of your parents. They're so _kind _and _loving_."

I lifted her chin up to look at me when she was standing just a couple inches away, trying to figure _it_ out. "And they love you." I gave her a smug grin.

Bella blushed and dropped her hands from her hair. "I don't know what it is with you Cullens." She joked. "Always loving the impossible." Her eyes narrowed in confusion as if she really couldn't figure it out.

"You don't see yourself clearly." I muttered. "But, you are right about one thing."

She raised her eyebrows in question.

I leaned down and kissed her lips. "You are impossible."

...........................................................................................................................................................

"You're impossible, Emmett McCarty!" Rosalie grabbed a bread stick from the table and shoved it in his mouth, causing him to laugh. They had just a had a little car history competition and Emmett noticed he was getting his ass handed to him by his girlfriend, so, what did he do? He pulled out an old, famous blond joke, hoping it would distract Rosalie from making him answer, _Which generation of the Corvette has the ZR1?_

"C6." I had whispered in Bella's ear as the rest of the table at the restaurant watched the absurd couple with amusing eyes. We were sitting at the very back of the place, a reserved spot for the Cullens always.

"Ah, come on, babe. You know I was just joking!" Emmett threw an arm around Rose and pulled her in for a kiss.

"Ugh." Rosalie held her hand up and ate the rest of his bread stick.

Esme laughed in her seat, glancing back down at her menu. We still had yet to order our food, our waitress seeming more interested in the guys at the table than our food. She had spent a good fifteen minutes on the drinks alone.

Speak of the Devil, and she shall arrive.

I gripped Bella's hand tighter as our waitress stopped at our table. "Are you ready to order?" Her eyes landed on me and I inwardly cringed. "I'm ready if you are."

I knew from the smirk on her face that she knew. She knew I had been with an employee that worked here. _Had_. Apparently she quit shortly after but that was besides the point. For one, I knew that I now had a little rumor and reputation going on between the female employees at _Italian Swee_, one I was not proud of. It may have only been a couple months since my... _change_... but, looking back, I can truly identify myself with a pig. My closest friends were right, I _was _a disgusting horn dog.

Esme cleared her throat, God bless her soul, and gave a little smile. "I think I'll go first," She looked at the name tag on the girl's blouse. "Amber, if you don't mind." I knew my mother well enough that there was more laced with every word she spoke. Laced with something that went along the lines of, _Back off my son and do your damn job. _Yeah, that was my mom. Quiet and sweet one moment but all up in your face if she sees your messing with her kids.

Amber blinked a few times before giving a smile of her own. "Of course. What can I get you?"

Bella rubbed soothing circles with her thumb on my hand under the table as Amber went around the table, conversations starting with the family when she passed them.

I watched her the whole time, glaring, hoping she wouldn't bring up anything. _Trust_. The word echoed through my head as I thought of what Bella said earlier. I would show her she could trust me, I would tell her what she deserved to hear. _I just don't want her hearing from an employee at a restaurant. _I think, even I, have the right to have a say in that.

Finally, she got to Bella, leaving me for last. _God... why?_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Bella's POV**

Finally, Amber, made her way to me, sneering a bit. _God, I am so not in the mood_. Though, some things between Edward and I had gone by, we still had much to talk about. It still pained me to think of... _Not now, Bella_.

I gave Amber the brightest smile I could muster and handed her my menu. "I would like the Mushroom Ravioli, please."

"Anything else?" She took my menu and glared at my hand which was tucked nicely with Edward's.

_Yeah, maybe a bitch slap and a __**back the Hell off!**_ Ok, so I was suffering some major emotional issues right now... what did you expect?! I'm in love with a man who's sexed a good part of Washington... and then there's his family. _Oh God_, his family. So sweet and loving. Edward was these things too... it just– confused me to see why he would do what he did.... _Not now, Bella_. Again that warning alarm going off in my head, saving me.

"Just some more water, please." I struggled to keep my voice calm. Maybe, one day, I would look back on this day and laugh. Maybe when things weren't still so fresh.

She nodded and walked around me so that she was standing on Edward's other side. She did this purposely, forcing him to turn away from me to look at her. _Oh, God_. My leg started bouncing under the table.

Amber was pretty. Straight, black hair to her shoulders, bangs to the side, it had style. Green, almond shaped eyes, curvy figure... tan which was amazing due to the lack of sunlight here. I wondered for a moment if it was a woman like her that made Edward start wanting more... lusting for more... always needing more.

I looked around the table, hoping no one was noticing my staring. I sighed in relief when I noticed everyone was in their own little world, engaging in conversations that would lead to loud laughs.

"And what can _I _get you?" I heard Amber whisper to Edward. Even her voice was unique, practically dripping in sex. _Dammit, Bella, why don't you just date _her_?!_

I shook my head. I couldn't help it. I wondered if Edward got turned on, depending on the sound of a woman's voice. High soprano or low and mysterious? Would my voice be enough to keep him where he was? All these questions...

I didn't hear Edward's answer, my gaze focused oh his face and how he reacted to Amber. He had a forced smile on his face. I could almost feel his scowl wanting to break through. His thumb seemed to be making slower circles on my skin and I realized I felt like everything was happening in slow motion.

Amber wrote down what he wanted and smiled, taking his menu. It was small piece of paper that was being exchanged that caught my attention. My eyes lingered on the folded paper as Edward looked at it, eyes widening as his mouth popped open.

It didn't really _hit _me at first, millions of thoughts going through my mind instead.

_I wonder how many girls he's taken to this restaurant_.

_Did they notice when flirting waitresses would give him their number? _

_Did it bother them or did they pretend to not notice? _

_Was _I _expected to ignore?_

I thought of Amber's blinding smile at Edward and winced. _Was this her first time seeing him or had they been._.. I winced again.. _Together at some point_?

_No_, I decided. _Edward wouldn't have brought me here if that were the case. _

Thoughts formed and became something more. I was still staring at that piece of paper, not relying on my emotions to handle what I knew what was happening well. I glared at Amber's wrist, still visible in my line o f sight, and wanted to snap it.

The first thing I felt was rage. _Who the Hell did she think she was, handing my boyfriend her number and whatever the Hell else right in front of me?!_

The second thing I felt was hurt. Why wouldn't Edward throw the damn piece of paper down already? _Stop gaping at it like a fool and do something! _I wanted him to claim me, to let everyone know I was his. Why was he just sitting there?

I, suddenly, couldn't sit there any longer. _I need air_. "Excuse me." I gasped, quickly getting up from the table, ignoring how it suddenly got very quiet. I was right at the restaurant entrance when I heard it start.

"God, Edward!" Alice screeched, causing several customers to turn and stare.

"I want to speak with your manager. _Now_." I heard Esme's low voice before I rushed outside.

"Gah!" I sighed, covering my face with my hands. "Stupid, stupid, stupid..." I was mumbling, kicking at the planter near me, tears forming behind my eyes.

I looked through the glass doors and could see our table in the back. Jasper looked as if he was restraining Alice from pumbling her brother, one hand on her back, the other around her chair. From the way she was leaning towards Edward, I knew she was speaking in hushed tones, though, her expression was furious. She would throw annoyed glances at Emmett who was patting Edward's back in comfort, Rosalie glaring daggers at Amber. Esme's expression matched Alice's and Rosalie's but her anger was turned to Amber and, who I imagined, was the manager. She would gesture to her son and then outside, motioning to me.

I made a mistake of _really _looking at Amber. She turned her head to me, as if she could feel me watching, and smiled. It was a small smile, a knowing smile. She knew what she was doing and I had never felt the need to hate someone as much as I needed to hate her.

I finally looked at Edward. _Why hadn't he got up? Why wasn't he seeing if I was ok? _I swiped at my quickly blinding eyes, frustrated. He was staring at his hand still, though, the paper was nowhere in sight. His eyes were wide and he looked as if he wanted to cry. My heart broke... _No_! I would not feel sorry. But... I didn't understand. _Why isn't he getting up? _

This wasn't a test I was giving him. I didn't plan for Amber to do this and then rush out to see what my boyfriend would do. It was not a test. But, I realized in a small part of my brain, had it been, Edward may have failed.

I allowed my vision to become blurred now, my hands limp at my side. He said he loved me, I was the first for him to bring home.... and then– _one girl_. One girl was all it took. What was I thinking? This was one of the _many _girls... and there would be more to just lust after him. I couldn't get mad at Edward for that; he was beautiful. But, dammit, I wasn't supposed to be out here alone. Edward should've been out here with me.

I didn't know how it happened, but I found the phone at my ear.

"Hello?" A husky voice answered.

Certain that my voice wasn't going to crack on me, I tried to force some enthusiasm. "I– can I see you? I really need a friend right now."

"Bells? Sure, yeah. I'll come get you? Are you at–"

"I'm in LaPush. Meet me at the park."

He must've heard the panic in my voice. "Ok, Bells. I'll see you in three."

I nodded, realizing he couldn't see me. "Thanks Jake." I put my rarely-used-cell away and ran.

I normally didn't run on free will– but– in some way, this wasn't something I was doing on free will. I _needed _to get away. And, I knew, as soon as my feet ran me across the street, I had left my heart with Edward.

After all, no matter how much pain involved, it was his.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Edward's POV**

_I know you from somewhere. My shift ends at 6. Call me: 435-3665_

_Amber_

I couldn't even speak, words were failing me at the moment. My mind registered two things important.

One: Bella had just witnessed our waitress flirt and exchange her number with me openly.

Two: I was going to kill _Amber_. I sneered her name in my head.

God! WHY?! Why _now_, God? Why of all motherfucking times now? I felt like a wuss, wanting to sob in my chair. My reflex reaction was to assure Bella that nothing was going on, to throw her over my shoulder and leave. She didn't need this.

I wanted to reassure my Bella but, fucking dammit, my whole body was frozen. Flashbacks. A lot of them... all hitting me at once.

How many girls had I brought to this restaurant with me? I can't believe I even thought of bringing Bella here! How many times had I exchanged numbers with the waitresses that waited our table, depending on who I was with at the time?

My hands twitched. I was sick. This was sick. _Why, Amber? I don't even know you_!

_I bet you would've wanted to get to know her a couple months ago. _That threw me off guard.

_But, I'm with Bella now. I love Bella. I don't want to get to know anyone else. Fuck it all, this chick just messed it all up. _Yes, I was mad at our waitress. To start with, what she just did was unethical, but, I was to blame. _Fuck_!

I could hear Alice yell at me, her tone slowly becoming more hushed. I refused to meet her eyes, knowing how much I deserved her fury. I was a coward who didn't want to get scolded.

Everything seemed to be moving so fast, like time was rushing by me but I wasn't moving. I knew when Bella left. I could feel her leave, her scent: _gone_. The electricity I was feeling: _gone_. Her whole fucking presence: _gone_. I slumped back against my seat. I felt hollow.

Now I knew. That thing that had been bugging me since Bella had told me _everything was ok. _It wasn't ok. I was fucking stupid to think it was. That fight was a dam to the beginning of unleashing my history. Bella wanted to know and I gave her a half assed answer. She deserved the truth. Whole and nothing less. _One girl_, I thought in sadness. _One girl was all it took_.

_Trust_.

I felt a hand patting my back but I didn't care to see who it was. Why wasn't I getting up?

**Get the fuck up! **

I finally moved, my need for Bella too overwhelming. I jumped up from the table, ignoring as Alice rose with me.

"Edward! Edward!" Alice called after me as I ran outside to get my Bella back. I hope she would allow me to explain...explain everything. Why I was such a coward. _A disgusting womanizer_..I flinched.. _In the past_. Why I was willing to change.

I looked around, wildly, when I couldn't find her automatically. "Bella?" I whispered, hoarse. Was I too late?

No.

I saw auburn hair whipping around across the street. _Bella_. I sighed in relief and then ran after her. "Bella!" I was calling after her, ignoring on looking stares. I just need to explain to my Bella.

She turned her head, hearing my voice, and tried running faster. Why? _Don't run away from me, Bella. _That stung. Bad.

She should know better than to run from me, I could easily catch her, but this time, for some reason, I couldn't.

"Edward!" I heard the voices from my friends and family outside _Italian Swee_.

One voice stuck out from all of them, though. "BELLA!" Alice was screaming.

I followed Bella, running after her, calling her name... and oh God, wanting to cry. I needed to make this right.

Bella ran faster when I was really gaining on her, finally finding that step to my run, stopping suddenly when she got to the park.

"Bella!" I sighed in relief, thinking she would let me explain now. I frowned when I noticed another voice.

"Bella!" There, standing right in front of her with his hands on her shoulders, was Jacob Black.

"Black!" I snarled his name. _He had better get his hands off Bella before he doesn't have them anymore. _

His worried, dark eyes turned cold when he saw me. "Cullen." He spat back. "What are you doing here?"

I took a step closer to Bella, wanting to free her of his hands. He had no right. "Taking Bella back home."

Bella looked up at me and it was then that I finally realized she was crying... silently, but still crying. My heart broke at the sight. Even in pain she was beautiful. I caused her this pain.

"I don't think that'll be necessary." Jacob moved Bella behind him and I clenched my jaw, glowering at him.

"Why are you hiding my girlfriend from me?" I was close to losing it, my voice nearing hysteria.

Jacob's eyes widened in surprise and he turned to look at Bella, a silent conversation passing between them. This was not making matters better.

"Bella?" I tried talking to her. "Please– I need to talk to you. Let me explain." I was almost begging, I sounded pathetic.

"I– need to think, Edward." I heard Bella hesitating, hearing the tears in her voice. "I think– maybe– you should let Jacob take me home."

I froze, not believing that this was happening_. _I gave a sharp look to Jacob just in time to see the small smile leave his face, because, even if Bella didn't understand yet, we both as Hell sure did.

She had picked Jacob over me.

I felt like falling on the spot, wanting to beg her to not leave me. Instead, I just stood there. When Bella looked at me, whatever expression was on my face, she quickly closed her eyes shut, her bottom lip trembling violently.

When I was going to let her have her space, I was going to want to make her leave with me.

When I was going to say "ok", I was going to be thinking _no, I need you_.

But, she was right. She needed to think. I needed to think. We needed to find out a way. I would not let this break us, we were stronger than that.

Jacob's piercing eyes never left mine as he backed Bella up, making sure I wasn't going to follow them. When they were a few more feet away, he turned around and led Bella to his car on the other side of the park. I just watched, not absorbing what was happening.

My legs gave out a bit, causing me to stumble and lean against a nearby tree.

"Edward!" I closed my eyes, knowing the familiar was voice somewhere behind me. I didn't want to turn around. I didn't want her to see her son in pain. That would kill her.

"Oh, Edward." I felt small arms wrap around me, my mother's head barely meeting my shoulder. "She just needs some time."

"I know, Mom." I quickly tried to put on the brave face but it was useless.

Esme let me go and looked up at me, patting my cheek, a small sad smile on her lips. "Just for now."

Again, I nodded, and led us back the way we came.

Even if it was just for now, it still stung.

**Yeah... I'm a Bitch you all probably hate. -sighs- Oh well. I can live with that... just ease some remorse by leaving a review.. Heehee. **


	20. Trust

**Oh my Lordy! I am just– -exhales- I can't even describe it... I'm in just complete awe. Yeah, that's the word I'm looking for. :) **

**I have **_**everyone **_**raging at Amber, **_**some **_**at Bella, some at Edward, some at Jacob... even a few at Alice and the Group. I have never gotten such long reviews in my life! Pretty nifty if I do say so myself. Honestly though, starting to read some reviews, I was scared to death. Heh. We have some very graphic and revengeful reviewers... Yikes.**

**This is an Edward/Bella fic... so no worries. Everyone can breathe now. :D**

**Also, **_**thank you**_**. I am glad most of you stayed with me... the drastic change of events was a little unsettling. But, it will get better. I have some things planned that even allows me to unleash my perverted mind. Go figure. I do not regret what I have wrote. If anything, I have become more inspired from this sudden twist. I hope many of you will stick around to the end... which is nowhere in the near future I might add. :)**

**............................................................................................................................................................**

**Song(s):** 9 Crimes **- **Damien Rice **(It's definitely a selected taste in song choice. I just thought if fit pretty well with the way things are going with Edward and Bella. It's a duet too..so...)**

Mad World (Grayed Out Mix) **- **Michael Andrews, Gary Jules **(cool mix of this song)**

**............................................................................................................................................................**

**....Enjoy....**

**............................................................................................................................................................**

**Bella's POV**

I was shaking. My whole body– quivering. Jacob had to strap me in, lightly clicking the seatbelt in it's place.

How I left Edward was cruel. The look on his face will forever be scratched in my mind. He looked so hurt... so much pain blinding that beautiful face. It wasn't right, it was haunting.

I jumped when Jacob shut his door, wincing back when he touched me. "It's alright, Bells." He soothed.

No. _No, it's not_.

I wrapped my arms around myself and leaned my forehead against the dashboard, willing myself to stop shaking long enough to think. A replay of what had just happened kept playing in my head, slowly nearing the end then quickly fast forwarding just to relive it again. Each time a new kind of pain seared me, causing my breathing to become labored.

I didn't realize Jake had started driving until he sighed and pulled over on the road. I sat up and looked out ahead. The sky was still bright, sunny, a betrayer to my emotions and I glared.

"Bella." Jacob sighed again when I didn't look at him. "Bella, we need to talk."

A delirious giggle escaped my lips and I fastened my arms more securely around myself.

Jacob sighed a sad sigh. "Bella..." I felt his hands trying to pry my arms away from myself. When I didn't let go, he got frustrated. I could tell by the way he pulled my chin towards him, his fingers almost bruising against my skin.

He stared into my eyes for a moment, glaring, before letting go, his expression softening. I didn't know what he saw, but I was sure I looked like a mess.

"So..._he's _the guy?" Jacob turned to look straight out the windshield. I did the same.

"Jake.." I finally spoke, my voice cracking. "Do we have to do this now?"

He ignored me. "Is he?"

Of course he knew. How could he not? Jacob just wanted to hear me say it. This made me angry. "Yes, Jacob! Edward is _that guy_ I was talking about before. He's the _reason_. Are you happy now?"

"No." Jacob got defensive. "No, I'm not, Bella! _Dammit_!" He hit the steering wheel with his fist and I flinched. "I put my feelings out for you and you, in your _very polite way_, said you didn't share them. The rejection hurt, I'll admit that much–"

"Are you seriously doing this now?" I hated the whine that crept into my voice and I leaned my head in my hands.

"Hell yeah, I'm doing this now. I didn't back off for you to get your dream guy just to find out how easily you gave up on him! You said there was _someone else_. That someone else is Edward fucking Cullen. He's the biggest player–" I groaned in pain but Jake ignored me. "And I really don't think he deserves you, but..." His voice softened. "He made you so _happy_."

I sobbed out a low cry, my tears flowing through my hands.

Jacob's voice became thoughtful. "So much changed in you in those few weeks you really got to know him. Of course I didn't know it was Edward who was your _someone else_, but still... The few times I did see you after our time in the park, you had this glow about you. That's when I knew, I could never make you look that way with me, Bella."

"He didn't fucking come _get_ _me_, Jacob!" I felt something open in me as I released another low sob. I sucked in a breath and before I knew it, I was becoming very animated. Telling Jacob the whole story and he just sat there, listening.

When I was through, I felt exhausted. My head was throbbing along with my heart.

"Did he explain to you why he did what he did?"

I sighed. "Did you even listen to the second half?"

Jacob ignored me, humming the answer to his question. "Do you love him?"

I looked at Jacob as if he were crazy. "With all my life."

"Do you trust him?"

"Of course I do! What kind of question is that?!"

Jacob looked at me through narrowed eyes. "_How _much do you trust him?"

I stopped, seeing what he was getting at. I thought, choosing my words wisely. "I trust him enough to have relationship with him..."

"Even after what you know about him? His womanizing ways–"

"That was _before_! He's changed! He's not... like that anymore." Something was dawning on me, slowly but surely. I knew Jacob could tell too by the way he was trying to cover his smirk.

"So...even with all this trust, you didn't allow him to explain?"

Now I was growing defensive. "He just stared at the paper, Jake! He didn't even come after–"

"Yes he did, Bella."

I opened my mouth and shut it again, gaping at my friend. Why was he defending Edward? He hated Edward. "But–"

"You ran because you thought he wasn't going to leave with you... but with the waitress. And when he _did _run out to follow you, you _kept _running. Because he wasn't quick enough to get over the initial shock? Because you overreacted– "

"I did not overreact!" My eyes widened at the truth of his statement, though. I quickly thought back– I had left his mother there, Esme. I internally groaned. _What would she think of me now?_ "I was scared." I whispered. "Scared of losing him–"

This time, Jacob interrupted me. "But you just said how much you trusted him."

"I do! I just didn't trust– Amber."

Jacob was shaking his head before I even finished. "If you trusted him like you say you do, you would've known nothing was going to happen. If Edward is anything like you described him as, I think he would've known how to handle the situation."

"But," I was losing this fight... understanding, finally, how much I damaged our relationship. "He just...sat there. That's what hurt the most. The waiting– waiting for him to come to me."

"Initial shock." Jacob repeated, then he laughed. "I gotta give the guy some credit, though. He probably snapped out of it quicker than I would have had I been in his situation." He laughed louder.

Tears were burning behind my eyes again, thinking of how I left him. "Why didn't you make me leave with him? If you knew all this?"

"Bella. I can't make you do things. Finally accepting you weren't someone to call mine was the hardest thing I had to do. But, you didn't _make _me decide that. I had to learn to accept it."

"You smiled.." I remembered the small smile that appeared on Jacob's face when I had told Edward I was leaving with Jacob.

He chuckled. "Yeah, a little slip on my part. Even though I had gotten over you," He ruffled my hair a bit, jokingly. "It still felt good. Even if it was too late."

"Oh my God." I whimpered. "Edward thinks I chose you over him." It wasn't a question.

Jacob frowned. "You do have your way with words."

I shot him a look and was bouncing in my seat. "I need to see him."

"Bells, I don't think that's a good idea."

I glared at Jacob, snapping my seatbelt back on. "Are you going to _make _me do otherwise?"

He sighed. "No. I just think you should give him a little time to think. He's been through a lot. Why don't I take you home and then you decide what to do from there?"

I contemplated. I _did _look like a mess.... "Fine." I snapped, agreeing reluctantly.

Jacob nodded and put his seatbelt back on too, pulling back onto the freeway. As we drove back to Forks, I looked at him.

"Why are you helping Edward?"

Jacob snorted and looked at me, noticing my confusion and his face suddenly turned serious. "I never called the dickwad my friend... but, I suppose, he's a decent guy. And Bells, you didn't see the way he was looking at you. He was looking at you like he _really _loved you."

"He does." I whispered, in slight wonder at my sudden epiphany.

Jacob continued. " Had he been another asshole, I would've socked him one for hurting you. But... seems like you both caused each other pain. You're too special to let this ruin you, Bells. You are more than he will ever deserve, but, at the same time, any guy that has fought over you the way he has gets a check even in my book."

I continued to look at my friend, now in awe.

"And, he's got good taste in women." Jake bit his lip as soon as the words left his mouth. "I mean _you_, Bells. I didn't mean it like– God." He breathed in, frustrated. "That is _one _thing I will hold against Cullen."

A sad chuckle escaped my lips. " I know what you meant. _Thank you_." I hoped he could hear the sincerity.

Jacob pulled up to my driveway and finally turned to really look at me. "You mean a lot to me, Bella. Know that I would do anything for you while being your friend."

I touched Jake's cheek before leaning up and kissing it. "I know, Jake. I know." I didn't know what I did deserve such wonderful people in my life. I rose from the car and slowly walked to my house, turning around at the door to watch Jacob drive off.

I was emotionally exhausted but I would not rest. I had possibly done permanent damage to Edward's and I relationship. I would not rest until I fixed it.

Slowly making my way up the stairs, I went to the shower, thinking of when seeing Edward again would be the right time.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Edward's POV**

Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper went back to their own places, avoiding my gaze when I said a weak goodbye.

"You freaking prick!" Alice yelled at me as soon as I shut the front door of our house.

"Alice!' Esme turned around and, suddenly, she wasn't our friend, she was our mother. "You will not disrespect this house with your language! Now apologize to your brother."

Alice was fuming. I couldn't blame her. My sister valued honesty thus, only speaking the truth. She turned to me and glared before turning back to Esme. "I'm sorry."

Esme nodded her head in my direction. I shook mine. "No, Mom. I understand."

She sighed before covering her eyes with her hand, leaning against the wall. "I need a drink." She was mumbling to herself, making her way to the kitchen.

Alice pushed past me, running up the stairs. I stared after her before I followed her, making my way up two steps at a time. Alice's door was shut. "Alice?" I knocked lightly against the white-painted wood.

When no answer came, I gently opened the door, closing it after I was inside. "Ali..." I ducked when I saw a shoe being chucked at me. "Alice!"

"I ask you to promise me one thing!" Alice was throwing anything she could lay her hands on. "One thing, Edward! You promised!" Tears were slowly making there way down my sister's face and I fucking broke... again.

"I know, Ali. I'm sorry." I tried to make my way over to her, avoiding the objects that would do damage to me.

"You fucking promised you wouldn't fuck this up! She's my best friend, Edward. I _can't_ lose you both!"

I grabbed my sister's tiny shoulders and bent down to look at her face, fierce of any emotion. "I screwed up. I'm sorry."

Alice's furious eyes began to soften, instead becoming agonizing. She hit me with her tiny fists. Once... twice... three times before she hugged me, crying. "I hate you." She repeated over and over. I just held her, thinking that this should've been Bella. I should have been comforting Bella.

When the shaking began to cease, I let go of Alice, backing up until I was sitting in her chair. I layed my head in my hands and sat... thinking...waiting. I needed a sign. I needed to know what to do. The physical ache to be next to my Bella was excruciating.

Minutes passed... I'm not sure how many, it felt like a lot. I felt a tiny hand on my head, patting my hair into a more appropriate fashion. It was just like Alice; to be worried about how I looked. I smiled, weakly, and looked up.

Alice had a frown on her face and she backed up, sitting on her bed. Her frown was thoughtful before she smiled. It threw me off. "Why are you smiling?"

She bent down to retrieve one of her high heels, holding it up with one hand. She rested her chin on her knees and sighed. "I was a little dramatic." She explained.

I scoffed, it sounded off. "A little?"

Alice pointed her shoe at me. "Don't tempt me." She warned and then smiled, throwing it down on the ground. "I don't hate you." She whispered after a moment.

"I know." And I did know. Alice and I weren't capable of hating each other. It was damn near impossible being as close as we were.

"I just– I hate what you _did_."

"Me too." What could I say? I did hate that I was so slow in reacting to that note. I hated that I didn't rush out to my Bella as soon as I realized what was happening. But I couldn't change that now.

"Did she– is she with Jacob?" Alice's voice was hesitant.

"Yes." I snarled under my breath. She dropped it.

"I'm sorry."

"Stop saying that, Ali." I sighed, so exhausted. I was so tired all of the sudden.

A few more minutes passed. A light hum interrupted the silence and Alice reached into her pocket, pulling out her cell. "It's Jazz..." She whispered, looking at me, wondering if I was in a stable state.

"I'm going to go. I need to think... I need to rest." I got up and my eyelids drooped. _So exhausted_.

Alice nodded before getting up too, following me outside her room. "I'm going to see Jazz. I won't be long."

I chucked, it sounded strained. "I don't need a babysitter, Alice. I need Bella." I whispered the last part, my eyes looking down at my feet.

Alice hit my shoulder, making me look at her. Her eyes were fierce, her mouth set in a hard line. "You're stronger than this, Edward. You will figure something out. And I know Bella will do the same. Give your relationship some credit."

"What relationship?" My chuckle sounded delirious to my ears.

"Don't say that!" Alice looked on the verge of tears again and she took a couple deep breaths, calming herself. "Only you two decide if there is still one."

"I think she did that today." I remembered her words, leaving with Jacob. I felt a pain go through me, it hurt so bad.

"She wasn't thinking straight." It sounded like Alice was not only trying to convince me but herself as well. "Just let her think." Alice's words became distant and I swayed a bit. _So tired_.

I left Alice standing by the stairs, making my way up another flight of them to the third floor. When I reached my room, I layed down on the futon I had been calling my bed for years. I looked outside my large windows, looking out into the bright sky. It was so blue... just like Bella's shirt she had on today. The one that highlighted everything about her.

I thought back to happier times. Bella's shining brown eyes. They were so deep, so much emotion in one look. You could see the smile in them... the pain... the joy... everything.

_So beautiful_.

I was drifting... slowly, slowly.... until all I could see was Bella's smiling face in my mind. When nothing was wrong, things were simple. I smiled before falling into a deep sleep.

..............................................................................................................................................................................

I was faintly aware of another noise near me. I opened my eyes, groggy. My room was dark, the moon high above, the stars sparkling through my windows. I looked at my clock by me. It read 8:17. I groaned and sat up, wiping my hand over my eyes.

"Edward?" A soft voice sounded from my left.

I quickly turned my head, my neck snapping in the process. My eyes felt bloodshot, still droopy. I had to blink to see clearly.

"Oh, Edward." A figure rose from my chair and made its way over to me. "I am so sorry."

"Bella?" I whispered. I sat up straighter, blinking furiously.

She leaned down on her knees next to me. The skin around her eyes were slightly pink, evidence that she had been crying. I looked at her clothes, she was wearing something different than before. This made me relieved for some reason, it was really like a new start. Not a continuation from before.

"I am so sorry." She whispered again, looking at me with such intensity... it made me feel vulnerable.

We stared at each other. I was too worried to say anything, thinking that if I did, I would wake up to find that this was all a dream. Bella looked so fucking beautiful, sitting there, waiting.

And, then, I couldn't take it any longer. I bent my head and grabbed her face in my hands, forcefully. I pressed my lips to hers, kissing her with a passion so raw. I could feel the electricity of need passing through us. I needed her so bad. I would deal with the rest later._ For right now, I just fucking need her. _

Bella slowly got up, not breaking her contact with me, and got on top of me, straddling my lap. Her lips bruised mine, and then she pulled away. She kissed my face, my neck, the tiny dent in my chin, muttering her sorry's into my skin.

I grabbed her face, stilling it, and looked at her. A tear fell down her cheek and onto my shirt. I ran my fingertip over her cheek, where the tear had fallen and traced it, putting my finger back on my lips, tasting her tears. She just stared at me as I was staring at her, neither of us daring or even wanting to look away.

"I will never choose." She whispered through chapped lips. "It will always be you."

She was reassuring me, promising me. They were fucking beautiful words.

I kissed her again. "I will never leave you alone." I promised, whispering in her ear. "Ever. You are _mine_, Bella."

I heard her sigh in relief, in happiness. As if at one point she actually doubted my devotion to her.

"You mother is at the hospital with your dad. I found that out when I called here. I called Alice and she let me in a little bit ago. I've just been watching you sleep– you looked so peaceful." She moved some of my hair off my forehead. "I knew when I came here I wouldn't be able to leave. I told Charlie I was going to be spending the night with Alice. I would've come earlier. I just– I needed to think. And I have. Now, I need to explain. I–" Her eyes grew frantic, looking everywhere but at me.

"Shhh." I whispered, placing a finger lightly on her lips. "Later." I looked at her, hoping she would grant me this one thing... even if I didn't deserve it.

Bella nodded, her hair slipping over her shoulders. I pulled her down to me, moving her off my waist and to my side, pulling her under the covers. I wrapped my arms around her and held her close. I started humming.

"It sounds beautiful." She whispered We were both on our sides, staring out the windows. I held her from behind, her head tucked gently under my chin. "What's it called?"

"I don't know." I whispered back. "You inspired it."

I felt her breathing begin to slow. "Would you hum me to sleep, Edward?"

I nodded, holding her closer to me. Like promised, I was not going to let go. I began to hum again. Feeling her against me, holding her in my arms, _knowing _that she was safe _in my arms_... it was bliss. Pure fucking bliss.

Her breathing evened out to deep sighs and I smiled a small smile. "I love you." I whispered in her ear just before she completely fell asleep.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Oh my fucking jeez. I am so excited. I have all of next chapter in my head. Now I just need to type it out. Heehee. The next chapter is when Bella gets the whole story... Edward gets the whole story... Just a flipping reunion. **

**Some may be disappointed to see the argument did not last longer, that this seemed a little unrealistic. But, oh well. I couldn't keep them away from each other for long. They're just fucking teenagers like that. :)**


	21. Forever and Always

**Arg... sorry for the somewhat late update. Reality suddenly decided to make an unfortunate visit through an increase of school work. Grr... the educational system is fucked up. And, ironically, I want to be a teacher. Hardy-har-har. Go figure. -.-**

**Thank you so much for all the input. I really get good ideas from your reviews... whether you realize it or not. All comments are inspiration. :)**

**Song(s): Fashionably Uninvited - Mellowdrone (love it...)**

**Tired of You - Foo Fighters**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Bella's POV**

I woke up to a pair of closed, green eyes and a mess of bronze hair. My heart fluttered in my chest as I watched Edward sleep. He had both his arms wrapped around me, holding me protectively.

The sun was slowly peeking over, the light becoming almost blinding in Edward's room. I watched as Edward frowned in his sleep, mumbling some. I smiled and kissed the corner of his lips, finally satisfied when they tugged themselves back up.

"Bella." He whispered, softly, his eyes fluttering softly but not quite fully opening.

I knew we had much to talk about today. I had a feeling _everything _was going to be laid out in the open...

I was scared. Scared because, even though I had promised myself to not be mad at Edward's previous relations (I knew what I was getting myself into starting this relationship), it was still kind of intimidating. I used to have image issues, and now, thinking that I would have to listen with who he'd been with, I was sure some self doubt would come back. That was just a little part, though.

The other part was _knowing_. Not just that, but that I _wanted _to know. I was a masochist in a way. I wanted to know _who_...why..where. So, no. I could not lose my temper today. I was bringing it on myself.

And, even though I hated to admit it, Jacob was right. I overreacted yesterday. I could've handled the situation a lot better than I had... It was childish running from suspicion. Because, that's all it was: suspicion. I had assumed– and it was wrong.

As one once said: "To assume makes an ass out of 'u' and me." _Heh. Go figure_.

I knew when Edward had woken up. His slow, even breathing started to quicken, his body becoming impossibly still for a moment. I snuggled deeper in his chest.

"I'm still here." I whispered against his neck.

He sighed and his hold on me tightened. "Don't you ever fucking leave me again." His words were teasing, but I could hear the whisper of worry underneath them.

I sighed and closed my eyes. "Never again." I didn't want to move, I just wanted to stay in Edward's arms.

I don't know how long we stayed that way; _content_. All I know is that the sudden pull away from Edward was disturbing. He let go of me and got up, walking slowly over to his desk. I propped myself up on my elbow, my eyes narrowing. Edward was opening up drawers, rummaging, huffing in aggravation, and then, finally, returning back to me with a box in his hands. His posture was relieved, but his eyes were sad, his smile twisted in an unfamiliar grimace.

I sat up, looking away from his face to the wooden box in his hands. It was old, beaten around the edges, the burgundy color faded. Edward lifted the lid and handed me the item. I stared at it for a minute, hearing Edward bring a chair around so he could sit next to the futon.

I quickly looked up at him, not quite registering what was happening. He pointed his head in the direction of my hands, his eyes never meeting mine. I looked down again my breath hitched when I saw the first item inside.

It was a picture of him and Lauren.

Very obviously drunk... and looking very ready to get a room. Edward's green eyes were dimmed, his arm thrown around Lauren's bare shoulder. There were people in the background dancing. A party.

I took a deep breath and moved the picture away, closing my eyes tight when I noticed another one underneath. It was a picture of Lauren and only Lauren in... very little. The photo was taken the same night. This I could tell from her attire, what very little there was. Her hands were raised above her head, her pose suggestive.

Picture through picture I went. I didn't look at Edward once, though I knew he was staring at me, gauging my reaction; I made none. I made sure my face remained calm. Surprisingly, I felt no anger in me... just the tiny twinge of sadness.

I would have rather felt anger. At least then the pain was blinded, if even irrationally.

There were only the two pictures of Lauren, the rest of different women. I'm guessing, from the order, it was organized by who Edward had been with last, most of the girls only getting about two to three pictures. There was one girl, though, that caught my eye.

It wasn't just the fact that she was in more pictures than the rest of them (a total of seven), but that her beauty was such that she could have easily been worshiped a goddess. I held up a photo of her.

"Who is she?" I demanded, looking at Edward for the first time since my assessment.

I watched his tormented eyes turn furious. His jaw locked and his eyes glared at the photographed woman. "Tanya." He spat.

His sudden hostility surprised me and I looked back at the picture. _Tanya_. The name suited her. The strawberry blonde locks waved around her face and shoulders, her smile sweet and, yet, her wide hazel eyes full of mischief. I would have to ask Edward about her later; his reaction to her made me curious.

I nodded and continued on. I felt Edward's anxious eyes on me again, but I did not speak. The pictures offered some questioning poses but I did not ask. Every girl was at least in one picture nude, everyone of them having a flawless figure. It was confirmation enough to show that Edward had indeed _been _with every single one.

Finally, finished with the disturbing photos, I saw more in the box. So many letters... even a few tapes. My eyes widened in shock and I held one up.

"They're more like home videos." Edward already had an answer for me, his eyes trained on his window, his arms crossed over his chest as his feet rest on the futon. "Not sex videos. I don't do those, Bella." He spoke the last part quietly, almost a whisper.

I moved the tapes next to me and picked through the letters.

_Edward, _

_You know how we played doctor last night? Well, I was thinking maybe we go for something more original...._

_Meet me at my house at 7. My parents are gone for the weekend. Might as well just stay the whole time while we can be alone. I bought handcuffs...._

_Yours forever and always, _

_Tanya_

I sighed in relief. It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. I was expecting worse– a _lot _worse. With new-found confidence I went through the rest of the letters, noticing that they were all from Tanya.

_Edward, _

_Thank you for the wonderful date. I really enjoyed myself– I'm sure you did too. Those long table cloths come in handy, hmm? _

_I get wet just thinking about it... well, just take a peek under the lab table and I'm sure you'll like what you see. _

_Yours forever and always, _

_Tanya_

Tanya was confident...self-assured which could be easily mistaken as arrogance. Her boldness reminded me of Edward and I wondered if it was their similarities that drove a wedge between them.

Her signature was always the same: _Yours forever and always. _Something nagged in my head but I ignored it, picking up a another letter. Letter...note– whatever. They all included something dirty one way or another, and, of something Edward and her had done the night before. I expected to feel more... I was numb. And, I was so engrossed in what I was doing. It was like a horror movie– I was the stupid girl that kept moving despite the fear and unwanted ending she knew would come.

I noticed Tanya's letters turning self-assured to desperate. Her words were written more forcefully, the dents in the paper clearly visible.

_Edward, _

_Please. Just meet me after school so we can talk. I'll even wear that thing you like so well tonight. Just let me explain. _

_Yours forever and always, _

_Tanya_

I threw the note to the side, already feeling like I should've quit a long time ago.

_Edward, _

_I want you, I need you. You feel my hand on your leg. Just give me the ok._

_Let me have my way with you. _

_Yours forever and always, _

_Tanya_

The last letter.

_Edward, _

_I love you. _

I blinked a few times, my hands tightening on the paper.

_I love you so much, Edward. Every time we fuck, it's something more. I _know _you feel it too. _

_I know what it looked like– that I was cheating on you. I wasn't. James came onto me, Edward. _He _kissed me. I tried to get him to stop. _

I was surprised to see that it wasn't just Tanya's writing that occupied the page. Neat and precise below hers was Edward's writing.

**Apparently, you didn't try hard enough**.

_I did! I just– you weren't there when I needed you, _Edward!_ And James was... but it's over. I don't want him. I want you. _

**You can't have it both ways, Tanya. I turn around and you fuck him again. **

_Don't play all fucking innocent with me! I know you've been screwing that tramp, Lilly. That's the reason you haven't been around lately, hasn't it?_

I held the letter with one hand and went through the pictures with the other, finding the girl named Lilly. She had black long hair and green, oval shaped eyes. I found her pictures in front of Tanya's. So, it was true, Edward had been messing around with Lilly like Tanya had been messing around with the guy named James. I shook my head in wonder. It was like a soap opera.

**Don't try turning this around. **

_Don't fucking mess with me, Edward!_

**I think it would be best if we end our relationship here, Tanya. I'm afraid that I already slightly regret any relation I might have pursued with you. Don't cry though, you still have James. **

_You Bastard. You will regret it, Cullen. You will realize that there is no one better than me. Every whore you sleep with will not be able to satisfy you like I have. You will be fucking begging me to take you back. _

_I am yours forever and always. _

I scanned the letter again... once... twice. It was overwhelming. So much drama, so much conflict all in one box. Sealed, shut, hidden, and kept. I narrowed my eyes at Tanya's picture. _Why did he keep you? Why did he document all you did? _I looked at the scattered photos_**. **_

Other items were in the box, simpler things. Little pieces of jewelry and other mindless objects I couldn't place what with why. I remembered the tapes next to me and grabbed one, getting up to put it in Edward's plasma TV.

Edward didn't move an inch, his chin set stubbornly facing the window. I moved back to the bed with the remote and pressed play, throwing it on the bed after.

It was titled,_ Party #6_.

The "movie" started out with a whole bunch of people dancing, screaming into the camera as they passed. I could hear Edward's voice recording everything that was happening so I knew it was him filming.

The camera focused on a pretty blonde, Lauren. I grimaced.

"_Here, hold the camera, man_." Edward's face and then body appeared in front of the camera along with Lauren's. He took her in his arms and planted a kiss on her cheek. "_Hey, babe_."

Lauren was too drunk to form any coherent sentences, instead settling on constant giggles.

The film skipped ahead to Edward dancing with a number of girls on the dance floor.

"_Whoo! Shake it, baby_!" The camera turned around to it's holder and a girl with brown hair stuck her tongue out before focusing back on Edward. The picture zoomed in and I saw two girls perched on Edward's leg, grinding the life out of him.

Even though it was wrong, I couldn't help but notice how attractive Edward looked. He had a small smile on his face, his head thrown back, moving back and forth.

Suddenly, the TV turned off. I turned around to see Edward standing up, his chest heaving as he glared at the screen. "I don't want you to watch anymore. I just wanted you to see who I was before you decide anything." _Decide?_ "I gave you a lot to consider." He sighed and dropped the remote on the ground, sitting back on the chair and facing the window again.

I sat still, trying to absorb what was going on. So much information. I couldn't place what I felt... I didn't _know _what I felt. It was just– all so much. I slowly rose to my feet, getting another chair and moving it besides and in front of Edward. The sun cast a bright shadow through his room, it almost looked like it was sunset again. But, it wasn't– it was still early. Early in the day... still so much time to decide.

I placed my hands in my lap and stared out the window like Edward. "I love you." That was all I whispered. It was what I needed to say after seeing what harsh memories he was carrying and all he needed to hear.

From the corner of my eyes, I saw Edward's head snap towards me. "You do?" His tone was shocked and I carefully avoided the temptation to roll my eyes. How could he think I didn't? How could he think that _that _box was going to change my love for him?

Instead, I nodded. "But, I do have questions." My gaze turned stern and I looked at him.

Edward was nodding his head, his eyes hopeful for the first time this morning. "Of course. Anything."

I smiled before composing myself. "The pictures of the women– is that everyone you've been with?" I silently hoped that there wasn't more. There was a good sixty-something number of women who had there own share of pictures.

Edward winced and twisted his hands, his attention moving away from me to outside. "Yes. I– that's all."

I processed this piece of information, moving onto my next question. "Why did you document every girl you've been with?"

"So I would remember." His voice was hushed. "I don't expect you to understand, Bella, but I had to do it. I could slowly see myself becoming what I used to despise in men. But, even then, _they _all forgot. I wasn't going to lose myself completely in what I did, so I kept the memories. They are what I want to erase, do-over, but I can't. It's a reminder of the monster I was, a reminder of what I have grown from."

"What do you mean "men you despised"?"

Edward's jaw clenched. "The guys, my other _friends_, if that's what you want to call them. They were older than I was at the time. I looked up to them because they were, what I thought, bold. Bold because every time I saw them there was always a new girl hanging on their arm. But then, when they comfortable with me, they started to let themselves go. Getting drunk in front of me. I was in middle school, Bella. _Fucking _middle school and I would see how they would treat their "dates." Every girl was treated like a toy, a machine meant to please. It was disgusting to watch. And what was worse, the girls liked it. Well, they _acted _like they did. It was like they had no mind of their own. They enjoyed being treated like shit then fucked."

I winced, thinking of what Edward was describing. But... "You weren't like this. You treated the girls, you were with, with respect."

Edward looked at me, disbelief apparent on his face. "Respect? Bella, did you see what I gave you? I was the most disgusting pig of them all! I used women for my own pleasure." He grimaced in disgust.

I didn't know where I was going with this. I just wanted Edward to see that he wasn't like those other guys. "But... you were nice to them? Right?"

Edward shook his head. "Yeah, but because I knew that I would get what I wanted in the end."

"Why are you so determined to make yourself the bad guy?"

"Why are you trying to defend me?!"

"You are a good guy... who made bad choices." I spoke slowly.

Edward snorted. "Bullshit." I flinched but he ignored me. "Don't be cliche, Bella. I want to know how you really feel. I want to hear you. Don't feed me this shit."

I had never heard Edward treat me as such. Like I was a child who needed to grow up. Anger fueled in me and I glared at him. "Fine. Edward," My hardened voice made him wince but, this time, I ignored him. I stood. "I am... I don't even know. Dammit!" I started to pace. "I feel angry... sad... I feel pain. I can't change who you were and I don't want to! And, I know it doesn't make sense– but, I– you wouldn't be who you are now. I hate that you did what you did.. I hate how you screwed half of Fork's female population! I can't even express to you how much that bothers me! It's jealousy, though, Edward. It's such an irrational feeling but so justified for _this_! I'm jealous because.." I stopped. How was I supposed to tell Edward that I wished I would've been his first like he would've been mine?

"Bella?"

I shook my head. "No! I wish that," I sighed. "I wish for a lot, Edward. But, I know who you are now. I know what I was getting myself into. And, even with this feeling of confusion, there is one thing I feel that I am so sure of. Of everything that has happened and everything I have seen, I feel this overwhelming emotion of love for you, Edward. Because, dammit, no matter how hard you try , I'm not going to hate you. I love you."

Edward was silent as I let it out. When I was finished, I sat back down in the chair and sighed. I felt dizzy now. It was silent for a long time.

"I don't know what I did to deserve you." Edward finally muttered, his eyes fixed on his hands.

This time I did roll my eyes. "Who's Tanya?" I asked, suddenly.

I gauged Edward's reaction, noticing that he fought hard to keep his expression nonchalant. He failed. His teeth mashed together and his eyes narrowed into slits as he stared out. "A girl."

"She was obviously something more than just a girl. You had more photos of her than any other girl and all your letters were from her."

Edward was silent and I began to worry. "Did you love her?" I asked, the words escaping my mouth before I could think them through. Now that the question was out in the open, I feared the answer.

"I loved her but I wasn't in love with her." He looked at me and smiled a tiny smile. "You are the only one who I have fallen for, Bella. Please try to remember that as we go through this."

I nodded and Edward sighed. "Tanya was... wild. She was a risk-taker and that's what attracted me to her at first. At first, it was just one night together. Then, we started making plans together. We never considered ourselves in a relationship but people knew that we– what we did." He was editing. "Weeks went by, and even though, we never committed ourselves to one another, we never were with anyone else. But, then, Tanya started to change. Her mood was all over the place, she liked to be in control and I was never one to be a follower." He sighed. "Another girl was showing preference–"

"Lilly." I interrupted, remembering.

Edward's smile was agonizing. "It's not right for you to know that but yes, you are right. Lilly was there and I was growing tired of Tanya's attitude so I..." More editing. "The next day I see Tanya all over James." Edward's eyes tightened. "It was hypocritical of me, to judge her even after what I did. And, it was like I said before, we were never in a committed relationship; it was just fun."

"Friends with benefits." I whispered.

"Exactly. But, apparently, Tanya felt more. She started pleading with me to forgive her. Her weakness scared me. It was not the same person I was attracted to... and then she got angry and turned forceful. I broke it off. _Whatever _we had going, I broke it off. She moved not long after. She lives in Alaska now. That's all I know."

Edward was leaving out some and he knew it. Tanya's _forcefulness _was more than a couple of strung profanities. "Did she ever hurt you?" I asked aloud.

Edward laughed. "Not physically. She could really get in your head though. It was unhealthy, _she _was unhealthy. She had some stalker-like tendencies too. Nothing too harmful though."

I disagreed with him there. It was silent again, the only noise was our breathing.

"Why did you leave with Jacob?" Edward asked.

The change of conversation was so sudden, I had to think for a minute. "I couldn't handle it."

"Handle that another girl was flirting with me?–"

I glared at him. "No, Edward. I couldn't handle the fact that it took you so long to follow after me." I took a deep breath before continuing. "It was irrational, Edward. I realize that now. I realize how hard it must have been for you to.... go through that again."

"Don't try to defend me." Edward snarled. "You had every right to doubt me."

"I overreacted."

"I didn't react at all." Edward snapped back.

We stared at each other, glaring. I shrugged. "Fine. Then we both did some things wrong."

"But, why Jacob?"

I closed my eyes. "We're close."

"How close?" Edward sounded worried.

"Close enough to remain friends. He would help me with anything." I saw Edward flinch back. "He did help me."

"When I couldn't." Edward whispered.

I huffed. "You know, he's the one who made me realize what an idiot I was being?" Edward's eyes flashed. "He's the one who made me see how much I hurt you. You should be thanking him."

"The Hell I will." He sniffed and I had to grin at the boyish act. "I'm sorry." He whispered after a moment.

My smile fell and I looked at my hands.

"I couldn't move." Edward ran his hand through his hair, his eyes focusing on nothing. "It just all came crashing back so fast." He gestured to the box. "It was deja vu and I couldn't let that happen. And then I went after you. An you kept running! Why, Bella? I called after you."

A tear slid down my cheek as I thought back. "I was scared. I wanted to hear what you had to say and, at the same time, I didn't. I was a coward."

"You finally started to slow down and I thought I had gotten you to listen to me and then, low and behold, good ol' fucking Don Juan pops out of nowhere." Edward's eyes scrunched. "I was trying to understand what was happening and then you were leaving with him. It hurt so bad... I felt like I was finally paying for what I had done, Bella. You see, no girl had ever left with another man when I was present. That may sound arrogant, it is in a way, but it was what I was used to. And then you entered my life and I fell so hard, Bella. I didn't, _don't, _want to let you go and then I saw you leaving and I felt like I was losing the one person that meant the most to me to another man."

I swiped at the shedding tears angrily. "You will never lose me, Edward Cullen! Don't you ever think that!"

Edward nodded. "I realize that now. I just– at the time, it was Hell. And Alice," He let out a delirious laugh. "Alice was so pissed at me. She was furious."

My eyes widened as I thought of another family member. "Is Esme angry with me?" I asked, silently.

Edward shook his head. "No. She just wants this to pass. She loves you a lot."

I rubbed my eyes. "There is still so much to talk about."

"There is." Edward agreed. "Thank you." He spoke, quietly.

"For what?"

"For listening. I wasn't too sure you were going to stick around after seeing the first picture. I had to let you know, though. If you had wanted to pursue this relationship, I wanted you to know who I was. Who I am. I want to be honest with you, Bella."

"You can't get rid of me, Cullen. How many times do I have to keep saying that?"

He smiled. "All the same, it was nice of you to listen. I'm sorry about the video, though."

I grimaced and then laughed. "Maybe we can do that sometime. The dancing with random people."

"Ooh, low blow." He laughed too. "I'm sure you're entitled to more."

"I think I'll pass, thanks." We stared at each other, not having touched each other throughout the whole time. My fingers itched to feel him.

Edward got up, slowly. He moved over in front of my chair and got on his knees, his arms on my legs. Very gently he raised his hands to cradle my face, his eyes watching me, seeing if it was ok.

I closed my eyes, relaxing my hands in my lap. I felt Edward's thumbs stroke my cheeks, his lips brushing over my eyelids. "Thank you, thank you, thank you." He chanted over and over, each time after placing light kisses on my face.

"Look at me, Bella." I could feel his breath on my mouth and I looked at him. His eyes were bright. His hands still held my face, his thumbs stroking me.

I breathed out a small sigh and leaned my forehead against his. "I will never run from you again." I promised.

"I will never give you another reason to run." Edward promised in return and I smiled.

He kissed the tip of my nose before capturing my lips with his. "I love you." He whispered before sliding his tongue into my mouth.

I groaned and moved my hands to rest lightly against his shoulders. His hands moved up and down my sides, finally resting on my waist. I moved my hips forward, a tiny demand for friction.

Edward broke the kiss and stared int my eyes. "Bella..." He warned, groaning in protest.

"Edward, please." It was the first time I had pleaded with him like this. "I need you. Please."

Edward looked deep into my eyes and swallowed. He stood up and picked me up from the chair, moving us over to his bed. He laid me down gently on the already soft surface, and laid down next to me, his body inching over mine.

He stared sown at me, an intense look on his face and I shivered at the emotion portrayed in his handsome features. "Are you sure?" His voice was soft.

I touched his cheek with my hand, stroking my thumb over it tenderly, lovingly. "I love you, Edward." I whispered, the words not seeming enough to how I was feeling. " Let me show you."

He smiled that crooked grin I love so much and placed his hand on my waist. "Well, then–" His whisper matched my own, his lips dipping down to my ear. "Let me make love to you, Bella." His eyes held mine as he moved his lips to mine.

Shaky but determined, I moved my hand from his face to his shirt, unbuttoning it, removing it when I was finished. I placed my hand over his chest, feeling the quickened beats of his heart and I sighed.

"Yes." Was all I said. An answer to his request. I felt him smile against my lips and, very slowly, I felt him unbutton my shirt as well.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Am I evil or what?! Damn! Lol. I actually did not intend for this chapter to twist like that. But, now that it did, I like it. **

**Heads up, next chapter is a lemon! Finally, I know. What the Hell took me so long..? Yada, yada, yada. :)**

**I can't wait to write it.... **


	22. So Good

**Hmm... Ok... WARNING: **

**This chapter does contain a lemon... in fact, this chapter is all lemon. There are some.. Mm... well, it's a lemon you may love or hate, ok? So, if you're worried you may not like, have a friend read and then tell you. Just don't say I didn't warn you! Hehe. **

**So... I am sorry for the wait. Guess what? I'm sick! Fucking again! Agh! But, I let my medication inspire this chapter so... hopefully, it doesn't sound totally out there. Oh well. **

**Song(s): I actually can't find a song for this chapter. You have to find a song to listen to while you read this that will make you feel all hot and bothered...so... go find one. :)**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Bella's POV**

Edward's hands worked on my shirt, his fingers brushing over my exposed skin. His lips were on my neck, my collarbones, moving– always moving. I shivered in pleasure.

"Are you ok?" Edward's bright green eyes met my own lust-filled ones.

"Yes." I murmured and pulled his head down to mine, kissing with all the passion I could give.

He groaned into my mouth, finally finishing with my troublesome shirt. Edward pulled me up by the waist, pulling the cloth from my arms and onto the floor somewhere to accompany his own abandoned clothes. He straddled my waist and I laid back on the bed, my head resting against his pillow, my hair fanned out around me.

"You are so beautiful." Edward's whisper was hushed and admiring.

I blushed, avoiding his stare and trying, a wasted effort as it was, to cover myself. I was only wearing a blue bra– nothing too fancy or provocative– and yet, under his intense scrutiny, I felt so exposed.

Edward took my wrists and held my hands above my head. He bent his head to mine. "Don't try to hide yourself from me, Bella." He whispered, his lips moving from the hollow of my ear to my jaw. "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. Do not try to hide this–" His hand moved up my waist to the edge of my breast. "Or this–" He let go of my wrists with his other hand and it traveled, lightly, down my curves, into my pants, and behind my thigh. My eyes rolled back in my head a bit. "Or this from me."

My breathing was erratic but I was too hot and flushed to care.

Edward's finger traced my cheek down to between my breasts. "You have such a pretty blush." He whispered before kissing me. It was long and sensual– slowly building up to something more.

Soon I was reaching for the button of his jeans and mine, wanting to desperately remove the barriers between us. He pulled back a bit and I followed him, moaning into his mouth. I felt Edward smile against my lips and I frowned.

Here I was all hot and bothered and he was willing to smile about it? _I want some goddamn freaking friction, buddy!_ I pulled away from him and glared.

Edward sat up, straddling me again, and chuckled. I narrowed my eyes at him. "I don't want to rush this, Bella. I want to _make love to you_. I want to draw out the sensations as long as I want with you." He bent down and kissed my stomach. "I want to make you wither in need. To make you moan... make you beg... make you scream my name."

He kept talking like this, I was going to cum without his perfect body in me. "Edward." I gasped when his tongue danced around my stomach, moving up to the under-wiring of my bra. He laid his body, slowly, down on top of mine, making me squirm against the sheets. I could feel every exposed part of him on me.... I was in heaven. His mouth claimed mine, his tongue entering my mouth with even strokes.

Edward moved his hands up my sides, leaving a trail of goose bumps in their wake. Very slowly they moved, moving underneath me to my back, unhooking the garment and tossing it. His mouth never left mine and he lowered his chest onto mine. I moaned, feeling my panties dampen at the feel of his marble chest against my sensitive tips.

"Don't move." Edward whispered and then his head disappeared from sight.

With the moment to myself, I started to panic. _I didn't know what the Hell I was doing! _Before my mind could get too out of hand, I felt my pants being taken off of me. Edward's large hands were cupping my legs, rubbing them as he moved my pants off. I could feel my back arch off the bed.

_Dammit! How can something so simple feel so good_? I felt Edward crawl his way back up to me and I almost lost it right there.

"You know how extremely tempting you are when you bite your lip like that?" Edward's eyes were darkened with lust, his breathing sounding more labored than it had a moment ago.

I stared up at him and licked my lips. I never wanted anything or anyone more than I did at that moment. As if he could read my mind, Edward took my wrists in his hands again, holding them above my head.

He lowered his head, not breaking my gaze before he stopped directly above my right breast. _Oh, no... oh, dear God, no... he's not going to– _My internal panic was quickly shut off by the most incredible feeling I had ever felt.

I whimpered, loudly, and looked down at Edward. His mouth was on my breast, his tongue flicking over my nipple. He sucked it into his mouth, caressing gently with his tongue– and oh God, what a talented tongue he had– biting down gently sometimes, causing me to slam my head back into the pillow.

"Oh, God! Edward!" My legs quivered as he moved to the other nipple, giving it the same amount of attention. My back arched off the bed, my hands straining above my head.

Edward kissed each nipple once before moving back up to see my face. "How was that?" He grinned his cocky grin and I growled at him.

"That–" I made him release my hands and rolled us over so that I was on top, straddling his hips. "Mr. Cullen, was amazing."

I reached down to his jeans, finally undoing the freaking button and lowering the clothing over his hips. He helped me get them off of him, and I saw he was wearing blue boxers on underneath. "Not too cocky to go commando, eh?" I joked.

Edward growled at me and I swear, it was one of the sexiest things I had ever heard.

I ground my hips against his hardness, enjoying the friction it created. I didn't know what to do with my hands so I left them at my sides. I bit my lip in worry. _Crap, I don't know what to do. And being on top– it's intimidating. _

Edward stilled my hips with his hands and he looked up at me. "Bella, we don't have to this if you don't want to."

"Shush." I scolded and then blushed. "I just– I don't know what to do. And you're so much more experienced–" As soon as the words left my mouth, I wanted to take them back. _Wonderful way to kill the mood, Bella. After him showing you his past, you have to go reminding him of what he wants to forget! _I squeezed my eyes shut. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean it like that–"

"Hey." Edward raised himself on his elbows, leaning against them as he looked at me. "I understand. Bella, I don't expect you to do anything you don't feel comfortable with. You don't have to impress me. You already do that everyday."

I looked down, blushing some more. "I want to make this enjoyable for you too, Edward."

"Who says I'm not enjoying myself. But, Bella, let me pleasure you. I want to make you first time something you will never forget." Edward rolled us over and he hovered over me. "Now.." He ground his hips into me and I moaned... loud.

I grabbed the back of his neck with my hands and attacked his lips. I traced the lines of his chest, our bodies still moving against each other. My hands moved to his back, admiring the muscles, before going lower to his ass.

I stopped there and squeezed, making him move harder against me.

"Bella!" Edward gasped, pulling away from my mouth. I smiled and bucked my hips up. I could feel his hardness against me and it only made me more wet.

"Shit, Edward." I sighed, feeling my stomach tighten. We continued to grind against each other. Edward was pinching my nipple between his fingers and I felt lightheaded. "I think– Edward– Oh, God– I'm gonna– shit, Edward–"

I let out a cry of frustration when I felt him pull away from me. I was so close from getting that release. "Edward." I moaned, pleading.

He raised his finger to my lips and silenced me. "I want to try something with you." He said, and then moved down my body until his knees were on the floor, his body in between my legs. I moved my head to the side, staring at him, confused.

He moved his head in-between my legs and I almost had a heart-attack right then and there. I froze as I felt his nose skim the outside of my dampened panties. "Delicious." He breathed out and then lowered the material from my legs.

I was still frozen, not sure what to make of this. I mean, I wasn't a _naive virgin_.... I was just... inexperienced...

"Hmmm... Already so wet for me. " I saw Edward smile at me before sliding a finger into me. I gasped at the feeling. He slid another finger in and I moaned. He moved his fingers in and out, letting me get used to the feeling.

"Ugn... Edward..." I moaned and fell completely limp on the bed. He began to move faster, watching my face for any signs to stop. I gasped again when I felt a third finger enter me.

Edward stopped, his eyes turning worried. "Did I hurt you?"

"No." I breathed out, and he hadn't. "I was just– surprised." I nodded my head in encouragement to keep going and tried to focus on the sensations. The feeling was amazing... his fingers would move and curl... but he would never let me release. He would bring me right on edge before stopping, slowly working his way to making me writhe for him again.

And then I felt something wonderful. His tongue on my clit. The thought alone made me blush, but I was too far gone to care. I whimpered as he pumped into me harder, his tongue swirling small circles, moving in ways that had me screaming. And this time, when I warned him I was about to cum, instead of stopping, he moved his fingers faster. Pumping faster– in and out. Moving his tongue– around and around.

"Jesus, Edward! Ugh... Holy shit! I'm gonna cum... Oh my..." I sounded like a lunatic, I was sure, but the feelings he was creating were so good...so sinful.

I felt my insides tighten, coiling, waiting to spring in that right moment. And then I felt Edward's teeth scrape my clit and I was gone. I screamed his name, chanting it over and over again as I came. My first orgasm and a hard one at that.

I felt Edward tongue licking me and when I finally realized what he was doing, then, I did blush. My body was still shaking– little quivers of aftershocks– when he got back into bed with me, licking his fingers.

"Delicious." He repeated. I just nodded, my body spent but my mind on overdrive. I wanted more. Greedy as I was, I wanted more of him– needed more of him.

I sat up and moved on top of him, silencing him when he began to protest. "No, Edward. You said you wanted to pleasure me and you did. Oh, God, did you. But, I want to try something with _you _now. Something that will pleasure me as well as you."_ I hope it will pleasure you_. I wished to him in my head as I moved my way down his body.

My confidence was slowly vanishing as I thought about what I was going to do. Pulling down his boxers, my eyes came to sight with the most beautiful, and only, erection I had ever seen. There, standing proud, very thick, and _very _large, was Edward's.... Eddie. I giggled, suddenly, and quickly covered my mouth.

Edward moved his head to the side and narrowed his eyes at me. "Is there a reason why I feel like size suddenly matters?"

I shook my head, trying to reassure him. "No, Edward, it's not that. Your... er..."

Edward raised an eyebrow. "Cock?"

"Is very big." I frowned, wondering how it was going to fit inside me. "It's just– I gave it a nickname. Edward's Eddie." I giggled again, briefly assessing how I might have just killed the mood completely.

This time Edward chuckled and then looked back at me, his eyes turning serious. "You don't have to do this, Bella. I would never ask you to do this if you didn't want to."

"I know." I whispered and then in a clearer voice said, "But I do want to. So shut up and bare with me and my inexperienced mouth."

"Bella." Edward sat up now so that he was staring down at me. "You don't have to prove anything to me. I already think you are the sexiest thing in the whole fucking universe. And that mouth of yours is anything but inexperienced."

I leaned up on my knees and kissed his lips. "I love you." I whispered before pushing him back down on the bed and resuming my previous position.

I grabbed hold of his cock and stared at it for a moment. A one-on-one stare down._ I can do it. _Nodding my head, I took his swelling dick in my mouth and hallowed my cheeks for him.

"Fuck, Bella." I heard Edward gasp and I resisted the urge to smile, focusing on Edward's pleasure now only.

I didn't know what I was supposed to do exactly, so I just went with what seemed natural. Edward had a manly taste to him: musky, sweet... and like he said said to me, delicious. I bobbed my head down, using my hand for what I couldn't reach with my mouth. I lightly massaged his balls with my other hand, earning another _fuck _from Edward.

His hands were gripping the sheets and when I looked up, I could see his head thrown back. It was the most beautiful sight. Edward looked down at me then and he moaned when I continued to bob up and down, never breaking eye contact with him.

"Ah.. Bella... shit...feels so... ugn....good..."

I had heard that sometimes girls had gag reflexes when their partner's penis hit the back of their throat. That's why, when Edward's did, I was ready. His moans made me go faster, a new-found confidence sprouting in me when I figured I was doing something right.

Edward's hands were in my hair, his hips gently moving up from the bed. I took this as encouragement, allowing my teeth to lightly scrape his cock as I worked harder, my tongue swirling around his head, my hand touching the sensitive spot behind his balls.

"Bella! Oh, God– Bella... I'm going to cum... shit... you can... oh fuck.. Pull away now.."

But I didn't. I wanted to taste him like he had me. And, so, I continued on. Relishing in the feel of Edward's cock in my mouth, him losing control because of what I was doing to him.

Edward yelled out my name when he came and I swallowed every last drop of him. I placed a light kiss on the tip before getting up, moving on top of him.

Edward flipped us over, fast, and kissed me with a passion so fierce, I felt myself literally melt into his arms.

"You– are– amazing." He muttered in between kisses. He pulled away from me and stared into my eyes. "May I?"

I smiled, running my hands through his hair, finding some humor that he was asking considering what we had just done. So, instead of answering with some smartass comeback, I just nodded. "Yes." It came out as more of a plea.

Edward held my gaze and placed his palms on either side of me, propping himself up. He dipped the lower part of his body down and he entered me, slowly. I took a sharp intake of breath and Edward stilled. "Are you alright?"

I breathed in. "Just– give me a minute. Hold on." He nodded and I noticed how hard it was for him to stay how he was. I took another deep breath in before exhaling, allowing my body to adjust to his large size. "Ok. I'm ready."

Edward moved slow, watching for any signs that I was in any pain. I gripped his shoulders and allowed my body to lose itself in the pleasuring sensations. Soon, I felt my hips bucking from the bed, meeting his thrusts. I bit my lip and closed my eyes.

"Look at me, Bella."

I looked into Edward's eyes and was taken aback by how much love I saw in them. I moved one of my hands from his shoulder to his cheek, tracing it. The need was overwhelming and we began to move faster, our thrusts combing with our pace. Our breathing became labored, our chests heaving. I stared into Edward's eyes as he moved against me. I felt that familiar spring in my stomach again, and I moved my other hand down to the bottom of Edward's back, pushing him deeper into me.

"Harder, Edward. Please.... faster."

Edward was grunting now, his forehead creased in concentration as we moved as one. Our movements became frantic.

"Cum for me, Bella. Come on, baby." Edward panted above me.

"I'm so close." I whimpered.

Edward ducked his head, his hips still moving wildly, and took my nipple into his mouth, sucking on it. That was all it took and I screamed. Edward came with me and I lost myself in oblivion.

I don't know how much time passed before I finally regained some sense of my surroundings. I felt myself being pulled into a strong pair of arms and I smiled.

"How was that for your first time?" Edward's voice was deep and husky.... it was sexy as Hell.

I looked up at him and kissed his chin. "It was... amazing. No, it was more than that. I can't even describe it. You, Mr. Cullen, have outdone yourself." I chuckled and placed light kisses on his chest.

I heard his throaty laugh and he bent his head down to kiss me. It was slow, lazy.... and just right. "I love you so much." He whispered and kissed the tip of my nose, moving my head under his chin.

"I love you, too." I whispered and then closed my eyes, feeling exhausted and content. Before I could fall completely asleep, I heard Edward say ask something else.

"So... you think you could go for round two?"

It was then that I noticed something poking my leg and I bit my lip to keep from laughing. I peeked an eye open and saw that Edward was staring down at me, looking ashamed.

I moved up the bed and looked at him with, what I hoped, was a stern look. The longer I looked at him, the more worried Edward became. It was too cute.

"I mean– nevermind! I was just– nevermind. It was stupid and insensitive–"

I silenced his lips with mine, moving to get on top of him. "I call top." I grinned against his mouth and felt his own answering smile.

"I believe I have created a monster." He whispered, joking.

I looked down at him, holding the sheet over me. "Thank you, Edward."

He looked at me, cocking his head to the side, confused.

"For making my first time not awkward. For making it wonderful." I elaborated. "For _making love _to me."

Edward raised his hands to stroke my cheeks. "I will make love to you anyday, Bella." I closed my eyes against his touch. "The way I'm supposed to. The way you're meant to be treated. I love you, Isabella Marie Swan."

I smiled gently, and felt a small tear escape my eye. Because, even though I hated to get all emotional over it, being with Edward like this, _this _is how we were supposed to be.

Together.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Wow. A lemon, oh, sweet lemon. Dammit... I want my own personal Edward Cullen to sex me up. **

**Anyone curious about where the family is? Don't worry, I'll explain next chapter**.


	23. Let's help the economy, babe

**You know what I did that really ticks me off? I forgot– oh, just this little tidbit. You know, nothing important– to mention PROTECTION! Goshdamn... *sighs***

**Yes, Edward did whip on that rubber somewhere during their little, "Is Bella ok?" moment. Indeed there was a condom involved. Everyone can breathe now. *exhale***

**Sorry about that little scare. Heh. **

**luvbabyv1: I thought of your arm the whole time. Heehee. **

**Song(s): ****Fidelity - Regina Spektor**

**Kokomo - The Beach Boys**

**(Sorry, but I was listening to these two songs the whole time I was writing)**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Bella's POV**

Six times.

Edward made me cum six times. I was spent, I was content, but most importantly, I was happy.

I snuggled back deeper into his arms, watching the sun set, creating a mix of orange and pink throughout the sky.

"We have to get up." Edward's husky voice sounded in my ears.

I groaned, not wanting to move. "Says who?"

"Says me." Edward chuckled.

"Hmph."

"And– as I was looking through my phone just a moment ago, I got three texts from my dear sister and mother." I didn't have to turn around to see him rolling his eyes. I, on the other hand, had frozen still. Somehow, throughout our _very eventful _day, I had forgotten about Edward's family.

Before I could really start to panic, Edward continued. "Alice has been at Jasper's the whole day and said that if Esme came home to tell her that they were going to go to La Push. Esme–" I stiffened even more and Edward rubbed my arm. "Has been with Carlisle at the hospital the whole day, too. Don't worry."

I let out a deep breath, relief spreading through me.

"She also left me two voice mails and they don't sound too good. A good friend theirs is sick and wants my dad to treat him. The only problem is that he lives in Florida. I don't know how that would work unless..." Edward's voice trailed off, thoughtfully.

"I'm sorry." I murmured. "Does your mom stay with your dad at the hospital often?"

I felt Edward shift behind me and I waited. "Yes, she does. My mother has made a lot of changes in that hospital as far as cafeteria food goes." We both laughed at that. "That, and she is practically my dad's personal assistant."

I nodded in appreciation. "You have wonderful parents."

Edward sighed. "I have an even more wonderful girlfriend." He pulled on my waist so that I was lying flat on my back, the sheets barely covering me anymore.

Before he could lower his mouth to mine, his phone vibrated on his night stand. He picked it up and listened to the voice mail left. "It's my mom. She said she'll be home in an hour and that she needs to talk." He frowned in confusion before shrugging. "Oh, well." Edward gave me a devilish grin before ducking his head to mine again. "Now... what was I saying?"

I wrapped my arms around his neck and smiled. "That you have a wonderful girlfriend who...?" I let my voice trail off, suggestive.

Edward gave me a slow kiss, his tongue exploring my mouth. "Has to get up." He grinned at me before picking me up, throwing me and the sheets over his shoulder.

"Gah! Edward, put me down!" I couldn't believe him, teasing me like that! "You are a wicked man, Mr. Cullen!"

Edward laughed and gave my butt a little smack, causing me to let out another little yelp. "Then let me have my wicked way with you, Miss Swan."

I immediately stopped kicking and my heart stopped beating for a moment. I rose up from his back a little and tried to look at him. Edward turned his head to the side to see me trying to catch his eye, a confident smirk on his face.

"How?" I squeaked, blushing at my childish response.

"Well... there is a shower..." Edward stopped moving too, a questionable glint in his eye.

I felt the anticipation building in my stomach. "Huh. Well, we wouldn't want to waste water taking two showers when we can just take one, right?"

"Oh, no! We most certainly wouldn't want to do that!" Edward was mocking me but I was to giddy to care.

"Might as well conserve water." I mused.

"Hmm." Edward cocked his head to the right, pretending to really analyze the situation..

"Plus, think of the water bill. We'll be saving money."

"These _are _hard times." Edward agreed.

We grinned at each other for a moment before I let myself lean back down and, this time, smacked his bare butt. "Then get to it, Mister! We have an environment to save and a bill to cheapen!"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Edward's POV**

I set Bella on her feet in the shower, making sure the water was just right. I would never get over her glorious body... so luscious– so full. Today had to be one of the greatest days of my life. Bella had not only given me her body, but her soul as well.

And it was fucking beautiful.

Bella turned around to face me. "Are you coming in?" She smiled a small smile at me, her legs slightly pressed together.

I almost moaned. "Yes, ma'am." I got into the large shower and closed the glass door, noticing that the bathroom was already steaming up.

As soon as I heard the click of the door, I pushed Bella back into the tiled wall, my lips attacking hers.

"Mmm." She moaned and her arms moved from my waist to my shoulders.

I took her wrists with my hands and held her arms above her head, pushing my body closer to hers.

"Edward." Bella gasped and I smiled against her lips, slowly starting to move my hips against hers, letting her feel how hard she made me.

"Yes?" I whispered.

Bella groaned and her head fell back against the wall, her eyes closed, a look of pure satisfaction on her face. "Don't stop." Her hips bucked into mine and, this time, I groaned in pleasure.

I kissed her neck, sucking at the delicate skin. The little moans I was receiving were rewarding enough and I continued my assault.

"You mother..." Bella let her voice trail off, though she was panting in need.

I sighed and pulled back. Nothing more quick to kill a hard-on than mentioning your mother. "You don't fight fair, Bella." I groaned and walked over to the other end of the shower to get the soap.

"Who said we were fighting?" Bella was whipping her hair back and forth, trying to get it wet.

I smirked and cupped her breast, rubbing the soap over her nipple. Bella gasped and leaned in towards me.

"You don't _play _fair." Bella through the words back in my face, changing them a bit.

"Never said I did." Winking, I dipped my head down and sucked her rosy nipple in my mouth.

"Good God, Edward!" Bella gasped and her hand held my head there, encouraging my tongue to keep moving.

I pulled back and went to wash my body, acting as if nothing had happened. "My mother." I reminded her with a knowing look as she had done with me. To say Bella was frustrated with me was a little too obvious.

She removed herself from the wall and grabbed the shampoo I was offering in my hand, glaring at me the whole time. I chuckled and set the shampoo bottle down only to return my gaze on the most delicious sight. I had never seen something as sexy as seeing Bella washing herself. Her hands would move down her arms, over her breasts, down her stomach, stopping between her legs... My head snapped up and I saw her looking at me, a mischievous smile on her face.

"Enjoying the show, Edward?"

Fucking tease.

**That was **hott**. Shut up, **_**Eddie**_**, and make her do it again!**

I moved around her, Bella turning so that she could face me. "Is there a reason why you insist on torturing me?" I took a step forward.

"I don't understand." Bella bit her lip, putting on an innocent face. "I was just trying to get clean." She took a step back.

"Who knew that someone trying to get clean could look so dirty?" I took a large step forward, causing Bella to shuffle back, her back hitting the wall again.

"Who knew?" Bella breathed out, her voice shaky. She closed her eyes, waiting.

I smiled, resting both palms on either side of her head. I kissed her forehead, then her cheeks, moving down to her lips but never quite touching them, lingering there. Bella's breathing hitched and I saw that her hands were clenched into fists at her sides.

"I didn't." I whispered against her lips... And then I reached my hand down to turn off the water and opened the glass door to get a towel, snickering to myself the whole time.

I wrapped a towel around my waist, shaking my hand through my hair and turned around to find Bella. She was leaning against the side of the shower. Her arms were folded over her chest, creating the most wonderful cleavage. But, her expression was one I feared. She wasn't irritated like I expected... she was fucking _smiling_, her eyes glinting evilly, and I knew– I knew she was going to make me pay.

"Why the scared look on your face, baby?" Bella cooed, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around herself.

I snapped out of it. "Scared? Psh, right. There is not one scared bone in Edward Cullen's body." I snuck a look at her as we walked to the sinks, me handing her a new toothbrush as she grabbed the toothpaste. "Why?"

"Why what?" Bella started brushing her teeth and I had yet to start.

I looked down at my toothbrush, shrugging as I applied the toothpaste. "Why would you think that I looked scared?"

"I don't know." Bella bent down to spit, returning back up with wide eyes. "Why?" She placed her toothbrush in the holder and moved behind me, reaching up so she could rest her chin on my shoulder. "We have a half hour." She wrapped her arms around my waist and smiled, her right hand slowly snaking down my body. "Hurry up." She found what she was looking for and grabbed my cock, squeezing before letting go and hurrying off to my room.

My eyes popped open and I froze for a minute. _That little sneak_... I shook my head and slowly started brushing my teeth. Brushing my teeth with a raging hard-on. _Goddammit_.

When I was done, I put my toothbrush in the holder, my mind trying to think of anything but that sexy devil in my room. My eyes caught something and I stared for a moment, a slow smile crossing my face.

**Fucking sap, Cullen. Get it together**.

But I kept smiling, feeling a sudden warmth spread through my body. I did feel a little girly, giddy as I was.

In my toothbrush holder was not only my toothbrush, but Bella's as well. I still wasn't so sure if Bella was going to leave, considering everything I told her... my past. It would be reason enough for her to _want _to leave, but she said she wasn't. And just having her toothbrush next to mine was almost like a little sign that my Bella wasn't going anywhere.

**Like I said, fucking sappy. **

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Bella's POV**

"I'm home! Edward! Alice! Get down here, I need to– oh!" Esme stopped yelling when she spotted Edward and I sitting on the couch. "Bella!" She threw Edward a look before making her way to me, hugging me tightly against her.

"Hi, Esme." I breathed out in relief. I didn't know what to expect when she saw me, but I wasn't thinking it was going to be a welcome with arms wide open.

She pulled back to look at me. "Are you alright, Bella?"

I smiled a wide smile, feeling the happiness radiate from me. "I've never been better."

"Good." Esme sat down on a chair and I sat back down with Edward on the couch.

He took my hand and, I swear, I glowed a little bit more. Is this what they mean? When you lose your virginity... you glow? I didn't think people meant it literally.

"So..." It was the first time since Esme came home that she looked tired. "Where's Alice?"

"She and Jasper are in La Push."

"Hmm." Esme ran a hand through her hair and crossed her legs. "I told you about your father's friend?" Edward nodded.

"Who is it?"

"You wouldn't know him as well as we do. His name's Marcus. He's in the cooperation Aro runs, where all the hospitals get their appliances; their tools. Aro called in the other day and Marcus is very sick. He won't let any doctor see him unless it's Carlisle."

"Doesn't he live in Florida?" Edward's voice was laced with concern but I could detect a hint of hopefulness. I frowned in confusion.

Esme sighed again. "Yes, and your father insist that he go down there and take a look at him. Of course, I won't let him go alone... and we have kids..." Her voice trailed off, she was thinking to herself now.

My mind only registered one thing: Edward in Florida.

No, no, no. This could not be happening. My eyes darted from Esme's face to Edward's. Edward's face looked calm, that little hint of hope still in his features.

"Maybe... Alice and I could stay at home while you and Dad go help your friend." I smiled in spite of myself. Of course he didn't say, _while you and Dad go to Florida_. No need to remind the distance.

Esme looked at her son for a moment, her expression unreadable before, finally, "Ha! And leave you two here to fend for yourselves?" Esme laughed in amusement, her eyes widening when she looked back at Edward's serious face. "You can't be serious?" It came out more of a question than a statement.

"Why not, Mom? Alice and I are very responsible, I'm going to be eighteen in a few days," My head reeled at this little bit of information. He never mentioned a birthday coming up! "And, Chief Swan is here to check up on us."

Esme's eyes cut to my face and I offered a weak smile.

Edward got desperate. "Think of school, Mom. This is my senior year. In those few days that we're gone, I could miss something very valuable to highschool memory."

I stiffled my snort, covering it as a cough.

"I'll– I'll have to discuss it with your father." I felt Edward's hand tighten around mine. Esme's eyes narrowed. "But, just in case, start thinking of what you're going to pack." She smiled, then, and her whole body relaxed. "So, tell me, what have you two been up to?"

I stiffened and Edward rubbed soothing circles on my skin. _Oh, nothing much, Esme. I've just been sexing your son senseless, putting your shower to good use, nothing much. I've also been thinking about that piano of his... it has a pretty wide surface for positions don't you think?_ _Oh, by the way, I want to thank you for giving Edward the third floor to himself_. And then, just a little Juno inspired moment, _You rock, Mom_!

My eyes widened as I brought myself back to reality. I cleared my throat. "Oh," My voice came out slightly shrill. "Nothing. You know, just–talking." I could hear Edward's quiet chuckle.

Esme narrowed her eyes thoughtfully and looked at Edward's hand grasping mine. _Oh my God. She knows I had sex with her son. I know she does, how could she not!? I've got the damn glow!_

"Well," Esme said after a moment. "I'm glad that everything is ok now." She got up and dusted the front of herself.

I sat still._ No more questions? No accusations? No pitchforks and pregnancy tests_?

She looked at Edward and smiled. "I'm going to talk to your father. I must say, the idea of going alone is appealing. Maybe we could turn it into another honeymoon..." Esme's voice trailed off and Edward grimaced.

"Sure, Mom."

"But, if you do stay here by yourselves, your father and I are going to make sure Charlie checks up on you everyday that we are gone. You must keep this house spotless, do all your homework, keep up with the laundry, and no strangers in this home."

"Jeez. You act like you know Alice and I will get to stay home."

Esme smiled. "I can get aggressive when I want something."

"What about parties?"

"What about them?"

"Aren't you worried I'm going to throw them while you're gone?"

Esme frowned. "I was a teenager once too, Edward. Just tell me your having a large study group and I'll pretend that's all that's going on. As long as you clean up after... studying."

Edward grinned. "I love you, Mom."

"Heh. You do _now_. I'm going to make sure Bella keeps an eye out on you. You will won't you, Bella?"

I chuckled, still in relief that Esme didn't know what I did. "I'll try."

"Ok. I'm going to go back to your father's office, Edward, and try to convince him of how responsible his kids are. I really want that third honeymoon." She opened the front door. "Wish me luck."

As soon as she was gone, Edward had me pinned down to the couch, a bright smile on his face. "I may get to kidnap you here for a couple weeks."

I kissed the tip of his nose. "Why didn't you tell me about your birthday?"

Edward frowned. "I forgot." He said simply, honestly.

I laughed. "Ok, then."

We smiled at each other for a minute. "So, I was thinking about trying some stuff..." Edward skimmed his nose down my throat.

"Like?" I breathed out.

"Stuff with you," His hand moved down to my waist, his body hovering over mine. "That includes going out on an actual date." His other hand brushed my hair away from my face, his eyes staring lovingly into my own.

"Are you asking me out on a date, Mr. Cullen?"

"Are you accepting?"

I pretended to think about it for a minute. "Well, that depends."

Edward's eyebrows rose. "Oh? On what?"

"Will this date include other people?"

"You mean like a double date?"

I nodded.

"Only if you want it to. I'm not opposed to the idea. It would be fun..."

I nodded again. "Would this date involve food?"

Edward gasped, dramatically. "Of course! What kind of man do you take me for? A cheap one?"

Chuckling, I ran my hand through his hair. "Of course not!" I mocked him. "Just wondering, trying to get a feel for the kind of date we would go on."

Edward's hips ground into mine. "A very good one." He whispered, his voice husky.

"Hmm. You know, I've heard somewhere to not let the boy kiss you on the first date."

Edward's movements stopped. "I thought it was to not let him sleep with you."

I laughed. "I guess we already broke the rules."

"Skipped over them entirely." Edward agreed. "So, date?"

"I suppose." I sighed.

"Next Friday?"

"Time?"

"Seven fifteen-ish...?"

"Why not seven _fifteen_? In fact, why not seven?"

Edward gave me a look, playing with me. "Fine! Are you available at seven?"

"Eh, I might have something to do at that time. Maybe, let's say– seven fifteen-ish?"

"You–!" I laughed as Edward tickled me, burying me into the couch.

"Ok! OK!" I gaped out, trying to push him away. My sides ached from laughing so hard.

"Seven fifteen and that's the final time. Take it or leave it."

I chuckled, rolling us over so that I was on top of him. "I'll take it."

Edward smiled up at me. "Good. Sounds like a date."

I kissed him. "Sounds like it."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

***gasp* Edward being left alone at home..possibly? With Bella... possibly? I mean, only if Alice can convince Chief Swan to let her over for a **_**very **_**long sleepover... **

**And Edward's birthday! And their date!**

**Oh, and yeah, poor Marcus. I forgot about him for a moment. **


	24. Spreading the wealth

**Erg-guh-guh. I am exhausted... I am.... excited... I am.. Yeah. Lol. I love you guys/girls so much. You all rock my insanely weird world. I owe you. :)**

**Starting now, we all love kpeery1. Heh. Thank you kpeery1 for your awesomeness and inspiring questions. You asked something that I will use in an upcoming chapter... soon...**

**Song(s): Take Me Out - Franz Ferdinand (love it...)**

**Kids - MGMT (Either the Soulwax Remix or regular)**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Sunday Night**

**? POV**

Carlisle was hunched over his desk, his eyes skimming through the files on his desk.

_Walter, Abigail S.  
__Age: 14  
__Height: 5'6  
__Weight: 113_

_Recovering bulimic, now refusing to eat, signs of anorexia. Dizziness, nausea, abdominal cramping, ear-infection, loss of memory..._

He sighed and leaned back in his chair. _Whatever happened to the good ol' flue? Why did people have to make it so difficult now? _Not that Carlisle hated his job– it was just conditions like this that made him question the way humanity was taking its turn.

Carlisle rubbed his hand over his face and looked up at the clock. It was 9:30. _That can't be right_. He looked at his watch and frowned. Esme had said that she would be right back.... that was a good three hours ago.

His frowned deepened and he reached over to his phone, planning on calling his wife to see if she was ok. Indeed, the consistent availability of his wife at the hospital had made Carlisle slightly dependent on her if not greedy for her presence in general.

Before he could punch in the numbers, he heard his office door open and shut, a soft click sounding the lock. Carlisle looked up, startled.

"Esme." Her name came out as a relieved sigh and Carlisle set the phone back in it's place. "I was beginning to worry– what are you doing?"

Esme was turned away from him, moving from window to window as she closed the blinds. When she was finished, finally did she turn around to face her husband, a small smile placed on her lips. It was then that Carlisle noticed Esme's attire and gulped, slouching back into his comfortable desk chair. Esme was wearing a beige trench coat, a thick belt holding together what the buttons did not cover. She was wearing two inch strap-on heels, her hair was up in a messy, yet delicate, bun, her lips shimmering of some natural color.

Carlisle's eyes widened, his mind quickly going to naughty places. His office _was _stationed on a pretty secluded part of the floor. In fact, due to the time of the week and night, the floor _was _pretty much deserted.

He cleared his throat, hoping he didn't look as nervous as he felt. Get it together, Carlisle. He chastised himself. His wife and him had regular sex... well, not as much lately due to the increase of work. Still, Esme still gave him that unknown reason to feel like a teenage boy in love for the first time.

Esme took a step forward... then another, positioning herself right in front of his desk, her hands lying flat on top of it. "Sorry to keep you waiting. I had... things... I had to get." She gave her husband a seductive smile and Carlisle blinked.

"Is that so?" He cursed himself for such poor choice of words at the moment. But, could you blame him? Here was a beautiful woman standing in front of him, not indicating if she did or did not have any clothes on underneath her coat. The wonder was driving Carlisle mad.

"Hmm." Esme's smile became more pronounced as she began to work on her top buttons. "You see, honey, I had some things I wanted to go over with you." Carlisle nodded, his eyes focused on his wife's moving hands. "And I wanted to make sure I looked presentable for you when I came back." Esme tugged on her belt.

It landed on the floor... as did the rest of her clothing, and she was pleased to see her husband's eyes darken considerably as he took in her now naked form.

She stood there, waiting. Carlisle took a deep breath before standing up, his eyes never leaving her body.

"You are a vision." He whispered as he made his way over to her.

When he was standing next to her, he stopped, leaning in to let down her hair. Esme sighed in content when his hands ran through her hair. Then– suddenly– he was holding her, kissing her, embracing her.

"Might I ask what brought this on?" Carlisle muttered into Esme's neck. "Not that I'm objecting. You are gorgeous." He whispered on afterthought.

Esme smiled and walked them over to the other side of the desk. She pushed Carlisle back into the chair, climbing on top of him so that she was straddling his waist. "I have a proposition to make with you."

Carlisle was momentarily distracted by his wife's hands that were now working on unbuttoning his shirt under his own lab coat. "What's that?"

Esme's hands suddenly stilled and Carlisle looked up to her smiling face. It was a loving yet mischievous smile. Carlisle's eyes narrowed in confusion before Esme lowered her mouth to his.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Monday Evening (After school)**

**Edward's POV**

"Yes, Mom, I know." I rolled my eyes, taking her bags and carrying them down the stairs. Somehow, my insane mother had managed to let my day let Alice and I stay at home alone for six days. How? I don't know and definitely do not play on wanting to. All I knew was that I was entirely grateful. But, now I was suffering a checklist of rules and reminders.

"No drugs." Esme's voice sounded behind me, her steps lighter than mine on the stairs. "No drinking– well, let me rephrase. No drinking _my _drinks." She patted my cheek when we reached the bottom of the stairs.

I smiled at her, giving her a look. "I _know_, Mom."

Esme looked at me for a moment, looking as if she wanted to say something , but then my dad bounded down the steps, a suitcase in each of his hands. He snuck a glance down at his watch then at Esme. "We gotta go or we'll miss the flight." He looked at me and nodded towards the door. "Help me load the car."

"Are they gone yet?!" Alice's loud voice sounded from the top of the stairs, a light giggle escaping afterwards, giving us the assurance that she knew our parents hadn't left yet.

"So nice of you to help!" I yelled from the door, one of the suitcases slipping from my hands.

I heard another laugh from my sister before I went outside to help Carlisle.

"You be sure to keep an eye out on your sister as well as the house." He patted my shoulder when we were finished.

I nodded, quickly. As much as I loved my parents, I was just eager for them to leave so I could get my Bella over. "No worries. I am _all _over this."

Carlisle narrowed his eyes at me, Esme rushing out the door with her purse in her hands. "Ok! I'm ready!" She got into the passenger's side when my dad got into the driver's. He stated the car and Esme rolled down the window, gesturing for me to get over to her.

"Yes?" My smile was strained and impatient.

"Hey! You should be sad, your momma's leaving you to fend for yourself!" She moved my hair off my face before continuing in a more firm tone. "Remember what I told you. No goofing around, Edward. I left the number's on the fridge. Look after your sister–"

"Be safe, no drugs, do the laundry, clean, insist on study groups when given peer pressure to throw parties... did I miss anything?"

Esme narrowed her eyes at me as Carlisle started pulling out of the garage. They were almost completely gone before I saw my mom whacking my dad to pull back. I rolled my eyes as her when she put her window back down, pointing her finger at me when I asked a silent, _what_?

"And stay out of my alcohol!" She pointed from her eyes to mine... and then at Alice who was standing at the door. "I love you! Be careful!" She yelled, as Carlisle started driving again.

Alice and I waved, waiting until they were completely out of sight to look at each other.

"Whew." Alice relaxed against the porch post, a smile on her lips.

My own smile was wide and full of anticipation as I thought of the freedom we now had. "Now– time for that call."

Alice laughed and rushed inside to the phone, me trailing after her.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Bella's POV**

I heard the phone ring downstairs but I didn't answer it, I knew who was on the other end. I knew the plan.

"I'll get it!" I heard Charlie yell from downstairs.

I quickly got up from my bed and rushed, as quickly and quietly as I could, down the stairs. Of course, I had to stumble a bit, but that was besides the point.

"'Ello?" Charlie's voice was gruff as it usually was when he answered the phone. "Alice! How are you?"

I guessed from the way Charlie's mouth popped open and then snapped back shut, Alice had wasted no time and got straight to the point.

"Hmm, I see. Hmm."

I waited, anxious. The two minutes seemed to pass incredibly slow.

"Hmm. Ok. Of course, Alice. Now, you said your brother's going to be there?"

My heart sank. Thank God Edward had let me keep our relationship from Charlie for now. That would be a sure no already to what Alice was trying to persuade him.

"You're sure? But how do I know he–" Another pause. "Oh. So, he'll be at a friend's? Well, I guess that's ok."

I sighed. So Alice had to come out and use her sugar-coated lies to get this to work. It made me slightly upset that I had to lie to Charlie... but then I thought of Edward and all feeling of any regret vanished.

"Well, I'm ok with it. I'll have to check in with her, though. After all, it's not me your inviting." Charlie chuckled and continued with random conversation for a bit with Alice.

I jumped up and pumped my fist in the air. _Hell yeah_. Like I had done getting down the stairs, I tried to move just as quickly up to get to my room. My bags were already packed.

Ok– so I didn't know what the answer was going to be with Alice. But even if she failed, as silly and impossible as that sounded, I was ready to go all full-out in pout mode and even possible tantrum throwing if it was necessary. Yes, it was immature. Yes, I was desperate to get my six days with Edward.

"Bella?" Charlie's voice came from outside my door and I calmed myself before I stepped outside my room, closing my door behind me.

"Yes?" Good, I didn't sound extremely excited like I felt.

He looked at me for a moment before nodding his head. "Alice called and she was wondering if you would like to have a sleepover with her. Her parents had to leave quickly because of some emergency or something. Anyways, she didn't want to be alone this weekend so–"

"Sure!" I interrupted, my answer coming out a little more enthusiastic than what I had hoped for.

Charlie frowned at me, probably wondering at my sudden mood. "Ok." He said slowly and then got parental. "I will be checking up everyday on you two, though. So, keep up on your homework and you better make sure you get to school on time."

"Yes, Dad." I assured him, saluting. "No skipping school, do all the homework, lights out at a decent time, and...?"

Charlie chuckled. "Yeah, alright. No need to be a smart aleck." He ruffled my hair. "Alice said she'll be over in twenty to pick you up. Make sure you pack."

I mentally checked that off my list, nodding as I agreed with Charlie.

He started to head downstairs, stopping midway to turn around. "Oh, by the way, you won't have to worry about Edward Cullen being there. Alice said something about him going over to a friends. Probably going camping or something..." He shot me a sympathetic look, remembering our very first conversation about him. I focused on keeping the threatening smile off my face.

"Oh." I raised my eyebrows. There was a moment of silence, Charlie waiting for me to continue on my supposed happiness at this little piece of information. "Well, that's good." I added, crossing my fingers behind my back.

He nodded before continuing down the stairs. I could hear his voice echoing through the hall as he went to locate the TV. "Yes, it is! You have no idea what that boy would do to you if he was there!"

_You really have _no _idea. _

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Twenty minutes later, just as promised, Alice was standing at my door, her smiling face devious as she helped me with my bag.

"This is it?" She whispered, horrified, staring at my bag like it was the Plague.

"Uh, yeah."

Alice shook her head, and I could practically see the wheels turning in her head as she thought of a way to fix my idea of fashion.

"Bye, Charlie!" I yelled through the door, waiting for him to answer before I shut the door.

"Bye, Bells. Don't forget I'll be checking up on you later!"

Shutting the door, I smiled. "Finally." I whispered.

Alice giggled. "Freedom, freedom..." She began to sing.

I laughed, carefully reaching for the handle of her sparkly clean, yellow Porsche. "Good God, Alice." I breathed out. "Where did you get this?"

Alice smiled as we got into her car. I carefully avoided any bodily movement that might inflict harm on the car. "It was a present."

"From who?" I breathed out.

Alice started driving, her driving very much like her brother's; ridiculously fast. "Edward."

I did a double take, quickly regretting it from the sudden whip flash. Rule one to remember: No sudden looks while driving 100mph. "Edward?!" I finally gasped out, closing my eyes in an attempt to make the world stop moving.

Alice shrugged, turning a sharp corner, never slowing down. "It was a gift."

"I get _key chains _as gifts, Alice." She frowned at that, not liking _that _one bit. "And you get– a car! That's not normal."

"It is so normal. Teenagers get cars all the time as gifts."

"Ok. But not _sparkly Porches _from their _brother_."

Alice's tinkling laugh sounded through the car. "It _is _sparkly, huh?"

"What was the occasion for the gift?" I wondered aloud, hoping Edward knew better than to get me a car for _any _reason. I knew the Cullens' were rich, but... still.

Suddenly, we jerked forward, Alice stopping her second love to a halt. "Maybe later. I think someone is growing a little anxious." She pointed out my window and I was surprised to see that we were already at the house.

Edward was outside, opening my door as soon as I undid my seat belt.

"You Cullens drive like maniacs." I complained and he laughed, grabbing my bag from the back.

"Come on. I want to get ready." Edward grabbed my hand.

"Ready?" I turned my head around to Alice who hadn't moved. "Alice? Aren't you coming in?"

"Later." Her eyes gleamed. "But, first, you need to do as Edward says and get ready." Then she turned to her brother, little creases appearing on her face as she frowned at him. "Don't screw it up! Do it exactly like I told you and we'll be back in– oh, about an hour or two."

"We?" I was confused.

Edward laughed and kissed my cheek, nodding to his sister. "Ok. Don't worry. Now hurry up." He reached for my hand again and pulled me towards the house just as Alice started backing back out onto the road, resuming her insane driving ways.

"Edward?" I asked. "What's going on?"

He set my bag down on the stairs and turned back to me, a wide smile on his face. "Alice and I decided to invite the group over and I need to get things together before they get here. Well, actually, I need your help too." I nodded and Edward narrowed his eyes, his lips pulling down in worry. "Are you ok with this? I mean, it is our first night but–"

I silenced his lips with my finger, smiling to let him know I was fine. "I am perfectly ok. But," I mentioned on afterthought. "Let me cook."

Edward sighed in relief. "Alice will be so glad. That's what we were talking about outside. Apparently she thinks I'm going to burn the food or something." He laughed, rolling his eyes at the possibility.

"Hmm."

Edward looked at me, a little frown on his face. "You don't think I would, do you?"

"Mm-hmm." My answering smirk made Edward feign hurt, his lips pouting.

A smile threatened to cross his lips, but Edward stayed determined. "Well?"

I patted his cheek and walked to the kitchen. "Of course not, Edward." I chuckled when I heard him give out a growl from the other room.

I started looking through the very large kitchen, seeing what Esme had for food.... and she did not disappoint.

"Edward?" I called out to him, seeing as he was still in the other room, probably getting it together for later.

"Huh?"

"Does Rosalie eat ribs?"

He chuckled. "Like you wouldn't believe." Then, on afterthought, "Bella, you don't have to make a full course meal. It's just a little– _gathering_."

Smirking, I pulled out the meat from the fridge. Thank God it had been thawed. "I was thinking of Emmett, too. But, perhaps your right about the ribs. I think I'll stick with steak." I said the last part to myself, already picturing myself somehow setting the beautiful house on fire from trying to barbecue. "Besides, I don't mind cooking like this. Let me spoil you."

I decided to make a potato salad too, grabbing the potatoes, mayo, egg, and onion._ Maybe a salad_.. I closed the fridge before opening it again._ Is that pasta salad I see? Not enough.. I can make more. _I was pulling out all kinds of things from the fridge, losing myself in the excitement of making a meal for my friends.

I liked being able to do something for them– and better– something that I was good at. They had already given me more than I deserved...

I sighed, glad that the potatoes were already peeled and threw them in the water-filled pot to boil.

There was much to do, but it kept me busy, and, I was happy, humming to myself the whole time.

"You want to spoil me?" I felt Edward's arms snake around me as I salted the meat, adding my own recipe of seasoning.

"You are already spoiled, Mr. Cullen. Share the wealth with your friends."

"Hmm." Edward layed his cheek on my shoulder, holding me. "I don't want to."

I grinned, letting the meat set for a couple minutes and started on preparing the salad. "Are you finished up on your end?"

"Yep. That part was easy." His nose skimmed along my hairline. "Do you want me to help?"

"Only if you promise you won't burn anything."

Edward pinched my sides and I laughed, shredding the lettuce more than necessary. He stepped around me and clapped his hands together. "Alrighty. Where do you want me, Chef Swan?"

It was a simple question, but the way he asked it... It had me panting a bit. _Get a grip on yourself, Bella. For Pete's sake! _It was such an innocent question and yet, I was sure any question Edward asked would sound sexy to my ears.

As if he knew what I was thinking, Edward turned his dazzling smile to me. "Hm. Chef. I like the sound of that. We must use that sometime during our activities."

My heart sped up to a ridiculous sprint and I smiled, what I hoped looked like, casually. "You can finish the salad." I handed him the lettuce and walked over to the stove, hearing him let out a low, husky laugh.

The rest of our time went by fairly quickly, only conversing about what went where and, most the time, sneaking in kisses between food timers went off. I was only slightly disappointed when I heard the door open, loud guffaws following the loud, "We're home!"

I hopped off the counter and sighed, fixing Edward's collar before hurrying him out of the kitchen. "I only need a little bit more time to finish the meat. Go do what you need to do."

Edward laughed. "Yes, ma'am. I'll go do what I do best." He winked at me before sauntering off to the loud commotion in the other room.

"Where's the pip-squeak?" I heard Emmett's boisterous laugh echo through the home. "Where's Bella?"

"I'll be right out!" I yelled back, chuckling in response.

"Do you need help in there, Bella?" Alice asked, her loud voice like chimes.

"I got it!" I yelled again, rolling my eyes this time.

"I'll help her." I heard someone mutter and was graced by the presence of Rosalie.

"Hello." I smiled at her, stabbing at the meat to see if it was thoroughly cooked.

Rosalie's answering smile was bright and beautiful... as always, of course. "Wow." She gestured to all the food surrounding me on the counter. "You want me to start carrying the things out on the table?"

"That would be wonderful, Rose." I placed the steaks in a bowl and sighed, finally finished with the hard work.

"Nothing like a sexy woman working in a kitchen." Edward joined me, picking up containers as well to carry to the living room.

I glared at him. "Are you implying that sexy women need to work in kitchens more?"

"No– ouch!" Edward ducked when Rosalie whacked him upside the head.

"That better be a damn _Hell _no." She winked at me and I laughed, picking up the bowl of steaks, kissing Edward as I walked past him.

"I may need you to kiss it to make it feel better." Edward whispered in my ear, holding the pasta salad and regular salad, walking behind me.

I looked over my shoulder and smirked at him. "You'll be having a pretty sore booboo for a couple hours when I get through with you." I stopped and ground my ass into his growing erection.

Edward froze, a low hiss escaping his lips. I smiled and continued walking, setting the things down, finally, when I was in the living room.

"Hey, you guys." I laughed, smiling brightly while I received more welcomes and food-praise from Emmett.

"Hey– where's Eddie?" He asked after a moment.

I shrugged, about to answer when Edward did for himself. "I'm right here. Sorry." He threw a look at me that said I was in some trouble and I stiffled back a pleased sigh. "So," Edward set his things down as well and pulled me down to the couch, clapping his hands together, yet once again, when we were seated. "Let's eat."

"Let's." Emmett's eyes were wide and ready as he took in the food.

"Wait!" Jasper stopped us, holding his hand out. We looked at him, confused. "I brought drinks."

My eyes popped open. I wasn't going to drink. My dad was coming later; there was no way I was going to let him see me all giddy and loopy. I shook my head. "You guys go ahead, but I'm drinking soda."

Everyone looked at me like I had grown a third head. "Me too." Edward spoke up and I smiled at him in appreciation.

"Fine," Jasper sighed, getting up. "But, you're missing out. It's not like we're irresponsible drinkers."

But still....

Before, he made his way across the room, the doorbell rang. We all froze and Alice and Edward shared a confused look.

"Alice! Bells! It's me, Charlie! I just wanted to see if everything's ok!" He knocked again. "Hello? Are you there? You better be." We heard him mutter through the door.

My expression resembled something close to horror as I stared at Edward.

_What was I going to do now? _

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**This chapter was split, it's just so damn long. Heh. Erm.. Right. So, second half will be updated ASAP. **


	25. Twister & Hot Sex

**Thank you to all my wonderful readers and reviewers. :) You are just effing great. **

**This chapter is pure fluff and smut. **

**Song(s): Listen to what you wish, I suppose. **

**Enjoy...**

**Bella's POV**

Before my panic became verbal, Alice was up and moving. "Go to the door!" She hissed at me, gesturing for the guys to get up and move their asses.

My eyes widened before I quickly sprung to action. "I'll be right there!" I yelled to the door, smoothing my hands down my jeans as I watched a five foot girl shove three six feet and over guys up the stairs.

I glanced back at Rosalie as she tried to somehow make it look like there was less food. When she found that the couch wasn't the most sanitary place to hide the food, she started shoving spoonfulls in her mouth. "Get the door!" Her voice sounded muffled through the food.

I peeked through the door hole, seeing Charlie about to knock again. "Dad!" My enthusism was strained as I opened the Cullen's door.

He smiled and then frowned. "What was the hold-up? Trying to cover the evidence?" Charlie chuckled but his wandered past me, seeing if he could spot anything out of place.

I laughed like that was the funniest thing and pulled the door tighter behind me. "No! Don't you trust me?"

Charlie straightened up. "Of course, Bells. So, where's Alice?"

"Inside." My answer came out quick- too quick- and I winced. "Inside." I repeated weakly.

"Oh." He rocked back on his heels, his hands in his pockets. "Are you going to invite me in?"

"Uhh.." I looked over my shoulder to see Rosalie patting her now upset stomach, her head leaning back against the couch. "Sure.." I pulled back the door, grudgingly, and allowed my dad to walk in.

"Wow. Big place." And then he spotted Rose. "Hello." Charlie greeted her, curiosity lining his tone.

"Hello, Mr. Swan." Rose greeted in return, just as polite. "Alice invited me over too. Sometimes the thought of being lonely-" She blew out a breath dramatically, her eyes becoming sad as she put on a show. "It just gets to a girl."

"Of course." Charlie frowned. "Speaking of, where is– there you are!"

"Here I am!" Alice sang out, walking down the stairs. "Sorry about that. I had to put some stuff away."

Charlie chuckled and then turned back to me. "What's with all the food?" His eyes stared at the table full of bowls and container, waiting.

"Oh." I laughed, trying to find some excuse._ Dammit for being such a lousy liar. _

"I'm a big eater." Rose spoke up and I threw her a grateful smile.

"Yeah, me too." Alice patted her stomach to confirm her statement, then, her eyes widened in shock as she thought of something. She looked at me as Charlie talked to Rosalie and I frowned. _What_, I mouthed.

Alice's eyes did a major eye roll to outside the window, her head craning in that direction. I followed her bizarre head movements and my eyes widened as well when I looked outside. Emmett's Jeep, Jasper's Sudan, and Edward's Volvo all sat right in front of the house. How could have Charlie missed them? Easy answer: he didn't. And, I was sure, the question was bound to come up soon. I mean, even Charlie knew that Edward didn't go anywhere without his precious Vovlo– even "camping".

"Oh my. Charlie, did you by any chance see if there were vehicles in front of the house?" Alice asked, all innocent with her eyes wide and questioning.

"I did actually, Alice." Charlie's eyes narrowed as he cut his eyes to me then back. "I was just going to ask you about that."

Alice groaned and slapped her hand against her forehead, real disappointment showing. "I can't _believe _them!" The three of us frowned in confusion as we stared at Alice. "My family!" Alice explained. "My parents were so worried about leaving me at home to that they mentioned something about leaving the cars out to make it look like people were here. Not just me. I guess my brother and his friends took the hint and left their cars here before they went camping." Alice shook her head again, feigning embarrassment.

I raised my eyebrows and Rosalie and I shared a look of relief at Alice's sudden-made-up-story. It was good- impressive. It also kind of scared me how well Alice was at this... deviant pixie she was.

"Oh." Charlie frowned in sympathy then asked, "What did your brother and his friends take camping?" His question was innocent and I could tell he was only trying to distract Alice of the sudden tears she was trying to shed.

"Carlisle's SUV." I answered this time, crossing my fingers behind my back, hoping my blush would stay away. "It's big. Really big."

Charlie nodded, not really paying attention as he patted Alice's shaking shoulder, awkwardly, not normally showing affection of any type. He was totally out of his element and I could tell he was noticing that.

"Well–" He stepped back, trying to inch back to the door as discreetly as possible. "I just wanted to check up on you girls. See if you were ok. I can see you're doing just fine." Charlie smiled at us, opening up the door behind him to step out. "I can't check up on you tomorrow, Bells."

I tried to act like this was terrible news when, really, it was the best news I had received since he got here. "Oh?" It was all I could say while holding down the excitement.

"Yeah." Charlie reached forward to pat my shoulder. "I've got to help Mark with training. I'll make sure to call, though."

"Ok."

"Bye, Charlie." My goodbye along with Rose's and Alice's chorused through the home.

He chuckled and waved, jogging back to his police car. "Bye, girls. Be safe!"

I kept waving until his car vanished from sight, and then I slumped against the door after I shut it, sighing in relief. The girls mirrored my movements and we sat down on the couch, finding ourselves in delirious giggles soon after.

"Nice one, Ali." Rose laughed, ruffling Alice's spiked hair, referring back to her genius quick thinking.

We all laughed some more and I sighed leaning back into the couch as we quieted down after. "We should get the boys." I whispered.

"Yeah." Rosalie sighed, about to get up.

Before we could follow her lead, we all heard a lot of hushing from the top of the stairs, behind the wall of the stair-turn. I raised my eyebrow and walked quietly to the bottom of the stairs, Rose and Alice following me. We stood and listened, our hands crossed over our chests.

"You think the Chief's gone yet?" Emmett's loud whisper was heard from behind the wall and I bit my lip to keep from laughing.

"Shut up, Emmett! They can probably hear us– OW!" Edward's silent cry was made after we heard a loud _whack_!

"If you two don't shut up–" Ah, of course it was Jasper. "Charlie's going to hear us!"

"That's assuming he's still here." Emmett said. "But you know what they say about people who assume."

"No, Emmett, I do not." I could just picture Edward rolling his eyes, his voice one of sarcasm.

"Oh, well then- to assume-"

"Makes an ass out of _u _and _me_." Edward finished with him and this time two loud _whacks! _were heard.

"Shut up!"

"What's up your ass?" We heard Emmett grumble and I nudged the girls, trying to support myself from the threatening laughs. "Who put Mr. Jazz-Hands in charge?"

"_What _did you call me?"

Edward chuckled.

"Oh-well, you know. I thought it was a pretty cool name I came up for you, Jasper. 'Cuz you know, Jazz hands? _Jazz_per." Emmett started to coo. "Jas..._per_. Jazzy-poo. Jazzy-wazzy... _who has a stick up his ass." _

"That's it."

And then I was hearing thumps against the wall as well as loud _ow_'s.

Edward sighed. "Any chance of them not hearing has now gone out the window– would you two grow up!? Holy– SHIT! EMMETT!" Another thump, another curse, and another tumble later, all three boys were falling down the stairs, wrestling the crap out of each other.

Alice cleared her throat and the guys looked up, their expressions surprised.

"Hey." Edward quickly got up and dusted himself off. "We were just coming down."

"Uh-huh." I raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah." Emmett agreed, helping Jasper up as well. "We didn't want you to hear us so we were _extra _quiet." He wrapped an arm around Rosalie's shoulder and she smirked up at him.

"Quiet my ass. We were listening to you three the whole time."

"Yeah, and you three were anything _but _quiet." Alice glared at them. "What if Charlie was still here? You guys would've gotten us killed!"

"Although," I mentioned after a moment of shameful silence. "I did like your assume joke, Emmett." I nudged him with my elbow and he laughed at me.

"I know, right? Ass out of–"

"_U_ and me." I finished with him as he nudged me back. "I didn't even–" My voice quieted when I saw that everyone was looking at us, exasperated.

"Right." Alice snapped out of it and clapped her hands. "So, who's ready to officially party!? Not too late, of course. We do still have school..."

Edward grinned at me and kissed my forehead, wrapping his arm around my waist. "Let's party, Miss Swan."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

It was going on seven and we had been keeping each other entertained with embarrassing stories.

"I say we play Truth or Dare." Emmett's loud voice said all the sudden.

"No!" I screeched out, my answer followed by many agreeing_ no_'s.

"Overrated." Rosalie sang out.

"Fine... what do you suggest, Bella?" Emmett crossed his arms and looked at me.

"Easy... Scrabble!"

"Ah, _Hell_ no!" Edward chuckled and rubbed my shoulders, soothingly, as my suggestion got shot down.

"Pictionary?" Alice asked.

"Emmett goes overboard." Rosalie spoke. "Maybe not the best suggestion _if you know what I mean_."

Emmett huffed and pouted.

"Twister?" Jasper thought aloud, and I was surprised to see that no one objected.

Edward nodded. "I'm in." He looked at me.

"I'm clumsy. I'll lose easily." I frowned for a moment before smiling. "I'll be the spinner!" _Good, this way I don't have to participate in the awkward game. _

"In."

"In."

"Hell yeah, I'm in!"

Alice bounced up and ran upstairs. "I'll be right back! Move to a large space in the living room!"

We did as we were told and Alice brought down the large sheet, spreading it out on the ground and then handing me the spinner. "You are all aware of the rules?" She asked.

We nodded. I wasn't as familiar to the game, but I knew the basics. Besides, how difficult could this game get?

I flicked the arrow with my finger and waited for it to stop. "Right hand, green!"

First movements, always easy. Fifteen minutes passed. It was all going fine until the guys let their competetive nature get the best of them.

"Dammit, Emmett!" Rosalie screeched and snapped her hand up under Emmett's.

"Ha!" Emmett cried with a smiling face and I watched all the awkwardly tangled bodies. "Call her out, Bella! My hand is here!"

"You _slapped _my hand!" Rosalie tried to untangle herself and, finally when she did, stood up. "I am through playing with you, Emmett McCarty!"

"Aw, come on, babe. Don't be such a poor sport."

I thought Rosalie's eyes were going to pop out of her head. "You ass!" She glared at him and then plopped herself next to me.

I spun again, chuckling to myself. "Left foot, red!"

Edward winked at me from between his legs, his perfect ass right up in the air in front of me. I blushed and then winced when I heard Alice scream.

"Stupid-- No! God!....whew! Oh--- DAMMITT!"

Surprised laughter escaped me as I watched Alice try to move her foot around Jasper, accidently hitting his more _private _regions and causing him to jerk up. His sudden movement scared Alice and she jumped, losing her footing, and completely falling on the mat, the guys all trying to keep themselves up as she fell.

A minute later, she was sitting with Rose and I, sulking as Jasper tried to throw her apologetic glances.

"Right foot, green!"

I suppose it was wrong of me, but, just watching the three amazingly good looking guys so close together, each practically growling at each other... I could feel myself getting all hot and I think my eyes glazed over. It was just so... _hot_. Their current positions were doing nothing to help my disturbing mind either. My chest was practically heaving up and down.

_Oh my God, Bella!_ I screamed at myself. _This is not right_. I looked at Edward and I felt my breathing slow considerably. He was looking at me, his eyes intense and full of lust.

"Left hand, yellow." I called out, weakly.

As if on purpose, Edward reached for the same yellow circle Jasper was and he pulled back. "I guess I lost then. Right, Bella?" His eyes were smoldering and I took a deep breath in.

"Yes."

Edward chuckled and moved next to me, still standing. "Ladies?" He looked at Alice and Rosalie. "Do you think you could take over the spinner?" His eyes turned back to me, a wicked grin on his face. "I beleive my girlfriend and I have some unfinished business to take care of."

"Ew." Alice grimaced, though a small smile played on her lips.

"I'll do it!" Rosalie took the spinner form my hands and looked at Emmett, a strange glint in her eyes.

Edward took my hand and helped me up, his arm moving around my waist and he moved us to the stairs, walking slowly up. His eyes only left mine when we got to his room and he shut the door behind him, locking it this time.

"Wouldn't want any intruders." His whisper was low and husky. It sent tingles straight to my core and I shivered.

The room was dark, the only light was the moon shining through his large windows. We stood away from each other for a bit, before, finally, it was too much.

"God, Bella." Edward groaned and took off his shirt the same time he started to move towards me. His strides were long and quick. As soon as he reached me, his hands and mine were reaching for my shirt, yanking it off of me.

Edward's lips were on my neck, nipping at the sensitive part and I moaned. He pushed me back against the wall, his fingers on the button of my jeans.

"Do you know how sexy you look right now?" He whispered in my ear and I bit my lip, groaning in anticipation.

As soon as my jeans and underwear were off, Edward was right in front of me, his erection pressing against my already dripping core. "I'm going to fuck you, Bella." That was the only thing he said before I cried out in pleasure, my hands hanging limply over his shoulders as Edward moved against me.

His hips ground into mine and I leaned back against the wall, enjoying the feel of him in me. Edward's hands moved from my waist to my ass, cupping my cheeks, before pushing me up. His hands moved under my legs and held me up as he pounded into me. I was biting my lip, moaning, and I hit my head against the wall.

"God, Edward." I was panting, my breath shallow.

I opened my eyes and looked at Edward. His forehead was creases as he focused on the pleasure, the sexiest grunts escaping his lips. He looked at me and his mouth captured mine. My lips wrapped themselves around his tongue and I sucked, giving him a little preview on what I planned to do to him later.

He groaned into my mouth and his thrusts became quicker, harder. I wrapped my legs around him, allowing him to get deeper inside me. We both moaned at the contact.

"I'm close, Edward." I breathed out. I tried to hold his gaze before it got to be too much.

His hands wrapped tightly around me and his mouth swallowed my scream. His body jerked as he came and he groaned into my mouth, kissing me still.

"Shit, Bella." He whispered against my lips, and I pushed at his hands to let me down. Once I had unwrapped my legs from him and my feet touched the ground, I flipped us around so that his back was against the wall. I dropped down to my knees and started stroking him with my hand.

"Fuck." Edward groaned, his head hitting the wall much like mine had.

I stroked harder, looking up at him. I didn't mind being on the floor. It was, in fact, rather comfortable with Edward's thick gold carpet feeling like pillows under my knees.

Edward looked as if he was about to say something, probably to complain that I was doing something he felt I didn't have to. And he was right: I didn't have to. But I wanted to. So, before he could voice his thoughts, I took him in my mouth, moaning when his cock twitched in my mouth.

"Fuck, Bella." Edward's hands moved to my hair and he grabbed a fistful to keep me in place. Suddenly, he let go. "I'm so sorry, Bella. I didn't mean that you had to stay there. You don't have to do this.. and... oh, God..." I shut him up my licking the tip of his cock, dragging my tongue around.

I moved my hands from his very erect member and moved them to the side of his thighs, relaxing the muscles of my throat. I wanted him to fuck me. Right here, right now. I looked up at him and Edward hissed, grabbing my hair again and bucking his hips. He moved slowly, letting me know I could pull back if I wanted to.

My fingers tightened against his sides, groaning when I heard a list of profanities leave Edward's mouth. This was all need what were doing now. It was as if we had both snapped at the same time-- the slow, languid moments gone. This was want and need all pulled into the form of desperation.

"God, Bella." Edward thrust faster into my mouth when I let out another groan. His fingers threaded through my hair, his pants heard over his swearing. "So close." He grunted out and I tightened my hold on him.

He thrust a few more times, his dick hitting the back of my throat and I hollowed my cheeks for him, wanting him to cum. Edward let out a strangled cry as he came and his hips thrust forward a few more times as he rode out his orgasm. I relaxed and swallowed him, slowly getting up when I was sure he was clean.

I place my hand on his chest and placed feather-light kisses around it, grazing his nipple with my teeth, and Edward hissed.

"I love you." I whispered to him, finally meeting his eyes when he opened them.

Edward grabbed the back of my head and kissed me, long and hard. "God, woman. You are going to be the death of me."

I smiled and rubbed against him, earning a low moan from the both of us.

"I love you, too." He whispered, his forehead resting against mine as we tried to breathe normally again.

**Yeah, so they're horny? Guess what? They're teenagers!**


	26. Burn it

**Sorry! I actually had this written last night, but I was going on and off about posting it... seeing as I wasn't exactly 100% pleased with the ending. *sighs* **

**I want to say thank you all for being so wonderful! You kick ass. And, I know, I am a horrible author not personally thanking you by email. I'm sorry... again. :( But... You still kick ass. **

**I'm glad last chapter was appreciated. I enjoyed writing it... heehee... Oh, did I. **

**I was asked by someone where my "written smut comes from". Well... erm.. For one, I am a teenage girl with raging hormones and a very graphic imagination... yeah. I think that's answer enough. **

**Song(s): **

**You Are The Best Thing - Ray LaMontagne**

**OoOoOo....................................OoOoOo**

**Edward's POV**

I enjoyed waking up like this. Waking up with Bella in my arms where I knew she was safe. Her body was on top of mine, her cheek resting against my chest. I secured the sheets over her body, making sure that she was warm.

It was 5:30. I sighed and looked out my windows. We still had a good hour and a half before the sun would appear behind the hills.

Last night had been... well, amazing to say the least. I feared that perhaps I went a little rough on my Bella, but, she seemed to enjoy it. Which, even though I tried to continuously push the thought away, made me wonder _how _rough I could get with her. It was hard to keep away my animal self when Bella looked the way she did... _acts the way she does_....

I froze when I realized I was going to be suffering a raging hard-on in a moment. Looking up at the ceiling, I tried picturing an old flabby man wearing a Speedo on the beach.

**Ew. You sick pervert**.

I shook my head. Somehow the image turned into Bella looking up at me under her eyelashes right before she... you know. _Dammit_!

I squeezed my eyes shut and willed every part of my body to stay down. Too bad Lil' Eddie had a mind of his own.

I hoped Bella was asleep enough to not notice... even if her body was holding down an excited erection, causing slow torture to its owner.

"Shoot, shoot, shoot." I hissed through my teeth when Bella moved a little on top of me, her left knee now hitched up close to her chest.

I needed to somehow move without waking Bella– I needed to save myself. _Bella and her distracting, perfect legs. Big eyes, cute breasts... _I was grumbling to myself as I moved my arms off of her.

Bella yawned and stretched her body out. Her naked chest rubbed against me, her lips making light contact with my nipple. _Fuckfuckfuckfuck_.... Her hand shot up suddenly, making direct contact with my chin. "Fuck!" I grabbed my chin, whispering my shock.

"Oh shit." I quickly tried to steady Bella who had rolled off of me and was now dangerously close to rolling off the bed. _What the hell? Doesn't she know when to stop!? _My worry was laced with amusement.

When I was sure she was ok, I put my attention back on my throbbing erection and got up from the bed, planning on a cold shower.

"Edward..." Bella moaned and rolled over. "Edward..." She rolled over again, thrashing the covers off of her as she went. If I wasn't so worried for her safety, I might've laughed.

Forgetting my "problem" I started hushing Bella as I slowly walked back to the bed, humming the lullaby fer her.

"No..." Bella frowned in her sleep and grabbed for the pillow. "Dammit, Edward. Stop teasing me– oh!"

I froze, finally realizing what was going on. My Bella was having a sex dream... about me. If my cock wasn't hard enough already, it just about swelled the life out of me then and I whimpered. I desperately wished I knew _what _exactly she was dreaming about... and knowing her verbal way of expressing dreams, I was sure I would soon find out.

Bella's forehead creased and she flipped on her back, her hand twitching. "Right there, Edward.... God..."

Somehow my hand had made it's way down and took hold of my cock, stroking, trying to find some relief in the torturous scene in front of me.

Bella's hips bucked forward, her back arching off the bed and my eyes widened, my hand going back to finding that comfortable rhythm.

"Ah..." Bella's voice came out sounding like something between a whimper and a moan. She sounded like she was close to an orgasm– heh. I knew now how her body reacted when... "Edward!" ... she did what she wanted to– "Ugn.." I took a deep breath. _Do. _The words in my mind were jumbled, sounding insane and confusing.

Bella rolled over, trying to, what I assumed, find that release she was not getting. I closed my eyes and breathed through my nose. When I opened them again, I cursed aloud. There on the bed, Bella was still rolling... and rolling... and rolling–

"Bella!" I whispered, loudly, and hopped on the bed, trying to catch her before she rolled right off.

Bella frowned, still asleep and rolled in the other direction just as I tried to wrap my arms around her moving form. My arms came into contact with air and my body kept moving as Bella rolled under me, her leg sending me off the edge of the bed.

"Gah!" I lay sprawled out on the floor, glaring at the ceiling. My body was very much naked and my erection very much deflated.

**Pop goes the weasel. **

_Goddamn_.

I continued to lay there, my arms crossed over my chest as I huffed in silence. I heard the covers on the bed start to rustle, and a moment later, a very beautiful yet confused face was hovering over mine.

"What are you doing down there?" Bella's eyebrows arched in surprise. She was holding the sheets close to her body, now propping herself up on her elbow.

I narrowed my eyes accusingly at her. "Oh, I just thought I'd take a look at what's under my bed."

Bella, too tired to really understand, just nodded slowly, rolling onto her back. "Ok."

I sighed and continued to sulk. Yes, I know it was childish. Yes, I know should just get back on the bed. But, no, I was not very happy about Bella's dream ending so abruptly and– I thought of my sore ass– violently.

Bella looked at me, her head dipping as she took in my naked form. A wicked smile crossed her face before she layed back down. "You know, I just had the most wonderful dream."

I glanced down at the lower half of my body and sighed in disappointment. "Really?"

"Hmm. It was about you and you were doing this thing," She paused, remembering. "With your tongue–" My eyebrows disappeared behind my messy hair and I got up on the bed, new found interest returning.

"Oh?" I raised myself on my arms and hovered over Bella.

She chuckled and rose her head, puckering her lips to give me a quick kiss. "Mm-hmm."

"Huh." I glanced at the clock and looked back at her, my crooked grin in place. "We still have an hour before we _really _have to get up."

"Huh." Bella quoted me, moving a trundle of my hair from my forehead. She looked at me and grinned that smile she was trying to hide.

"Want me to try and pick up where your dream left off?"

"_Try_?"

"Well, I have many tongue techniques." I dipped my body to hers as I whispered in her ear. I smiled to myself when I saw her eyes widen. "I might have to test them all out before you decide which one was used in your dream." I pulled back to look at her.

Bella was nodding, obvious enthusiasm in her movement. "That makes sense. Let's go, Mr. Cullen. Let's not waste pent up energy. We may spontaneously combust one of these days. What will we do then?"

I smirked. "Is that another one of our many ways to help out the environment?"

Bella wrapped her legs around my waist, pulling me back down to her. "Hard times, remember? Speaking of hard.." She gave me a goofy face and I laughed.

I kissed her, teasing her with my lips, and we continued from where her dream left off.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Shit." I hopped around on one foot, trying to pull my pants up. "Are you almost ready, Bella?"

So, to put things simple, our hour somehow turned into an hour and a half... then two hours.. And– well, you get the point. I didn't know how that happened though, seriously. _Ech_, _I lie_. I did know how that happened. But, I just couldn't help myself. Bella plus naked equals erect Edward. It's a reflex reaction_– I can't control it!_

And now, Bella and I were busting our asses to get to school on time. We still had a half hour, but seeing as Bella just got out of the shower... I just hoped Bella wasn't a two-hour-dresser... well, at least for today.

That's just what we needed– first night together and the Chief finds out his daughter was late to class.

"Yeah. Is my bag in– nevermind." Bella walked into my room, a towel secured around her body, and she picked up her bag. "Found it." She sang and hurried back in the bathroom.

I grinned, watching the way her hips swayed, and ran my hand through my hair. I ran my tongue over my teeth and hurried into the bathroom. Bella was already brushing her teeth and I spread the toothpaste over my own toothbrush.

"How did you get dressed so fast?" I asked after doing a double take.

Bella shrugged and bent down to spit. "Jeans and a T doesn't take that much concentration." She smirked at me and place her toothbrush in our holder, whipping her wet hair in a messy bun. "I'll be downstairs to assure Alice that we will be leaving in a few." She rolled her eyes at my sister's screams to hurry up that were now echoing through the house.

I stared at myself in the mirror and _really _took a good look at myself. The first, honest look I had done in awhile. I had a goofy grin plastered on my face and I looked... happy. Genuinely happy. All because I had the woman of my dreams right with me. My smile widened and I looked down, tapping my toothbrush against the sink, thinking.

When I heard Alice's warning again, I snapped out of it. I looked in the mirror again and nodded at myself.

I now knew what I had to do.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Bella's POV**

Edward and I made it to English just in time. Not really a surprise, though, when I factored in Edward's terrifying driving. That boy sometimes, I swear.

I sat down in my usual seat in the back and tried to focus on Mr. Wilkins, finding it hard sometimes especially since my mind kept wandering off to more interesting events that had taken place this morning...

I sighed and finally found myself focused on the assignment at hand.

The day was going by fast, the only interaction I had with the group was at lunch. Edward held my hand the whole time, a far away look in his eyes. I thought to question it, but decided not to._ He'll tell me when he's ready_. I decided.

However, in P.E., I was starting to get a little nervous. Edward was acting like his usual self yet... he wasn't. His body was in the class but his mind was somewhere else.

I was relieved when the bell finally rang. Edward wrapped his arm around my shoulders and walked me to Alice's car. (Alice had let the guys know her story she told Charlie and we all decided it was best that we just take her or Rosalie's car to school, leaving the guy's cars parked in front of the house.)

"What's wrong?" I whispered in his ear, finally cracking.

Edward squeezed my hand as Alice turned on the radio, Jasper humming along to the song. He bent down and whispered in my ear. "Nothing's wrong."

I gave him a confused look and he smiled, squeezing my hand again. "You'll see." He mouthed.

Alice must have seen us through her review mirror. "Hey! I want in on the secrets!"

I turned away from Edward and forced a smile for my best friend.

"Bella?" Alice's eyes narrowed as she assessed my expression.

"Eyes on the road, Alice!" Jasper looked like he was about to have a heart attack and Edward and I laughed.

I took a breath and focused on staying calm. _No need to overreact, Bella. You remember what happened the last time. _I opened my eyes and threaded my fingers through Edward's, leaning on his shoulder._ I have to be patient_.

ooOoOoOoOoOoOoo

Edward dragged me into his house, up the stairs, and into his room. As soon as his door was shut, he was at his desk, going through drawers.

I sat down on the chair by his window and looked outside. The sun gold-ish light showed through the room, and I allowed the warmth to calm me. I cleared my mind, only feeling how much I loved Edward.

Finally, the rustling stopped and it was quiet for a moment. I opened my eyes to see Edward in front of me, leaning against a large window, holding the box he had shown me on our night of confessions. My eyes widened a bit and I crossed my feet, my hands secured in my lap.

Edward fingered the box, not quite meeting my gaze. "I was thinking..." He began, hesitating just a bit before clearing his throat. "I was thinking about doing something with this."

All I could think of was all those women in that box. So many women... so many memories. It made me sad knowing that he had a way, a source, to remember if he ever wanted too. I wanted to hold him in my arms and have the power to make him forget.

When I didn't answer, Edward continued. "I don't think I want this anymore."

My eyes widened and, finally, Edward looked at me. His eyes blazed with a passion so raw, so intense. "What?" My voice came out as a whisper.

Here I was about to accept that this– this _box _was going to be a part of his life forever, and Edward was trying to demolish the thing. I knew I should have been happy, but I couldn't register anything over the shock.

Edward smiled his crooked smile at me and set the box down, gesturing for me to come to him. I rose on shaky knees and made my way over to him, standing in front of the window with him.

"Bella, since I have met you, I have become a better man. I don't need the box to remind me of my past. I'm not going to dwell on it anymore. You." He rested his forehead on mine, looking down at me, and taking my hands. "You are all I need to focus on. You are my present and my future, Bella Swan."

I didn't know when the tears started, all I knew was that my cheeks suddenly felt cool and wet.

"Will you help me burn my past?" Edward whispered, looking at me with question in his eyes. As if determining that this was something I wanted too.

Hell, I was ready to burn the box when I first laid eyes on it. Instead of voicing my thoughts, I just nodded. I closed my eyes and tightened my grip on him. "Thank you." I whispered after awhile, Edward and I just standing there, basking in each other's presence.

Edward smiled and kissed the tip of my nose. "Thank _you_."

I smiled back at him and Edward pulled away, grabbing the box. He raised his eyebrows at me, a silent question in his eyes. I took his hand and pulled him out his room and down the stairs.

Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper stared at us, wondering what was going on, but didn't question us as I pulled Edward outside. He took the lead then, walking us further out his backyard until we reached the edge of a large pond. Edward looked at me and I nodded, encouraging him to continue.

He opened the box and pulled out a lighter, carefully avoiding the pictures and letters. Edward flicked the lighter and pulled out a picture, burning it before placing it in the water. We watched it for a moment, small ripples appearing on the surface of the water from the slight disturbance. I took the box from Edward and held it open, letting him know, even as small as the gesture was, that I was there for him– always.

Edward gave me a small smile and went back to the box. He burned picture after picture, letter by letter... not showing a sign of regret at what he was doing, only of what he had done. I reached up to kiss him, communicating to him with my eyes, letting him know how hard I knew this was for him. Letting him know how proud I was of him.

When Edward got to the tapes, he stopped, staring.

"Edward?" I whispered.

He was brought back to the present and looked at me, reassuring me that he was ok. Edward threw the tapes on the ground, one by one, and stomped his foot on them. Each time his foot went down, it was with force and feeling. His expression was fierce each time, a look of disgust on his perfect features. When he was finished, he threw the pieces into the water.

He grabbed the box and grabbed heavy rocks by the edge of the water, placing them in before setting the box in the water. We watched the carefully carved antique sink to the bottom of the pond. The pond was now alight with fire, the pictures and papers floating as they burned.

Edward threw the lighter somewhere in the trees and then took me in his arms, holding me. The sun was setting now, the sky reflecting pretty colors. Fireflies were somewhat visible as they danced around the water. I shivered and held Edward closer to me.

He tilted my chin up with his finger and stared into my eyes. I stared back, his own green eyes holding so much depth, and, suddenly, Edward seemed wiser beyond his years; the pain and the regret etched in his face. I smiled, but even to me, the attempt seemed weak.

This was a victorious moment for Edward, but victory came in strange ways. Items of his past had been burned physically, mentally he was still healing. "How do you feel?" I asked in my best Dr. Phil voice, trying to lighten the mood some.

It worked. Edward chuckled and then, his eyes were bright again. "I feel... relieved. I feel so– light."

"I'm glad."

Edward hugged me to his chest. "I couldn't have done it without you, Bella."

"Yeah you could have. You just wouldn't have done such a good job." I wrapped my arms around his waist and felt the rumble of his laughter.

Edward seemed better. His mood was happy– radiating the carefree aura that had attracted me to him in the first place.

"Did that bother you at all?" Edward suddenly asked. "You having to be here as I went through everything again?"

I sighed. "Not at all. I think I got more of a kick seeing you burn that stuff than you." We shared a laugh, and Edward grabbed hold of my shoulders, pushing me back a bit so that he could look into my eyes again.

"I love you."

My smile was vibrant as I reached up on my toes to kiss him. It was a slow kiss, sensual. I tried to let him feel the passion in me as I kissed him, my hands resting lightly against his waist.

"I love you _so _much." I whispered back to him.

We stood there until the sun was down completely and the fire in the pond was faint, most of the lit items already burned out and destroyed.

"Bella? Edward?" We heard Alice's small voice from the house. She was carrying a flashlight and looked scared.

Edward and I shared a look, knowing that our intimate moment was now over.

"I can't see them, Jazz! What if they fell!?"

"In what?" We heard an amused masculine voice and Edward and I chuckled at our friends, wondering how long we could keep this up. "The four foot pond?"

"It's very possible." I heard Alice sniff in disdain.

"Did you find them yet?" Rosalie's voice was worried and annoyed. "Dammit, it's freezing out here. Emmett, warm me up!"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Not like that you sex-addict!"

"You know you love me for it."

"Shut up!" Alice screeched. "My best friend is out there probably dying!"

I chuckled and Edward huffed. "What am I, chopped liver?"

"Edward! Bella!" We heard Emmett's loud voice yell followed by a loud smack.

"Don't scream! You could alert the bears!" Alice was pointing her flashlight every which way now.

"Alert the bears." Emmett snorted, and pointed to Alice's frantic movements with the light. "_You're _sending morse code to the UFO's." He scoffed. "And people think I'm the dumb one."

I stiffled my laughter and grabbed Edward's hand. "Let's go before they call the Chief."

Edward agreed, his eyes deeply amused. "Let's try something." Then he grabbed my waist and poked me.

I screamed in shock and then ran away from him, already seeing what he was doing. "Stop it!" I made sure my screams were shrill and loud.

"Bella?" Rosalie's voice was high with worry and I saw her clutch to Emmett. Alice's flashlight was darting between the trees, not seeing that I was almost in front of her.

Edward chased me, his hands clawed in the air like he was going to attack me. I turned around and was actually scared for a moment, seeing how frightening the dark made his now-attacking-form.

Of course, me turning around and running at the same time was not a good idea, and I tripped over... air. Rolling my eyes at my clumsiness, I scrambled on my back and screamed when I saw Edward directly above me.

He yelled some weird sounding noise and I heard Alice, Rosalie, and... Emmett? scream as well.

"What the Hell? Get off of me, man!" I turned around when Edward looked up and we saw the girls clinging to each other and Emmett practically clinging to Jasper, Jasper having to hold up a leg Emmett threw up to find protection, his arms clinging around his... "savior."

I busted out laughing, Edward following suit, and soon I was clutching my sides, attempting to get up only to fall back over again.

"I'm sorry–"

"So sorry." Edward cut in, still laughing when Alice threw her flashlight at him. He helped me up and we watched Rosalie smack Emmett's head.

"You idiot! You pushed me off of you just so you could find your _own _safety!?" She huffed and stomped inside the house after Alice.

"Psh. I don't know what she's talking about." Emmett was brushing off his arms. "I'm sorry, Jasper. But, when it comes to saving people, I got to go for your sister first. I know how close we are, but... I have a girlfriend." He patted Jasper's shoulder and walked into the house.

I snorted at Jasper's shocked expression. I walked past him, pausing to pat his shoulder. "Yeah, Jasper... not cool." I shook my head and walked inside.

"Whichever way you swing, man." I heard Edward say, before clapping his friend's back.

"I– wait– what?" Jasper turned around, his eyes wide as he tried to take in what just happened. "I didn't– Emmett!" He yelled and passed us in the living room, now looking like he was going to kill. He found Emmett trying to assure Rosalie that her safety came before his own. "You!" Jasper pointed his finger at his friend, his glare threatening.

Emmett turned around and looked at him. "Crap. I love you, baby." Emmett kissed Rose's cheek and jumped up on the couch, waving his arms forward. "Bring it, Jazz." He cracked his neck to the side. "You can't handle this."

Edward and I watched with interest, not really understanding how our little joke could cause so much competition. But, then again, it was Emmett and Jasper.

"Tell them what happened!" Jasper was rolling up his sleeves, still trying to defend himself, trying to convince us something we already knew. "_You _jumped on _me!" _

"I only tell the truth, young grasshopper." Emmett made some weird noise and karate chopped the air. "I'll go easy on you."

"I'm gonna kick your ass, man!"

"Hmm. You're going to be seeing the white version of Jackie Chan in a minute, bro. Bruce Lee if you're lucky. You better be nice to me." Emmett waved his hands forward, gesturing for Jasper to bring it.

"Jasper Whitlock! Emmett McCarty! You put a tear in that couch and I will kill you both. And it will be a slow and _painful _death." Alice appeared at the doorway of the kitchen, her fashion magazine rolled up as she hit it against her hand.

"This is not over." Jasper gave Emmett a death glare and sat down on the recliner. When Emmett was sure he didn't need to run, he slowly sat back down on the couch.

"Wow." Edward mouthed.

"Agreed." I said, watching as Jasper and Emmett silently agreed to a stare-down, Rosalie filing her nails, and Alice rearranging the living room.

Edward took my hand and put it to his mouth, his lips brushing over my knuckles. I continued to watch my family and friends around me, thankful that I had them. A light to my dark tunnel. I sighed and leaned back into Edward, not noticing when my eyes shut, the exhausting day taking its toll on me.

The last thing I remembered was Edward humming his lullaby to me, whispering sweet nothings in my ear.

............................................

**Umm..yeah. I needed to lighten up the mood some... so... huh. It's not that I don't like what was written, I'm just not sure if the funnier parts should've been held off till next chapter... **

**Oh well. **

**Next chapter is all fun. Whoo! Well, of course with the occasional depth, but it's party time for reals! haha. Someone said something about a drinking game..? Nice idea... definitely a Friday event, though.. :)**


	27. It's The Dress

**Oh boy! The whole sorry deal is getting a little tiring so, we'll just skip it. (Though I really am. Heh.) I actually paid attention to my school work for a bit. Whoo! I've been toying with the idea of following an update schedule... but I don't know. I'd most likely update too early or too late or something like that. Still toying with the idea, though. :)**

**I've also been thinking about doing out-takes for this fic. The whole Twister game has been stuck in my head since I wrote the chapter the game appeared in. Seriously, though, I had a creepy ass dream about just Bella and Edward playing Twister. I mean, the smut involved was a good idea, but it was kind of creepy considering... well, yeah– nevermind. So, just a heads up if you see out-takes making an appearance. **

**Also, I read a few chapters in this fic and got really pissed off. Lol. You know how hard I try to make sure there's no spelling errors? Very hard! And yet, even after the spell check, they still appear. Sometimes there's other words that are supposed to be there... I don't know what's going on. So, anyways, I just want to say thanks for sticking with me this far. Gr to spelling... Perhaps I should really consider a beta, eh? **

**Lastly, thank you all for your support and heart-warming reviews. I love you all! :P**

**Song(s): Calabria - Enur Feat. Natasha**

**The Scientist by Coldplay**

**Bella's POV**

"Hello?" I held my cell to my ear, trying to hold all my books as well. Edward rolled his eyes, smirking, and took them for me. We were walking through the school, going to our lockers before lunch started.

"Bells? Hey! I just wanted to say, I'm going on a fishing trip with Billy and Mark." Charlie sounded nervous as he spoke.

I sidestepped people in the hall and gripped the phone tighter in my hand. "That's good, Dad."

"Yeah. So," Still with the nervous tone. "I won't be able to check on you for a couple days. Will you be alright?"

_YES_!

Wait. Wasn't there a rule about having this much good luck at once? Could my life really be going this well with no consequence?

"Well, I suppose Alice, Rose, and I will be ok." I sighed in mock disappointment. "It's ok, though." I said on quick after-thought. I didn't want Charlie to rethink his trip. "I'll call you if anything goes wrong and you can always call me."

"True." I could hear the relief in Charlie's voice and I smiled to myself. "Well, that's it, I guess." He cleared his throat. "Now get back to class, young lady."

I laughed. "Sure, Dad."

We said our goodbyes and I stuffed my cell in my pocket, grabbing my books from Edward. "Thank you."

Edward put his arm around me and I received some glares from girls. "So, I take it everything's ok?"

"No checkups from Charlie for the next couple days. I get you _all to myself_. I would say everything's better thank ok."

**20 Minutes Later**

**Lunch**

"Party!"

I turned my laughing face away from Emmett and looked up at my best friend. "Do you really think throwing a party is wise?"

Alice rolled her eyes and plopped down in a chair next to Jasper. "Not us, silly! There's some type of local party happening in LaPush tonight. It's going to be on the streets in front of the café and the park."

"How much?" Jasper asked, his hand resting on the back of Alice's seat.

She shrugged. "I think you only pay if you want to buy stuff the cafe's selling. They're trying to raise money for the Children's Center at Forks' Hospital." We all nodded in appreciation and sat in silence for a moment. "So..?" Alice prodded, her eyes bright with excitement. For some reason, my friends turned to look at me.

_Oh please_. I muttered under my breath. I knew I wasn't the most outgoing where parties were concerned, but I wasn't that bad! Right?

I sighed and twisted my spork through what Forks High called food. "Ok."

The table looked at me, shocked. "What?" Rosalie gaped at me, a large smile spreading on her face.

"I don't know. I'm just feeling really... adventurous right now." I felt Edward's hand creep up my thigh and I tried to control my smirk. "Besides, I'm Charlie-free. Why not celebrate?" I sat back in my seat and folded my arms across my chest.

"Hell yeah!" Emmett guffawed and reached over to pinch my cheeks. "Our wittle baby weady for some fun?"

"Shut up." I laughed, slapping his hands away.

"Yay." Alice squealed silently, kicking her feet slightly.

"Yay." Edward whispered in my ear and his hand touched my crotch for a moment before he stood up to throw away his trash.

**5:15 P.M.**

"I'm thinking I'm not wanting to celebrate anymore." I grunted between gasps of pain as Alice attempted to run the brush through my tangled hair.

"I'm thinking– you need to– use– HA!..got it!...– better hair products." Alice smiled at me through her large mirror, holding up the hair-covered brush in accomplishment.

"I'm thinking you need to stop violating my hair." I retorted, glaring at the absurd pixie.

Alice snorted. "I'm thinking you need to let the professional do her job."

"Professional!" I laughed. " I'm thinking the professional needs to get her license taken away before more hair violations occur!"

"I'm thinking someone needs to be a little more grateful and–"

"I'm thinking you two need to shut the Hell up before _I _go insane." Rosalie held a hand to her head, her eyes closed as she entered the bathroom.

I met Alice's eyes and we smirked at each other.

"I'm thinking our Rosie is a little cranky today." Alice whispered to me.

"I'm thinking you're right." I whispered back and Alice and I purposely looked at Rose.

Rosalie made a face at us before looking at the brush. "Good God! What the Hell did you do to the poor girl!?"

I smirked up at Alice, smug. "I told you."

She stuck her tongue out at me and answered Rose. "Bella's hair is dry and gets easily tangled." Alice sniffed in disdain. "She's lucky I got to it before things got worse."

"Ha!" I snorted and Rose shot me a sympathetic smile.

"Well, let's finish getting her ready. We only have an hour and a half left and _we _still have to get ready." Rosalie went to the cabinet and pulled out supplies, Alice going back to toy with my hair.

"Hmm." Alice sighed and grabbed at my hair. "Ironed or natural, Rose?"

Rosalie returned to us with a bag of makeup, setting it down on the sink. "Natural. I don't want our Bella looking fried tonight." She looked at me then. "Shut your eyes, Bella."

I rose an eyebrow. "Or what?"

She narrowed her eyes playfully. "Or I will make this as painful as possible."

I smiled and shut my eyes. "Only because you asked so politely."

For the next half hour, I felt someone stabbing at my eyelids, tissues being wiped across my face, and my two friends critiquing their work on me. I felt like a doll. An overused, worn, doll. I sighed in relief when I was finally able to look in the mirror.

I looked... not as bad as I thought. In fact, all they had done to my face was apply brown eyeliner, mascara, and a natural looking gloss to my lips. I frowned in confusion. "But all the pain.." I whispered, turning my head form side to side.

Alice rolled her eyes. "We wanted to get the right look. We ended up going with Rosalie's idea and keeping you looking natural since your so _gorgeous _anyways." She threw me a glare when I scoffed at the biased remark.

"_My _suggestion. My _first _suggestion." Rosalie piped up from behind me, making sure I knew that she was the good guy.

I was still in slight shock and just nodded.

"Ok." Alice clapped her hands together. "I put your outfit on my bed so go get ready while Rose and I get all _glammed up." _

"Yeah. Ok." I got up and slowly made my way to Alice's bedroom. "Thanks." I whispered.

As soon as I saw Alice's bed, I took a deep breath in._ It'll be alright, it'll be alright_. I chanted in my head, scared of the unknown material on the bedspread. I walked over to the bed and stood, shocked yet once again at Alice's choice.

The dress was black, a V-Neck, the straps on the shoulders were a little thicker than just straps... the dress would surely fall right to my knees. The choice was just so... conservative for Alice. _Perfect for me_, _though_. I giggled to myself, and lowered the dress over my head after I stripped off my own clothes.

As I had predicted, the dress fell right at my knees. Though, the V-Neck lowered dangerously over my chest, exposing some cleavage in its wake. I frowned a little before shrugging, and whipped my hair back over my shoulders. I slipped my feet into the simple black flats Alice had placed on the floor next to the bed and sighed.

I felt so free at that moment. _Maybe it's the dress_. I thought to myself, swaying a bit as I felt the material whip around my legs.

Alice and Rosalie entered the bedroom not twenty minutes later. They both wore black dresses as well. Rosalie's was a little shorter than mine, the ends ruffling, and her spaghetti straps having a wooden bead at the end. Alice's black dress hugged her every curve, a slit riding up the thigh. Rosalie's hair was flowing down her back, Alice's spiked some. Unlike me, Rose wore wedged heels and Alice wore... well, I don't know what to call them. All I know is that they wrapped around her legs and the heels were ridiculously thin and high.

"You look beautiful!" Alice smiled, pleased with the outfit.

"You look...tall." And it was true. Alice's head now came to my nose. Amazing what death traps did for height. "Beautiful too."

Rosalie struck a pose, her hair swaying as she did so. "Let's not keep our men waiting."

**Edward's POV**

I waited by the stairs with the guys. Emmett checked his watch for the twelfth time in an hour and huffed. "Women! Takes 'em so damn long–"

"Beauty takes time, Emmett McCarty." Our heads snapped up and I sighed in relief when I saw that we didn't have to wait much longer. Yeah, so I was a little impatient, but I wanted to see my Bella.

"But you're already beautiful." Emmett's smile was wide as he took in Rosalie's figure. "Everything else is just icing on top of the cake."

Jasper and I exchanged a look, rolling our eyes in the process.

I looked away and my breath caught in my throat when I finally spotted Bella. Somewhere behind me, I faintly picked up Rosalie scolding Emmett for comparing her to that many calories. Bella looked gorgeous– as always. Her cheeks were flushed as she concentrated on not tripping down the stairs, her eyes taking in her surroundings.

A bright smile formed on her face when she finally spotted me. A mischievous glint shone in her eyes as she bounced down the last couple steps, her curls and breasts moving in time with her movements.

_Fuck. Me. _

_________________________________________________________________________

**Fuck you**. (Sorry, couldn't help it. But it's just such an Eddie-conscious thing to do.)

__________________________________________________________________________

"Finally done. I was tortured, Edward!" Bella said dramatically and my sister scoffed.

I chuckled and took Bella's arm in mine. "Shall we?"

Bella's lips tugged up and she squeezed my arm. "We shall."

OoOoOoO

Music sounded from the sidewalks of LaPush. People of all ages crowded the streets, a mix of residents and tourists all donating to the Children's Center all while partying their night away.

"Whoo!" Alice screamed holding her third frapuccino. My sister could get loud off of water, caffeine, and yet, surprisingly, alcohol did nothing for her. I love Alice, but she's a goddamn freak sometimes.

It was 6:45 and the sun was setting. Pretty light shown through the trees, highlighting Bella's auburn hair. I just stared at her, marveling in the fact that she was mine. Her physical beauty was breathtaking, but it was her soul that captivated me. You could see it through her eyes it seemed. Every emotion, everything she was feeling– showing through her brown depth.

Her love for me was something I would never truly understand, but if it was anything like how I felt about her, then I was positive, nothing could pull us apart.

As if she could hear my thoughts, Bella turned away from my sister and Rosalie and looked at me. Her laugh died off as she stared, probably seeing the love for her shining through my eyes. There was nothing more I wanted at that moment than to just– _love her_.

I was pulled out of my moment with Bella when I felt my shoulder being lightly nudged. There was an older man going through the crowd, slowly waving his hands in the air as he tried to hype up the crowd. (Though, I think Alice's hype' was enough for the crowd.)

"Come on, friends!" He spoke with a Spanish accent. "I feel some _radical _beats coming on!" People tried to stiffle their laughs at the man's obvious attempt at speaking what he supposed was the "modern language" in today's society. How typical it was for Emmett to not succeed, though, and loud guffaws sounded behind me... followed by the dependable _smack!_ from our dear Rose.

Bella and I shared another look, our eyes crinkling at the corners as we smiled.

Suddenly, a different song sounded from the speakers and I heard Alice squeal from behind me.

"Gah!" Emmett jumped. "Someone take the gosh dang caffeine away from her!" I silently thanked Emmett for not putting his colorful vocabulary into use around the surrounding five year olds.

"It's _Calabria_!" Alice yelled again and she took Jasper's hand, holding behind and above her head as she lead them to the middle of the streets.

Bella stood beside me as we watched in horror and fascination.

"Baby?" We heard Emmett's voice and turned to his direction.

He was holding out his hand to Rosalie and she nodded, smirking. He smiled and followed after Alice and Jasper. "Hunka, hunka." She laughed, winking as she passed us.

**Bella's POV**

"Huh." I heard Edward say. Then, he took my hand and was making his way to the streets as well.

"Edward!" I hissed, blushing as onlookers smiled and hooted in encouragement.

He stopped when we got to our friends and turned to face me. "Have fun."

My eyes widened, but before I could answer, the music lowered and the older man was speaking through the Mic. "All right! We have some dancers in our mist! I encourage all of you to join them, God knows I've been trying to get this kind of action from you all night!" I chuckled along with Emmett's loud laugh, noticing that Edward's eyes were twinkling in amusement as well. "Let's party!" The song stopped again, only to restart and be played louder.

"Just let go." Edward whispered and his eyes held a daring glint.

He took my hands and we raised our joining fingers above my head. I don't know where the sudden burst of confidence came from, but I was feeling very free and in control. _I still think it has something to do with the dress_. Something about the feminine way it swirled around my legs was very empowering... Odd, I know.

Slowly my hips started to sway, side to side. A sexy smirk appeared on Edward's face and he dropped one of my hands, swirling me with the one he still had a hold of. He grabbed my hips, our bodies still not touching, and took a step forward, making me step back. I glared at him playfully; he knew my equilibrium issues. My hips still swaying, I made him step back this time by mimicking his movements.

Edward grinned and one hand grabbed mine, holding it out as his other hand held my side. We stood like that for a moment, finding the right moment to continue our dance. When the beat became appropriate for us to start moving again, Edward moved forward again, stepping back when I copied him. I smiled to myself when I heard his breath catch when I swivelled my hips a bit, dipping down.

He pulled me to him, his fingers now laced with mine. "Have I told you how incredibly sexy you look tonight?" Edward whispered in my ear.

I shivered and my tongue darted out to lick his neck as he pushed me back out, my hair covering us both so no one saw. Edward closed his eyes and gave a little moan, opening his eyes to see me grin wickedly at him.

We continued to dance, nothing _too _daring or provocative for our surrounding audience. Just enough swiveling hips and heated touches to let us know that the sexual tension was in the air and floating right above our heads. Around us, the atmosphere was light but between Edward and I... Well, I just wanted to take that damn shirt off of him and have him dance with me his muscles and chiseled stomach exposed to me.

_Mmm_. I thought, my tongue licking my lips as I thought of the tempting image.

The ending of the song was approaching. As the last seconds played, Edward twirled me in his arms, bending down as he dipped me. I laughed, my head thrown back and looked back up to see Edward's bright green eyes mere inches from mine. He bent down to whisper in my ear.

"You were wonderful." He pulled me back up and the crowd exploded into applause.

"That was so much fun!" Alice threw her arm around my waist, hugging me as she smiled at people.

I had been so involved with Edward that I'd forgotten about everyone else. Looking around now, I noticed more people had joined in with dancing. The song changed and Alice pulled away, Edward pulling me back into his arms.

This song was slower. The Scientist by Coldplay. I wrapped my hands around Edward's neck and he wrapped his around my waist, allowing me to rest my body against his. The stars shown visibly above us, the moon bright and full from the night sky. More people were beginning to dance, two toddlers in my line of vision.

I stared at them. One was a girl who looked the age of five, her black hair short and straight. She wore a blue sun-dress, the perfect shade to match her own blue eyes. She was staring shyly at the boy, same age, she was dancing with. He was an inch or so taller than her and wore dress pants and a vest over his shirt. The image was Kodak worthy as they glanced at each other, blushing each time.

Perhaps it was still too early for them to tell, but there was definite love in their eyes. Young– incredibly so– but still the emotion was obvious. I wondered if that was how people saw Edward and I.

The girl turned her head to look around and caught my gaze. She held my gaze for a moment, blushing and smiling before ducking her head down. I watched as the boy's eyes widened, worry in his posture as he ducked down to her level to see if she was alright. She raised her head and they smiled at each other. So young... and yet he handled her with care, showed her signs of love, real or even brotherly perhaps, but still, it was shown.

A light breeze picked up and I shivered. Edward rested his head on top of mine and pulled me closer into him, his arms tightening around me.

The little girl looked at me again. Her eyes were wide and her face flushed. I smiled at her, and she smiled back, two front teeth missing. The boy looked at Edward and how he was holding me, attempting to do the same with the girl. I giggled when she blushed about ten shades of red. I pointed to Edward and my hands wrapped around his neck, showing her what to do.

She was hesitant, but finally wrapped her small arms around the boy's neck. Relief was visible on his face. She rested her head on his shoulder and I pointed my thumbs up at her.

Edward was suddenly moving us to the other side of the street, towards our friends. Before I was completely out of sight, the little girl gave me a thumbs up too, continuing to dance with the boy holding her tightly.... just as Edward had done with me.

**Edward's POV**

My mind was on Bella.

**When is it not?**

When we had danced, it was like we were in a world of our own.

**When are you not?**

And the way she moved those hips of hers... and that smile on her face... It was very hard trying to not pitch a tent in public.

**And, yet once again, when is it not?**

I rolled my eyes at my thoughts and continued taking off my shoes. Bella was turned away from me, her hands working her dress. I leaned against my desk and watched her. The lights were still turned off, the moonlit sky the only way we were able to see in my room. Her long hair brushed against her bare back and her dress fell to her feet. Even with the lust, all I could think of was how beautiful my Bella was. She turned around, holding her chest and looked at me, her eyes shining.

I rose from my sitting position and walked slowly over to Bella. My shirt was off but my pants still on– I had gotten distracted before I could take them off. Bella's eyes rose to mine when I was standing right in front of her. I grabbed her hands and pressed my lips to hers.

"I had a good time tonight." I murmured.

Bella moaned against my lips and pushed me back to the bed, her hand already on my zipper."Me too." She nipped at my chin and I helped her get my pants off, no rush in our movements. "And I plan on making it even better."

I smiled and pulled her down to me. Together we moved, slowly, not wanting to rush the moment. Soft whispers of endearment and sighs were the only noise in the room, our climaxes not heard through moving lips.

I held my Bella close and hummed in her ear.

"I love you, Edward." She said, suddenly. I stopped humming and looked down at her, little confusion in my eyes. "I just thought you should know that."

I pulled Bella closer to me and bent down so my lips brushed her ear. "I know that already. You show me everyday what a lucky man I am." I kissed her ear and continued humming as Bella nestled deeper in my chest.

I stopped again, just for a moment. "I love you too, Bella. Just thought you should know that."

______________________________________________________________________________

**I was so off-n'-on with this chapter. On one hand it seemed too gooey and sappy and... ugh. On the other hand, it's been sitting in my computer for three days and I couldn't just let it go to waste. So.. Psh. **

**I'll just make it up with good school telling... and sex scenes... and everything naughty. Lol. Oh, and I have decided to do out-takes. I decided halfway through this chapter. I just need to write them. **

**Also, a good Edward/Jasper fic: Over The Top by starfish422**


	28. Happy Birthday

**No, I'm not doing a monthly update. With Spring Break and school issues, I kind of fell behind with updating. Sorry. :( But, I've found a purpose to continue on with this twisted, modern education, and my head's somewhat straight again. Whoo!**

**Ok. I have a few shout-outs. **

**Caitie Lizzie Alice deserves a freaking award of pure awesomeness. She just– *sighs* Brilliance in each ramble, promise. :)**

**e1r3mom: I dedicate a part of this chapter to you. You'll see soon. **

**Also, Twister Out-take is being written. So excited... pure smut I assure you. :)**

**Song(s): Strange and Beautiful by Aqualung (Love this song.)**

**Ain't No Rest For The Wicked by Cage the Elephant (Makes me feel gangster. Heehee.)**

**Bella's POV**

"Happy Birthday to you, happy birthday to you..." I was propped up on my elbow, singing softly to a beautiful, sleeping boy.

Edward's lips pulled up to a smile and he shifted his body so that his face was towards me.

I smiled and gently traced my lips over his nose, his chin... "Happy Birthday to Edward," My lips hovered over his. "Happy Birthday to you."

Edward chuckled and grabbed me to him, our lips finally meeting. "Thank you." He murmured. "Ugh. I'm old."

I laughed and rolled off of him. "You're eighteen. Not eighty."

"You're right. Eighty year olds don't have my stamina." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

I rolled my eyes. "You don't know that." I grimaced at the thought. Of course, if it was _Edward _at eighty, I wouldn't mind his stamina skills. I glanced at the clock. "We better get ready."

Edward pouted, throwing his arm over his face. "You're making me go to school on my birthday?"

"Don't be such a baby. Besides," I pulled his arm off his face and walked away, making sure he was looking. "It's Friday and we have all night." I released the sheet from my body and continued walking to his bathroom, smiling to myself when I heard an audible groan from the bed.

"You don't play fair!" Edward called to me.

"I'm a woman of many talents." I laughed, finding the clothes I had left out on the counter sink.

Edward got up, grumbling. "Women. Women are evil. Beautiful– sexy as Hell– but evil." I heard him open his dresser drawers. "Frigg'n school, frigg'n messing up my day I could be spending in bed with my girlfriend– "

"Hey now!" I ran the brush through my hair. "You're legal as of today. Don't be dragging me into your _illegal _activity of seducing the young."

Edward popped his head in the bathroom and smirked. "Oh yes. I forgot. I am now dealing with jailbait."

I waved the brush at him. "Play nice or you won't be getting your present from me, buddy."

"I always play nice with the underaged." He laughed and I chucked the brush at him.

OoOoOoO

"Happy Birthday, Eddie!" My eyes narrowed as Lauren skipped her way over to Edward, completely ignoring the group surrounding him. Everyone looked up from their lunch, their expressions matching mine at Lauren's intrusion.

"It's Edward." Rosalie snapped, her arms now folded over her chest as she glared.

Lauren gave a fake smile in her direction before turning back to Edward. "I got you a present." She held the neatly wrapped box in her hand. It screamed "pricey!", and I glanced down at my own wrapped gift that was lying on the table. Edward hadn't opened it yet, going around the table first and saving mine for last.

Of course, Bleached Bimbo had to ruin the moment.

"I see that." Edward stared at the box, his face blank.

I sighed, knowing the reason he hadn't taken her present. "You should see what it is."

Edward looked at me and sighed too before taking the box from a smug Lauren. I glared at her. I was surprised at my self-control– inside I was wanting to scream profanities at Lauren and pull her one-too-many-times dyed hair. But, today was Edward's day. No catfights.

_Though, he might enjoy it. _Another part of me thought and an image of me beating the crap out of Lauren as Edward cheered me on passed through my mind. _So violent, so tempting_... I shook my head and looked as Edward started ripping through the paper, not even giving Lauren the decency of enjoying her probably-paid-for wrapping.

I started to tap my foot impatiently. I wanted him to hurry up so Lauren would leave us be. Edward pulled out a long, rectangular box. It was smooth and silky. He hesitated.

"Open it." Lauren had an odd smile on her face and she looked at me quickly, her eyes flashing with some emotion I couldn't catch. I frowned and looked confusedly at Edward's hands which were now moving over the silk. He quickly popped open the lid and stared, his body becoming impossibly still.

"Edward?" My frown deepened as I took in his form. I still hadn't seen what was inside the box so I was confused at the sudden gasps surrounding me.

"Bitch." Alice breathed.

Rosalie was seething and I noticed Emmett securing his arm tighter around her. Jasper shook his head in disbelief and looked at Edward, trying to communicate with him silently.

"Did you see it yet, Bella? I don't think you have the best view." Lauren's voice was bright and chirpy. She grabbed the box and shoved it in my face, forcing me to take it.

It was a masculine looking pocket-watch I was looking at. A very modern model. There were two circles in the large frame. One of the time and the other a picture of Edward and Lauren._ One of the pictures Edward and I had burned in the pond_. I noted to myself. On the side of the watch was a deep imprint in the gold: _Time cannot erase the past. Yours forever, Lauren._ The watch was held by a thick gold chain, beautifully looped.

I stared at the gift for another moment. I wasn't stunned over the picture; Edward and I were past that part of _his _past. No, what stunned me to silence was the expense of the gift. Silly, I know, but still. My mind had no problem doing the math... with my gift and Lauren's... there was quite a difference of money spent. A little fear of doubt settled in my stomach. I really hoped my present was received well. I knew Edward would accept it to not hurt my feelings, but I _really _wanted him to like my present.

"I can't believe you!" Alice snapped, interrupting my thoughts. She was sitting up straight in her chair, her fists clenched on the table. "Who the Hell do you think you are!? There is a relationship between Edward and Bella not Edward and Lauren." She sneered her name.

"I can't accept your gift." Edward quickly took it from my hands and thrust it in Lauren's. "You are way out of line."

"But, Edward..." Lauren was whining. She turned to me. "So, did you see I was right? From that picture, you can definitely see who pleasures– Holy SHIT!"

My eyes popped open in amazement at Lauren's current condition. She was on the floor, grabbing the right side of her face. I stared at my fist which was slowly unclenching. Hell, I didn't even remember standing up. I was surprised to find my breathing erratic and the lunch room silent.

Suddenly, Emmett started laughing. Lauren got up and called Jessica. "You have no idea who you're messing with." She sputtered at me in between gasps. Her nose looked placed oddly on her face and I guessed I must've hit there too. Lauren and Jessica hurried out of the cafeteria, the room erupting in hushed chatter, stares, and many guffaws.

"Whoo! Bella!" Emmett chuckled.

I slowly turned around. Edward was standing in front of me, his hands on my face. "Are you ok? Are you hurt?" I laughed at his frantic expression.

"I'm–" I gasped when I reached out to touch him, my hand automatically going to my chest.

Edward sat me down in my chair and gingerly looked over my hand.

"Bella." Alice breathed out in astonishment. "Bella, Bella, Bella."

"Always so full of surprises." Jasper agreed.

Rose smiled at me. "I'm so proud."

"Ha ha." I rolled my eyes then winced.

"Yep." Edward set my hand lightly down on the table. "You fractured your knuckle." He sighed and looked at me with a small smile. "What on Earth were you thinking?"

I shrugged, still bewildered from my actions. "I, honestly, don't know. I just– I got so _angry _so quick."

"You got yourself a tiger in the sack?" Emmett elbowed Edward's ribs.

Edward ignored him, his face falling a bit instead. "The picture–"

I cut him off before he could continue. "Is ancient history." I reassured him. "But the _gift_. Edward," I scolded. "That think was pure freaking gold. How could you not keep it?! You could have sold it!"

Edward chuckled, relief visible in his features at my reaction. "Money is not the issue."

I rolled my eyes. "I forgot I'm dating a rich boy."

"And friends with a rich girl." Alice piqued up.

"Is that why you're with me? I knew it was too good to be true." Edward smiled. "Lauren is an insensitive little girl who needs to grow up. She should know by now nothing is going to come between you and me." He grabbed my good hand. "You're stuck with me, Swan."

Jasper gestured to my other hand and looked at Edward. "Do you think we should...?"

"Oh, yeah." Edward got up to escort me to the nurse's office but I pulled him back down.

"There's still one present on the table." I argued.

"Bella...your hand."

"Has a chance at a one hundred percent recovery only if you open the gift." I smiled and leaned back in my seat. Edward sighed before sitting back down.

"Ooh!" Alice jumped in her seat. "What is it?"

Edward rolled his eyes at her and she shrugged. I crossed my fingers with my good hand when he started to tenderly unwrap the gift. I almost wished he would get on with it– I was impatient to know what he thought.

He smiled at me before opening the box, looking confused when he pulled out an envelope. _Oh, God. Please like it..._ He opened the envelope and pulled out the card I had made for him, reading it. A few laughs escaped his mouth before he froze and looked at me. I reached inside my pocket and pulled out two tickets.

"One for you and one for me. They're having a concert in Portland, Oregon in a couple months. Radiohead, Coldplay, Massive Attack, Aqualung... you name it, they're there." I put the tickets on the table and started to fidget a little. "I was looking through your CD's in your room and I thought that maybe–" Still no answer from Edward. I panicked. "I mean– you don't have to– I can get you something else–"

Before I could say anything else, Edward grabbed my face to his and kissed me. "I love it." He whispered against my lips.

"Oh." I breathed, my breathing picking up yet once again.

"All righty, love birds. It's nice, it really is. But unless you want Bella with a deformed hand, we got to get her to nurse's office." Jasper got us and the rest of us followed, picking up the presents.

Edward held me close against his side, a large grin on his face as he held the concert tickets. I smiled too, looking back at the lunch events... including Lauren and her swelling face.

_I done good. _I thought to myself, giddy.

oOoOoOo

"Your middle finger, the knuckle is fractured."

Edward rolled his eyes. "Just like I said." He grumbled under his breath.

The nurse, a grumpy older woman, glared at Edward but otherwise ignored him. I had been taken to the nurse's office by the whole gang. Needless to say, they were making the visit quite entertaining. When we had first got to the room, Edward had told the nurse what was wrong with me. But, with her not-so-great view on highschool men, she had ignored him and treated him as a little child. Of course, then we had a pissy-looking Edward, and an amused group.

"All I have is gauze, but I would recommend you go to the Doctor's."

"My Father's a doctor." Edward cut it. "_I've learned quite a bit from him_."

The nurse grimaced. "I'm sure you have. Now," She turned back to me and I had to stiffle a giggle from Edward's outraged expression. "I'm going to wrap your hand and then call your parents. You need to go see a doctor as soon as possible."

"That won't be necessary. I can take her to my father." Edward spoke before I could let the panic of explaining to my dad set in.

The nurse huffed. "Young man, the school cannot just let students leave campus randomly without the parent or guardian's consent–"

Edward gave out a soft sigh and I watched him transform his whole mood into one I was quite familiar with. Edward was going to try to flirt his way to getting what he wanted. _Oh, for Pete's sake_... I rolled my eyes and got ready for the performance.

Edward had his crooked smile in place. "Mrs....?"

"_Ms_. Palma."

Edward smiled. "Ms. Palma. I'm eighteen and have been watching over Bella for almost a week now." I huffed. So like Edward to act like he's been legal for more than a few hours. And to treat me as a child! "Wouldn't that necessarily make me her temporary guardian?"

Nurse Palma's face didn't even twitch. "No. In my experience, that would make you an _overly-_willing man caring for his peer who just so happens to be a beautiful young woman."

Emmett did a low wolf-whistle under his breath and Rosalie giggled.

"What kind of man do you take me for?" Edward feigned hurt.

"_Man_." The nurse scoffed, and then she narrowed her eyes. "You promise you will take her straight to the care she needs?"

My eyes widened. I couldn't believe it! The nurse had been showing signs of no mercy and here she was letting Edward get his way. Not that I could blame her, his entire body language read sex me, take me, whip me, slap me, and.... _that's where I stop_. I had to snap out of it before Nurse Palma mistook my arousal for another health issue.

"I promise." Edward helped me down from the stool, taking my hand in his with the other secured to my chest. "I _always _provide patients with good care." He had a wicked glint in his eye when looked down at me.

"You mean your father does." The nurse narrowed her eyed, pausing as she wrote on the release slip.

Edward smiled. "Naturally."

"Just you two." She handed Edward the yellow slip and raised her eyebrows at the rest of the group. "The rest of you have class, I assume?"

Alice groaned but took Jasper's hand to lead him out. Emmett met my eyes and we smirked. "To assume makes—"

"An ass out of you and me." I finished for him and we laughed silently at our little joke.

Emmett took Rosalie's hand, wishing Edward a happy birthday once more before leaving the room. Edward lead me to the parking lot and buckled me in his Volvo.

"So, where are we really going, Dr. Cullen?"

Edward smiled but didn't turn his eyes from the road. "I'm gonna take care of you and we're going to hang out for the rest of the day... and night."

I frowned. "Edward, it's your birthday–"

"And I will spend whichever way I choose. I choose to spend it with you." He smiled at me and touched my cheek, one hand securing the steering wheel.

I sniffed but eventually gave in. "Ok." And then I smiled. "I guess this will work out anyways. I still have to give you the rest of your present."

Edward raised his eyebrows. "There's more?"

"It's just a little something I think you'll enjoy."

"Does it include you getting naked?"

I rolled my eyes. "No."

"Me _getting you _naked?"

I huffed but didn't answer. Edward glanced away from the road to me, waiting.

"You'll see later." Was all I said.

Edward pursed his lips. "Hmph."

Smiling, I placed my good hand between his legs and grabbed his hardening length. The car swerved. "Holy—" Edward cursed and turned his widened eyes to me. "You will be the fucking death of me, woman. I swear to God."

I smirked and pulled my hand back. "Later." I promised him.

**Oh my God! I cannot wait to post the next chapter which will be in a few days at the most. AGH! It's fun and smutty and... I freaking love the songs I chose. Lol.**

**I posted a one-shot called, We Will Burn. Check it out if you want. It's just a little something, nothing to get worked up about. :) It's not smuttiful like this one, in fact, it's much darker. An alternate ending to Breaking Dawn, I suppose... **

**See you VERY soon. :) **


	29. A Naughty Surprise

**Ok, so my couple days turned into a couple, couple days. Don't judge me! Heh. I made up for it though... I think. I mean, well-- you'll see. **

**mssammydean: I love you. lol. You're review made me laugh. **

**montannaleigh: I applaud you and your awesomeness. You know why. **

**piratehannelore: I have returned THE VOICE OF EDWARD. lol. You should be so proud. XP**

**So, um, here's where I warn those who yell at me for not warning and all that other crap.  
****WARNING: This chapter is full of smut.  
So... there!**

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**Song(s): **

**Closer - Nine Inch Nails  
Fade Into You - Mazzy Star**

**______________________________________________________________________________  
**

**Edward's POV**

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, owww..." Bella winced, her whole body tense.

I held the gauze and tape, amused. "I haven't even touched you yet."

Bella peeked open an eye and relaxed. "_Yet_. I'm preparing myself."

"For what?" I carefully unwrapped the tape around her hand to set it right. "I've got moves so smooth."

She blinked, playfully. "Ooh, baby, baby."

I laughed and wrapped her hand up again the right way, using the hospital kit from Carlisle's study. "So..." I clapped my hands together. I was very curious to see what Bella had in store.... though she had reminded me, quite often too, that the surprise wasn't until much later in the night. Ech. I was impatient and I was very close to using the "Birthday Excuse" to get my way.

It wasn't my fault. The way she bit her lip, or looked up at me from under her eyelashes. Or the way she would say something that she knew my mind would automatically interpret sexually. More often it was my _other_ _head _that was doing more of the thinking than the other, if you get what I mean. Yes, I was very close to using the birthday card on Bella. She was too tempting...and... I had two very legit reasons too.

I was impatient and horny as Hell.

Well, it sounded legit according to my southern head. The northern head, though... not so much. _Patience_... I thought to myself. _Patience_. The more I tried to not think more of my surprise, the more my freaking conscience haunted me.

Up north: Patience is a virtue.

Down south: Surprises are overrated.

Up north: Let Bella do this her way... her gift to you.

Down south: Do IT now! For all you know, sex isn't part of the surprise you're getting. *chuckles* _That _would be one Hell of a funny surprise, though.

I frowned.

And then, of course, fucking northern saint had to get all–

'— If you value Bella as a person, you'll wait patiently, take care of her and her injury, and accept whatever she has in store for you. She loves you and if you love her like you tell her_ every minute of the day_, you'll man up and calm _the south _the fuck down.'

And, _of course_, the north won and I was back to thinking rationally, feeling somewhat ashamed for thinking as I was before. It's all Bella, though. Her and her luscious body. Dangerous things happen when she's close.

"Edward... Edwaaard...?"

I snapped out of my little mental rant and looked up to see a curious Bella.

"Interesting things happening in that head of yours?"

_You have no idea_. Aloud I said, "Just wondering what movie to watch now."

Bella smiled and got up, holding her hand to her chest. "_The_Edward Cullen just wants to snuggle on his birthday?" She raised her good hand to my forehead. "You doing ok?"

I laughed. "Very funny." I grabbed her hand from my head and dragged it under my shirt, resting it on my stomach. Her breath became ragged. "Besides," I bent down to whisper in her ear. "Snuggling could almost be referred to as foreplay."

Bella grinned and smacked me. "Sex on the brain. Who says you're getting any?"

Southern head quickly deflated. _Goddamn_.

I smiled. "No one did. I would be more than happy to just sit here watching movies with you in my arms."

My conscious and Bella laughed. "Bullshit."

I winced. "I'm serious. My mind is not always in the gutter. I _have _a filter." Somewhere.

"I think it's clogged." Bella scoffed and took my hand, leading me to the living room. She sunk down in the couch and waited patiently as I tried to find a movie.

What to watch...?

_Sex Drive_. Funny, but...no.

_Napoleon Dynamite_. **You're such a romantic**.

_The Notebook_...? Maybe... ech. Pass.

_P.S. I Love You_. **Oh, that's smart, Cullen. Watch a movie where you would be the dead guy and you're best friend gets chummy with your beloved. **I frowned. Yeah, not so much with that one... next.

Rush Hour. I nodded, thoughtful. It's safe... it's funny. There's action– a little romance. "Rush Hour One, Two, or Three?" I turned to Bella, holding up all of them.

"Mmm.. All of them?"

I smiled and put in the first one, settling down in the couch with my arms wrapped around Bella. The movie was only a minor distraction and I found myself playing with Bella's hair more than actually watching the screen. She would shift every so often, sinking down more into the couch, into my arms until her head was almost in my lap. Needless to say, we were only an hour into the movie before I found that Bella was asleep. Most likely from the pain medication I had given her.

Giving a light sigh, I turned the TV off and did one of my most favorite things. I watched my Bella sleep. And then, when I felt myself yawn and my eyes droop, I fell asleep as well.

OooOOoOOoO

**Bella's POV**

Aha! I cannot lie worth a damn nor act, but I sure as Hell fooled Edward . At first, I had just wanted him to think I was asleep so I tried to get into the sleeping zone... but then I grew really comfortable and the content atmosphere became natural. I had seen the tired circles underlining Edward's green eyes. It had to have been only a matter of time before he fell asleep.

As quiet as I could, and nursing my right hand, I got up from the couch and hurried my way up the stairs. Thankfully, I only tripped twice and it was on the second landing. I hurried to Alice's room and smiled when I saw a note on her closet door.

_Yeah, yeah. You're welcome.  
__Your size in what you want should be in the back of the closet.  
__Go get 'em tiger. *rawr*_

I chuckled at Alice's words and shoved the note aside. I had conversed with Alice of my plans for Edward two days ago. Together we had come up with the perfect plan... and with Rosalie's input, an even more X-rated plan. They had promised me that Edward and I would have the house to ourselves, and oh, how I planned to take advantage of the wonderful opportunity.

With one quick motion, I opened the closet doors... and gasped. Alice's closet was a separate room entirely. It was just... wow. I carefully made my way down the aisles of clothing and stopped when I reached the end, a whole other rack with the words 'Bella' hanging over it. The clothing, or lack of, hung from satin hangers. I quickly went through them until I found what I was looking for and held it in front of me.

Suddenly, I didn't feel so confident. Not like I had when I was forming the plan in my mind. Thinking and doing were two different things.

_Don't be a coward_. I chastised myself and took a deep breath.

With new found confidence, I rushed to Alice's bathroom to get ready.

It was time to celebrate.

OoOoOoO

**Edward's POV**

I was having the most amazing dream. It involved Bella doing wicked things to me as I lay helplessly tied to a bed. I reached my hand down to touch Bella's hair... only to realize she wasn't positioned in my lap.

**Dirty, Cullen**.

Shut up. That's not how I meant it and you know it.

**Uh, I'm a part of you which means I know exactly how that was meant. **

I groaned, quietly. "Bella?" My voice was hoarse with sleep and I forced my eyes to open. "Bella?" I tried again. My vision was blurry but I knew it was dark.

Ah, shit. How long had I been out?

I shifted around until my elbows were resting on my knees, my face in my hands. The lights turned off and I snapped my head back up. "Bella?"

Familiar beats started playing from the speakers surrounding the room and I recognized Alice's blue neon lights shining from the walls. I turned my full attention on them, confusion etched on my face. What the hell? How did those get there?

_And where's Bella?_

My eyes widened and then it clicked. Bella.

Was this... could it be...?

**Well it **_**is **_**later. **

Indeed.

**And you do seemed quite _surprised_**.

Why, yes I do.

I am.

So...

_**This **_**is your surprise**. And so, with this new realization, I jumped up in the couch fucking giddy.

The music started again and I saw a figure appear from the archway in the living room.

Holy fucking—

**Shit**.

Bella had her hair in soft waves, surrounding her face and flowing down her back. She was wearing my button-down shirt. The top three buttons were open, exposing heavenly cleavage and the lace of a black bra. I gulped and instantly felt myself get hard. And then I looked at her facial expression and nearly made a mess of myself right then and there.

Bella's eyes read 'fuck me.'

She started walking, slowly, to me as the lyrics began.

_You let me violate you. You let me desecrate you.  
You let me penetrate you. You let me complicate you._

She stopped until she was in front of me and placed her knees on either sides of my legs to straddle my lap, moving her hips a little.

_Help me I broke apart my insides. Help me I've got no soul to sell.  
Help me the only thing that works for me. Help me get away from myself._

Her hands hung loosely on my shoulders and then she– oh fuck. She started to fucking grind on me. I met her stare dead on and grasped her hips.

Who the Hell was this?

Bella was being freaking naughty... and I liked it.

She started moving slower, her hips grinding deeper into me.

_I want to fuck you like an animal.  
I want to feel you from the inside.  
I want to fuck you like an animal.  
My whole existence is flawed.  
You get me closer to god._

I knew Bella could feel me against her from the slow-spreading smile gracing her beautiful face. She reached for the hem of my shirt and yanked it off of me. Who knew a simple gesture would be such a turn-on? Her hand ran lightly over my chest and my breath caught, my need for her overwhelming. _  
_  
_You can have my isolation. You can have the hate that it brings.  
You can have my absence of faith. You can have my everything_

I reached for the buttons of her shirt, but Bella grabbed my hands and pushed them back, her lips centimeters from mine. Her tongue darted out and traced my lips. I moaned and a quiet, 'fuck' escaped my lips.

She pulled away and my eyes snapped back open. My lust-filled gaze focused on her fingers which were now unbuttoning the shirt, more black lace being revealed.

_Help me you tear down my reason. Help me it's your sex I can smell.  
Help me you make me perfect. Help me become somebody else ._

Bella ground her hips into mine, harder and faster than before. She leaned her head down to mine and whispered in my ear the lyrics, her voice husky.

_"_I want to fuck you like an animal_."_

I thrust my hips up, unable to keep much control anymore. I heard her moan in my ear and she lowered her head to my shoulder. Bella's breathing was ragged, her movements becoming more frantic.

I placed my hand on the small of her back and pushed her down more, continuing to thrust my hips up.

_I want to feel you from the inside.  
I want to fuck you like an whole existence is flawed.  
You get me closer to God._

"Oh, God. Edward." Bella was panting. She sat up and squeezed her legs together around me to create more friction. She leaned back on her hands which were on my knees and threw her head back, her eyes closed as she concentrated on moving.

I grabbed her hips and moved harder, wanting her to find release. "Shit." I gasped and pulled her face down to mine, my other hand reaching down to play with her clit. "Fucking cum for me, Bella."

Bella's scream echoed throughout the house, as she continued to ride out her orgasm. I smiled in satisfaction from hearing her. She had the most inviting sounds. Then, as Bella continued to grind, she moved in such a way that pulled me over the edge as well. I cursed and stilled her hips, kissing her until the shockwaves stopped.

Bella leaned her forehead against mine and we waited until our breathing was even again to speak.

"My God." She breathed out.

"That was one Hell of a surprise." I agreed.

Bella chuckled and then unclasped her bra. "You're not finished yet."

...........

Bella lay on top of me, her hands tracing my stomach. We were both naked now and lying on the thick carpet in the living room in front of the fire place, a blanket covering us. Our movements were slow but still needy.

I placed my hand on the back of her head and pulled her lips to mine, sucking her tongue into my mouth when it touched my own. She moaned into me and molded her body to mine.

I carefully rolled her over so that I was hovering her. Bending my head down, I captured a rosy nipple in mouth and lightly ran my tongue over the shin. Bella gasped and threaded her fingers through my hair, holding my head to her breasts. I nipped and sucked, relishing in the sounds escaping her mouth.

My tongue darted out as I moved my lips lower, over her stomach... down to her thighs.

Bella's breathing was labored, and her good hand was clenched tight in my hair. I ran my nose against her slit before opening her to me. I took one long, slow lick— holding Bella's hips down and apart as she tried to find friction.

I _tsk_'d against her clit causing more writhing and desperate moans. "Behave." I whispered as warning and then wasted no more time and fucked her with my tongue.

A few more seconds and strokes into it, and I had Bella crying out in frustration and pleasure. I picked up her right leg and hitched it over my shoulder, allowing me better access.

"Shit, shit, shit." She chanted. Her hand moved from my head to the carpet and she fisted it in her hand.

I replaced my tongue with my fingers and looked up. Bella's head was turning from side to side, her eyes closed, eyebrows scrunched slightly . Her mouth was parted open, a small _O _forming. A light blush crept from her chest to her cheeks. She never looked more beautiful.

I curled my fingers a bit and Bella screamed. "Do that again. Ugn.. Edward... please."

I smiled. "Do what again? You mean this?" I curled my fingers again, thrusting them faster into her.

Bella moaned and was desperately trying to move her hips. "Need to— ah—"

I sucked on her sensitive nub and bit down gently. Her juices coated my hand. I smiled and flicked her clit with my tongue onece more before moving my body up to press against hers. I wanted to make my Bella come again.

I leaned my elbows down on either side of her face. "Are you ready for me?" My voice came out rough. Bella nodded and I entered her, moving slowly, finding a slow and steady pace. I would thrust deep inside her only to pull out just as quick, the tip of my cock barely pressed against her entrance. I was teasing her and she knew it.

"Edward." Bella moaned, her nails scratching down my back.

I picked up the pace and bent my head down to hers, my lips grazing her ear. "Do you like me inside you?"

"Yes." Bella breathed. She bucked her hips up to meet in time with my thrusts. " Yes. I love it when you fuck me."

I loved a dirty talking Bella.

"Harder... ugn... faster Edward— please!" Bella's plea was frantic as she clawed my back, her chest moving against mine as she panted.

I kept one elbow still on the floor and moved my other hand to grasp her hip. I moved wildly, almost animalistic, as I tried to obey her requests. I feared I had hurt her but Bella's noises were only moans of encouragement. I groaned as I felt myself reach my peak.

"Fuck Bella. You feel so— ugn— good."

Bella screamed again as she came, me following not seconds later. I collapsed and rolled over so that Bella was pressed on top of me, instead of underneath me. I played with her hair as I tried to breathe normally.

"How's your hand?" The thought struck me suddenly and I cursed myself for not being more careful with her.

Bella chuckled. "I can't feel it right now. Perhaps sex does heal all things."

I laughed with her and kissed the top of her head, securing the blanket over us again. "Only incredible, mind-blowing sex, right?"

Bella turned her head and nipped at my chin. "Of course." We smiled at each other for a moment and my eyes softened.

"Thank you. This is the best gift." I cupped her cheek in my hand. "I love you."

Bella gave out a sweet sigh and raised her head to kiss my lips before settling back against my chest. " I love you, too. Happy birthday, Edward."

**Am I forgiven? Did I make up for the couple couple day update? lol. **

**Thanks for stickin with me so long.. :P**


	30. Charlie Kind Of Knows

**This chapter is shorter than usual, but it's necessary. Originally, it was 23 pages long. I'm sorry, but that was... -shakes head- _no_. It's a meaningful chapter in its own little way. :) **

**Thank you so much for all the reviews. I am so grateful! **

**This story is reaching its end. Sad, I know. :( But, SASG has run its course. I see... mmm... maybe 2-3 more chapters. **

**Song(s): **

**You Spin Me Right Round - Dead Or Alive**

**Also, CHECK OUT MY NEW STORY! It's called _The Lady and The Merchant_. ... you know, if you want**... **XP**

**Bella's POV**

"You're what?!"

I watched Charlie's face turn three shades of red. Oh, God. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. I took another deep breath. No point in backing out now. I had a mission and this wasn't something I could just be all like, "Just kidding, Charlie!" No, the damage was done. Best to just get it over with.

"I'm seeing someone."

Charlie slumped in his seat and stared out the window. He had returned home not five minutes after Alice dropped me off, all with keeping up my "sleepover" charade. On the way over I had thought of nothing but how happy Edward made me. So, within those five minutes, I had also decided that now was the time. Now was the time I told Charlie.

I knew my good news wouldn't be shared as such as far as he was concerned, but I had been too giddy to care. Unfortunately, the words had slipped out before I could _really _think out what I was going to say. I was fairly certain this was not how Charlie wanted to come home.

But how long could I sneak behind his back? I'd rather be honest and mature than sneaky and a liar.

_Yeah. Ok. You keep telling yourself that. _

I scoffed at myself. True, there was a certain thrill to sneaking around. Maybe it was because my dad was a cop that it made me feel so badass.

_Oh, someone stop her. She's making me tremble in fear. God Bless the next policeman who stops this criminal. _

"Who?"

Charlie interrupted my internal ranting and I froze. Well.... shit. I admit, I hadn't really thought this through. Yes, telling him I was seeing someone was one thing. Telling him that I was seeing _Edward _was another.

Maybe I shouldn't tell him...

_Maybe you should_.

Oh, hush! You don't know what I'm going through.

_What are you talking about? I'm in your head.!_

Why do I have to tell him right this instant?

_Maybe because you started this whole mess. _

It's only a mess where Charlie's concerned_. _

I should take it slow_. _

Baby steps.

_That was one Hell of a big baby step _you just _took. _

A necessary one.

_One that shouldn't be done half-assed_.

I frowned. Who decided to put Mr. I'm-Always-Morally-Right in the human brain?

I decided to answer Charlie the best way I could. "That doesn't matter."

_Ahahaha. _

He sputtered. "The Hell it doesn't! You are my daughter, and you live under my roof. Bella. Who. Is. He?"

_Ooh. Throw him off and ask him why he thinks it's a boy. Heehee. _

"Edward Cullen." I whispered, shuffling my feet.

Charlie's eyebrows scrunched down. "_Who?"_

"Edward Cullen." I spoke clearly. I watched as Charlie's eyes bulged and then, surprisingly, his face became one of complete calm. "Dad?" Now I was scared.

Charlie shook his head. Not in anger, just in... wonder?

"Dad?" I repeated again, rocking back on my heels.

"Carlisle's kid?" His voice didn't shake. If anything, he just sounded amused.

"Yes."

"Huh." Charlie gave a little chuckle. "Well, I suppose I'm not surprised."

I narrowed my eyes in confusion and sat down in a chair next to him. "What do you mean? Aren't you going to chase him down now and demand he stop messing around with your daughter?"

Charlie's eyes flashed. "You two been messing around?"

_You're such an idiot, Swan. _"No! I just– I'm confused. I wasn't expecting this," I nodded my head at his reaction. "From you."

"Yeah, well, I wasn't exactly expecting to come home to a no-longer-single-daughter."

I sniffed in disdain, pride interrupting my focus. "And what makes you think I was single before this?"

Charlie gave me a look. "As if what just happened wasn't proof enough." He sighed. "Look, Bella. I know you're almost an adult. I know you've got a good head on your shoulders. And... though _I'm not so sure_... if you think Cullen's the one for you right now, then so be it."

_He'll be the one for me forever, Dad_. I mentally corrected.

I looked at him with curious eyes. "Why did you freak out when I told you I was seeing someone then?"

Charlie shrugged and took a swig from his coffee cup. "Natural father instincts."

_I hear it's pretty common_.

"Something's up." I said finally. "You're hiding something from me." There was no way he could be acting so calm about this. Charlie Swan— the chief— the man who warned me about Edward Cullen my first day back in Forks.

_Hush! You should be happy that's all he's saying! Don't ruin it!_

Charlie gave a low chuckle. "Fishing in the lake does something for the man's mind, Bella."

"Maybe you breathed in too much fishy air." I was still trying to make sense of my father's reaction– or lack of it.

He laughed again. "Maybe."

"So...you're ok with this? You're ok that Edward and I are seeing each other?"

"Edward Cullen? WHAT!?" I jumped up at Charlie's yell only to see him laughing at me. "I'm sorry, I couldn't resist..."

Glaring, I got up. "Too much fishy air, Dad."

"Oh, come on. Bella!"

I ignored him and headed to my room, thinking of what had just happened. Charlie was allowing me and Edward to just... be. And he's joking about it! It seemed too good to be true. Was I dreaming? I pinched myself. Nope.

I laid down, thinking some more of my odd luck when I heard Charlie call from downstairs. "I'll be wanting him over for dinner one of these nights! When he gets back from his camping trip! I wanna talk to that boy."

_Boy_. Edward was everything man.

_He sure proved that to you last night_.

Yes he did. I smiled and snuggled deeper in the bed, letting the memory play out in my mind.

_Ah. Good times. _

I heard the game on the TV downstairs. Apparently my dad had moved on. Which was good. If he was sane enough to watch sports after me telling him I was seeing Edward, then that was a good sign.

_Maybe he's in denial. _

Possible.

_Maybe all his sanity will disappear once he realizes he has to sit through dinner with a guy he gives speeding tickets to almost weekly. _

Maybe you need to shut up.

_Maybe Charlie will realize that by allowing Edward be your boyfriend, he will have to take you on dates. And dates require driving. I'm just saying. If Edward gets speeding tickets as much he does--- _

I groaned and pulled the comforter over my head. Edward often said he wished he knew what was going on in my head. This was just more proof to why he should not.

"Oh!" Charlie's loud guffaws suddenly echoed through the house. "And you have to tell your mother!"

I frowned. But–

_Psh. What's the worst that could happen?_

Images of plane tickets, an excited Renee followed by a _stalking_ Renee flashed through my mind.

_Damn_.

**I told you it was short. But so necessary that the chapter was split here. **


	31. IMPORTANT

READ

Hey,

I have access to Karina's account with her permission. She has asked me to tell her readers sorry for the lack of updating. She's also told me to tell you a few other things, but I'm going to put my two cents in.

These past two months have been very difficult for Karina. Not only has she had to deal with another move, but she has been dealing with death in her family as well as other homelife issues. July 13, Karina was in the hospital for health reasons. Nothing major, rest assured, but the issue was serious enough to take her in. Her lack of updating is not by choice. I have known her for six years and I can tell you that writing for her readers is what she enjoys; she thrives on the feedback. But, as I said before, she has had a very difficult past two months. What I can tell you is that in the few month Karina has been very busy, and has been torturing herself for not updating. Again, she is very sorry, but she has her reasons.

Special Note: Her stories will be put on hold. Personal updates will be made by me, kasey14.


	32. I'm Back

**Howdy....**

**First: I am so relieved to be back. **

**Second: I am so sincerely sorry that the updates have been so.... non-existent.**

**Third: Ah.. .Kasey, Kasey, Kasey. She made it sound like I was dying. FYI: I was not. Did I go to the hospital for health issues? Yeah... for like 2 hours out of a 24 hour day. And the first hour was me sitting in the waiting room! The issue was serious but not "I'm going to die" serious (God, that would suck). I did go to different states.... to attend my **_**living **_**family. Not my dying family. Yes, I did move... again. Whoo. *twirls finger* (That was sarcasm by the way.) Also, I've known Kasey for 6 months.... not 6 years. Good God... I'm sorry, but I'm reading what she wrote and typing this out as I go– and man!– is this a trip!**

**So... with that all cleared up. I have spoken to Kasey and she did say sorry. However, though the apology was...somewhat... sincere, her actions have lead quite a whirlwind of problems on my end. I do not tolerate lying when it comes to what I do on Fanfiction or what I have done that has kept me from updating. That being said, you should all know, as Kasey does, that she will not be updating my personal information on my account/fics anymore due to my own worry that false information should be given. **

**I do not mean to sound harsh... I'm just a little upset. **

**Finally... I am ready to write. **

**This may be the last chapter with the exception of an epilogue.**

**(Sorry for the spelling/grammer errors. I will triple check if necessary.)**

**Song(s): **

**Full Moon - Black Ghosts**

**Bella's POV **

Edward wrapped his arm around my shoulders as we walked along the park path in La Push. "So... your mom is honestly ok with this?" He gestured between us with his free hand. "With us, I mean?"

I smiled and wrapped my arm around his waist, replaying the phone call in my head.

_**Yesterday**_

I bit my lip and waited for Renee to pick up the phone. My nerves were already twisted as it was— there was no need to wait till the fifth ring to finally pick up the damn phone!

Finally— "Hola?"

Despite my nervousness, I found myself chuckling. "Mom?"

There was a gasp. "Bella? Agh! Bella, honey! How are you? Are you ok?"

"Mom, calm down." I rolled my eyes. "I'm fine."

"Good. Oh my God, Bella, guess what?"

I knew there would be no need to answer for she would just start up on her own. Her conversation with me consisted of her doing all the talking with the exception of my few _yeah_'s and _wow_'s and _psh_'s. In a way, it helped me get my thoughts together and in another way... it made me impatient.

"So, Phil has workouts with the guys six days a week. It's actually quite entertaining." She paused. "Bella, you would not believe the muscle that man has got on his body. I swear, I mean—"

"Woah, Mom. Ok. Uhm, wow." I felt my cheeks burn and I twisted the phone chord between my fingers. "I mean– that's great, Mom. With Phil and you. Um.. Speaking of, I have something I would like to talk to you about."

"Oh, sure, honey." She sounded distracted.

_Probably watching Phil squat_. I grinned at the thought and then took a deep breath. Who knew how she would react? _Just get it over with_. "Remember Edward Cullen?"

Renee laughed. "Oh yeah. He was a cutie. But a player." She sighed. "They start so young nowadays. Anyways, what about him?"

"Well, he's changed, Mom. And, um.." I felt myself get all warm and giddy just thinking about him. Gah. "I love him."

Je_sus_. I closed my eyes and smacked my forehead. _Just put it out there, why don't you? No warm ups before the big game. Whatever happened to, "He's my boyfriend"?, or "We're together now"?_

"Bella," Renee was whispering. "Are you pregnant?"

A hysterical giggle escaped my lips. "No. I'm in love, not pregnant." And then I frowned. "Why does everyone have to assume there's a catch?"

We were quiet for a few moments. "Mom, are you–?"

"Are you being careful?"

I coughed. "Mom."

"I'm not talking about rubbering the _poker_." I heard her huff. "I'm talking about your heart. Are you being careful emotionally?"

I smiled, thinking of Edward and how much we'd gotten through in the past few months. "Yes, I am. He makes me happy, Mom."

"Ok."

I blinked. "Ok?"

"Ok." I could imagine her switching the phone to her other hand, the serious look she gets when talking about 'going green' would etch itself across her face. " Look, honey, I know you. You are my responsible daughter. I just want you to be happy. And if Edward makes you happy... then so be it. Ok."

"Wow."_ No one way plane tickets? No lectures how misguided love leads to marriage and ends in divorce? _

"Yeah, I know. I'm so cool, huh?" Renee giggled. "How did Charlie handle it?"

"Surprisingly well. Edward's coming over for dinner tomorrow nights so we'll see..."

Another chuckle. "Good luck."

I stopped. "Thank you, Mom. For everything."

"Yeah, well, I guess we all meet our first love in Forks, huh?" There was no sadness in her tone, just wonder.

"My first and my last." I corrected her.

She laughed. "Good thinking."

_**Present Day**_

"Should I be wearing a suit and tie, or what?"

"What?" I laughed and shook my head, focusing on what Edward was talking about.

"To dinner tonight."

"Oh my god, no." I shoved him away and snorted.

He threw up his hands in surrender. "What?"

"We're going to have a casual dinner. Just wear what you're wearing now." I looked him up and down appreciatively. God, this man in khakis, green, and sneakers was— whoo! .... Yum....

"Are you checking me out?" He grinned, all cocky and knowing.

I giggle playfully at him and linked my fingers around his belt loops, looking up at him. "Why? Is it turning you on?"

Edward smiled down at me and shrugged. "Maybe." His lips lowered themselves down to mine and I whipped my head around so he got my cheek instead.

I laughed at his surprise. "Good." And then I ran, recognizing the look he got when playing football. The look that warns you you better run or you're going to get it.

"Hey!" I heard him laugh somewhere behind me. I turned my head to look back— big mistake. I stumbled over my feet a bit. I braced myself for the concrete, but I never made it that far. Large warm hands grabbed me and pulled me back up.

"Are you ok?"

I opened my eyes and turned my head to Edward who was still running towards me, a worried look on his face. I turned back around and looked down at the olive-skinned hands that still held me.

"Bella, are you ok?"

"Jacob?" I looked up to his smiling face and felt my own grin stretch across my lips.

As soon as Edward was by my side, Jacob let me go. Edward wrapped his arm around my waist protectively. "Are you ok?" He whispered in my ear.

"I'm fine." I looked at Jacob who was now rubbing the back of his neck, awkwardly. "Thank you, Jake."

"No problem, Bells." He looked at Edward and nodded in acknowledgment. "Edward."

Edward sighed and released my waist. "Jacob. Thank you. For saving Bella, I mean."

I snorted. "_Saving_."

They both looked at me with frowns on their faces.

"Oh, um, Bella." Jacob grinned and shuffled his feet nervously. "I have someone I want you to meet." He gestured to a girl behind him that I had failed to noticed.

As she came closer, I saw that she was beautiful. Like Jacob, she had olive skin. Her eyes were large and hazel, and when she smiled at us, her white teeth gleamed. She was tall and graceful, and she had a very down-to-Earth aura about her. Perfect for Jacob.

I was positively beaming when she introduced herself. "Hello, I'm Leah."

I shook her hand, enthusiastically. "Bella."

Edward shared a smirk with Jacob before taking Leah's hand in his. "I'm Edward."

I had only come to realize that in that moment, Edward and Jacob had overcome their differences. _About freaking time_.

"Leah's my girlfriend." Jacob smiled and looked at her adoringly. The whole scene made me tap my foot and _aww_.

I slapped Edward's shoulder. "Look how cute they look."

Edward snorted as Jacob rolled his eyes. Leah sniffed and looked at me. "Men. They just don't understand."

I laughed and took her arm, walking ahead of the guys. "We have much to talk about, Leah. I know things about Jacob that you can use as blackmail."

"Bella!" Jacob cried behind me. "Come on! I would like to actually keep Leah as my girlfriend." And then, "Come on Edward. There's a football on the blanket."

And then, even more quietly, "Dude, if I didn't love your girlfriend so much, I'd think about strangling her."

Edward laughed. "If I didn't know that you only loved Bella as a sister, that comment you just made would've caused me to strangle _you_."

I patted Leah's arm and agreed with her again. "_Men_."

.....................................................................................................

**Edward's POV**

Bella was scary when she cooked. Hot as hell, but scary as well. _You should put that on an apron and give it to her_. I smiled and leaned against the oven.

"Edward! Move!"

I jumped up and moved to the fridge. _Or not. _

Bella had a striped green apron on, her ponytail was bouncing as she moved, and her mittens were large on her small hands. But she took no notice as she cooked, moving and humming as she did so. She was absolutely beautiful.

_I can't wait to get married_. I froze.

_You're still in high school_.

_Only for a little while longer_.

_Are you positive she's the one? _

_She's always been the one. _

_Do you love her?_

_I refuse to answer dumbass questions. _

_Then don't make dumbass decisions. _

_I'm not. Maybe not yet, but I will ask her to marry me. _Bella smiled at me while she stirred, moving around as she hummed. _Whatever happens, we can't lose this_.

* * *

"This chicken is wonderful, Bella." I smiled, awkwardly at her, and picked up my water glass. The way Charlie was scrutinizing me, I'd need something a lot stronger than H2O soon.

"Yeah, it's great, Bells." Charlie picked up his beer and took a swig, never breaking eye contact from my face.

"Thanks." Bella cut her chicken and stuck a piece in her mouth, watching us while she chewed.

"So, Edward." Charlie leaned back in his chair.

I sat up. "Chief Swan."

He narrowed his eyes. "And don't you forget it."

"Dad." Bella warned.

"Ah, calm down, Bells. I just want to get to know the boy... Outside of all the speeding tickets."

"Dad!" Bella dropped her fork in her plate.

"No, no. It's ok. Your father has every right to question me." Bella glared at the both of us.

Charlie nodded in agreement. "The Hell I do."

"That's how a father is and should be."

"That's right."

_Stop buttering him up. _

Bella eyed me and smirked, shaking her head and getting back to her chicken.

I pushed my plate away and got comfortable. "So, Chief Swan...?"

He picked up his beer. "What are your intentions with my daughter?"

Bella choked and sipped her drink.

"I don't know what you mean." God, that beer was looking more inviting by the second.

"You know, Edward, I was a teenage man once too. The hormones, testosterone level going haywire." He sat up and leaned his elbows on the table. "Just give it to me straight—"

"I love your daughter, Chief." I interrupted him. "And trust me, I know how men are. _Trust me_, I know. I don't know what you are insinuating; that my intentions with Bella are bad? Sir, I assure you that my only focus is to keep your daughter happy, and for some unknown reason, I seem to be the one that makes that happen. It is as confusing to me as it is to you. But, I promise you, I will never do anything to hurt Bella or make her doubt our relationship. I am _in love _with your daughter."

There was silence. Bella was sniffling and trying to chew her chicken. Charlie just stared at me for a long moment before leaning back in his chair again. I took a deep breath and did the same.

"Son," I narrowed my eyes at his grin. "No more speeding tickets."

I sighed. "Thank you, sir."

Charlie stood up. "Do you need any help with the dishes, Bells?"

Bella shook her head.

He patted her shoulder and looked at me again. "If you hurt her," He paused for emphasis. "I will kill you." And then he walked out of the kitchen and a moment later, I heard the TV playing sports.

"Wow." I slumped in my seat and looked at Bella who got up to sit next to me.

"Wow." She agreed.

I twirled her hair. "I think that went pretty well."

"I think you're crazy."

"I think you're impressed."

She snorted. "With your speech?" She rolled her eyes and I chuckled. She kissed my lips and smiled. "Well, yeah, maybe a little bit."

I wrapped my arms around her. "I love you, Bella Cullen."

She froze as did I. "Was that a proposal?"

"What? I'm so sorry, Bella! I just meant.. I mean... Damn, it sounded kind of good though, huh?"

She chuckled, but she was tense. "Edward– I don't know— I mean, I want you , but I'm just—"

"I'll wait for you forever, Miss Swan."

She buried her head in my chest and breathed. Her soft giggle made me curious. "What?"

Bella looked up at me. "It _did _sound kind of good, huh? Bella Cullen?"

I touched her lips with my finger. "When the time is right."

"I love you, Edward."

Kissing her forehead, I thought about how lucky I was to have this amazing woman in my arms. "I love you, Bella."

She snuggled deeper in my chest. "Damn right you do."

**There will be an epilogue. Many may not be pleased with this, but this chapter seems right to me. **


End file.
